Escolhida
by JosiScharman
Summary: Bella tem dezesseis anos e foi escolhida para ser companheira de quatro vampiros... Como ela vai lidar com isso? Klaus/Damon/Bella/Edward/Jasper... Essa história é para maiores de dezoitos anos...Estão avisados! Threesome/moresome.
1. O beijo

Um beijo não tem significado algum, mas pode mudar tudo.

**Pov Bella.**

A chuva era apenas uma névoa e os únicos sons eram o esmagar de terra molhada debaixo de meus pés, o vento gelado soprou fios negros sobre meu rosto, e eu os retirei - um gesto rotineiro- olhei o céu com desanimo grossas nuvens escuras se formavam, eu sabia que deveria me apressar, mas por teimosia mantive meus passos no ritmo de quem passeava.

Tentei desesperadamente ocupar minha mente com qualquer coisa que não fosse o que estava por vir, havia tantas árvores... Isso me deixou com poucas distrações, tentei sem sucesso relaxar, parei e procurei respirar profundamente dei uma pequena risada, mas mesmo aos meus ouvidos ela soou nervosa, recomecei a andar e parei novamente minha perna estava doendo levei a mão no lugar onde parecia doer mais, um pouco acima do joelho esquerdo, minha calça jeans estava molhada ,olhei rapidamente para o céu, mas não chovia , olhei minha mão e arfei , era sangue.

Eu estava confusa não conseguia me lembrar de onde havia me machucado, olhei em volta pela primeira vez com mais atenção, havia muitas árvores e qualquer direção que olhasse só se via árvores, senti o pânico vindo, mas empurrei-o para o fundo da minha mente, tentei lembrar o que me levou ali, mas minha cabeça doía dificultando o processo...

Dei mais um passo, mas a dor agora se fazia presente e eu tive que parar, olhou a perna novamente tentando avaliar a profundidade do corte foi quando sentir que não estava sozinha.

Olhei rapidamente em volta e não havia ninguém. Olhei vagamente as nuvens se movendo e quando dei por mim encontrei aquele que me observava, ele estava em cima de um carvalho, sua postura imóvel não condizia com o grande carvalho que se dobrava com a força do vento ele fez um gesto mínimo com a mão e o vento cessara e tudo ao redor era de um silencio absoluto quebrado apenas pelas batidas do meu coração.

Minhas vistas ficaram turvas , sentir minhas pernas cedendo e esperei a queda inevitável, mas não foi o chão que meu corpo encontrou , estava embalada nos braços daquele que me observava , olhei seu rosto jovem seus cabelos loiros cortados á altura do queixo e seus olhos verde em um tom levemente prateado dando um ar de felino e sem perceber dei um pequeno suspiro.

Ele era lindo e quando ele sorriu para mim algo se agitou em meu intimo e antes que me dessa conta do que se passavam seus lábios tocaram os meus em um beijo suave e contido e, apesar da minha mente vagamente registrar o que se passava dizendo que eu não deveria permitir, meu corpo tinha ideias próprias, pois com meus braços enlaçava seu pescoço diminuindo a distancia dos dois corpos e aprofundando o beijo sentindo os braços dele afrouxarem para em seguida me apertar contra seu corpo como se fundisse em um único ser.

Seu beijo que era gentil agora era faminto e desesperado então eu deixei escapar um gemido de prazer e dor, ele se afastou, mas me manteve em seus braços cativa... O que era bom, pois se não fosse ele a me segurar em seus braços eu cairia no chão, seus olhos se mostravam surpreso e eu pude o ouvir murmurar "você existe... Eu finalmente te encontrei." A última coisa que vi foi seu sorriso e então eu desmaiei.

–Bella... Bella...

Eu ouvia meu nome ao longe, abri os olhos, um gesto simples que se mostrava doloroso, levei as mãos aos olhos devido à claridade.

–Diminua as luzes do quarto.

–Pai...

–Querida que bom que está bem.

Quando as luzes diminuíram eu consegui focar as imagens a minha frente, meu pai estava com uma aparência cansada como se não dormisse há dias e seus olhos pareciam preocupados.

– De um tempo a ela.

Olhei em direção a voz.

– Olá meu nome é Denise, sou a enfermeira que está cuidando de você.

Denise era uma mulher na faixa dos cinquenta anos de olhar doce e voz suave que constratavam com seu cabelo cor de fogo.

– Gostou da cor? - disse ela afofando as madeixas, me senti constrangida em ser pega encarando seus cabelos.

– É muito... Bonito.

– Denise não é hora para isso - meu pai se aproximou de mim respirando profundamente e assumindo um ar profissional. – Bella, você sabe onde está?

Olhei em volta com atenção, sem sombra de duvida era um quarto de hospital.

– Em um hospital.

– Bem sim o que eu quero dizer é se você se lembra de como chegou aqui? Qual a ultima coisa de que você se lembra?

Levei à mão a testa apertando levemente com os dedos, eu estava confusa, não conseguia me lembrar de como chegara ali.

– Eu me lembro... Eu me lembro de estar no carro com Caroline - olhei assustada para meu pai. – Caroline... Onde ela está?

– Caroline está bem. Está em casa, ela vira mais tarde para vê-la. O que mais você se lembra?

– Eu me lembro... Que um cervo estava no meio da estrada e que... Batemos em uma arvore... Ela se machucou?

–Não ela está bem, só teve uma pequena torção no pulso, mas ficará bem. Do que se lembra de mais?

Eu olhei meu pai confuso, ele parecia ansioso.

–Eu... Não me lembro de mais nada.

Meu pai ficou visivelmente aliviado o que me deixou mais confusa, tentei levantar, mas uma tontura me fez deitar novamente.

– É melhor ficar deitada, você bateu a cabeça com muita força, mas fora isso está tudo bem.

Eu não tive reação nenhuma, mas me lembrava de claramente de haver um corte profundo na minha perna, meu pai se inclinou dando um beijo em minha testa.

– Descanse um pouco.

– Mais tarde eu trago algo para você comer- sorriu a enfermeira.

– Pai...?

Antes de sair do quarto ele se virou para mim.

–Sim?

–Quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

Houve uma troca de olhares entre a enfermeira e meu pai que me deixou inquieta, pois se não havia mais corte na perna eu devia estar a muito tempo ali. Meu pai se aproximou de novo da cama e pegou a minha mão com carinho.

– Você está aqui há dois dias. -novamente ele me beijou a testa e saiu.


	2. Minha garotinha

**Pov Charlie **

Eu andava pelo corredor do hospital, não havia muitas pessoas ali, uma ou outra me olhava curioso, eu já sabia o motivo. A noticia já tinha se espalhado. Algo inevitável.

Entrei na cafeteria que ficava dentro do hospital e me sentei-me à mesa mais distante das outras que se encontravam ocupadas, esperava que com essa atitude desestimulassem a vir a falar comigo. Um pouco mais de quarenta e oito horas minha vida havia se modificado.

"Bella" - pensei com um suspiro. Eu deveria estar no quarto ao seu lado e prepará-la com o que estava por vim, mas vê-la tão vulnerável me tinha tirado a coragem, as palavras antes ensaiadas sumiram como num passe de mágica. Era para ser simples. Ri internamente com isso, um riso sem humor.

O chefe de polícia que enfrentara varias situações de perigos, não conseguia conversar com sua própria filha.

"Bella... minha garotinha". Tinha esperança que ela aceitasse bem a noticia, não que acreditasse nisso. Para desviar meus pensamentos peguei um jornal esquecido na mesa ao lado.

O mundo já sabia da existência dos vampiros há pelo menos 150 anos, mas mesmo hoje as pessoas demonstrava fascínio por eles.

Há cerca de 150 anos houve uma grande epidemia no mundo inteiro. Muitos médicos e cientistas trabalharam para uma cura, em vão. Muitas pessoas morrerão. Houve um único medico a descobrir a cura e esse se encontrava numa célula no sangue de vampiro. O médico também era vampiro. Foi criada uma vacina a parti daí e a existência dos vampiros se tornou publico. A vacina teve o efeito desejado, porém ela não dava imortalidade a ninguém ou mesmo transformasse alguém em vampiro.

A parti daí os vampiros tomou conta do mundo, eles estavam na política, no comercio, nos departamentos públicos, é claro que havia humanos nessa área também, até mais do que vampiros já que estes não existiam em grande números. As leis foram reformuladas para melhor se adequar ao novo mundo que se formava. Ao me ver os vampiros foram uma grande dádiva ao mundo. Para mim eles eram pessoas como qualquer outra, num mundo que existe tantas religiões, raças e costumes diferentes, por que com eles deveria ser diferente? Tudo era questão de respeito não é mesmo?

Os crimes em si haviam caído consideravelmente, as punições eram mais severas aos vampiros que cometiam algum delito. Os volturis eram responsáveis por tais casos, eles eram muito eficientes em aplicar punições e assim valer as leis. Mesmo os vampiros temiam transgredir alguma lei, os vampiros tinham algumas próprias e a primeira era: Não matar nenhum humano para se alimentar.

Os vampiros ainda se alimentavam de humanos, doadores voluntários, mas eles não precisavam matar. A mordida não transformava em vampiro. Havia milhares de pessoas que eram doadores voluntários, já que a mordida em si dava grande prazer naquele que era mordido. Havia aqueles que se alimentava de bolsas de sangue. Havia milhares de banco de sangue espalhado pela cidade. As pessoas que não era doadores voluntários doavam para o banco de sangue a cada quatro meses, somente permitido para maiores de idade em ambos os casos.

–Charlie. - Eu me sobressaltei ao ouvir meu nome, olhando na direção do chamado- Desculpa, eu não queria assusta-lo.

–Não, tudo bem Denise, eu estava distraído. E Bella?- perguntei preocupado.

–Ela está bem, não se preocupe. - ela se apressou em dizer- Você deveria contar para ela, antes que ela saiba de outra forma.

–Eu sei.

–Vai dar tudo certo. - ela acrescentou suavemente apertando levemente meu braço como um incentivo e saiu.

–Eu espero que sim. - eu respondi, mas ela já se encontrava longe para poder ouvir.

Eu me levantei e tratei de voltar ao quarto. Eu deveria conversar com Bella, comecei a caminhar lentamente pensando nas palavras que iria dizer.

Os vampiros escolhiam suas companheiras. Elas eram consideradas especiais. Um vampiro por ser imortal, era imutável, talvez por isso só ame uma única vez. Era comum ter dois vampiros com uma única companheira, algo que entre humanos era impraticável, os vampiros conseguiam fazer dar certo. Eu mesmo não compreendia como conseguiam, não conseguiria dividir Caroline com outro homem, isso me fez voltar à atenção a Bella. Eu já me encontrava em frente ao quarto com uma das mãos na maçaneta, mas não a abrir de imediato.

Como Bella reagirá quando souber que foi escolhida por quatro vampiros para ser sua companheira? E não eram quatro vampiros comuns, mas aqueles que governavam todos os demais.

Era uma honra ser escolhida. Temia que ela não pensasse da mesma forma.

Entrei no quarto, este se encontrava vazio.

–Bella... -chamei, como não ouvi resposta a chamei novamente- Bella...

–Aqui- ela gritou do banheiro- Eu já vou sair.

Percebi que já não me encontrava sozinho no quarto, olhei para trás e o vi, eu não poderei prepará-la antes, virei meu rosto rapidamente para frente quando ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo aberta me deparando com a minha garotinha. Eu vi o momento que ela fixou seu olhar na figura próxima a mim, o choque, a ansiedade e por fim o medo tudo muito claro em sua expressão.

Eu não há via há seis anos, minha profissão tomara bastante de meu tempo desde que eu tinha me tornado chefe da policia e a outra parte com meu segundo casamento. Caroline não tinha ciúmes de minha filha, mas o mesmo não se podia dizer de minha ex-esposa. Era triste constatar quanto tempo eu perdi da minha garotinha e agora que ela iria morar comigo eu tive esperança em reatar ou até mesmo criar laços de pai e filha. Eu tinha feito muitos planos nesse sentido. Porém o destino havia reservado outros planos para minha Isabella.


	3. Lembranças

**Pov Bella**

A enfermeira me olhava com carinho e atenção.

–Ele já volta. Você deu um belo susto em todos.

–Todos?- perguntei confusa, afinal pelo que sabia os únicos parente que lhe restavam era Charlie, seu pai e Caroline, essa pela única razão de ser esposa de seu pai. A enfermeira pareceu ficar desconcertada com a pergunta, o que para mim foi muito estranho, por que minha pergunta a desconcertaria?

Gostaria de trocar de roupa?- perguntou ela gentilmente, me tirando dessa linha de pensamento. Olhei o que vestia com mais atenção pela primeira vez desde que abri os olhos, foi inevitável não fazer uma careta ao ver o que vestia a camisola, se é que se podia dizer que aquilo era uma camisola, fornecida pelo hospital era mais um avental, felizmente grande o suficiente para não deixar nada de fora, o que seria constrangedor. Meu corpo não era feio, mas saber que médicos e enfermeiras poderiam entrar no quarto e posteriormente ver mais do que deveria me deixava envergonhada, o que era injustificado, mas mesmo assim uma verdade.

–Sim.

Ela foi até o armário e me trouxe um vestido. Ele era muito bonito, num tom azul gelo, esse vestido não era meu. Talvez meu pai tenha comprado para mim, ou pensando melhor era mais provável que Caroline o tivesse comprado, não conseguia imaginar Charlie entrando numa loja feminina para comprar alguma coisa, mesmo sendo para sua filha.

–Quer ajuda para coloca-lo?- ela perguntou amável.

–Não. Eu posso colocá-lo sozinha.

– Bem, daqui a pouco eu volto. Ficará bem sozinha?

–Vou sim, pode ir tranquila.

Ela me olhou mais uma vez e saiu.

Agora que estava sozinha eu olhei em volta, o quarto era claro em tons de branco e bege, contava apenas com a cama, um sofá de canto e uma mesinha de cabeceira onde um vaso de cristal se se encontrava quatro rosas, as rosas se destacavam de todo o resto com sua cor... Azul? Sentei na cama e como não sentir nenhuma tontura me inclinei pra pegar uma das rosa e aspirei seu perfume exótico, afastei o lençol e levantei a camisola um pouco acima do joelho esquerdo, mas não havia corte nenhum nem uma marca sequer eram como se ela nunca tivesse existido , olhei a perna direita talvez na minha confusão eu tenha confundido as pernas, mas também não havia nenhum corte ali também, levantei da cama e fui para o banheiro anexo e me olhei no grande espelho, meus cabelos eram negros, o que contrastava com minha pele de porcelana, eu os mantia longo até a minha cintura, eu sempre fui magra não porque fazia dieta ou algo do tipo, pois em geral era muito gulosa, minhas amigas dizia que eu só não comia pedra porque era muito dura, eu sorri com a lembrança, meus lábios eram rosa como de um bebê, o nariz delicado, olhei atentamente meu reflexo procurando alguma coisa que demostrasse que eu havia tido um acidente de carro, mas fora minha palidez mais pronunciada não havia nenhum hematoma ou sequer um arranhão, era como se nada tivesse acontecido, tentei me lembrar o que aconteceu e a memoria veio com tudo me fazendo segurar na pia com firmeza para não cair ao chão com a tontura que acompanhou.

Flash back on

- O radio dessa coisa funciona?- perguntei de uma forma petulante, como não obtive resposta virei de costa para o para-brisa.

Meus olhos queimavam com as lagrimas que eu retinha, eu não queria ter um acesso de choro especialmente na frente de Caroline. Quando tive certeza que meu rosto não trairia minhas emoções voltei a olhar para a garota ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ela não tinha culpa do que tinha acontecido mas desde que recebera a noticia que minha mãe havia falecido em um acidente de carro e que dali em diante iria morar com meu pai ficara com raiva de tudo e de todos , me sentia injustiçada , não bastava ter perdido a mãe agora perderia todos os meus amigos indo morar em outro estado com um pai que não a via pelo menos a seis anos .Eu sentia falta da minha mãe, ela era minha melhor amiga, mais amiga do que mãe propriamente dito. Sentia falta de suas maluquices, seu jeito impulsivo e até mesmo do seu jeito infantil.

– Não é justo.

Ela apenas me olhou de solai-o. Suspirei alto. Caroline não tinha culpa é claro. O fato de meu pai ter se casado com ela não amenizava a situação.

– Sei que gostaria que seu pai viesse busca-la, mas ele não podia se ausentar, tinha algumas coisas a fazer...

–Tudo bem. -disse bruscamente, alisei a calça com as duas mãos e respirei profundamente, sabia que deveria fazer o possível para se dar bem com minha madrasta uma vez que moraria com ela até ficar maior de idade...

– Gostou do presente que enviamos?

Eu tinha que reconhecer que ela estava fazendo o possível para se dar bem comigo, suspirei.

–Sim, obrigado. - ela me olhou de relance - Desculpa pelo jeito que estou agindo... Mas... -engoli em seco.

–Olha eu sei que não deve está sendo fácil pra você, à perda da sua mãe, ir morar tão longe dos amigos... Sei que deve doer muito... mas sabe com o tempo ...

–Fica mais fácil? , eu já ouvi essa. - eu a cortei.

Ela comprimiu os lábios. Ela não estava à vontade com a situação tanto ou mais do que eu.

–Você é jovem acabou de fazer dezesseis anos, sua mãe não gostaria que você mergulhasse em tristeza. Seu pai e eu gostaria que fizesse parte da família. Uma mudança pode ser uma boa coisa.

Ela tinha razão, minha mãe era uma pessoa alegre e achava que o fato de está viva era o suficiente para se celebrar. Nesse momento decidi que era isso que faria, celebraria a vida, faria novos amigos e daria uma chance de conhecer meu pai e quem sabe eu acabaria me sentido parte da família, mesmo quando morava com minha mãe eu não me sentia em casa, talvez uma mudança fosse o que eu precisava.

–Você tem razão. Obrigada. - disse suavemente.

Caroline ficou claramente aliviada e olhou diretamente para mim e sorriu. Eu sorri para ela. Olhamos juntas para frente e se assustamos com o cervo no meio da pista, ela tentou desviar e o carro deslizou para fora da estrada caindo em uma pequena depressão indo em direção à floresta, chegou a desviar de duas arvores, mas bateu em uma terceira com um grande estrondo, tudo ficou escuro. Lembrei vagamente de acordar dentro do carro e ter saído pela janela da frente que se encontrava quebrada devido ao forte impacto. Ao passar pela janela ouvi minha calça sendo rasgada pelo vidro, mas não parei pra ver o estrago. Lembro-me de caminhar para dentro da floresta e. aquele beijo, será que foi real?

Flash back off

–Bella.

Eu foquei novamente em meu rosto no espelho assustada quando ouvi me chamarem.

–Bella...

–Aqui. - eu gritei do banheiro- Eu já vou sair.- respirei profundamente e sai.

Meu pai me esperava no quarto e não estava sozinho, porém eu não notei a principio, meu olhar ainda estava em meu pai que me olhava ansioso, eu tentei sorrir, mas ele não chegou a ser concluído, pois meus olhos pousaram na figura que eu não havia notado a princípio, senti meu coração oscilar, ele olhava pra mim. Eu não consegui dar mais um passo sequer, minha mente dizia para correr, para sair dali. Meu corpo não acompanhou minha mente, parecia que meus pés tinham criado raízes, eu não me movia. Eu mal respirava e então ele sorriu. Eu comecei a ouvir um zumbido em meus ouvidos sem me dar contar que era o som do meu coração que batia rapidamente, sentia a ponta de meus dedos congelarem de ansiedade e mesmo a contra gosto eu tinha que admitir, eu estava com medo.

Agora ele caminhava em minha direção, parte de minha mente não conseguiu deixar de compara-lo com um felino e eu me sentia a própria presa, mais uma vez minha mente gritava para que eu corresse, porém meu corpo teimoso se recusava a obedecer.

Eu apenas conseguia olha-lo, ele agora se encontrava a apenas dois passos de mim. Ele me olhava com adoração e constatar tal fato não me acalmou, pelo contrario agora tudo em mim gritava: corre, fuja. Como eu nada o fazia se inclinou e pegou uma de minhas mãos levando aos lábios para um beijo casto como nos tempos antigos.

–É um prazer revê-la Isabella. Sinto não ter me apresentado de forma adequada antes, eu me chamo Klaus.


	4. Klaus parte I

Pov Klaus

Flash back on

Fazia exatamente 150 anos desde que o tratado tinha sido feito, mas mesmo se passando muito tempo eu não abaixava a guarda.

Quando se luta há muito tempo é difícil acreditar numa trégua absoluta entre espécies. Há muitos séculos, cerca de mil anos houve uma guerra entre bruxas, lobisomens e vampiros, o efeito disso? Muitas mortes. Quem sofreu maiores perdas? Os humanos.

Apesar dos humanos não terem participado da guerra em si, eles foram os que mais morrerão efeito colateral a meu ver. Devido as constantes batalhas os vampiros se alimentavam mais e o mesmo se dava aos lobisomens, entre essas duas espécies a briga e a rivalidade era maior, ambos dotados de força física e velocidade inumana. As bruxas não ficavam atrás, apesar delas não terem força e velocidade elas compensavam em magia, porém elas não matavam humanos, não diretamente. Muitas dela obtinham ajuda de alguns humanos em seus feitiços, esses por outro lado uma vez que descobriam sobre o mundo sobrenatural a participação deles se tornava inevitável e consequentemente sua morte.

Quando era visível que não haveria ganhadores foi proposto uma trégua. Limites foram estabelecidos, contudo a rincha não foi esquecida, mas mesmo assim territórios foram demarcados.

A guerra em si não durou muito tempo, algo em torno de meio século, mas seus efeitos foram notados, inclusive pelos humanos. E para surpresa de muitos eles reagiram.

Os lobisomens foram caçados, uma vez que só se transformavam na lua cheia, na forma humana não representava tanto perigo assim e junte isso com humanos querendo sangue... bem o resultado foi que os lobisomens tiveram muitas baixas.

As bruxas foram caçadas a exaustão, é claro que muitas que foram enforcadas ou queimadas em fogueira não passavam de humanas comuns, mas qualquer comportamento diferente delas elas eram taxadas de bruxas e logo eram levadas para a fogueira.

Já os vampiros, foram os mais afortunados nesse caso, além de força e velocidade inumana contávamos com o dom da hipnose. Não foi preciso tal recurso, logo viramos lendas, contos, pura fantasia. Contos da carochinha. É claro que eles podiam nos matar facilmente com uma estaca de madeira, se tivessem coragem, força e agilidade para isso, mas só funciona com vampiros comuns o que não era o caso de meus irmãos e de mim. Só podemos ser mortos por uma adaga de prata banhada em cinzas de carvalho branco, o qual fizemos questão de queimar todos não deixando sobrar nem mesmo as cinzas. E por ironia eu estava nesse momento em cima de um carvalho, apesar desse não ser branco, já que este como eu disse antes foram destruídos, eu a vi, ou devo dizer senti o seu cheiro? Fresia, um cheiro tão doce que me deu sede.

Ela caminhava calmamente como se estivesse passeando, o vento açoitava seus cabelos em suas costas, ela parou e olhou em volta como se estivesse perdida, o vento fazia as roupas se colarem em seu corpo revelando suas curvas graciosa e feminina, e tal visão suplantou minha própria sede, despertando em mim um desejo conhecido, mas mesmo assim superado de muitas maneiras. Eu a desejava. Meu corpo nesse momento era tomado por pura luxuria nesse momento seus olhos encontraram os meus, mergulhei em suas orbes cor de chocolate, vi que ela oscilou por um momento e com um movimento mínimo eu cessei o vento. Nada era ouvido, mesmo com minha audição de vampiro o único som que eu conseguia captar era sua irregular respiração e o doce som de seu coração. Antes que eu me decidisse em ir até ela, o meu corpo já o tinha feito e logo meus braços estavam em volta de seu corpo e meus lábios tomavam o seus em um beijo, sua boca era incrivelmente macia, e para minha grata surpresa ela correspondeu com ardor. Com minha surpresa eu afrouxei os braços em sua volta para em seguida aperta-la em meus braços novamente entregue num beijo quente e devastador. Ouvi seu gemido e me afastei um pouco, eu não tinha a intenção de machucá-la, mas fui incapaz de soltá-la.

–Você existe... eu finalmente te encontrei.- eu apenas sussurrei. Ela desmaiou em meus braços.

O cheiro de sangue se fez presente, olhei atentamente a menina que agora estava desacordada em meus braços, e nem mesmo sabia o seu nome.

Deitei seu corpo ali mesmo na relva e rasguei o tecido da calça para poder ver a extensão de seu ferimento, não era muito grande, porém profundo o suficiente para que ela perdesse muito sangue. Eu precisava primeiramente estancar o sangramento de sua perna. Levei meus lábios tocando com a língua, manipulando substâncias, primeiro para um fluxo sanguíneo de limpeza e, finalmente, quando as impurezas tinham sido varridas, consegui parar o sangramento e curar a ferida. Ela não se mexeu em nenhum momento. Uma coisa sobre vampiros era que sabemos cuidar de feridas. Podemos limpá-las. Podemos recomeçar o sangramento... Ou detê-lo. Olhei seu rosto com mais atenção, sua pele era muito clara, com a perda de sangue ela estava mais branca do que eu, um vampiro. Ela precisava de sangue para repor o que havia perdido. Havia uma faca com cabo de madeira presa em uma bainha em meu quadril, fiz um corte em meu pulso, o sangue não só gotejava, e sim jorrava. Levei até seus lábios entreabertos. De vez em quando ela engolia. Ainda havia vida na menina. Minha menina... Sorri com esse pensamento. Era ainda necessário levá-la ao hospital, não sabia o que havia acontecido com ela ou se havia alguma fratura em seu corpo, a peguei em meu colo e corri na velocidade vampiresca.


	5. Klaus parte II

**Pov Klaus.**

Fazia cerca de uma hora que eu estava no hospital, à menina fora levada a fazer exames, incluindo uma radiografia de corpo inteiro. Um médico veio falar comigo, dizendo que eu já podia vê-la, ela já estava em um quarto dormindo, não havia nada de errado com ela, mas ela deveria ficar em observação pela pancada na cabeça. Suas roupas foram trocadas por aquelas coisas horríveis que eles vestiam nos pacientes, eu não gostei.

Eu me perguntava o que eu estava fazendo ali, nunca me preocupei com os humanos, por que com ela era diferente? Eu a desejava. Isso era motivo suficiente? Já desejei muitas mulheres em minha vida, e ela é bastante extensa, sou vampiro e tenho desejo como qualquer homem e aprecio as mulheres. Eu não compreendia e isso me irritava ao extremo. Eu não gostava de não saber.

Seria a escolhida? Eu cogitei essa possibilidade quando ela ainda estava em meus braços, eu não acreditei em princípio, não acreditava que poderia. Agora eu não tinha tanta certeza. Preciso chamar... Foi quando senti sua presença.

–Entre Greta.

Nesse momento, uma linda morena entra no quarto. Eu a olhei curioso. Ela se limitou em dizer:

–Alice.

Sorri com malicia.

–Uma bruxa como você com tantos talentos, foi guiada pela visão de uma vampira?- É claro que a vampira vidente previu minha decisão.

Ela torceu os lábios desgostosa. Eu ri, o que fez ela me olhar ofendida.

–Desculpe. - disse a ela, amenizando sua raiva. Ela caminhou até mim ajoelhando em minha frente.

–No que eu posso servir meu senhor. - peguei delicadamente sua mão a levantando. Greta era uma moça adorável, uma bruxa de talento que eu mantinha a meus serviços, com o passar dos anos eu garanti que algumas bruxas e bruxos estivessem do meu lado, a meu serviço. Eu não acreditava verdadeiramente na trégua, apesar dela durar a muito tempo, mas quando se é imortal o tempo é algo relativo.

–Quero que me diga se essa moça ali deitada é a escolhida.

Ela olhou pela primeira vez em direção a cama e voltou a me olhar com curiosidade.

–Você não sabe?

–Se eu soubesse não perguntaria pra você, não é mesmo?- eu não gostava de ser questionado, ela o bem o sabia e pedindo desculpa se aproximou mais da cama. Seu olhar agora era demorado na garota adormecida a apenas um passo de distância. Eu me mantive ao lado da janela do outro lado do quarto, esperando sua resposta. Desde que entrei não me aproximei da menina em questão. Ela mexia de alguma forma comigo, e eu não tinha certeza se isso era bom.

Ela tirou algo da bolsa, uma faca pequena e fez um movimento de que iria esfaquear a menina adormecida, mas antes que ela completasse o movimento de levantar a faca eu já a imprensava contra a parede, uma mão em seu pescoço e a outra segurando a mão que segurava a faca, sendo essa largada devido à pressão que fazia em seu pulso.

–O que pensa que está fazendo?- rosnei.

Eu estava furioso, mas me segurava para não matá-la imediatamente. Ela não me respondia, ela não tinha folego devido à pressão que eu impunha em seu frágil pescoço, aliviei um pouco a pressão, o que fez puxar o ar com sofreguidão.

–Você pode ser talentosa Greta, mas não é insubstituível. É bom que você tenha uma boa explicação.

–Você a defendeu. - ela disse, sua voz rouca devido ao quase estrangulamento- Essa é sua resposta.

Eu a olhava incrédulo.

–Você me testou?- eu a soltei que agora levava a mão em seu pulso dolorido alternando com seu pescoço. Eu tinha que admitir, era poucos que tinham a coragem para tal coisa. - Sabe que eu poderia matá-la por isso.

–Você queria uma resposta, agora já a tem. - ela abaixou a cabeça numa leve reverencia.- No que posso ser útil ou isso era tudo?

Ela era a escolhida. Uma coisa que o vampiro mais presava era sangue e poder, não necessariamente nesta ordem. Olhei atentamente a menina adormecida. Era muito raro, mas vez ou outra nascia uma criança, uma menina com dons especiais, dons que fortalecia seu companheiro. Alguns a chamam de cantora, pois seu sangue canta para ele, porém apesar do apelo do sangue este não consegue morde-la imediatamente, pois é preciso estar conectado fisicamente com ela. Somente durante o ato sexual ele conseguia enfim morde-la. Ela se tornava sua companheira. As "cantoras" sempre são mantidas por dois vampiros, pois o poder que contém de algum modo só é liberado assim, questão de equilíbrio, segundo as bruxas. Segundo as mesmas não era dado grande poder a um único ser, isto traria desiquilíbrio. O fato de ter dois vampiros com uma única mulher, só provava que ela era muito poderosa e por consequência seus companheiros também. Para um vampiro poder é algo supervalorizado, talvez só perca para a sede de sangue.

–Meu senhor...

Olhei de volta para Greta que ainda esperava minha resposta.

–Chame meus irmãos com um de seus feitiços de invocação. Quero-os aqui imediatamente. - se ela era a escolhida um de meus irmão iria quere-la.

–Sim, meu senhor.

Ela se aproximou da janela e disse algumas palavras, mais parecia uma oração.

Enquanto ela fazia isso voltei a olhar a menina que dormia tranquila. Eu não esperava que houvesse uma escolhida para mim, afinal eu já tinha muito poder, mas se posso ter mais... Eu só não conseguia entender os sentimentos que ela me despertava, era desconcertante. Senti Greta se aproximar.

–Não me teste novamente Greta, não terei misericórdia da próxima vez.

–Sim, meu senhor.


	6. Klaus Parte final

**Pov Klaus.**

Era o segundo dia que eu estava naquele hospital, Isabella acordava por breves momentos, muito confusa, nada coerente saía de sua boca e logo ela voltava a dormir. Segundo o médico isso era normal devido a pancada na cabeça e por ela ter passado por um trauma há pouco tempo. O trauma era a perda da mãe recentemente, seu pai havia me dito. Se não fosse seu pai, eu não saberia seu nome. Isabella... um lindo nome, muito apropriado.

–Pode repetir o que acabou de dizer?- perguntou um Charlie muito confuso. Eu não me dei o trabalho de olhá-lo ao responder sua pergunta.

–Eu acabei de dizer, que Isabella me pertence, ela é minha e de meus irmãos e assim que ela estiver coerente nos vamos levá-la conosco. - Meus irmãos logo depois que foram invocados, antes mesmo do dia acabar eles já estavam em volta da cama onde jazia a menina inconsciente e para minha surpresa todos sem exceção a quiseram para si. Por um lado eu estava satisfeito, afinal isso indicava que a menina continha grande poder, mas algo me incomodava... eu estava...com ciúmes? É claro que não. Porque eu deveria? Fui interrompido de meus pensamentos.

–Ela é minha filha, vocês não vão roubar minha filha. - Charlie praticamente gritou ultrajado.

–Eu não estou roubando nada, porque não se rouba o que lhe pertence. - disse frio. Não seria um humano que colocaria obstáculo naquilo que eu desejava.

–Olha eu não tenho nada contra o fato de minha filha ter sido escolhida por um de vocês, mas quatro já é um pouco demais. Isabella não vai aceitar uma coisa dessas, além do mais ela é apenas uma menina, só tem dezesseis anos. - ele disse de forma mais controlada.

–Ela vai se acostumar. Será um pouco estranho no começo, mas com a convivência...

–Convivência?- ele perguntou aturdido.

–O melhor será ela morar conosco. Será mais fácil para ela se abtuar a nova vida.

–Você não pode fazer isso. - disse ele incrédulo. Eu já estava farto.

Olhei diretamente em seus olhos, vi suas pupilas dilatarem. - Você vai aceitar de muito bom grado o fato de sua filha ser escolhida... E você se sente honrado por ela ser escolhida por nós. Não colocará obstáculo sobre isso.

–É uma honra minha filha ser escolhida por vocês. Não colocarei obstáculo. - Charlie repetiu ainda sob efeito da hipnose.

–Sabe que isso não vai funcionar com ela, não sabe?- disse uma voz cristalina.

Greta entrou no quarto, elegante como sempre.

–Eu sei.

Não se podia controlar a mente de uma escolhida, não que não quisesse, ele sabia das histórias de algumas delas não aceitarem seus companheiros de primeira. Só esperava que não fosse seu caso. Olhando ela dormir não conseguia imaginar que ela fosse dar trabalho, ela parecia tão frágil. Provavelmente será estranho para ela no começo, mas ela iria se acostumar. Ela não tinha escolha. Nós não a daríamos.

Greta olhava com atenção o homem a minha frente, Charlie que ainda estava sob minha hipnose- Volte para casa, mais tarde você vem ver sua filha. - eu disse a ele, ele já me irritara o suficiente.

Charlie saiu confuso do quarto.

–Não devia brincar com mente dele assim. - ela disse suavemente.

–Se me lembro bem, vocês bruxas já fizeram isso com eles. - ela ficou vermelha, quando foi ministrado a vacina, a cura nos humanos foi colocado junto um feitiço para que esses aceitassem de bom grado o mundo sobrenatural, seria difícil dizer ao mundo que existe seres sobrenaturais sem uma reação negativa, e nós sabíamos quem teria mais perdas entre nós. As bruxas e os lobisomens e consequentemente humanos, os vampiros também teriam suas baixas, mas não tão significativa quanto à deles.

–Que seja. - ela olhava para mim curiosa.- Não tem só haver com poder, não é mesmo?

–Como?

–Klaus... Klaus, eu trabalho para você a muito tempo, e posso dizer que ela mexe com você. Ou estou enganada?- ela foi até o armário do quarto e depositou um vestido nele.

–É apenas desejo. - disse com indiferença. Ela sorriu com toda sabedoria feminina, mas não disse mais nada e saiu da mesma forma que entrou, eu não saberia dizer, mas algo em Isabella mexia comigo e eu não tinha uma resposta satisfatória a isso. Resolvi sair e arejar minha cabeça. Precisava pensar em algo que não fosse à menina deitada ali.

Voltei no final do dia, mais controlado, entrei no quarto sem nem mesmo bater, encontrando o pai dela a chamar. Ouvi quando ela respondeu do banheiro. Finalmente ela acordara e estava coerente. O pai dela chegou a olhar para mim, eu não lhe dei atenção.

Ela saiu, porém ela não me notou de imediato, eu me encontrava a alguns passos atrás de seu pai, ela havia trocado de roupa, colocando o vestido que eu vi na mão de Greta mais cedo, a cor realçava sua pele. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, ela parou no lugar, seu rosto demonstrava surpresa, ansiedade e medo. Isso não me deteve. Caminhei em sua direção e levei uma das suas mãos em meus lábios num casto beijo.

–É um prazer revê-la Isabella. Sinto não ter me apresentado de forma adequada antes, eu me chamo Klaus.

Eu a olhava intensamente, quando ela aparentemente ia cair eu a segurei em meus braços, talvez ela ainda estivesse fraca. Acariciei seu rosto com a ponta de meus dedos de forma leve, ela me parecia bem quebradiça. Seu rosto adquiriu um tom vermelho diante de meu toque. Sorri.

–Pode me soltar- ela murmurou. Eu não estava seguro com essa atitude então a peguei no colo e depositei na cama, e a beijei na testa como se ela fosse uma criança, o que não deixava de ser verdade considerando minha idade com a dela.

Eu olhava diretamente seus olhos chocolate e ela os meus. Sem me dar contar segurei uma de suas mãos entre as minhas.

–Você é um vampiro. - ela disse e eu respondi mesmo ela não tendo feito como pergunta.

–Sim, minha doce Isabella. - Ela pareceu ficar nervosa com minhas palavras. Ela olhou em volta a procura do pai indecisa, e voltou seu olhar para mim.

–Por que está aqui? Vendo que eu segurava sua mão, ela tratou de puxa-la de forma brusca.

Fiquei surpreso com sua pergunta, imaginei que seu pai já lhe tinha dito algo, olhei ele pela primeira vez desde que entrei, ele parecia ansioso, mas nada disse. –Você não contou a ela. - constatei e mesmo assim ele respondeu.

–Não.

–Me contar o que?- ela perguntou ansiosa. Voltei a minha atenção a garota a minha frente. - Me contar o que? –ela exigiu me olhando diretamente.

–Que você pertence a mim e a meus irmãos. Será nossa companheira.

Ela parecia chocada com isso, tentei me aproximar, mas parei quando ela recuou, quase caindo da cama para ficar longe de mim.

Ela olhou em direção ao pai, como se buscasse por resposta, e vendo que este nada dizia olhou de volta pra mim.

–Não pode ser verdade. É mentira.

–É fato.

–Não... não...não..-ela enterrou a cabeça em suas mãos, tirando minha visão de seu rosto. Aproximei-me dela fazendo um carinho em sua cabeça, ela levantou em um pulo, tentando ficar o mais longe de mim. - Eu não quero.- sua voz estava falha denunciando seu estado.

–Eu não perguntei sua opinião. - disse simplesmente.

Ela me olhava estupefata, e estreitou os olhos. Eu podia ver sua irritação e mesmo querendo a perto de mim, mantive minha posição dando a ela tempo para digerir tudo.

–Eu não aceito. - disse com convicção.

–Como eu disse antes, eu não perguntei sua opinião.

–Você não pode me obrigar. - vi quando ela estremeceu, ela não estava tão segura quanto queria demonstrar. Eu sorri com sua afirmação, o que pareceu deixá-la mais nervosa e zangada. - ESCUTA AQUI, EU NÃO SOU SUA E NEM DE SEUS IRMÃOS.

Aquilo me irritou.

–Sim, você é. - escutei quando ela trincou os dentes para conter a irritação presumo, como ela nada dizia eu acrescentei- Irei falar com o médico sob sua liberação e iremos para casa. NOSSA CASA.

–Eu não irei a lugar algum com você. - disse teimosa. -Seu... seu...

–Eu a terei, não há nada que possa fazer. -disse num tom racional. -Se você for franca, vai admitir isso a si mesma.

–Prefiro cortar minha garganta. -disse ela.

–Uma ideia intrigante. Mas posso fazer isso de uma forma muito mais agradável. Você irá e é melhor que se acostume logo com isso. Porque é assim que eu quero. E o que eu quero, eu tenho.

–O que você quer? Você é louco, eu não sou uma propriedade. VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM. ISSO NUNCA VAI ACONTECER.

Não me dei o trabalho de me pronunciar. Olhei novamente para Charlie que em nenhum momento se pronunciou. -Vamos, acho que você precisa assinar alguns papéis. Mas antes de qualquer movimento Isabella estava ao lado do pai.

–Pai, você não pode concordar com isso- ela pediu.

–Filha, tá tudo bem. Eu sempre soube que você era especial, é uma honra ser escolhida. E você foi escolhida por quatro. Não precisa se preocupar vai dar tudo certo. - ele disse simplesmente. Eu sabia que ele não colocaria obstáculo, mas pela cara dela, pude ver que ela não esperava essa reação da parte do pai.

Antes que ela pudesse retrucar, eu saio do quarto acompanhado de Charlie. Deixando um segurança na porta do quarto com ordem de não deixa-la sair. Eu precisava me controlar. Eu não costumava perder a paciência tão facilmente. Mas meus desejos nunca foram questionados.

–Vocês vão cuidar bem dela, não é mesmo?- Charlie perguntou, era obvio seu amor e preocupação pela filha. Mas não colocaria obstáculo, como eu garanti que não o faria. Concordei e caminhamos em silêncio depois disso. Deixei Charlie assinando os papéis de alta, eu queria voltar ao quarto, mas estava irritado, e saber disso me irritava mais. Como uma garotinha me tirou do sério tão rapidamente? Eu tinha que reconhecer, pelo menos pra mim mesmo que eu não estava de fato irritado com ela, sua atitude era até de certa forma esperada. Eu estava irritado comigo mesmo. Por querer tocá-la, tê-la junto a mim. É só desejo, disse mentalmente a mim mesmo.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois Charlie saiu, eu já estava calmo. Voltamos ao quarto, o segurança ainda estava no mesmo lugar e vendo nossa aproximação se afastou da porta para nos dar passagem, eu acelerei os passos, algo estava errado, eu não sentia a presença dela, não ouvia sua respiração, nem o batimento de seu coração. Entrei no quarto e como eu previa, ela não se encontrava no quarto.

–Ela fugiu. - constatei, olhei para o segurança o qual se encolheu perante meu olhar, já não era um homem civilizado ali, era um vampiro em todo seu auge e mesmo o segurança sendo maior do que eu, ele deu dois passos para trás ficando pálido, ele exalava medo - Onde ela está?- rugi.

–E-eu n-não sei. N-não sai daqui. - ele gaguejou.

–Reúna os outros, feche todas as saídas e procurem. É melhor acharem ela. - ameacei, ignorei os olhares das pessoas, o que felizmente era apenas uma enfermeira com um paciente e Charlie que me olhava aturdido.

Ela não podia estar longe. Como foi que ela fugiu?

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Ih gente, alguém viu a Bella por aí? rsrsrs. Deixe um comentário...


	7. Fuga

**Pov Bella**

–É um prazer revê-la Isabella. Sinto não ter me apresentado de forma adequada antes, eu me chamo Klaus.

Senti o chão me faltar minhas pernas cederam, mas como antes não foi o chão que meu corpo encontrou. Eu não conseguia parar de fitar o homem que me mantinha cativa em seus braços que me olhava com fascínio, como se eu fosse algo muito precioso, senti uma de suas mãos acariciarem meu rosto levemente, o rubor se fez presente em meu rosto, como eu odiava tal característica, eu sempre ficava ruborizada com qualquer coisa. Ele sorriu.

– Pode me soltar. – eu disse, o que era para ser uma ordem, não passou de um sussurro, contudo ele não o fez e sem que eu o esperasse me pegou no colo como se pesasse cinco quilos em vez de cinquenta. Ele me levou até a cama me depositando com extrema gentileza e me deu um beijo na testa para meu total espanto.

Ele olhava diretamente para meus olhos, seus olhos verdes com um leve prateado tão característico em sua espécie.

–Você é um vampiro. – eu disse, porém ele respondeu como se eu lhe tivesse feito uma pergunta.

–Sim, minha doce Isabella. - algo em seu olhar brilhou com sua afirmação me deixando inquieta, senti meu baixo ventre se contrair com o tom de sua voz. Novamente senti a necessidade de correr, de fugir para bem longe. Queria que meu pai... Meu pai? Olhei em volta a procura da figura de meu pai, ele ainda se encontrava no mesmo lugar e parecia mais ansioso do que antes e até um pouco culpado.

Eu queria perguntar o porquê de um vampiro estar ali, mas temia a resposta. O jeito que o vampiro me olhava me deixava nervosa e apreensiva, algo me dizia que eu não iria gostar da resposta.

–Por que está aqui?- antes que eu pudesse refletir eu soltei a pergunta para o vampiro ao meu lado que agora segurava minha mão e notando isso eu retirei minha mão da sua de forma brusca.

Ele parecia surpreso, não saberia dizer se foi pela pergunta, pela minha reação ou por ambas. Pela primeira vez ele fixou seu olhar em meu pai.

–Você não contou a ela. - não era uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim meu pai respondeu.

–Não. - meu pai disse com pesar o que me deixou confusa.

–Me contar o que?- O vampiro chamado Klaus olhou de volta para mim, ele tentou pegar minha mão novamente, mas me afastei o máximo que a cama permitia para que ele não me tocasse, ele parou, não fazendo menção de me tocar novamente, apesar de seus olhos o fazerem- Me contar o que?- eu repeti nervosa.

– Que você pertence a mim e a meus irmãos.

Eu estava horrorizada, procurei meu pai com os olhos na esperança que ele me dissesse que era mentira, uma brincadeira, a meu ver uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, mas mesmo assim uma brincadeira. Não podia ser verdade, mesmo meu pai não dizendo nada sua postura o fazia. Era verdade.

–Não... Não... Não... - eu entrei em pânico, cobri meu rosto com as mãos, na clara tentativa de acordar só podia ser um pesadelo, eu devia estar dormindo ainda. Senti-o afagar meus cabelos e rapidamente sai da cama com a intenção de ficar o mais longe dele. Olhei novamente o vampiro que dizia se chamar Klaus- Eu não quero. - minha voz saiu falha devido ao nervosismo.

–Eu não perguntei a sua opinião. - ele disse simplesmente.

Eu estava chocada. Como assim? Minha opinião não conta? Estreitei os olhos com raiva.

–Eu não aceito- sibilei pra ele.

–Como eu disse antes eu não perguntei sua opinião. - ele repetiu calmo, isso me irritou.

–Você não pode me obrigar- estremeci com a ideia de pertence a alguém como ele, ele notou minha reação e sorriu como eu queria arrancar aquele sorriso da sua cara. -ESCUTA AQUI, EU NÃO SOU SUA E NEM DE SEUS IRMÃOS.

Apesar de sua postura aparentar calma seus olhos o contradizia.

–Sim, você é. - Eu podia sentir sua raiva, mesmo sua voz não demonstrando isso, seus olhos o fazia tão claramente que me deixou sem fala. - Irei falar com o médico sob sua libração e iremos para nossa casa. NOSSA CASA. - Ele fez questão de frisar.

Nossa casa? Ele não acha que eu...?

–Eu não irei a lugar algum com você. Seu... Seu...

–Eu a terei, não há nada que possa fazer. - seu olhar me queimava, mas seu tom ainda era calmo e isso meu baixo ventre se contrair, era tanta contradição que me deixava tonta, ele continuou- Se você for franca, vai admitir isso a si mesma.

Eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Era quase impossível ir contra o desejo de um vampiro. Mas eu não daria o braço a torcer.

–Prefiro cortar minha garganta.

–Uma ideia intrigante. Mas posso fazer isso de uma forma muito mais agradável. - o jeito que ele disse isso me fez lembrar-se daquele beijo... Foco Bella foco, ele finalizou- Você irá e é melhor que se acostume logo com isso. Porque é assim que eu quero. E o que eu quero, eu tenho.

–O que você quer? Você é louco, eu não sou uma propriedade. VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM. ISSO NUNCA VAI ACONTECER. - gritei exasperada com o absurdo da situação.

Ele me ignorou e olhou para meu pai. Meu pai? Como eu pude esquecer que ele estava ali? Só porque um vampiro sexy... Sexy? Acorda Bella. Corri em sua direção.

–Pai, você não pode concordar com isso- supliquei a ele.

–Filha não precisa se preocupar- eu quase me senti aliviada. Quase, se ele não tivesse continuado- Eu sempre soube que você era especial, é uma honra ser escolhida. E você foi escolhida por quatro (..) Depois de ouvir que fui escolhida por quatro eu não consegui prestar atenção as suas próximas palavras. Quatro? Eu me lembrei de que Klaus havia dito que eu pertencia a ele e a seus irmãos, mas na hora eu não assimilei o significado daquilo. Sabia que alguns deles dividiam a companheira com outro, não o motivo, mas... Quatro?

–Pai... - então eu me dei conta que estava sozinha no quarto. Abri a porta para ir atrás, mas um segurança me impediu de sair do quarto alegando que tinha ordens de não me deixar sair. Ele era enorme, passou em minha cabeça a imagem de um armário ambulante de tão grande. Eu já ia fechando a porta para felicidade do segurança que percebeu que eu não iria causar problema, quando aconteceu, uma enfermeira estava distraída e o senhor de idade que estava andando com uma muleta um pouco atrás dela perdeu o equilíbrio caindo no chão. O segurança correu para acudir, era a minha chance, fechei a porta atrás de mim e corri, eu rezava para que durante minha corrida eu não estatelasse no chão, olhei pra trás, para ver se alguém me seguia, mas eles estavam ocupados levantando o pobre senhor do chão, o segurança mesmo sendo grande estava tendo dificuldade já que o senhor não colaborava com sua ajuda, agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Cheguei às escadas rapidamente, descendo em dois em dois degraus, encontrei uma porta lateral e sem pensar abri. Sai, estava sem folego, era loucura o que eu estava fazendo, mas se eu fosse pega... Eu nem queria pensar nisso. Olhei em minha volta, eu estava no estacionamento na parte de trás do hospital, não havia muitos carros àquela hora, isso me deixou nervosa quem olhasse por qualquer janela ali presente poderia facilmente me encontrar, andei rapidamente entre alguns carros.

Tropecei algumas vezes e quase fui de cara num volvo reluzente, apoiei minhas mãos no capo antes que meu rosto deixasse sua marca ali.

Que ótimo Isabella, atropelando até carro parado. Olhei para frente e tive a impressão de que a chave estava na ignição. Talvez minha falta de coordenação motora finalmente esteja sendo recompensada. Sorri com isso.

Felizmente a porta do motorista estava aberta, entrei. A chave estava mesmo na ignição. Quem em santa consciência deixaria a chave do carro na ignição? É pedir pra ser roubado não é mesmo?

Respirei profundamente e girei a chave, sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas o desespero era maior. Pediria desculpa ao dono, se tivesse oportunidade, mesmo achando improvável que este a desculpasse. Coloquei o carro em movimento, vi pelo canto dos olhos alguma movimentação pelo hospital, talvez já dessem pela minha falta, acelerei com esse pensamento. A lateral do carro raspou em outro carro que estava estacionado, pedi desculpa mentalmente para o dono do outro carro e logo estava na estrada.

Acelerei novamente, meu nervosismo era tão grande que a toda hora eu olhava o retrovisor para ver se não era seguida, em dado momento perdi o controle do carro indo para a calçada, sorte que não havia nenhum pedestre ou teria atropelado, mas a placa de sinalização não teve a mesma sorte.

Droga, eu não era uma das melhores motorista, imagina nervosa. Peguei uma estrada de terra, uma estrada secundaria, evitaria a estrada principal, chamaria menos atenção. A estrada se encontrava praticamente deserta, desde que a pegara, só havia visto dois carros vindo em sentido contrario o seu.

Eu só queria estar bem longe, resolvi ligar o rádio, talvez me acalmasse. Música sempre me acalmou, mas aparentemente não estava funcionando, resolvi olhar se havia algum CD ali, achei um CD no porta luvas que me agradou, e quando ia colocar ele, o mesmo caiu no chão, eu tentei segurar e a única coisa que consegui foi perder o controle do carro novamente batendo ele em um barranco, sorte que havia chovido muito na véspera e eu tinha diminuído um pouco a velocidade, a terra fofa e o cinto de segurança amenizou a batida e eu não sofri nenhum dano, não posso dizer o mesmo do carro. Uma fumaça saia da frente do carro. Tentei virar a chave novamente, não havia vida no carro.

Olhei em volta, estava escurecendo e chuviscava não o suficiente para me ensopar, peguei a chave do carro e abri a porta, olhei de volta para a chave e ri, porque levaria a chave, se este não estava em condições de ser roubado? Senti-me culpada com isso. Eu o havia roubado. Agora olhando para ele, eu tinha certeza que o dono não iria me perdoar nunca. Tomara que o fato de meu pai ser chefe da delegacia amenizasse as coisas.

Meu pai... Eu não entendia. Tudo bem que eu não via o Charlie há seis anos, mas como ele podia aceitar aquilo numa boa?

Resolvi caminhar o resto do trajeto, esperava não está muito longe da cidade, estava escurecendo rápido. Andei cerca de vinte minutos quando encontrei uma casa a beira da estrada, estava escura. Bati na porta na esperança de ter alguém ali, talvez pudesse usar o telefone. Em vão. Não havia ninguém. Tentei a porta da frente, essa se encontrava aberta, hesitei, olhei em volta, já estava escurecendo era melhor eu me abrigar, era melhor do que ficar ali fora e ser atacada por algum animal ou pior... Estremeci.

Entrei. Tentei ligar as luzes, elas não acenderam. A casa parecia abandonada há muito tempo. Encontrei uma lamparina ainda com gás e acendi com a ajuda de uma caixa de fosforo próxima, o coloquei no chão no centro do que parecia ser uma sala. Olhei em volta com atenção, o lugar não era usado há muito tempo, tinha muita poeira, a casa consistia em uma grande sala e uma cozinha anexa, não havia móveis, outro sinal que não morava ninguém, tanto melhor, assim poderia ficar ali até amanhecer e poderia continuar o caminho sem... Senti a porta se abrir e fechar atrás de mim, voltei minha atenção para a porta, não havia ninguém. Suspirei aliviada, era só o vento.

Eu me virei, meu grito ficou paralisado na garganta.

Ele estava bem atrás de mim, ele estava tão perto que pude sentir meu vestido roçar nele quando me virei. A essa distância eu devia sentir a proximidade de outro ser humano, sentindo o calor do seu corpo ou ouvido ele se aproximar, mas ele evidentemente não era humano. Um vampiro, minha mente gritava. Meus músculos também paralisaram me mantendo imóvel.

Eu arriei os ombros e ouvi minha própria respiração sair em um suspiro. Ele era extraordinariamente bonito, suas feições eram bem definidas e quase perfeitas no emaranhado de cabelos pretos. E ele estava quase invisível, porque usava preto: botas pretas e macias, jeans pretos, suéter preto e jaqueta de couro preta. Corei ao vê-lo dar um sorrisinho denotando, que eu não fui discreta ao examina-lo.

Ele estava tão perto. Perto o bastante para me tocar. Eu podia sentir sua leve colônia e o cheiro de couro da jaqueta. Os olhos dele não desviavam dos meus, eu me senti mergulhar em seus olhos azuis, eles encheram minha visão enquanto ele se inclinava em minha direção.

Senti minha cabeça tombar para trás, os lábios se separarem a espera, fechei meus olhos. O esperado contato não aconteceu, abri os olhos confusa, ele deu outro sorrisinho divertido, estreitei meus olhos, mas antes que eu me afastasse ele me beijou. Sua boca era exigente sobre a minha, suas mãos que até aquele momento não havia me tocado, estava agora sobre meu corpo, num abraço de aço, como para me impedir de fugir, eu não queria.

Ele notou isso.

Seus braços agora deslizavam pela minha costa numa caricia que fez meu baixo ventre se contrair sem nem mesmo interromper o beijo, mas para minha decepção ele teve que chegar ao fim, eu precisava de ar. Ele olhava pra mim com um misto de irritação e outra coisa. Algo quente e feroz que me amedrontava de uma forma diferente.

–Por que você fugiu Isabella?- disse ele, com um tom de voz claro e arrepiante mesmo sob o uivo do vento lá fora.

Cada instinto que permanecera quieto até em tão, agora latejava em meu corpo, não podia ser, Ele sabia meu nome, então...

Para confirmar meus pensamentos e coroar a sorte que me acompanha desde o dia que eu nasci a porta se abre e entra um Klaus com uma cara não muito diferente do vampiro ao meu lado.

–Damon, vejo que encontrou a nossa escolhida- sua voz saiu calma. Eu não conseguiria contar as batidas do meu coração mesmo que eu quisesse, ele parecia querer ganhar voo.

Klaus não estava sozinho, ele era acompanhado por um rapaz de aparência de dezenove anos, cabelos acobreados, de extrema beleza. Um vampiro certamente. Ele olhava pra mim com preocupação e acho que vendo que eu estava bem seu rosto mudou mostrando irritação como os demais.

–O que foi que você fez com meu carro?- ele disse irritado, passando a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando um pouco mais.

Eu gelei. Estava explicado do porque a chave estava na ignição, quem seria um tolo de roubar o carro de um vampiro? Teria que ter muito azar.

Eu sou essa pessoa.

**Nota da autora: Comentem...**


	8. Conhecendo a casa nova parte 1

**Pov Bella.**

– O que foi que você fez com meu carro? – ele disse irritado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando um pouco mais.

Eu gelei. Estava explicado do porque a chave estava na ignição, quem seria um tolo de roubar o carro de um vampiro? Teria que ter muito azar.

Eu sou essa pessoa.

Eles me encaravam e o silêncio prolongado me deixou inquieta. Eu não sabia o que dizer e acho que ele não esperava resposta da minha parte. Ouvi-o dando um longo suspiro exasperado e o vi passando a mão nos cabelos novamente, como se pedisse paciência, eu não conseguia parar de olha-lo, seus movimentos eram graciosos mesmo ele estando com raiva, eu me perguntava se isso era próprio dos vampiros, essas coisas de serem elegantes em seus movimentos e é claro na extraordinária beleza, ouvi um sorrisinho zombeteiro me tirando da minha divagação, estava tão absorvida em olhar o rapaz que não percebi a aproximação de Damon, e quando percebi ele colocava meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha e aproximava os lábios da mesma.

–Você não achou mesmo que ia consegui fugir, achou princesa?

Sua voz fez com que me arrepiasse, mas não sentia medo. Decidi que não era bom o que quer que fosse e me afastei deixando uma boa distancia entre eles e eu.

–Como conseguiram me achar?

–GPS. – o de cabelo cor de bronze o qual eu ainda não sabia o nome me respondeu.

O carro.

Eu não havia pensado nisso. De tantos carros para se roubar eu tinha que roubar esse. Roubar. Eu me sentia culpada com isso, mas vendo agora de quem era afastei tal sentimento. Eles ainda me olhavam, eu me sentia um quadro em exposição, mesmo que o vestido cobrisse perfeitamente meu corpo, eu me sentia nua diante da intensidade com que me olhavam.

Estremeci.

Senti alguém colocando um casaco em meus ombros, era o rapaz de cabelos acobreados que até então estava a minha frente há dez passos de onde eu estava me assustei com isso dando um pulo sobre meus pés.

– Desculpe, não queria assustá-la. – fiz menção de recusar- Você deve vesti-lo ou ficará doente. Eu me chamo Edward. – ele disse suavemente.

Deixei o casaco em meus ombros e me afastei ficando de costa para a parede e de frente para eles.

–É melhor levá-la para casa. – ouvi Damon falar a Klaus.

Eu engoli em seco. Minhas narinas inflaram, respirava com dificuldade. Tentei manter minha voz estável.

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com vocês.

Eles me olhavam com um jeito estranho, com uma expressão que eu não compreendia, os olhos estavam fixos nos meus.

– Creio que já tivemos essa conversa antes. – disse Klaus. Sua voz era como me lembrava, ela era suave, refinada, mas eu ainda podia perceber um tom de irritação e diversão com algo mais borbulhando ao fundo e achei isso desconcertante.

–Não... – sussurrei atordoada.

–Venha comigo. – disse ele olhando em meus olhos.

–Por favor, não... – recuei até que minhas costas encontrasse a parede. Ele era louco, ir com ele? – VÃO EMBORA. – gritei com raiva, olhando pra eles.

Por um instante uma fúria genuína surgiu nos olhos deles, eu sentia uma onda escura de ameaça. Depois seus olhos ficaram calmos, me deixando confusa. Klaus deu alguns passos até parar na minha frente seus olhos eram calmos, frios, e ele abriu um sorriso doce e brilhante que se apagou de imediato.

–Venha comigo. – disse ele me prendendo em seus olhos eu estendi minha mão na tentativa de detê-lo quando ele fez menção de se aproximar. Ele pegou minha mão, e a segurou nos dedos magros e finos. Depois virou a minha mão, tombou a cabeça e beijou sua palma. Eu tremi. Senti uma fraqueza incomum nas pernas. – Aceite as coisas como ela são. – De repente, a força me voltou e eu me afastei bruscamente dele.

– Não. EU DISSE PARA VOCÊS IREM EMBORA, ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO.

– Você não pode estar falando sério. O que você pode fazer? – disse Edward debochado. Eu apenas olhei desafiadora, ele estreitou os olhos. – Você...

– Chega de conversa, isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum. – Senti meus pés perdendo o contato do chão e sendo posta no ombro. Damon me carregava em direção à porta, eu vi Klaus com um sorriso zombeteiro, comecei a estapear as costas de Damon, era como se ele nada sentisse, e talvez ele não sentisse mesmo, isso só me fez bater com mais força irritada.

– ME SOLTA SEU TROGLODITA... VAMPIRO IDIOTA... EU NÃO QUERO IR COM VOCÊS... PARE DAMON. – senti Damon diminuir os passos, contudo ele não parou.

– Vejo que se lembra de meu nome, princesa. – ele disse e mesmo não vendo seu sorriso pude sentir em seu tom de voz.

– Mas que droga! – eu cheguei a dar mais tapas em suas costas, mas já estava cansada fisicamente, eu era humana afinal, parei. Bufei. Ele riu com isso.

– Cansou? – perguntou divertido, revirei os olhos, ouvi pequenas risadas e olhei em sua direção. Klaus e Edward estavam contendo o riso.

– Idiotas. – sussurrei, eles me olharam e eu me lembrei de que eles podiam escutar mesmo estando alguns passos atrás. Bufei irritada. Dessa vez eles não riram mesmo seus olhos mostrando certa diversão.

–Achou mesmo que seria simples assim? – perguntou Edward.

Ignorei, fiquei olhando as arvores ao redor. O silêncio caiu novamente e o instante se arrastou, mesmo não olhando para eles, eu sentia seus olhos cravados em mim, sentia vontade de olhá-los e quando percebia que minha cabeça ia à direção deles, eu parava e olhava com mais atenção às arvores ao meu redor, tentando ver detalhes que minha visão humana não permitia.

Senti um grau de frustração que nunca havia sentido antes. Nunca fora violenta, mas nesse momento queria socar a cara deles, torcer seus pescoços como se fosse uma galinha.

Irritada e ocupada demais com minhas fantasias de agressão não percebi de primeira que Damon tinha parado e me colocava no chão.

– Entre. – ele disse, não parecia um pedido e sim uma ordem. Olhei o carro que ele mantia a porta aberta, para que eu entrasse. Olhei para os lados aflita. - Eu não tentaria correr. Você não teria a menor chance. – Olhei para ele mortalmente. Ele pareceu não se incomodar. Eu queria xinga-lo. – Só me conceda uma vez, está bem?- pediu Damon na voz de quem em seguida diria _Tenha cuidado_ ou _Não faça nada que eu_ _não faria_.

Entrei. Não estava em condição de discutir, eu bem o sabia. Não significava que eu desistiria. Edward sentou ao meu lado. Damon assumiu a direção e Klaus sentou no banco de passageiro da frente. A viagem foi tensa, eu olhava a paisagem lá fora, não que tivesse alguma coisa para ver lá fora, a escuridão era total. Passamos em frente do que antes era um volvo, senti Edward ficar rígido ao meu lado, ele nada disse e eu não olhei para ele.

Estranhei que o carro não fez menção de ir para o centro da cidade e sim pegava uma estrada em sentido contrario, pegando outra estrada, que de tão estreita não se podia dizer que era uma estrada. Seguindo para uma floresta. A floresta invadia os dois lados, deixando a estrada visível apenas por alguns metros enquanto se curvava, como uma serpente em torno das árvores antigas.

– Não moramos na cidade. – esclareceu Edward ao meu lado. – gostamos de ter privacidade. – tremi com isso, não haveria ninguém que pudesse escutar meus gritos de socorro, se é que alguém teria coragem para interferi. – Está com frio? – ele suspirou com minha falta de resposta – Você poderia facilitar.

– Nem nos seus sonhos. - disse olhando ele.

– Você é inacreditável. - ele parecia surpreso, eu não compreendi, fiquei curiosa, queria saber com o que, mordi o lábio inferior para não fazer a pergunta, ele pareceu ficar tenso, olhava fixamente para meus lábios...

Como seria beijá-lo? Foco Bella foco. Mas que droga já não bastava ter beijado dois deles, com esse pensamento eu me lembrei da sensação e consequentemente fiquei envergonhada com isso. Olhei novamente para a paisagem lá fora.

De repente estávamos em uma pequena campina ou seria um gramado? Mas a escuridão da floresta não cedia. As arvores lançavam as sombras nas paredes da casa. Eu não conseguia ver muito de sua construção, podia dizer que ela era majestosa. (n/a: gente eu não sou boa em descrever ambientes, vou fazer o possível).

Eles saíram do carro, eu permaneci estática no mesmo lugar. Eu olhava a porta aberta e sabia que eles estavam esperando eu sair, para minha própria surpresa eu fechei a porta com tudo, travando a mesma, e todas as outras rapidamente.

– Isabella abra a porta. - disse um Edward aborrecido do lado de fora. Eu sabia que era idiotice, mas quando estamos desesperados não pensamos muito no que estamos fazendo. Era o meu caso. Eu não estava pensando. Ele abaixou para que eu pudesse ver o seu rosto. Olhei para a chave que se encontrava na ignição. – Nem pense em fazer isso- disse ele irritado.

Antes mesmo que eu tocasse na chave a porta ao meu lado foi arrancada e arremessada longe. Eu gritei, duas mãos me tiravam do carro.


	9. Conhecendo a casa nova parte 2

**Pov Bella.**

Eu estava no colo, estilo noiva, por um rapaz alto de cabelos cor de mel que me olhava entre divertido e incomodado.

–Como uma garota pode dar tanto trabalho?- ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, dando um sorriso zombeteiro. Ele não falava comigo, falava para os três que me olhavam fixamente. Olhei para eles. Edward me olhava... frustrado? Damon com certa impaciência e Klaus... definitivamente estava furioso. Sem me dar conta agarrei o pescoço daquele que me segurava. Eu estava apavorada. Uma sensação de tranquilidade me tomou e eu de repente estava à vontade, apesar de onde me encontrava, afrouxei minhas mãos, mas não o soltei. Por mais tranquila que eu me encontrava era impossível ignorar o olhar assassino dos três a minha frente. Eles pareciam conversar entre eles, mas tudo que eu via era seus lábios se movendo muito rápido, eu não conseguia ouvi-los, falavam muito baixo e mesmo aquelas que chegavam aos meus ouvidos eram desconexas devido à rapidez que eram ditas, seja lá o que foi dito eles amenizaram seus olhares e sua postura, como se concordassem com algo, estava cansada de mais e tinha medo de perguntar o que eles falaram, provavelmente não iria gostar.

-Você está cansada, eu vou te levar pro quarto. – disse o anjo de cabelos cor de mel, ele caminhou comigo para dentro da residência, chegamos a uma sala muito bem decorada, ele foi passando pelos cômodos sem se dar o trabalho de me colocar no chão, o hall e a escada central da casa separavam a sala de estar. Ele subia a escada em passos humanos, cheguei a olhar para trás para ver onde estavam os outros, e não encontrando nenhum deles, olhei de volta para o rapaz que me mantia nos braços, eu me sentia a vontade com ele, o que era estranho. Naquele momento veio o constrangimento de estar nos braços de um desconhecido.

– Pode-me por no chão. Eu sei andar. – Ele riu, mas não o fez.

– Eu sei que pode. – ele continuou a andar.

– Então? – perguntei sugestiva.

– Então o que? – ele perguntou inocente, inocente até de mais pro meu gosto. Era obvio que ele estava se divertindo com algo, no caso eu.

– Não se faça de inocente. Coloca-me no chão. – ordenei.

– Eu não sou inocente? – ele perguntou fingindo-se de indignado, eu quase acreditei, quase. Se eu não o visse reprimir um sorriso.

– Dificilmente.

Ele me colocou no chão, inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente e disse.

– Desculpe, madame. – tão formal que eu quase ri meu humor com certeza não estava dos melhores, com tantas oscilações de humor provocadas pelo dia, eu me sentia exausta. – Seu quarto. – Ele abriu uma porta de madeira maciça, eu entrei. Deparei-me com um grande quarto, uma imensidão de laços e madeira branca com acabamento dourado, além de uma cama com dossel. Gemi.

– Mobília de princesa. – resmunguei em voz alta, minha mãe uma vez queria decorar meu quarto assim, eu, no entanto bati o pé, dizendo que não. Era algo ridículo. Pelo menos para mim.

– Não gostou? Achei que todas as garotas da sua idade gostavam. – Ele me olhava curioso.

– Se você tem cinco anos... Além do mais eu não sou como outras garotas.

– Certamente que não. – ele continuava a me olhar com intensidade.

– O que foi? Nunca viu não? É melhor bater uma foto, dura mais. – sibilei pra ele, estava cansada de tantos olhares pra cima de mim, para alguém que gostava de passar despercebida, eu já me encontrava farta de tanta atenção, uma atenção indesejada por sinal devo acrescentar. Ele continuou a me olhar. Bufei. Comecei a caminhar pelo quarto, sem prestar atenção, estava imersa a meus próprios pensamentos.

Até pouco tempo atrás a única preocupação era me dar bem com meu pai e minha madrasta, então veio o acidente e tudo mudou. Se não fosse ele, eu não teria entrado na floresta e consequentemente Klaus não teria me visto e eu não estaria naquela situação. Apesar de não gostar particularmente deles, uma vez que eles sequer perguntaram o que eu queria o que eu desejava...

Ah, é claro que eles deixaram claro que minha opinião não era importante, se não com palavras com gestos e atitudes. Eu estava realmente frustrada, sendo tratado como criança ou pior como objeto, sem chance de opinar sobre minha própria vida ou fazer minhas próprias escolhas.

Devo admitir que eles eram muito bonitos, eu tinha olhos afinal de contas e posso dizer que se os outros beijar tão bem assim... foco, Bella foco, recriminei a mim mesma, eles estão te mantendo contra a sua vontade. Respirei profundamente tentando arejar minha cabeça. Tinha tido um dia muito atribulado. O dia mais atribulado da minha existência é agora oficialmente o dia mais infernal da minha existência.

Justo eu que nunca havia tido um relacionamento antes agora me encontrava envolvida com quatro vampiros... quatro vampiros...quatro? Olhei de volta ao rapaz que ainda me olhava, definitivamente irritante esse excesso de atenção. Arghhh!

– Você pode mudar a decoração a seu gosto. – ele disse suavemente.

– Eu não quero ficar aqui. Eu quero ir para minha casa.

– Você já está em casa.

– Não, não estou. Eu quero ir para casa de meu pai, meu lugar não é aqui.

– Não. Seu lugar é exatamente aqui. Precisamos aprender a conviver, Isabella. Assim, sugiro que pelo menos tente cooperar conosco nessa questão.

– Não.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

–Você tem vontade própria. – o sorriso sumiu. – Este não é o momento de usá-la. Descanse, você está cansada, amanhã conversaremos. –fiz menção para protestar-Você precisa de tempo para digerir tudo, e nada como uma boa noite de sono. Não conseguirá nada agora.

Ele tinha razão, o cansaço não era só físico era mental. Era muita coisa para assimilar, eu precisava de tempo para pensar. Era perda de tempo tentar discutir agora. Ele sorriu como se soubesse que eu havia desistido de arrumar "briga".

– Quem é você? – Perguntei sem graça, desde que ele me pegou no colo depois de Edward ter arrancado a porta, literalmente falando, eu não havia sequer lhe perguntado o nome.

Ele caminhou até mim, seu sorriso era sereno. Ele levou a mão ao meu rosto tocando levemente com seus dedos minha face numa leve caricia por um momento me perdi em seus olhos dourados... olhos que me olhavam com doçura, fui incapaz de desviar meus olhos, ele roçou seus lábios nos meus, fechei meus olhos, um gesto involuntário, senti seu sorriso contra meus lábios, não senti mais o seu toque, ele não me beijou... Abri meus olhos de súbito, ele se encontrava perto da porta, pronto para sair.

Antes de ele fechar a porta ele me olhou com um sorriso e disse.

– Eu sou o Jasper.


	10. Conhecendo a casa nova parte final

**Pov Bella.**

Eu olhei a porta sendo fechada, fui em direção à cama e me sentei. Por um momento me senti perdida. Vazia. Olhei mais uma vez a minha volta, e não consegui segurar uma careta; pra que tanto laço? Vi que tinha duas portas além daquela por que entrei, caminhei até a primeira.

Ela dava acesso a um closet, onde havia uma variedade de roupas que supus serem para mim. Havia muitos vestidos... O que houve com a velha calça jeans e camisetas básicas? E as lingeries eram tão rendadas! E que tamanhos eram aqueles? Só iria cobrir o essencial. As camisolas eram lindas e muito sensuais, mas nada combina com meu estilo usual. Lembrei-me do meu velho moletom e de minha camisetinha meio rasgada com que eu dormia normalmente. Será que estas roupas foram eles que as escolheram?

Estremeci com a idéia deles escolhendo a calcinha que iria usar. Droga. Por que simplesmente não me deixavam ir embora e esqueciam essa coisa de escolhida? E afinal o que é uma escolhida? Eles não podiam escolher outra, não? Por que eu? Suspirei frustrada. Eu queria saber as respostas. Ou melhor, eu não as queria, eu só queria a minha vida de volta. Vi eu mesma refletida no espelho que se encontrava ali, levei um susto com a minha imagem, nele.  
O vestido que eu usava estava todo amassado, meu cabelo estava uma confusão, levei as mãos a ele e por um motivo que eu não sabia explicar, havia uma folha enroscada ali. Eu precisava de um banho.  
Fui até a porta que eu acreditava ser o do banheiro. Era. O banheiro era enorme, só perdendo para o closet que era absurdamente grande. Tinha uma linda banheira, muito convidativa, mas descartei a idéia. Era melhor tomar uma ducha rápida, antes que um deles resolvesse voltar. Eu queria estar vestida nesta ocasião. Voltei ao closet e peguei um baby-doll era o mais simples que existia, e mesmo sendo de seda não revelava muita coisa. Eu queria meu velho moletom, eu me sentia confortável nele. Fui para o banheiro, tirei a roupa rapidamente e entrei no chuveiro. Água quente caia sobre minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos e deixei a água se derramar em minhas costas. Quase gemi com a sensação proporcionada. Lavei meus cabelos com o shampoo que estava ali. Ele tinha um cheiro maravilhoso. Terminei rapidamente meu banho e me vesti. Olhei a cama, porém no meio do caminho mudei de direção; fui até a porta de saída do quarto, coloquei minha mão na maçaneta e hesitei. Como iria fugir sem carro? Estava longe da cidade, ir a pé não era uma boa idéia, estava cansada. Não iria muito longe. Não era inteligente sair no meio da noite, onde não se tinha conhecimento de onde se encontrava direito. Desanimei. Voltei para a cama e me deitei. Eu tinha que pensar em uma maneira de mudar a direção que minha vida havia tomado. Antes que eu percebesse me encontrava nos braços de Morfeu. (n/a: antes que vocês pensem que Bella está nos braços de algum homem, devo dizer que ela dormiu, Morfeu na mitologia era o deus dos sonhos).  
Senti um cheiro muito gostoso, um cheiro familiar e novo ao mesmo tempo, me fazia pensar em longas caminhadas. Uma imagem veio a minha mente, eu andava a cavalo. Eu conseguia sentir o vento em meus cabelos. A sensação de liberdade que isso me proporcionava era maravilhosa! O belo garanhão galopava veloz, tão indomável quanto eu gostava de pensar em relação a mim, ouvi meu pai chamando ao longe, pelo seu tom de voz, ele estava furioso. Sorri meu pai estar furioso não era novidade. Algo corriqueiro. Vi quando ele passou a mão em seus cabelos frustrado pelo fato de não o atender de pronto.

A contra gosto, parei o garanhão próximo ao meu pai e saltei para ir ao encontro dele. Seus olhos azuis fitavam-me irritados... Olhos azuis? Charlie tinha olhos castanhos como os meus; então, quem era ele? Eu nunca andei a cavalo. Abri os olhos. Aperto as pálpebras devido à claridade.  
- Damon?- sussurrei, surpreendendo a mim mesma. Não tenho motivos para achar que ele estaria aqui. E dali a pouco escuto um ruído, algo como um sussurro. Olho em volta e quase fico desapontada quando não encontro ninguém. Ainda com o travesseiro entre os braços, levanto da cama e caminho até a porta de saída, e a abro lentamente. Olho os dois lados do corredor, encontrando ele vazio. Volto a fechar a porta e dou uma olhada no closet e mesmo achando ridículo olho embaixo da cama sem nada encontrar.  
Volto para a cama me perguntando se o sonho pode ter sido desencadeado devido a toda a ansiedade. Foi um sonho tão real! Fecho os meus olhos e tenho a sensação de que ainda poder sentir o mesmo cheiro. Assusto-me quando escuto duas batidas na porta; mas antes mesmo de fazer menção de ir abri-la ou de perguntar quem era uma moça ruiva entrou.  
Ela era ainda mais baixa do que eu, sua pele era clara e fazia contraste com seus cabelos ruivos que desciam em cachos. Ela me fitava com seus olhos castanhos cintilando de empolgação. A carinha em forma de coração toda iluminada, a pele tão clara e transparente quanto a minha. Ela segurava uma bandeja, que foi logo depositada ao meu lado. Ali, havia tudo o que se podia esperar de um café da manhã.  
- Bom dia. Eu me chamo Bonnie. –ela sorriu amável.  
- Bom dia. Eu sou a Bella.  
- Bella?  
- Bem, eu me chamo Isabella, mas eu prefiro Bella. – Olhei com curiosidade. Ela me olhava da mesma maneira; porém no seu caso, parecia haver certa diversão em seus olhos.  
- O que é engraçado?  
- Desculpa, é que eu queria ver a garota que teve a coragem de roubar e destruir o carro do Edward. – Ela deu uma risadinha. – Não fique constrangida, não era minha intenção. Tomei a liberdade de vir vê-la, aproveitando que eles não estão.  
Animei-me com tal fato. Era minha chance.  
- Mas eu não me animaria se fosse você, eles deixaram vários seguranças, para guardá-la.  
- Droga!  
- Você não está feliz em estar aqui, não é mesmo?  
-Não.  
Ela me olhava pensativa.  
-Você não precisa ficar trancafiada dentro do quarto, eu poderia mostrar o restante da casa.  
Eu não estava empolgada com a idéia, até que ela disse  
- É sempre bom à gente saber realmente onde se está para melhor pensar nas alternativas.  
Pulei da cama no mesmo instante, indo até o closet e escolhendo um vestido leve na cor creme. Voltei ao quarto e ela se encontrava no mesmo lugar.  
- Vamos?  
- Não quer tomar seu café da manhã primeiro?  
Peguei uma maçã na bandeja e comendo fui em direção à porta, ela me seguiu. Chegamos ao corredor e Bonnie foi logo apontando os demais cômodos e dizendo o que havia em cada um deles. Em determinado momento eu perguntei curiosa:  
- Bonnie?  
- Sim?  
- Por que disse que aproveitou o fato deles não estarem presentes para vir falar comigo? Não pode ser apenas por causa do carro ou é?  
Ela suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso.  
-Não. Não é por causa do carro. Eu vi quando você chegou aqui ontem. Vi que não queria estar aqui e...  
- E?  
- Eu queria ajudá-la.  
- Então me ajude a sair daqui. – Pedi esperançosa.  
- Não posso.  
- Mas você disse...  
- Bella eu não sei explicar, mas sinto que seremos grandes amigas. Eu disse que queria ajudá-la e vou, na medida do possível. – Ela levantou a mão quando fiz menção de falar. - Minha avó trabalha pra eles. Ela é uma bruxa.  
- Então você..?  
- Sim, eu também sou uma bruxa. Meus dons começaram a aparecer agora e estou aprendendo a lidar com eles. O fato de você ser a escolhida deles não lhes dá o direito de te manter contra a vontade, mas essa é a minha opinião. Eu não gostaria de me casar ou ser companheira de alguém de quem eu não gosto.  
- Eu não entendo por que eles não escolhem outra pessoa? Por que eu? E afinal de conta o que é uma "escolhida"?  
- Como eu disse antes, eu ainda estou apreendendo, não tenho todas as informações. Posso explicar o pouco que eu sei sobre ser uma escolhida.  
-Você pode? Então por favor, me explica.  
- Bem... o que você sabe sobre concepção? Revirei os olhos.  
- Bonnie, eu não sou criança. Sei como os bebês são feitos, tive aula de educação sexual na escola. Sei que o espermatozoide fecunda o óvulo e...  
- Isso - Ela me cortou - Seu pai e sua mãe contribuíram com sua formação genética, isto é a cor dos olhos, cor da pele e por aí vai... A alma, no entanto...  
-Alma? Minha alma?  
- Sim, sua alma. Sabe quando um humano se transforma em vampiro parte de sua alma, um fragmento. Ele é devolvido ao plano astral. É por isso que eles perdem suas lembranças humanas. Lá, esse fragmento encontra outro fragmento que de certa forma tem compatibilidade um com o outro e assim eles podem nascer novamente, um novo ser. É o seu caso, quatro fragmentos que tinham compatibilidade se juntaram formando a sua alma, não quer dizer que não tenha uma parte só sua. É preciso dois fragmentos para esta nascer de novo, nunca aconteceu de mais de dois como no seu caso. Um único fragmento não tem força necessária para nascer de novo. Nem todo fragmento nasce novamente e nem todo vampiro tem uma escolhida. É por isso que eles se sentem atraídos por você. Você não se sente atraída por eles também?  
Eu corei com isso. Eles eram muito atraentes, eu não podia negar. Parte de mim queria negar tal fato. Com esse dilema interno e a informação que Bonnie havia me dado, me mantiveram calada. Ela passou a mostrar a casa, eu olhava mecanicamente tudo que ela mostrava.  
Na parte principal da casa, havia cômodos com o pé-direito bem alto. O hall e a escada central separavam a sala de estar, a biblioteca, a varanda da sala de jantar, a cozinha e a sala de televisão. Atrás da sala de televisão havia uma galeria que levava à ala central da casa e a um escritório, os quartos ficavam no andar superior. Eu me sentia envolta em uma nuvem sem ver de fato e esperando um faixo de luz que indicaria a saída. Nem percebo que parei, até que ela toca meu antebraço.  
- Tá tudo bem? – Seus olhos mostrando toda preocupação ali contida.  
- Eles não vão me deixar ir, não é mesmo?  
- Não creio que eles vão permitir. Muitos vampiros apenas se apaixonam e faz daquela sua companheira. Quando um vampiro tem uma escolhida ele...  
- Ele?  
- Ele não desiste dela. A escolhida trás força a eles é como se eles estivessem inteiros novamente, é o mesmo de dar visão a um cego e depois dizer a ele que vai levar a visão embora.  
- Mas...  
- Veja, eu não sei muita coisa sobre o assunto, como eu disse estou aprendendo. Posso pesquisar sobre o assunto e vê o que dá pra fazer, ok?  
- Obrigada Bonnie. - Num impulso, eu a abracei. Talvez houvesse esperança.

Nota da autora: Obrigada a chovitap por deixar um comentário. Eu amei ler suas palavras. Por favor, comentem...


	11. Só uma menina

_**Nota da autora: **_Antes de dar prosseguimento à história eu preciso mostrar um pouco o que se passou com nossos vampiros. Espero que gostem.

_Eventos anteriores_...

Pov Damon

Meus olhos estavam fixos nela. O vestido todo amassado com um seio exposto e brilhante de saliva, a boca inchada pela pressão de meus lábios. Eu sorri com tal visão. Eu a pressionava contra a parede exigindo que se amoldasse a minha rigidez.

Ela deixou um leve gemido escapar de seus lábios. Minhas mãos cobriram seus seios provocando, massageando, fazendo-a arquear seu corpo contra o meu em busca de mais contato. Eu sentia o cheiro de sua excitação incitando a minha própria.

Eu queria tomá-la ali mesmo, mas algo em mim queria escutar ela pedir... Implorar. Subi minha mão pela sua perna não encontrei a barreira de sua peça intima fazendo que meu dedo deslizasse facilmente pelo centro de sua feminilidade. Ela gemia e vez ou outra falava coisas desconexas. Eu não queria qualquer tipo de conversa, eu sequer queria ouvi-la. Eu a queria para satisfazer meu corpo, nada mais. Introduzi mais dois dedos, meus movimentos eram lentos e cadenciados. Ela tentou mover o quadril contra a minha mão, tentando ganhar velocidade. Uma tentativa vã. Seria do meu jeito.

Pressionei-a mais contra a parede impedido que ela pudesse se movimentar qualquer parte do corpo sem interromper os movimentos de meus dedos. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Ela parecia deslumbrada olhando para mim. Não era novidade como ela me olhava. Eu sou lindo.

–Por favor...

–Sim? –perguntei indiferente.

–E-eu quero...

–O que você quer? –como se eu não soubesse, continuei com o mesmo ritmo.

–Eu quero... mais. –foi apenas um sussurro.

Sorri com satisfação. Possui seu corpo nesse instante.

Já havia amanhecido eu ainda me encontrava na cama, nem tinha me dado o trabalho de me vestir.

Eu olhava a moça a minha frente, seus movimentos eram lentos e um tanto oníricos, como se flutuasse. Nesse momento ela se agarrava com força a cômoda do quarto para manter seu equilíbrio precário.

–Você está bem? –pergunta Edward segurando seu cotovelo. Ela apenas olha para ele com o mesmo olhar sonhador.

–Onde a conheceu? –pergunta Jasper casualmente recostado na janela.

–No bar Tony ou talvez no bar Mario.

–E qual e o nome dela?

–Não sei... não me dei o trabalho de perguntar.

–É claro que não. Porque se daria a esse trabalho. –disse um irritado Edward.

Olhei a moça novamente, seus cabelos eram curtos e loiros, seu vestido era caro e de última moda. Muito bonita. Meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

Vi quando Edward se aproxima mais da moça vendo duas feridas avermelhadas de perfuração.

–Mas que droga! Escute aqui Damon isso tem que parar. Olha para ela é só uma menina.

–Edward está certo, Damon. Pegar uma menina relutante...

–Ah! Ela não relutou, meu irmão. Ela estava muito, mas muito disposta. –disse a Jasper e voltei meu olhar a Edward. –E se não me engano há dois dias você estava com uma moça da mesma forma. –zombei.

–Um erro.

–Meu irmão mais novo, o mundo está cheio do que você chama de "erro". Relaxe é muito mais divertido, posso lhe garantir. –provoquei.

–Você só pensa no seu próprio prazer, não é mesmo?

–E existe mais alguma coisa? Apenas o prazer é real, meu irmãozinho... o prazer e o poder. E você é um caçador por natureza, tanto quanto eu. Alias não me lembro de convidá-lo a vir comigo. Se não está se divertindo por que não vai embora?

Antes que Edward pudesse falar mais alguma coisa Jasper interveio.

–Isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum. Damon eu só peço que seja discreto. –disse suavemente.

–Eu sempre sou.

POV Edward

"Edward se acalma. Se disser mais alguma coisa, Damon estará com pelo menos duas moças amanhã a noite só pelo prazer de irritá-lo".

Ouvi o pensamento de Jasper e sentir seu poder trabalhando em mim, me fazendo ficar calmo em questão de segundos. Ele estava certo, isso só faria Damon agir mais impulsivamente só para me chocar. Damon sempre seria... Damon. Suspirei.

Foquei minha atenção na garota. Eu via as marcas em seu pescoço, elas provocavam um ardor em minhas entranhas.

–Qual é o seu nome?

–Vickie.

–Tem como ir para casa? –ela apenas olhava para mim confusa. –Muito bem, Vickie. Olhe para mim. Você vai voltar para sua casa e não vai se lembrar de nada da noite passada. Não sabe onde esteve nem quem viu. E você nunca viu nenhum de nós três. Repita.

–Eu não me lembro de nada da noite passada. –disse ela obediente, seus olhos fixos em mim. –Não sei onde estive nem quem eu vi. E não vi vocês três.

–Muito bom. Tem dinheiro para voltar? Tome. –dei um punhado de notas amassadas e a levei para fora.

Quando ela estava segura em um taxi, voltei para dentro.

Jasper ainda se encontrava recostado na janela e Damon ainda se encontrava na cama a me ver ele deu um sorriso presunçoso, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa um clarão se fez em minha cabeça, não teve som ou luz, mas era poderoso como um trovão.

Era um grito sobrenatural. Uma ordem que não podia ser contrariada ou ignorada. Senti uma presença.

Greta?

_"Klaus chama vocês... Vocês devem ir ao encontro dele... Ele encontrou sua escolhida... Estamos em Fell's Church_."

E acabou. A comunicação desmoronou em si mesma. O quarto vibrava de poder.

Meus irmãos e eu ficamos ali, olhando de um para o outro.

Não foi difícil consegui um voo. Uma vez na cidade, saberíamos encontrar Klaus. Antes do fim da tarde já nos encontramos em frente do hospital.

POV Jasper

Olhávamos a menina que jazia no leito. Ela dormia tranquila. Seus cabelos negros espalhados pelo travesseiro, alguns fios em seu rosto, sem pensar os retirei.

Meus dedos tocaram sua face por apenas um segundo e mesmo esse pequeno segundo foi o suficiente para um choque atravessar meu corpo. Isso me abalou. É só uma menina, eu repetia a mim mesmo como um mantra como para me convencer. Eu queria tocá-la novamente, mas não me atrevi.

Continuei a fitá-la. Seus traços eram delicados, sua boca era rosada tal qual um bebê, parecia tão macio... FOCO JASPER FOCO.

Não consegui desviar meus olhos dela, não saberia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado desde que eu a vi, horas... minutos ou apenas segundos. Eu não me importava e por que eu não me importava?

Mas que droga! Como uma menina poderia exercer tal fascínio sobre mim? Pelo menos para mim eu não precisava mentir eu estava fascinado pela criatura. Uma simples humana.

Eu escutava cada respiração suave que ela dava, sentia seu calor, sentia cada batida de seu coração. Sua pele era tão delicada. Imaginei plantando minúsculos beijos aqui e ali, em como aninharia seu corpo junto ao meu, sentindo a fragrância inebriante de sua pele, era quase mais do que eu podia suportar e como por fim meus lábios cobririam os seus... respirei profundamente tentando desesperadamente clarear meus pensamentos.

Eu sentia todas as emoções que estavam no quarto. Surpresa, curiosidade, luxuria, raiva, ciúmes e algo mais difícil de nomear mais tão pungente quanto as outras. Senti-me sufocado, não queria lidar com tantas emoções, eu mesmo não conseguia lidar com as minhas. Eu precisava de tempo para entender o que se passava comigo sem a interferência das emoções de outras pessoas. Nesse momento, uma única palavra resumia meus pensamentos e sentimentos com relação à menina: minha.

Olhei Klaus nesse momento. Ele olhava para nós em expectativa, não precisávamos de palavras, era obvio que da mesma forma que ele sabia que a queria acontecia o mesmo conosco e com essa constatação fui submerso em ondas de sentimentos dos mais variados. Travei o maxilar. Droga! Às vezes eu não queria ser um empático. Esse era um dos momentos. Foquei num único sentimento ali presente que pertencia à garota adormecida: serenidade.

Fiquei com raiva. Ela dormia tranquilamente sem se dar conta do que provocava ao redor, logo depois eu me sentia irritado por ter raiva dela. Estava confuso, precisava sair dali. Precisava pensar. Precisava entender o que se passava comigo...

–Jasper você pode ir. Nós podemos decidir o que deve ser feito. –disse Edward, provavelmente lendo a confusão que meus pensamentos se encontravam.

–Vai. Ela é apenas uma garota. Não dará trabalho. Leve o tempo que precisar, podemos lidar com ela.

–Klaus tem razão. Se precisa ir... -completou Damon.

Não precisei de mais incentivo, em questão de segundos eu estava longe do quarto, longe do hospital, longe de qualquer pessoa. Logo os únicos sentimentos a me atormentar eram os meus.

POV Damon

Eu poderia dizer que nenhuma mulher tinha me afetado e tinha orgulho disso. Eu me sentia atraído por elas, pelo seu sangue... pelo seu corpo. Meu senso estético exigia que elas fossem belas ou ao menos equivalessem a meus padrões. Pode me chamar de fútil, mas que homem não quer uma bela garota ao seu lado, mesmo que seja por uma única noite. Era o que elas tinham: uma única noite. Depois de passada a noite com elas, elas era facilmente esquecidas, algumas era esquecidas mesmo antes do fim da noite. Meu único interesse por elas era meu próprio prazer.

Elas não podiam reclamar graças aos pequenos demônios do inferno meu orgulho era maior que meu desejo. Eu pagava pelo seu corpo e seu sangue com minha própria moeda: o prazer. E nenhuma mulher poderia acusar-me de não obter prazer em meus braços.

Nesse momento eu não compreendia o que se passava comigo. Vendo aquela menina ali dormindo. Ela despertou um desejo avassalador de fazê-la minha e vários sentimentos que eu me recusava a analisar. Uma menina... só uma menina. Que inferno!

Imaginei como seria tê-la em meus braços.

De tantas mulheres no mundo, uma menina foi o que bastou para me abalar. Minha atenção foi desviada pela conversa entre meus irmãos, voltei meu olhar para eles e entendendo o que se passava apenas acrescentei.

–Klaus tem razão se precisa ir...

POV Edward

Nesse momento eu olhava a menina adormecida com seus cabelos negros espalhados pelo travesseiro, ela me deixou sem fôlego. Eu lutei para achar palavras para nomear os sentimentos que me invadiram, mas não existiam palavras fortes o suficiente para descrevê-los. Por um instante eu foquei em seu rosto. Só para ver se eu podia encontrar as respostas lá... Não havia respostas, ou pelo menos as que eu procurava.

Por um longo momento, me afoguei nesses sentimentos. Minha vida era a meia-noite, sem mudanças, sem fim. Deveria, por necessidade, sempre ser a meia-noite para mim. Quando uma mudança chegava para um de nós, era uma coisa rara e inalterável. Por que ela tinha que existir?

Por que ela tinha que acabar com o pouco de paz que eu tinha nessa minha não-vida? Ela ia me arruinar.

Eu desviei o meu rosto pra longe dela, enquanto uma súbita fúria, um aborrecimento irracional passou por mim.

Quem era essa criatura? Por que eu, por que agora?

Sem me dar conta os pensamentos de Jasper me invadiram, nesse momento ele fantasiava em como ele gostaria de tê-la em seus braços, em como queria beijá-la. Os pensamentos de Damon não eram diferentes. Eu não sabia o que sentir, raiva, desejo...ciúmes, sendo esse último um tanto desconcertante. Por que deveria me sentir assim? Ela não era nada minha, era só uma garota. Só uma menina humana.

Quem eu queria enganar? Desde que eu coloquei meus olhos nela eu sabia que eu a queria e como reflexo dos meus pensamentos meus irmãos pensaram o mesmo.

Pela primeira vez desde que coloquei meus olhos na menina eu desviei meus olhos para olhar meus irmãos. Damon estava concentrado na menina, porém fui tragado pelos pensamentos de Jasper. Ele estava atormentado, eu podia entendê-lo sendo ele empático ele devia sentir como nós estávamos nos sentindo, se eu não conseguia entender a avalanche de emoções sobre mim, o que ele não estava passando tendo que lidar conosco.

–Jasper você pode ir. Nós podemos decidir o que se deve ser feito.

Ele me olhou em duvida.

–Vai. Ela é apenas uma garota. Não dará trabalho. Leve o tempo que precisar, podemos lidar com ela. –Klaus reiterou se dando conta do que se passava com Jasper.

Damon desviou sua atenção nesse momento e vendo a expressão do irmão completou.

–Klaus tem razão se precisa ir...

Em segundos Jasper já não se encontrava dentro do quarto. Olhamos de um para o outro.

–O que vamos fazer? –perguntei.


	12. Decisão

_Eventos anteriores..._

POV Klaus

Meus irmãos observavam a menina no leito.

Desde que eu mandei chama-los eu evitava olhar em direção à cama, mantive cuidadosamente meus olhos na paisagem lá fora. Não que isso tivesse me distraído, eu estava muito consciente da menina ali presente. Sua respiração suave, seu cheiro...

Cada respiração que eu dava era um tormento a meus sentidos, eu sentia seu doce aroma... Fresia e um leve toque de morango... muito doce. Eu não era tentado pelo doce aroma do seu sangue, minha sede nesse momento não era resultado disso. Eu tinha sede dela.

Sentia-me entorpecido pela sua fragrância. Queria tocá-la e sentir o seu toque. Lembrei-me de seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate me fitando, o doce sabor de seus lábios.

Sentia minhas mãos formigando na ânsia de tê-la novamente em meus braços.

Eu estava curioso para saber qual de meus irmãos a escolheria. Tinha que ser um deles. Eu não me via dividindo ela com mais ninguém, para ser franco me irritava o fato de ter que dividi-la, mas se esse era o caso que fosse um deles.

Por que isso me irritava tanto? Eu estava com... ciúmes? Quando mandei chama-los me parecia certa essa decisão e agora eles estavam ali e tudo que eu queria dizer era: minha.

Eles já estavam um bom tempo ali. Nenhum deles se pronunciou. Olhei para trás me deparando com Jasper e rapidamente olhei os outros. Nesse momento eu soube. Todos eles a escolheram. Não era o que eu esperava, esperava que um deles escolhessem não todos. Mesmo eu sentindo que estava certo tal fato, o mesmo me irritou profundamente.

Depois que Jasper saiu, olhávamos de um para o outro quando Edward disse.

–O que vamos fazer?

–Esperamos ela acordar e decidimos. –falei.

–O que? Você vai perguntar pra ela o que ela quer? –pergunta Damon surpreso.

–Creio que ela deve ser preparada para receber tal noticia Damon. Ela é apenas uma menina, já é difícil ter que lidar com um vampiro como companheiro imagine quatro.

–Sei. –debochou Damon. –E você vai mandar ela pra casa, para ela viver com a família. Onde ela vai ter uma vidinha humana...

–Damon tem razão. Ela não pode ir para casa da sua família, uma vez que nós a escolhemos ela deve estar conosco. Em nossa casa. Você já pensou em quantos acidentes esses humanos estão sujeitos?

Eu olhei a menina novamente. Eu queria conversar com ela primeiro, prepara-la... sabia que ia ser difícil no começo para ela assimilar tudo.

Queria dar tempo a ela de entender e me dar tempo de entender também. Eu queria protege-la, ouvir de Edward sobre os acidentes que os humanos estão sujeitos só serviu para intensificar tal sentimento. Queria protege-la, isso era tão irônico, eu querendo proteger uma humana.

Imaginei que quando ela acordasse poderíamos abordá-la primeiro com uma amizade para depois ir contando aos poucos sobre ela ser nossa escolhida.

A convivência com Damon e Edward não era ruim, mas de longe era das melhores. Damon era muito centrado em si mesmo, pensava só no prazer imediato e era muito impulsivo, ele tinha um talento com as mulheres, mas também tinha um grande talento de adquirir inimigos.

Edward por outro lado era muito certinho ou pelo menos tentava ser, o irritante era ele ser um telepata. O dom dele era bom quando se precisa para conhecer os pensamentos dos que nos cerca, para um eventual conflito, não quando se tratava da sua. Depois de um tempo consegui desenvolver um método de deixa-lo fora de minha mente, era um processo complicado que eu ativava quando necessário. Quando se vive a muito tempo cercado com outros vampiros você dá mais valor a privacidade. Algo muito raro.

Com tudo isso Jasper era de longe o de melhor convívio.

–Klaus..?

Eu voltei minha atenção a eles e olhei de volta a menina, me perguntei qual era o melhor a ser feito. Onde estava aquele que tinha sempre uma estratégia para tudo? Minha mente estava um caos. Sentia-me perdido.

–Com licença. –Greta entrou no quarto calmamente. –Achei que gostariam de saber que foi encontrado o pai da menina.

–E onde ele está? –Pergunta Damon.

–Ele logo estará aqui.

–Obrigada Greta. –agradeceu Edward. Eu não lhe dirigi uma palavra sequer. Eu ainda estava irritado com seu comportamento anterior.

Vi quando caminhava até o leito.

–Ela é muito bonita. Imagino que na escola deva fazer muito sucesso com os garotos. –ela falou tão baixo que se não fosse nossas audições de vampiro não teriam escutado. Tanto eu quanto meus irmãos ficamos tensos com tal declaração. –Ela deve acordar logo e querer ir para casa de seus pais. –ela disse um pouco mais alta.

Não me veio à cabeça que o fato dela ir morar com o pai ela eventualmente iria à escola e escola significava ela ter que conviver com outros garotos. Ela poderia se envolver com outro enquanto eu e meus irmãos ainda estivéssemos se aproximando dela com uma amizade. Isso não iria acontecer.

–Ela não irá para casa de seus pais, ela irá para nossa casa. –disse firme.

–Mas...

–Ele tem razão Greta. A menina é nossa escolhida e ficará conosco. –reiterou Edward.

–Faça todos os arranjos necessários. Quero que o quarto dela esteja pronto quando a levarmos. –ordenou Damon.

–Como queiram. –disse ela e saiu.

POV Greta

Saiu como esperado. Sorri satisfeita. Senti a vibração de meu celular. Uma mensagem de texto.

"Saiu como o esperado?"

_"Sim." Respondi com outra mensagem de texto._

_"Não teve nenhum problema?"_

_"Não. Nenhum contratempo. Relaxe. Eles ficaram com ciúmes como você disse."_

_"Ótimo! Nada pode dar errado."_

_"Não vai."_

E as mensagens acabaram. Tratei logo de apagar todas, não era bom deixar nenhum indicio.

Caminhei calmamente para o estacionamento, localizando meu carro com facilidade. Entrei, coloquei o cinto de segurança, liguei o radio em uma estação local e dirigi para casa.


	13. Levando ela para casa

Eventos anteriores...

**POV Damon**

Estava em cima de um Abeto, meus pensamentos estavam a quilômetros de distancia, mais precisamente em um quarto de hospital e não necessariamente em sua estrutura. Uma brisa trouxe o cheiro que eu estava procurando. Era um rastro bem suave, cerca de pelo menos três horas atrás. Fez-me voltar à atenção a presente situação. Desci rapidamente ao solo, correndo na direção do cheiro ou seria mais apropriado odor? Por que eu me voluntariei a verificar rastro de cachorro?

Com certeza tinha coisa melhor a ser feito e cheiros melhores a sentir. Lembrei vagamente da morena de hoje de manhã na praça. Ela era bonita. Por que não a levara para casa? Sua voz era doce, seus lindos olhos azuis demonstrava interesse, seu corpo era mais do que agradável e seu sangue era tão doce quanto à voz, não que pudesse atestar já que sequer a mordera.

Quando me aproximei o suficiente perto dela de alguma forma seu cheiro era errado, algo me dizia que a cor de olhos não era o que eu procurava e o tom de seu cabelo não estava certo.

Percebi que procurava ela. Fiquei surpreso com essa revelação, levei a mão no cabelo da bela morena. Sentindo sua textura, analisando sua cor. Negro era negro, não é mesmo? Ou pelo menos devia ser.

–Oi meu nome é Vivian. –ela se apresentou dando um sorriso sugestivo. Soltei seu cabelo imediatamente como se este me queimasse e lhe dei as costas sem nem mesmo uma palavra.

Voltei para casa. Havia certa movimentação de entra e sai da residência me fazendo arquear a sobrancelha. Olhei Greta de forma indagadora quando ela vinha em minha direção.

–Lembra o quarto da escolhida.

Ah! É claro como poderia ter esquecido se eu mesmo dera a ordem de arruma-lo. Deveria ver como estava ficando? Olhei Greta novamente, ela dava instruções a uma das pessoas que supus ser um dos funcionários contratado para tal função, já que eu tinha certeza que nunca o vira antes. Não, eu não iria ver como estava ficando, Greta poderia fazer esse trabalho. Ela estava mais do que apta para isso. O que eu entendia sobre decoração? Nada.

Meu telefone tocara nesse instante. Era o Jasper.

–Damon?

–Ele mesmo.

–Preciso que averigue uma informação que me foi dada.

–E qual seria essa informação e por que ela deve ser averiguada?

Uma única palavra e me encontrava no meio de nenhum lugar especifico. Não podia dizer que estava totalmente focado em minha busca. Uma morena em particular povoava minha cabeça.

Maldição! Eu odiava essa menina-mulher que me fazia sentir... Vivo. Essa era a palavra? Suspirei.

Eu me sentia vivo desde que colocara os olhos nela pela primeira vez. Ela despertava em mim sentimentos a muito enterrados. Eu não queria sentir. Sentir significava sofrer e eu já sofri antes, não queria repetir o mesmo erro.

Estava feliz do jeito que estava. Desliguei meus sentimentos há muito tempo e estava satisfeito com minha escolha. Escolha, escolhida... Só essa palavra me remetia de volta à garota adormecida a alguns quilômetros de distancia.

Sem me dar conta eu havia parado a um longo tempo, perdendo o rastro. Que inferno! Em uma busca como essa não era sábio ficar distraído, isso era um erro de principiante como diria meu irmão.

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso. Só me faltava essa como iria dizer ao Jasper que encontrei o rastro e depois o perdi por estar distraído, isso levantaria perguntas, perguntas que eu não queria e nem saberia como explicar.

POV Edward

Isabella. Sorri ao pensar no nome dela. Dar um nome ao seu rosto não o fez mais ou menos perfeito, ela era linda e seu nome combinava perfeitamente com ela.

Fui até o hospital. Queria vê-la. Entrei bem no momento que o elevador abria suas portas, adentrei rapidamente apertando o botão de seu andar. Chegando lá tive três surpresas inesperadas.

Primeiro: Tive a grata noticia que ela havia acordado e estava de alta, ou seja, ela poderia ir para casa.

Segundo: uma não muito boa de que ela não aceitara bem a noticia de ser nossa escolhida.

Terceiro: que em minha opinião a pior de todas que ela havia fugido e não parando por ai, ela fugiu com o meu carro. Meu carro. Lembrei que na ânsia de vê-la eu não trancará o carro, deixando a chave na ignição.

Como eu me sentia? Aborrecido? Ou enfurecido estava mais perto da verdade?

Blasfemando internamente peguei meu celular rapidamente conseguindo facilmente a localização do carro. Não estava muito longe. Liguei para Damon explicando em poucas palavras o que havia acontecido, ele chegaria mais rápido ao local uma vez que ele já se encontrava perto do lugar.

Nesse momento Klaus para o carro ao meu lado. Entro rapidamente e antes que eu executasse o movimento de fechar a porta completamente este já se encontrava em movimento. A estrada passava voando por baixo dos pneus.

**POV Damon**

Fiquei aliviado ao ver o número no visor, porém o alivio durou pouco. Edward informara apressadamente o que havia acontecido no hospital, logo eu corria em direção as coordenadas dadas.

O carro foi fácil de achar. Ainda bem que não foi o meu carro que ela bateu. Pensei olhando o estrago. Será que ela tá muito machucada? Em vista do estado do carro, eu espero que não.

Respirei profundamente pegando seu cheiro ainda fresco no ar, cheguei facilmente na cabana e adentrei a porta rapidamente me posicionando atrás dela.

Ela estava bem. Senti meus músculos e nervos afrouxarem, eu não imaginei que estava tão tenso até esse momento. Senti sua fragrância me envolver. Minhas mãos formigaram para tocá-la.

Ela virou em minha direção. Fitei pela primeira vez seus olhos chocolate, ouvi seu doce suspiro. Ela me olhava com surpresa, seus olhos logo desviaram dos meus focando sua atenção no meu cabelo, passando pelo meu rosto e vagando seu olhar pelo meu corpo até chegar aos meus pés, voltando rapidamente para meu rosto. Ela corou ao ver meu sorriso. Eu nem sabia por que eu estava sorrindo, mas estava.

Eu sabia que ela gostava do que via e posso dizer que eu também gostava do que via. Talvez fosse isso. Desejo. Eu podia lidar com isso. Tinha que ser só isso.

Fui desejado por muitas mulheres e desejei muitas delas, talvez se eu a tomasse ali, o encanto que ela exercia em mim desapareceria. Eu só estava curioso quanto a ela. Depois que prová-la eu a esqueceria como todas as outras.

Durante minha divagação eu não tirei meus olhos dela e ela me olhava com a mesma intensidade. Inclinei-me em sua direção. Ela tombou a cabeça para trás, deixando levemente seus lábios separados e fechou os olhos. Hesitei, e se um único beijo me dissesse o contrario?

Não. Não seria essa menina que me faria crer no contrario. Ela abriu os olhos, antes que ela se afastasse eu a beijei, minhas mãos rodearam seu corpo colando ao meu, num beijo avido e mais exigente que eu desejei a principio, ela deixou escapar um gemido entre meus lábios que fez meu corpo incendiar, minha mãos ganharam vida própria e deslizava pela sua costa, ela estava ofegante. Humana. Ela precisava de ar, terminei o beijo relutante. Eu fiquei irritado, em vez de meu desejo por ela ter diminuído, cresceu ainda mais.

Só nesse momento me lembrei do motivo de estar ali.

–Por que você fugiu Isabella?

Vi um pequeno brilho de compreensão cintilar em seu olhar. Ouvi quando a porta foi aberta. Não me dei o trabalho de olhar, focando minha atenção na menina a minha frente. A menina que seria minha perdição.

Ela olhou em direção a porta, vi seu corpo ficando tenso e encolher ligeiramente quando Klaus falou.

–Damon eu vejo que encontrou a nossa escolhida.

**POV Edward.**

Não falei nada com Klaus. Não havia nada a ser dito. Ele já fazia um bom trabalho se recriminando sozinho, não havia nada que eu pudesse acrescentar.

Na velocidade que estávamos não demorou muito para localizar o carro. Klaus diminuiu a velocidade. O que vi me chocou. Havia grandes arranhões na lateral do carro como se tivesse raspado em alguma coisa. A parte da frente estava bem amassada devido à batida no barranco à frente. Vestígios de fumaça era vista saindo da frente do carro.

Um desespero enorme cresceu em mim. Ela estaria machucada? Seria grave? Saltei do carro indo em direção do carro.

–Não sinto cheiro de sangue. –sussurrou Klaus ao meu lado. Vi em seus pensamentos sua mente trabalhando freneticamente nos possíveis danos. Uma possível concussão, machucados internos... nada muito promissor. Mesmo não sentindo cheiro de sangue não significa que ela estava bem. Dependendo do dano interno poderia ser fatal. Humanos são frágeis.

Seu cheiro ainda era perceptível no ar mesmo com a chuva que caia.

–Ela não deve estar longe.

Apenas acenei de forma positiva e segui-o enquanto corríamos.

Quando entrei na cabana, meus olhos focalizaram de imediato sua figura.

Seus cabelos negros um pouco molhados pela garoa lá fora, seu rosto se encontravam pálidos o que constratavam com seus lábios rosados que no momento se encontrava um pouco inchados como se ela tivesse sido beijada, e olhando de relance para o Damon poderia dizer que esse era o caso, seus olhos era um intenso mar de chocolate.

Eu sempre pensei que essa cor era rasa e sem graça, mas os dela eram profundos, era como se houvesse um grande segredo ali oculto. Eu queria desvendá-los.

Olhei atentamente seu corpo de curvas suaves e bem femininas, minha inspeção não levou nem dez segundos. Ela estava bem, um grande alivio se apossou de mim sendo logo substituído pela raiva ao lembrar meu carro.

–O que foi que você fez com meu carro?- eu perguntei irritado, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos, resistindo ao impulso de puxá-los.

Olhei atentamente para ela, tentando ler seus pensamentos, mas era isso uma tentativa já que não obtive sucesso. Nem uma palavra. Nenhum som.

Soltei um suspiro frustrado. Passei a mão no cabelo, um costume humano que não foi esquecido, eu fazia isso frequentemente quando estava frustrado com alguma coisa. Sentia a intensidade de seu olhar sobre mim, minha raiva e o motivo de estar ali momentaneamente esquecida.

–Você não achou mesmo que ia conseguir fugir, princesa? –perguntou Damon me lembrando do motivo de estar ali. Minha irritação voltou. Vi quando sua pele ficou arrepiada e se afastou alguns passos. Ela estava com medo?

–Como conseguiram me achar? –ela perguntou a ninguém em particular.

–GPS. –respondi simplesmente.

Ficamos fitando ela intensamente.

"Ela está bem. Devemos levá-la para casa. Hoje é noite de lua cheia." Pensou Klaus.

"É uma sorte eu tê-la achado antes, há cheiro de lobisomem a poucos metros daqui, devemos sair daqui o mais rápido possível."

Concordei com um gesto mínimo de cabeça com ambos os pensamentos. Lobisomens eram criaturas instáveis.

Vi quando ela estremeceu ao mesmo tempo em que passava uma corrente de ar. Coloquei um casaco em suas costas. Ela pulou sobre os próprios pés.

–Me desculpe não queria assustá-la. –ela fez menção de se afastar - Você deve vesti-lo ou ficará doente. Eu me chamo Edward.

Ela aceitou meu casaco e se afastou, ficando entre a parede e nós.

–É melhor levá-la para casa. –Damon falou a Klaus de forma impaciente.

Se antes ela não estava com medo, agora certamente estava. Ela respirava de forma irregular, o que me preocupou.

–Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com vocês. –ela disse firme apesar de sua voz estar um pouco tremida.

Ela não podia estar falando sério. Ela estava no meio do nada, numa cabana infestada de poeira, não havia sequer um sofá onde ela pudesse dormir. Não estava vestida apropriadamente para o clima que mesmo ali dentro era nítido que era frio para ela, da forma que ela agarrava o casaco no próprio corpo. E acima de tudo, em noite de lua cheia. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de lobisomem que a corrente de ar trazia. Ela era louca se pensava que a deixaríamos ali. Se bem que não a deixaríamos ali mesmo sem esses agravantes.

Perguntei-me se faríamos isso se fosse outra humana no seu lugar. Eu queria poder dizer que sim, porém não seria totalmente verdadeiro.

–Creio que já tivemos essa conversa antes. –disse Klaus suavemente, tentando ocultar sua irritação, seus pensamentos mostrava certa preocupação devido aos lobisomens e um pouco de diversão em relação à menina a sua frente.

A postura dela era altiva, mesmo seus olhos demonstrando certa inquietude.

Klaus se aproximava dela muito lentamente. Vi em seu pensamento que ele não queria assustá-la mais do que já estava.

–Não... –ela sussurrou. Estávamos perplexos. Ela era a criatura mais vulnerável que vimos e, no entanto ela está na nossa frente como se fosse uma rainha nos enfrentando, coisa que nenhum outro foi capaz ou teve coragem a tanto. Eu não sabia se me sentia orgulhoso ou insultado.

–Venha comigo... -ele tentou novamente. Ela notou sua aproximação e recuou mais alguns passos para trás, encostando-se à parede.

–Por favor, não... VÃO EMBORA. –Ela gritou com raiva.

Não havia tempo para isso. O cheiro estava mais pronunciado, sinal de que eles estavam pertos. Poderíamos acabar com eles, mas tê-la no meio disso não era algo que queríamos nos preocupar. Ela seria uma distração.

"Chega! Não temos tempo para isso." Ouvi o pensamento de Klaus.

–Venha comigo. –ele ordenou a ela furioso. Parando de frente a ela, houve uma troca de olhares que não pude presenciar, pelos pensamentos dele, vi que ele sorriu para ela tentando amenizar as palavras, creio. –Aceite as coisas como ela são.

–Não. EU DISSE PARA VOCÊS IREM EMBORA, ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO.

Ela estava falando sério? Quem essa garota acha que é? Como ela impediria que nós a levássemos? Antes que eu pudesse pensar, as palavras saíram da minha boca.

–Você não pode estar falando sério. O que você pode fazer? –debochei. Ela me desafiava com o olhar. Isso mesmo, ela me desafiava. Uma simples humana tinha o atrevimento de me desafiar. –Você...

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar Damon a colocou em cima dos ombros.

–Chega isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum. –ele disse, mais para si mesmo.

Ela ficou mais irritada. Ela batia nas costas de Damon furiosamente.

"Ela parece um gatinho tentando ser tigre." Pensou Klaus divertido.

Olhei para ela novamente, sorrindo. Eu tinha que concordar com tal pensamento, deixando quase escapar uma risada de meus lábios.

–ME SOLTA SEU TROGLODITA... VAMPIRO IDIOTA... EU NÃO QUERO IR COM VOCÊS... PARE DAMON.

Damon diminuiu os passos quando ouviu seu nome ser dito por ela.

–Vejo que se lembra de meu nome, princesa. –eu podia sentir um leve divertimento em sua voz. Por um momento queria que ela falasse meu nome.

–Mas que droga! –ela disse irritada e deu mais uns tapas nele, logo desistindo. Ela estava cansada.

–Cansou? –perguntou um Damon divertido. Ela revirou os olhos. Contive a risada que queria escapar. Pela minha visão periférica vi que Klaus também estava tendo dificuldade de conter o riso.

–Idiotas. –ouvimos seu leve sussurro, eu cheguei a levantar a sobrancelha em descrença. Será que ela não sabia que podíamos escutá-la? Ela sem duvida era muito divertida. Ela olhou para nós e bufou. Não me contive em provocá-la.

–Achou mesmo que seria simples assim?

Ela me ignorou. Caminhamos em silencio, chegando rapidamente no carro. Ela foi colocada no chão, porém não fez nenhum movimento mesmo quando Damon abriu a porta para ela entrar. Era como se ela estivesse imersa em um mundo particular. Eu queria saber o que se passava em sua mente. A curiosidade ardia em mim.

–Entre. –ela voltou de sua divagação olhando a porta aberta, olhou de volta a ele e olhou ao seu redor. –Eu não tentaria correr, você não teria a menor chance. –ele disse impaciente, se olhar matasse, poderia dizer que Damon estaria morto nesse instante pela forma que ela olhou para ele. Ela não tinha senso de autoproteção? –Só me conceda uma vez, está bem? –ele amenizou o tom, não deixando de ter uma margem de ameaça por detrás das palavras.

Ela entrou para nosso alivio.

Damon assumiu a direção, Klaus resolveu se sentar no banco de passageiro da frente, ficando eu e ela no banco de trás.

Ela me ignorou durante o percurso e por algum motivo aquilo foi doloroso. Eu só conseguia ver parte de seu perfil. Notei como ela ficou inquieta quando o carro não seguiu para o centro da cidade.

–Não moramos na cidade, gostamos de ter privacidade. –esclareci ocultando a ironia. Numa casa onde se vive com outros vampiros privacidade era algo muito raro, quase nula para se disser o mínimo. Houve um leve estremecimento da parte dela. –Está com frio? –ela continuou a me ignorar. –Você poderia facilitar.

Ela me olhou pela primeira vez desde que entramos no carro. Eu quase desejei que ela não o tivesse feito. Quase. Ela me olhava como se eu fosse... Nada e suas palavras confirmaram isso.

–Nem nos seus sonhos. –ela me disse com desdém.

Eu estava surpreso com sua reação. Geralmente as mulheres ficavam fascinadas a me ver. Era comum em minha espécie, somos atraentes para nossa presa, nosso rosto, nosso corpo... Nossa voz, não que isso fosse necessário. Eu não era atraente para ela?

Ela continuava a me olhar, ela mordia o lábio inferior com os dentes, um gesto que claramente era para ser inocente conseguiu mexer com minha libido. Eu queria beijá-la. Fiquei tenso com o pensamento.

Seu rosto tomou um encantador tom de rosa, o que me fez notar que da mesma forma que eu a encarava ela também o fazia. Ela desviou seus olhos rapidamente, voltando sua atenção para a paisagem lá fora.

Ela se sentia atraída por mim. Fiquei exultante com isso, sem me dar contar um grande sorriso se formou em meus lábios.

"Qual é a graça, Ed?" perguntou Damon mentalmente.

Eu não gostava que me chamasse de Ed. Damon só o usava por saber disso e mesmo ele chamando pelo apelido que eu odiava não consegui deixar de sorrir.

Klaus estava imerso em pensamentos sobre os lobisomens. Desde o tratado, eles se mantiveram longe de qualquer residência nossa e o fato de estarem aqui tão próximo levantava perguntas. Damon parecia pensar a mesma coisa.

Chegamos a casa. Saímos rapidamente do carro, nos reunindo brevemente.

–Não consegui localizar o lobisomem ou os lobisomens. Acredito que eles estiveram de passagem por isso o cheiro. –disse Damon não acreditando de fato no que dizia. "Não entendo por que resolverão fazer sua passagem por aqui, sabendo que estamos com residência fixa aqui no momento."

–O cheiro ainda era muito nítido, para estarem muito longe... Eles nunca ousaram chegar tão próximo.

–Concordo. A pergunta é o que eles fazem tão perto de nossa residência? –Klaus meditou.

Foi quando notei que Isabella não havia saído do carro. Antes de completar o pensamento a porta do carro foi fechada com força. Abaixei o suficiente para vê-la através da janela fechada.

–Isabella abra a porta. –seus olhos estavam assustados, ela rapidamente travou todas as portas e olhou em direção a chave que continuava na ignição. Ela não faria isso. Faria? Sim ela faria. –Nem pense em fazer isso. –disse irritado. Uma fúria tomou conta de meu ser.

Antes que ela tivesse a chance de tocar a chave eu arranquei a porta do carro, jogando-a longe. Antes que eu pudesse pegá-la, Jasper de alguma forma conseguiu me passar e pegar ela. Eu a visto aninhado em seu colo, ela se agarrava a ele como se temesse alguma coisa. Percebi tardiamente que ela temia a mim. Senti-me frustrado. Parecia que era o único sentimento constante desde que eu a vi.

**Notas da autora:**

E aí gostaram? No próximo capítulo teremos um pouco mais da perspectiva deles e finalmente um deles vai dar o primeiro passo em relação à Bella. Alguém tem algum palpite de quem dará o primeiro passo? Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	14. Cheiro estranho

_Eventos anteriores..._

POV Jasper

Depois que sai do hospital, vaguei sem rumo definido. Não tomei nenhuma decisão consciente, meu único foco era ficar o mais longe de qualquer pessoa. Corri mais rápido se é que era possível, eu não sei como não arranquei algumas árvores no caminho, uma vez que sequer prestava atenção aonde eu ia e para ser sincero se eu batesse em uma no estado que estava provavelmente não tomaria conhecimento.

Parei em uma clareira e fiquei imóvel por um tempo, não sei bem quanto tempo estava ali, se bem que a noite progrediu e logo um novo dia surgia. Minha mente vagava em varias direções e não necessariamente aquela que seria o motivo de estar ali.

Foquei minha atenção pela primeira vez a minha volta. A clareira não era grande, havia varias árvores frondosas em torno dela. Não havia som, nem mesmo de algum animal silvestre.

Respirei profundamente. Não era de fato necessário, eu não precisava de ar para viver, mas a sensação era muito boa.

Passei minha mão em meus cabelos, tentando clarear meus pensamentos. Agora que não estava sendo influenciado pelas emoções de outros, comecei a pensar no que acontecera.

Meus pensamentos voltaram à menina adormecida. Ela era magra, mas não tão magra. Ela era excepcionalmente proporcional, para dizer a verdade. Sua pele era quase translucida o que constratavam com seus cabelos negros. Sua boca era... Balancei a cabeça em negação.

Eu não podia desejá-la.

Meu monstro interior não pensava da mesma forma. Ele gritava em minha mente dizendo que sim eu poderia não só desejá-la como era meu direito me senti assim. Voltei meus pensamentos na menina.

Eu me preocupava com seu bem estar. Não consigo entender como é estranho pra mim me preocupar assim com um humano.

Essa sensação estava crescendo em meu estômago, como se tremesse e não consegui reconhecer essa emoção. Era... Boa. E então me acertou. Eu gostava dela. Não era amor, não era para tanto. Mas o teor era o mesmo.

Constatar tal fato não melhorou meu estado de espirito. Eu não queria gostar dela, eu nem a conhecia. Eu queria conhecê-la. Muito mais estranho, eu queria que ela me conhecesse.

Eu estou tão... Ferrado e nem era de uma maneira boa.

–Nãooooooooo.

Eu estava furioso. Em minha fúria arranquei algumas árvores, a clareira ficando pelo menos duas vezes maior do que inicialmente. Cai de joelhos sobre a relva enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

Ela era insuportável! Minha humanidade, a muito enterrada, ressurgia.

Um vento trouxe um cheiro familiar me colocando em pé no mesmo instante. Eu estava em alerta. Corri em direção ao cheiro, o fato de ser dia era um fator positivo, avancei rapidamente e vi algo que em muito tempo não testemunhava.

Andei pelo turbilhão de coisas destruídas. O cheiro de sangue era demasiado forte, pelo menos seis mortos. Podia ver três barracas parcialmente destruídas. Olhei os corpos ou o que sobrou deles.

Pelas marcas e o cheiro proveniente deles eu podia dizer que foram mortos a pelo menos quarenta e oito horas. Marcas de lobisomens.

Há muito tempo não se ouvia falar de ataque de lobisomens. Desde o tratado. Olhei a direção que eles tomaram, não gostando de seu rumo.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o primeiro número. Ocupado. Klaus provavelmente estava ainda no hospital e lá não teria sinal. Pensei em Edward. Não, ele não era bom em rastrear. Damon era uma boa escolha.

Cheguei a casa antes do crepúsculo. Nem bem cheguei Greta me informou o que aconteceu no hospital. Ela havia fugido. Essa reação era de fato inesperada? Pelo que conhecia meus irmãos sabia de antemão que eles provavelmente não tinham facilitado em nada na noticia dada a garota.

O jeito era esperar. A noite caiu rapidamente ou eu estava tão imerso aos meus próprios pensamentos para ver o tempo passar adequadamente.

Ouvi o carro se aproximar ao longe, mas não foi isso que me alarmou. Eu sentia uma grande ansiedade crescendo e não provinha de mim.

Eu não me movi.

Escutei quando o carro parou na frente da casa, quando as portas foram abertas e fechadas. Esperei.

A ansiedade crescia como uma bola de neve morro a baixo se transformando em pânico. Eu quase me encolhi com tal sentimento. Ouvi uma porta sendo batida com força. Continuei imóvel.

–Isabella abra a porta. Nem pense nisso. –gritou Edward, eu podia sentir sua raiva e antes que me desse conta estava correndo em direção ao carro, a tempo de ver Edward arrancando a porta do mesmo.

Não me pergunte como, mas consegui chegar nela antes dele que estava praticamente colado ao carro. Eu a peguei no colo.

Eu olhei em sua direção. Seus olhos mostrava todo o pânico que sentia. Mandei uma onda de calma para ela nesse instante.

Os dedos dela agarraram e soltaram, amassando o tecido de minha camisa e quase tocando minha pele. Eu sorri, tentando esconder meu nervosismo.

Olhei meus irmãos nesse momento, conseguia sentir a frustração e mortificação de Edward, a impaciência de Damon e a raiva que Klaus direcionava a Edward nesse momento. Lembrei-me de como Klaus gostava de seu carro. Seria o carro mesmo a razão de sua raiva? Sorri divertido.

–Como uma garota pode dar tanto trabalho? –perguntei contendo minha risada ao lembrar-se de suas palavras ao sair do quarto de hospital.

A menina olhou de volta para eles para logo em seguida se agarrar em mim novamente. Se eu fosse humano com certeza teria hematomas no dia seguinte.

Mandei outra onda de calma em sua direção, uma dose um pouco maior do que a primeira. Ela afrouxou um pouco o seu aperto, porém não me soltou. Eu gostei disso. Edward levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao captar meus pensamentos. Ignorei.

–O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? –eu quase rosnei ao perguntar. Perguntei tão baixo que só nós poderíamos escutar. Não queria que ela escutasse, já estava abalada o suficiente para um único dia.

–O que acha que estamos fazendo? –perguntou mal humorado Damon.

–Vocês deveriam trazer ela para casa e não matar ela de susto.

–Não foi minha intenção, eu só...

Sentia a frustração e a sinceridade proveniente de Edward tentando pronunciar uma resposta.

Sentia suas emoções conturbadas. Mandei-lhes uma onda de calma. Eles relaxaram e senti suas ondas de agradecimentos.

Olhei Damon, antes que fizesse a pergunta ele mesmo se prontificou.

–Senti o cheiro deles há alguns quilômetros ao sul, mas perdi seu rastro e depois recebi o telefonema de Edward e aqui estamos.

–O que acha Klaus? –perguntei. Todos olharam para ele nesse instante.

–Eu não sei. Não tenho nenhuma teoria. Preciso ver alguém antes de fazer qualquer movimento. Damon e Edward podem ir falar com aquele amigo de Damon e ver se ele sabe de alguma coisa.

–Eles podem estar só de passagem... –cortei Edward antes de terminar a sentença, contando rapidamente o que vi na floresta. Decidimos colher informações. Talvez fosse apenas um incidente isolado ou talvez não. Era necessário agir com cautela. Olhei a garota em meus braços, sentia seu cansaço.

–Você está cansada, eu vou te levar para o quarto.

Ela não disse nada, apenas me fitou com seus olhos cor de chocolate. Eu entrei com ela em meus braços, meus irmãos não me seguiram.

Eu consegui sentir seu embaraço antes de ela falar. E ela estava tão quente... Eu estava terrivelmente consciente de que meus sentimentos por ela naquele momento e não tinham nada a ver com o desejo de sangue. Esse era um desejo que eu nunca senti por um humano.

–Pode-me por no chão. Eu sei andar. - Eu não conseguia sentir nenhum medo vindo dela. Senti-me tão aliviado que acabei rindo.

–Eu sei que pode. –continuei a andar, parte de mim gostava da sensação de tê-la nos braços. Eu não queria soltá-la.

–E então? –ela perguntou sugestiva. Senti sua impaciência, mas nenhum medo. Sorri com isso.

–Então o que? –perguntei me fazendo de desentendido.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

–Não se faça de inocente. Coloca-me no chão. –ela mandou, ela estava bem confiante. Eu não consegui resistir em provoca-la.

–Eu não sou inocente? –perguntei fingindo-me de indignado. Uma risada quase escapou de meus lábios.

–Dificilmente.

Coloquei-a no chão e inclinei minha cabeça para o lado ao dizer.

–Desculpe senhora. –fui o mais formal possível. E fui agraciado com uma onda de divertimento. Eu a divertia? Senti seu cansaço novamente. –Seu quarto. –disse abrindo a porta e deixando-a passar primeiro.

Ela gemeu.

–Quarto de princesa. –resmungou.

Eu a observei, me perguntando o que ela estava pensando. Não me mexi de onde estava.

–Não gostou? Achei que todas as garotas da sua idade gostavam.

Processem-me, mas eu estava curioso sobre ela.

–Se você tem cinco anos... Além do mais eu não sou como as outras garotas.

–Certamente que não. –ela parecia bem relaxada na minha presença, e eu nem estava usando meu dom nela.

Fiquei olhando ela se movimentando pelo quarto sem parar em nenhum lugar especifico. E então ela me olhou.

–O que foi? Nunca viu não? É melhor bater uma foto dura mais. –ela disse raivosa. Não desviei minha atenção. Ouvi quando ela bufou. É isso mesmo, ela bufou para mim. Suas emoções eram curiosas, nesse momento eu queria ter o dom de Edward para saber seus pensamentos, eu podia sentir suas emoções, mas não o que as motivava.

No momento ela emanava raiva. Eu a vi andar pelo quarto. O cabelo se movia para todos os lados e a raiva fazia seus olhos brilharem. Ela estava bastante... Radiante. Eu me surpreendi com essa palavra.

–Você pode mudar a decoração a seu gosto. -eu disse suavemente.

–Eu não quero ficar aqui. Eu quero ir para minha casa.

Sentia sua frustração. Deveria ter ficado até decidir o que deveria ser feito em relação a ela. Meus irmãos já tinham decidido que ela deveria morar conosco e era tarde para voltar atrás, mudar isso agora só faria ela mais distante de nós.

–Você já está em casa. –tentei falar de forma amigável.

–Não, não estou. Eu quero ir para casa de meu pai, meu lugar não é aqui. –sua raiva era palpável, e de certa forma eu também fiquei zangado.

–Não. Seu lugar é exatamente aqui. Precisamos aprender a conviver, Isabella. Assim, sugiro que pelo menos tente cooperar conosco nessa questão.

–Não.

Eu abri um pequeno sorriso.

–Você tem vontade própria. - meu sorriso sumiu. - Este não é o momento de usá-la. Descanse, você está cansada, amanhã conversaremos. –ela fez menção para protestar-Você precisa de tempo para digerir tudo, e nada como uma boa noite de sono. Não conseguirá nada agora.

Não só vi como senti quando ela desistiu. Sorri. Ela corou embaraçada.

–Quem é você?

Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa, fiquei tão focado em tantas coisas que nem me dei o trabalho de me apresentar. Foi a minha vez de ficar sem graça, se pudesse eu teria corado.

Eu nunca tive muita experiência com emoções humanas, não por muito tempo, e estava preocupado com essa humanidade surgindo.

Caminhei até ela em passos humanos.

As emoções dela mudaram de surpresa para… desejo. Bom, aquilo era novo.

Eu vou para o inferno por isso, acho. Eu não me impedi, e não tinha idéia do por que.

Eu levei minha mão no seu rosto tocando levemente com meus dedos sua face numa leve caricia por um momento me perdi em seus olhos castanhos... Fui incapaz de desviar meus olhos, eu rocei meus lábios nos seus, vi quando ela fechou seus olhos, sorri contra seus lábios, eu não a beijei não me pareceu certo de alguma maneira. Eu desejava beijá-la e eu a beijaria... quando ela estivesse pronta para isso. Quando ela me quisesse da mesma maneira.

Antes de fechar a porta eu a olhei com um sorriso e disse.

–Eu sou o Jasper.

Edward e Damon já haviam partido. Klaus dava instruções para alguns seguranças. Esperei.

Olhei em direção a escada, ouvia seus passos, sua respiração... Não sei se foi uma boa ideia terem trazido ela para nossa casa. O melhor seria ela ter ido morar com sua família e ser introduzida em nossas vidas aos poucos. Ela aceitaria gradativamente e nós teríamos tempo de assimilar o fato de tê-la em nossas vidas.

Já estava feito. Agora era se adaptar da melhor forma.

–E então?

Olhei para Klaus, ele olhava em direção a escada.

–Ela está bem... Acho. Suas emoções estão bem calmas no momento, na medida do possível considerando a situação.

Ele voltou seu olhar para mim.

–Irei falar com Emily, talvez ela tenha alguma informação sobre os lobisomens.

–Irei falar com Peter. Edward e Damon?

–Eles já partiram. Deixarei alguns seguranças ao redor da casa para segurança dela. –ele voltou seu olhar à escada.

–Para segurança dela ou para impedir dela fugir? –provoquei.

–Os dois.

Ele caminhou para fora. Ouvi o carro sendo ligado e logo eu já não ouvia nenhum som, apenas uma doce e suave respiração no andar de cima, indicando que ela havia adormecido. Teria que conversar com ela em outro momento.

Sai logo em seguida.

POV Klaus

Ela deveria ter ido morar com seu pai.

Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu me perguntava por que não segui meu plano inicial. Eu sabia o motivo. Quando Greta sugerira que outros a cobiçaria eu fiquei com... Pelo menos para mim eu podia dizer a verdade. Eu fiquei com ciúmes.

Poderia dizer que era para a segurança dela.

Mas quem eu queria enganar? Seria uma boa justificativa agora com os lobisomens tão perto de nossa residência.

Foquei minha atenção na estrada e na visita que iria fazer. Depois de quatro horas de viagem, ela se mostrou infrutífera. Nem sinal de Emily. A casa se encontrava vazia e pelo cheiro podia se dizer que ela não era habitada há pelo menos três semanas.

Não havia muitos móveis, os poucos que se encontravam estavam cobertos por lençóis. No passado eu lhe oferecera uma casa mais próxima à cidade para melhor conforto e de melhor acesso a ela. Ela recusou dizendo que sua família vivia ali há séculos. A casa apesar de antiga tinha passado por uma boa reforma deixando ela mais moderna sem perder suas características iniciais.

Emily tinha muito amor pela casa. Então o que a faria sair de lá?

Resolvi fazer uma varredura em volta da casa, levou cerca de duas horas. Estava quase desistindo quando um cheiro me chamou atenção. Não me era familiar. Segui o rastro.

O rastro dava a uma pequena estrada de terra. O cheiro acabava aí. Não era humano.

Eu fiquei curioso ao mesmo tempo em que o cheiro era estranho me era familiar de alguma forma.

Voltei. A casa não tinha nenhum sinal de luta e não havia cheiro de sangue. Emily saíra por conta própria. Eu só precisava descobrir para onde ela foi e se ela sabia alguma coisa.

Algo me dizia que ela tinha as respostas e que eu não iria gostar delas.

Meus pensamentos foram rapidamente em direção a certa menina a quilômetros de distancia

Isabella.

Entrei no carro fazendo o retorno e ido em direção a minha residência no momento. Precisava vê-la. Eu só não entendia o motivo. Estacionei o carro em frente a casa.

Andei rapidamente em direção a casa, quando escuto sua voz ao fundo me direcionando para lá.

–Damon seu cretino! Vampiro idiota!

Damon? O que foi que ele fez?

De todas as coisa que eu esperava não me preparou para o que vi. Sendo a primeira que Isabella estava dentro da piscina com roupa e tudo, com o rosto muito corado devido sua raiva explicita e a segunda mais espantosa ainda foi ver Damon na mesma situação, sendo que ele estava com algo marrom escorrendo na cabeça. Pela vasilha no chão eu podia dizer que era... Sorvete?


	15. Sorvete e Banho de piscina?

POV Bella

Um vento gelado açoitava meu cabelo e pinicava meu rosto. Folhas de carvalho giravam ao meu redor.

O frio de outono nesse momento não me afetava. Passei pelas faias arroxeadas e os salgueiros-chorões no meio do quintal.

Alguma coisa ardia dentro de mim, um fogo de raiva que me empurrava de volta a um medo esmagador.

Andei rapidamente até uma das espreguiçadeiras próxima a piscina e me sentei.

A água da piscina ondulava devido ao vento, havia varias folhas em sua superfície.

Sentia as lagrimas queimando através das pálpebras. Suspirei profundamente. Não iria chorar.

Olhei ao meu redor procurando os tais seguranças, mas tudo que eu via era a imponente casa e uma paisagem deslumbrante se eu pudesse de fato aprecia-la. Se havia algum segurança, eles eram muito discretos, eu mesma não conseguia visualizar nenhum deles.

Vi Bonnie fazendo o mesmo trajeto que eu mesma fiz anteriormente. Ela se sentou numa espreguiçadeira ao meu lado, dando uma colher e um dos grandes potes de sorvete que ela segurava.

–É um bom remédio quando estou chateada. –ela sorriu.

Abri o pote, levei a colher dentro retirando uma pequena porção do sorvete de chocolate.

–Bonnie?

–Sim?

–Eu...

–Alguma coisa errada? –ela perguntou.

–O que há de errado? Nada. Eu só quero ir para casa sem nenhuma objeção. –respondi irritada deixando um pouco de minha frustração transbordar pelas bordas. –Desculpe Bonnie... Você não tem culpa de nada eu só...

–Tudo bem, eu entendo.

–Mesmo? –olhei insegura depois de minha explosão, ela abriu um sorriso me fazendo relaxar.

–Com certeza.

Sorri de volta. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. O silêncio era confortável, o que com outra pessoa iria ser estranho com Bonnie se mostrou relaxante.

–Bella... –olhei para ela nesse instante, ela parecia hesitante.

–Pode falar Bonnie. –encorajei.

–Eu não sei como falar isso, eu...

Esperei pacientemente.

–Você talvez não goste do que eu vou falar, mas eu preciso. Conhecemo-nos a pouco e...

–Fala logo Bonnie, desse jeito você vai me matar de curiosidade. –tentei brincar para amenizar seu desconforto evidente. Ela não prosseguiu. –Bonnie, somos amigas tá? Pode me falar qualquer coisa.

Ela sorriu quando disse que éramos amigas. Era verdade eu já considerava ela uma amiga.

–Ok. Lá vai. Sei que você não quer estar aqui e no momento você não gosta deles, não é mesmo?

–Verdade.

–Mas se sente atraída por eles. –não me passou despercebido que ela não fez uma pergunta e sim confirmava um fato.

–Eu...

–Bella admita você se sente atraída por eles.

Eu sentia?

–Bonnie eu não posso...

–Bella. –ela pressionou.

–Bonnie eu não... Por favor, me deixe terminar. Eu não quero... Se eu admitir vai se tornar mais...

–Real?

–É.

–Não admitir não o torna menos real. –eu não queria me sentir atraída por eles, eu sequer gostava deles. –Não se sinta mal por isso. Muitas mulheres se sentem atraídas. Eles são vampiros, faz parte de seu arsenal de caça, por assim dizer.

O fato de ela dizer que era natural eu me sentir assim não me fez mais confortável em senti-lo.

–E... -incentivei.

–Eu prometi a você que procuraria saber mais sobre o que é ser escolhida e se você poderia mudar alguma coisa. –esperei, ela soltou um suspiro. –Só tente não ter "intimidade" com eles até lá.

Olhei confusa para ela. Não entendia aonde ela queria chegar. Ela percebendo minha confusão soltou um leve gemido ganhando uma coloração em seu rosto.

–Eu não queria ter que entrar em detalhes Bella.

–Detalhes? –comecei a pensar no que ela havia me dito, tentando achar o motivo dela estar envergonhada. –O que você quis dizer com não ter "intimidade"? –por favor, diga que não é o que estou pensando, só o pensamento me fez corar. –Você tá falando de sexo, não é mesmo?

–Sim. -ela disse igualmente envergonhada.

–Sem chance, isto não vai acontecer.

–Bella você já sente atração por eles.

–Mas eu não amo nenhum deles.

–Bem... Não é necessário que você os ame para...

–Para mim é. –cortei.

–Ok. Estou falando isso porque se você quer... Se livrar deles é melhor não criar mais laços com eles. No momento eles já estão ligados a você, com um contato mais intimo o laço ficara mais estreito.

–Então acha que o fato de ser a escolhida pode ser desfeito?

–Bella o motivo de você ser escolhida não é resultado de um feitiço. Não é algo a ser desfeito. Tudo que eu sei é que conforme o tempo for passando vocês se sentiram mais ligados uns no outro e tendo intimidade física irá acelerar esse fato.

–Mas você disse...

–Eu disse que não sei tudo, na verdade eu não sei muita coisa sobre esse assunto e vou me informar melhor sobre isso e se até lá você não quiser ser a escolhida deles... Veremos o que podemos fazer.

–Eu não mudarei de ideia.

–Bem eu não vou discutir. Eu vou para casa, preciso pesquisar, não é verdade? Vou entrar em contato com minha avó e saber um pouco mais. –ela sorriu para mim.

–Sua avó?

–Lembra que eu disse que ela era uma bruxa?

Lembrei o que ela havia me dito mais cedo, sua avó morava a alguns quilômetros de distância, numa casa afastada da cidade. O nome dela era Emily. Acenei de forma positiva.

–Obrigada Bonnie.

–De nada. Para que serve as amigas?

Antes de partir, Bonnie me disse que viria me ver o mais rápido possível. Ela me contara que morava com sua mãe Abby em uma casa próxima dali.

Depositei o pote do sorvete quase intocado ao meu lado. Fiquei sentada ali, sentindo a leve brisa em meu rosto.

Você já teve um daqueles momentos em que você sente que algo vai dar errado por mais que você lute contra?

Eu me senti assim em três momentos em minha vida. A primeira quando soube que iria morar com meu pai, a segunda quando acordei no hospital e a terceira estava caminhando em minha direção nesse momento.

Lembrei-me das palavras de Bonnie de eu me sentir atraída. Queria saber quem me condenaria por me sentir assim. Eles eram inumanamente lindos, era difícil decidir quem era o mais bonito.

Ele se sentou no mesmo lugar em que Bonnie estivera sentada há apenas alguns minutos atrás. Ele me olhava de tal maneira que me senti corar.

Ele se inclinou em minha direção, virei o rosto para esconder meu embaraço, ele roçou seu nariz pelo meu pescoço, o ar frio de sua respiração me fez estremecer, mesmo sem ver eu pude sentir seu sorriso contra meu pescoço antes dele depositar um leve beijo na minha pele. Fiquei tensa na mesma hora. Ele segurou meu queixo virando meu rosto em sua direção. Ele se afastou somente o suficiente para voltar a fitar meus olhos.

Meus olhos fitaram o seu e fiquei intrigada com seus olhos safiras, neve e meia-noite, eles tinham uma tonalidade realmente incrível e eles chamavam-me, por um momento, eu estava aberta para qualquer coisa.

Em seguida, ele abriu a boca.

–Boa tarde flor do dia. –ele segurou minha mão quando fiz menção de levantar. -Porque não gasta um tempo comigo? Quero dizer eu sou o sonho de toda menina. Eu sou carismático, bonito... Encantador.

–Você é tão cheio de si mesmo.

–Isso se chama confiança. E eu sei que você me quer.

–Está enganado.

–Você está apenas negando o obvio.

–Não, eu não estou.

–Você está em estado de negação. Vamos para o meu quarto. Passe a noite comigo. -disse-me com sua voz calma e até mesmo intoxicante, que infelizmente foi desperdiçado em mim.

–Não.

–No seu? –ele perguntou confuso.

– Olhe idiota, eu não sei quem diabos você pensa que é, mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você. E muito menos ao seu quarto. –ele parecia surpreso com minhas palavras o que me divertiu de certa maneira.

Um cara que, obviamente, não ouvi "não" muitas vezes. Seria cômica sua reação se eu não estivesse tão... Eu nem tinha uma palavra para definir o que estava sentindo nesse momento. Ele realmente achava que eu iria passar a noite com ele? Um completo desconhecido? Um desconhecido muito sexy, mas mesmo assim um desconhecido.

Para dar ênfase ao que eu disse me levantei para ir embora.

O braço de Damon serpenteou pela minha cintura e me puxou de volta contra ele com sua mão agarrada em minha garganta levemente. Ele me colocou em seu colo. Todo o meu corpo vibrou com o seu toque, a mão em torno de minha cintura mudou-se para agarrar minhas coxas, ele acariciava um pouco acima de meus joelhos, indo em direção a minha intimidade, mas nunca chegando de fato nela, ele acariciava minhas coxas fazendo meu baixo ventre se contraírem. Ofeguei.

–Eu sabia que você não resistiria a mim. –ele disse contra meus cabelos. -Eu amo a maneira que você finge que você não me quer.

–Eu não te quero. –odiei que minha voz tenha saído falha na ultima palavra.

–Não é o que seu corpo diz e se faz você se sentir melhor eu também quero você. Preciso de você. –ele sussurrou na curva do meu pescoço.

Meu corpo reagiu imediatamente, minha cabeça inclinando dando-lhe o primeiro alvo. Eu senti sua presa onde meu sangue pulsava com mais intensidade, amando a sensação das pontas afiadas contra minha carne. Havia algo tão erótico sobre isso tudo! Não era o melhor momento para ele, mas ele não parou o gemido saído de meus lábios.

–Você sabe se desejar minhas mãos em você, não há nenhuma necessidade para cair aos meus pés. Basta pedir. –ele voltou a sussurrar em meu ouvido me fazendo despertar do momento em questão.

Droga! O que eu estava fazendo? Eu não o amava e mesmo assim eu estava deixando ele me acariciar com intimidade eu nem queria pensar no que poderia acontecer se continuássemos com isso. Ele sentiu a mudança e me virou de frente para ele sem me tirar de seu colo de forma que minhas pernas ficaram no lado oposto de suas pernas.

–Isabella não lute contra isso. –ele ordenou baixinho me olhando intensamente. Com isso minha mente clareou um pouco mais.

–Você é tão bonitinho! –alisei seu rosto com uma de minhas mãos. -Pensando que eu realmente queria algo com você. Eu não te desejo Damon.

–Humm, bem, se você vier para cama comigo eu garanto que você iria cantar uma melodia diferente pela manhã. –ele me segurou firmemente em seu colo, eu conseguia sentir sua ereção contra minha intimidade, meu corpo se mexeu de forma a ter mais contato com o dele, era como se ele tivesse vida própria. -Você não está pronta para admitir isso para si mesma ainda, mas você me quer da mesma forma que eu te quero. –ele sussurrou contra a minha boca. Desviei antes que ele me beijasse.

Engasguei e soltei um gritinho quando senti sua língua de encontro ao meu pescoço, onde a pulsação se fazia mais presente.

–Você está com medo, Princesa? Posso garantir que qualquer coisa que acontecer será consensual. Eu nunca irei forçar-me sobre você ou qualquer outra mulher. Não é necessário. –ele voltou a sussurrar contra minha orelha.

Mexi-me novamente em seu colo fazendo com que ele gemesse e fechasse os olhos. Eu precisava sair dali antes que fizéssemos algo que me arrependeria depois. Foi quando eu vi... E antes que eu pudesse pensar mais...

Damon me soltou na mesma hora quando sentiu o liquido frio escorrer pela sua cabeça. Eu me afastei pelo menos cinco passos de onde ele se encontrava.

Vi quando ele levou a mão aos seus cabelos e o momento que ele olhou sua mão lambuzada de sorvete de chocolate. Ele olhou incrédulo e logo depois seus olhos pareciam em chamas. Chamas azuis. Ele estava muito zangado para se dizer o mínimo.

–Isabella...

Ops... Eu acho que vou morrer.

Ele caminhou lentamente em minha direção, conforme ele caminhava eu caminhava para trás.

Num minuto eu estava sentindo o chão sobre meus pés e no outro eu senti ele me faltar. Estava caindo, em minha aflição segurei Damon que já se encontrava perto o suficiente fazendo nós dois cair na água gelada da piscina.

Engolir um pouco de água fazendo minha garganta arder. Olhei em direção a ele.

–Princesa, eu não sei por que você está fingindo que você não me quer quando realmente você está apenas tentando ocultar o quanto você me quer. –ele disse presunçoso.

–Damon seu cretino. Vampiro idiota!

**Nota da autora**: Por favor, cometem...


	16. Hormônios descontrolados?

**POV Damon**

Olhei a menina molhada a minha frente, sua face contorcida de raiva, seus cabelos grudados em sua cabeça, o vestido colado em suas formas... Humm, mas que droga! Mesmo depois de tudo meu corpo clamava pelo dela.

Lembrei quando seu corpo estremeceu quando beijei seu pescoço. Num ato impulsivo disse a ela para passar a noite comigo e fiquei confuso com a sua recusa.

Quando ela fez menção de me deixar sozinho eu a mantive cativo. Eu já tive bastante rejeição para durar uma vida inteira? Com certeza. Eu a deixaria partir? Inferno! Não mesmo.

Tenho certeza que sussurrei direito contra a sua orelha, usando um timbre baixo para envolvê-la em minha sedução e da forma que ela empurrava seus quadris contra o meu sabia que estava tendo o efeito desejado. Meu dia até então tinha sido nada, mas o tédio do tédio.

Como você pode imaginar, fiquei bastante surpreso ao descobrir que minhas atitudes não tiveram nenhum efeito sobre ela. Sedução? Nada.

Agora eu estava lambuzado de sorvete e molhado e mesmo a contra gosto eu me sentia excitado. Mesmo a água fria da piscina não conseguiu apaziguar minha evidente ereção. E para meu desgosto eu via claramente o divertimento de Klaus sobre minha aparência.

Eu a desejava e quando esse desejo fosse consumado eu a esqueceria. Ela era apenas um desafio a ser superado e quando o fizesse eu não seria mais afetado com sua presença.

Eu fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo. Eu teria a doce Isabella em minha cama.

**POV Klaus**

De todas as coisas que eu esperava eu não estava preparado para o que vi. Sendo a primeira que Isabella estava dentro da piscina com roupa e tudo, com o rosto muito corado devido sua raiva explicita e a segunda mais espantosa ainda foi ver Damon na mesma situação, sendo que ele estava com algo marrom escorrendo na cabeça. Pela vasilha no chão eu podia dizer que era... Sorvete?

– O que aconteceu? –minha pergunta fez com que Isabella notasse minha presença.

–Ele... –ela mordeu seu lábio inferior ganhando uma coloração mais pronunciada em seu rosto.

–Ele? –ela olhou para baixo sem emitir uma resposta. Olhei para Damon. –Damon?

–Não aconteceu nada. Nada do que eu tinha em mente, mas se Isabella mudou de opinião eu estou mais do que disposto a continuar de onde paramos.

Isabella ficou mais corada do que estava, se é que era possível. Tentei entender o que acontecia vendo que nenhum deles iria responder.

Maldito Damon. Mesmo ele estando dentro da piscina eu conseguia ver sua clara excitação me fazendo perguntar o que se passou ali. Comprimir os lábios de frustração. Minha irritação só perdia para minha curiosidade.

–Eu já tive o bastante de você para durar uma vida inteira. Assim me faz um favor e evapora... Eu apreciaria. –ela disse com raiva para ele.

–Uma hora você vai ter que parar de negar o óbvio. –ele disse a ela presunçoso.

Eu já disse maldito Damon?

Decidi que não queria saber o que houvera ali. Vendo que Isabella estava bem, seja o que houve entre os dois não era relevante.

Ele era companheiro dela tanto quanto eu e se ele decidiu tomar algum partido não seria eu a criticá-lo. Eu repetia isso a mim mesmo varias e varias vezes. Por que então eu ainda queria esmurrar a cara de meu irmão?

–Venha Isabella, eu te ajudo a sair daí. –Ela olhou de volta para mim em dúvida, mas vendo que para chegar à escada teria que passar por Damon ela acabou por aceitar minha ajuda.

Uma vez fora da piscina, ela me olhava fixamente, sua respiração ficou irregular. Ela ficou um pouco agitada.

–Isabella você está bem? –ela era tão bonita, desviei meus olhos para seu corpo e quase deixei um gemido escapar. O vestido molhado colava em seu corpo revelando sua forma delicada, voltei meus olhos em seu rosto, percebendo sua expressão confusa.

Em sua pressa para se afastar de mim ela quase caiu devido ao piso molhado. Eu a segurei até que ela estivesse firme sobre seus pés.

–Obrigada. –ela sussurrou sem levantar seu olhar para mim.

Ela caminhou rapidamente em direção a casa. Fiquei olhando em sua direção até ela ficar fora de minhas vistas.

Olhei de volta para Damon, ele parecia meio perdido.

–Não sabia que gostava de sorvete de chocolate.

–Ah cala a boca Klaus! –ele falou irritado o que me fez rir.

**POV Bella**.

Klaus me olhava com intensidade. Algo em seu olhar fazia me sentir aquecida mesmo estando em água gelada. Percebi que ele havia feito uma pergunta

–Ele...

–Ele? -O que eu deveria responder? Que Damon estivera me acariciando? Era muito constrangedor, principalmente ao lembrar-se de como reagi. –Damon?

–Não aconteceu nada. Nada do que eu tinha em mente, mas se Isabella mudou de opinião eu estou mais do que disposto a continuar de onde paramos.

Senti a raiva aflorar em mim.

–Eu já tive o bastante de você para durar uma vida inteira. Assim me faz um favor e evapora... Eu apreciaria.

–Uma hora você vai ter que parar de negar o óbvio. –ele disse a ela presunçoso.

Eu queria arrancar seu sorriso presunçoso à tapa. Respirei profundamente tentando me acalmar.

–Venha Isabella, eu te ajudo a sair daí. –disse Klaus suavemente. Aceitei sua ajuda depois de ver que teria que passar por Damon para sair da piscina.

Eu não me sentia segura o suficiente sobre minhas ações se eu me aproximasse dele nesse momento. Estava dividida entre o desejo de tocá-lo e o desejo de enfiar uma estaca em seu peito. Emoções bem contraditórias.

Minhas emoções ficaram ainda mais confusas quando Klaus me ajudou a sair da piscina. Ao sentir o seu toque eu o olhei profundamente.

Seus cabelos loiros eram agitados pela brisa. Ele é mais sexy do que qualquer estrela de cinema que eu tenha visto! Eu quero dizer. O homem era só... Uau! Ele estava falando novamente. O que ele estava dizendo? Foco!

Bonnie tinha razão eu me sentia atraída por eles. Isso não é bom. Eu tenho que sair daqui.

Na pressa de sair dali eu quase caio. Ele me amparou. Caminhei rapidamente para a casa.

Chegando ao quarto, retirei minhas roupas apressadamente.

Tomei um banho relaxante pensando em tudo que aconteceu na piscina. Ralhei comigo mesma ao lembrar-se de minha própria reação nas caricias de Damon e quando fui amparada nos braços de Klaus. Malditos hormônios! Era essa a reação mais do que plausível para mim. Meus hormônios de adolescentes estavam malucos.

Caramba Bella! Eles estão te mantendo contra sua vontade. Você sequer os conhece direito. Eles não sabem nada a seu respeito.

Arghhh! Por que mesmo dizendo tudo isso eu ainda queria sentir o toque de suas mãos?

Só me faltava essa eu estava com síndrome de Estocolmo.

Sai do banho vestindo uma legging preta e uma bata azul com detalhes em branco (n/a: eu não sou boa em descrever vestuário, desculpe).

Ao chegar ao quarto me perguntei se eu deveria mesmo ficar surpresa de encontrar um deles em meu quarto.

–Edward... –eu estava pronta para expulsá-lo do quarto quando ele me interrompeu.

–Oi Isabella. Eu trouxe um presente para você.

Ele estava sentado em minha cama segurando uma caixa em sua mão.

–Não devia comprar presentes para mim. –falei aborrecida. Eu não gostava de receber presentes. Não sabia como reagir a isso. Percebendo meu desconforto ele deixou o pacote de lado e levantou indo em minha direção.

–Não seja difícil quanto a isso. Eu queria presenteá-la. –ele levantou a mão em minha direção, eu retrocedi um passo para evitar seu toque. Uma sombra passou pelo seu olhar o fazendo abaixar o braço.

–Como eu disse não precisava me dar um presente. Peço que saia agora.

–Só depois que você abrir o presente que eu te trouxe.

–Eu... –olhei em seus olhos vendo sua determinação. Era melhor abrir logo a porcaria do presente se eu queria que ele saísse logo dali.

Ao passar por ele sentir suas mãos enlaçar minha cintura me fazendo parar no lugar.

–Você cheira maravilhosamente bem. –sussurrou contra meus cabelos.

Ele afastou meu cabelo do meu ombro roçando seu nariz em toda a extensão da minha garganta, inalando profundamente.

Senti meu baixo ventre se contrair me deixando tensa. Fazendo-me dar um passo a frente. Seus lábios chegaram até a minha orelha.

–Relaxe, eu não vou machucá-la. –sua voz ligeiramente rouca, me deixando excitada.

Tornei-me repentinamente autoconsciente como ele inalava. Oh Deus, por favor, não me diga ele pode sentir o cheiro... Fiquei de frente para ele. Vi que minhas esperanças tinham sido em vão quando vi que ele estava com os olhos fechados respirando profundamente. Ele poderia me cheirar! Oh Deus! Minha respiração parou completamente quando seus lábios traçou a curva do meu maxilar. E meu coração que batia irregularmente desde que eu coloquei os olhos sobre ele praticamente explodiu do meu peito quando seus lábios pressionaram os meus. Senti sua língua pedindo passagem e involuntariamente eu abri a boca. Meu Deus! Por que ele está me beijando? E por que eu estava gostando?

Isto está realmente acontecendo?

Antes que percebesse senti o colchão em minhas costas, suas mãos estavam em ambos os lados da minha cabeça e seus joelhos estavam descansando em minha cama. Eu estava presa debaixo dele e eu estava gostando, na verdade eu achava que não estava obtendo o suficiente dele. Torci meus dedos no seu cabelo puxando ele em minha direção aprofundando nosso beijo.

Ele quebrou o beijo, eu precisava de ar. Para minha surpresa ambos estávamos ofegantes.

–Eu tenho que me lembrar de presenteá-la mais vezes.

Essas palavras enviou um arrepio até minha espinha. O que eu estava fazendo?

**Nota da autora: Cometem...**


	17. Quebrando o espírito

POV Greta

Tudo caminhava conforme previsto. Chegava a ser fácil. Da janela do segundo andar consegui ver Damon seduzindo a garota perto da piscina.

Damon podia ser muito sedutor.

Fazer com que eles decidissem traze-la para morar com eles tinha sido relativamente fácil. Eu sabia que isso era uma mão de via dupla. De um lado o fato de ter ela no mesmo teto que eles facilitavam meus planos por outro era um risco se de repente ela começasse a amá-los. Ela não podia amá-los ou meus planos iriam por água a baixo.

A menina tentou se afastar de Damon, porém ele a manteve cativa em seus braços. Sorri amplamente com isso.

Damon quando queria algo fazia tudo para obtê-la e nesse momento ele a queria. Ela não teria chance.

Lembrei-me de minha conversa com Emily há alguns meses atrás.

Flasch Black on

– Você tá me dizendo que os originais tem uma escolhida?

– Sim é o que eu estou dizendo.

– Isso é maravilhoso. – tentei demonstrar entusiasmo. Pelo olhar dela vi que fracassei em minha encenação.

– Ah Greta sei bem dos seus sentimentos em relação a eles. Sei que não está feliz com a notícia.

Desviei meus olhos para o chão.

– Pelo jeito eles ficaram mais fortes do que nunca. – murmurei.

– Não exatamente. – voltei meu olhar imediatamente para ela. Emily parecia pensativa.

– Como?

Ela me olhou novamente se dando conta do que falou.

– Esqueça Greta. Eu não deveria ter dito nada.

– Mas agora que começou... – em minha ânsia de saber segurei suas mãos nas minhas. Meu erro. Ela arregalou os olhos.

– Eu não falarei mais nada.

Uma coisa que eu não gostava em ser bruxa é que uma bruxa não consegue enganar a outra. Um só toque e sabemos se a outra é confiável ou não.

Apertei suas mãos quando ela fez menção de se afastar e falei a única coisa que não só a faria falar como a não usar seus poderes contra mim.

– Bonnie.

Seu olhar demonstrava o medo que sua expressão facial se recusava a demonstrar.

– O que quer saber?

– Ah Emily não fique assim... Somos amigas e como boas amigas você vai me contar o que sabe.

– Amigas não ameaçam a outra.

– Não leve para o lado pessoal. Agora me conte o que sabe. – ordenei. - Você disse que a escolhida não faria eles mais forte.

– Não foi o que eu disse.

– Então?

– A escolhida fortalecerá os dons deles. Os deixará mais forte conforme seus sentimentos por ela crescerem e será mais forte quando forem correspondidos por ela, mas da mesma forma que elas o fortalecem ela também pode enfraquecê-los se seu espírito for quebrado.

–E como se quebra o espírito de uma escolhida? É possível?

–Sim, é possível. Há muito tempo atrás dois vampiros acharam sua escolhida. Imediatamente eles se sentiram atraídos, mas em sua ânsia de tê-la eles a violentaram. Ela se sentia atraída por eles, porém não havia sentimento mais profundo por nenhum deles.

–Mas se ela se sentia atraída por eles por que a violentaram?

–No começo a escolhida tem muito conflito dentro de si. Ela acomoda dois fragmentos de alma além da sua própria. Os fragmentos de alma dos vampiros que antes dormiam em seu intimo acabam de acordar. É necessário tempo para que haja certa harmonia. Quando os vampiros tomaram seu corpo quebraram a sua alma, pois ela não sentia nada mais profundo do que atração e a atração é algo inevitável já que os fragmentos das almas dos vampiros clamam para ser completa novamente.

–Então quando eles tiveram relações sexuais com ela mesmo que ela se sentindo atraída...

–Parte dela ainda não havia aceitado sua condição de escolhida. A parte da alma que é exclusivo dela se sentiu violada. Eles não a conquistaram antes, ela não se sentia totalmente ligada a eles e com isso sua alma se perdeu. Seu espírito foi quebrado.

–O que aconteceu com ela e os vampiros?

–Ela caiu em profunda depressão. Recusava-se a comer, eles tentaram alimenta-la a força, mas seu corpo recusava qualquer alimento oferecido. Ela morreu semanas depois.

–Por que não a transformaram?

–Eles tentaram, porém mesmo o veneno dos vampiros não conseguiu alterá-la, pois sua alma estava quebrada.

–E os vampiros?

–Os vampiros perderam a vontade de existir procurando sua própria morte.

–Mas nada mata um original. Os carvalhos brancos foram queimados há muito tempo. –disse exasperada.

–Nem mesmo um original está livre da morte. Você está certa em dizer que não há mais carvalho branco, mas uma vez que eles fiquem fracos o suficiente eles podem ser mortos como qualquer vampiro comum.

–E para que eles fiquem fracos...

–O espírito da escolhida deve ser quebrado.

Flasch back off

Os originais estavam muito atraídos por ela, logo eles iriam querer tomar posse de seu corpo a fazendo sua. Então tudo que eu tinha que fazer é dar melhor acesso para eles. Colocando ela sob o mesmo teto.

Olhei com satisfação a cena a minha frente.

Minha satisfação teve tempo curto, vi quando ela derrubou o sorvete na cabeça de Damon e quando eles caíram na piscina. Arghhh! Aquela garota estupida estragou tudo.

Depois Klaus chegou e logo a garota caminhava rapidamente de volta a casa. Droga! Ela não tinha ideia do quanto trabalho eu tive? O quanto eu estava me arriscando?

O volvo de Edward chegou logo depois. Ele saiu com um embrulho em suas mãos.

Talvez nem tudo esteja perdido.

Pov Bella

Ele quebrou o beijo, eu precisava de ar. Para minha surpresa ambos estávamos ofegantes.

–Eu tenho que me lembrar de presenteá-la mais vezes.

Essas palavras enviou um arrepio até minha espinha, lembrei-me de tudo o que passou. O que eu estava fazendo?

Ele sorriu alheio a minha confusão. Senti uma de suas mãos deslizarem por debaixo da minha blusa, alisando minha barriga.

Levei um momento para registrar o que estava acontecendo e eu forcei meus lábios atordoados para dizer algo que o fizesse parar. Antes que qualquer palavra saísse de meus lábios ele voltou a me beijar.

Eu comecei a empurrá-lo para me fazer entender. Ele não se moveu sequer um milímetro. Era como empurrar uma parede.

Eu tentei lutar, mas sua aderência era inquebrável. Eu gemi contra ele, mas ele continuou alheio ao meu protesto.

Ele foi confundindo minhas ações. Ele pensou que eu estava gostando e passou a me beijar mais ferozmente.

Eu não poderia segurar as lágrimas silenciosas que começaram a correr para baixo do meu rosto.

Senti-o enrijecer seu corpo e se afastar o suficiente para ver meu rosto.

Ele soltou um suspiro pesado rolando para o lado.

– Eu sinto muito. – disse ele pesaroso.

Ele gentilmente me ajudou a sentar-se na cama e apertou minha mão.

Eu me sentei na cama sem saber como voltar a olhá-lo. Estava zangada comigo mesma por reagir ao toque deles e envergonhada pela possível impressão que passei a eles. Eu havia dito que não desejava estar ali e, no entanto minhas ações não correspondiam as minhas palavras. Eu me sentia miserável.

– Isabella...

– Por favor, me deixe sozinha. – pedi em um sussurro.

Ele colocou o presente em meu colo.

–Espero que aprecie o presente. – ele beijou minha testa e saiu sem uma palavra mais.

Em um gesto automático eu abri o presente. Era um telefone celular.

Senti as lagrimas caindo em abundância em meu rosto. Todos os acontecimentos das últimas 24horas estavam tendo finalmente seu efeito.

Chorei pela mudança repentina em minha vida. Pela falta que eu mesma não sabia que tinha de meu querido pai cujo relacionamento jamais se tornaria mais profundo, pois esse foi perdido quando me tornei a escolhida de quatro vampiros, e finalmente chorei pela morte de minha adorada mãe que agora mais do que nunca eu gostaria que estivesse ali.

Peguei o celular e liguei para a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar.

Depois de dois toques a voz conhecida e querida se fez ouvir.

–Alo?

–Matt, sou eu Bella. Preciso que me faça um favor.


	18. Anjo e Óleo corporal?

**POV Edward**

Ouvir os soluços de Isabella poderia fazer meu coração parar se este batesse. Beijá-la foi surpreendente excitante. Pela primeira vez o desejo de sangue foi superado pelo desejo da carne.

E ela cheirava maravilhosamente bem. Sentir seu corpo, seu calor... Foi como se eu estivesse vivo de novo.

Ouvir seu gemido só me fez mais desperto até que sentir o cheiro de sal. Eu a fiz chorar. Eu tinha machucado meu pequeno anjo.

Eu não tinha palavras para descrever meu pesar. Murmurei um simples sinto muito e deixei-a sozinha. Não tinha condições de olhá-la nos olhos e ver em seu rosto que ela me odiava. E por que não odiaria? Eu sou um monstro. Um ser sem alma.

Lembrei-me do beijo e do momento que ela havia correspondido, um momento que me deixou realmente feliz. Suspirei.

Afastei-me do quarto, não queria ouvir seu choro, meus próprios olhos ardiam com as lágrimas que jamais cairiam. Eu me sentia culpado.

Fiquei subitamente irritado, ela era minha escolhida e eu não deveria me sentir culpado por desejá-la. Ela era minha.

Foi quando notei Greta no fim do corredor. Ela me olhava irritada. Ela estava ali há muito tempo? Em algum momento ela havia me chamado e por isso estava irritada? E por que ela deveria ficar irritada? Ela deveria estar ali para me servir e não o contrário.

– Algum problema Greta? – perguntei áspero.

Ela mudou rapidamente sua fisionomia o que me deixou intrigado. Tentei ler em sua mente o motivo de sua irritação, porém ela me bloqueava cantando Britney Spears em sua cabeça. O que me deixou ainda mais intrigado, não era comum ela bloquear seus pensamentos. Eu não me lembrava de qualquer outro momento que o havia feito.

– Só um problema com a costureira, nada de mais. Terei que ir ao seu encontro mais tarde. - Arqueei a sobrancelha em questionamento. Não me lembrava de que Greta era aficionada com roupas. – E um problema com meu namorado. – ela disse relutante. Isso explicava o fato dela bloquear seus pensamentos, provavelmente querendo manter privacidade de seus momentos íntimos com seu namorado. Eu não precisava dessas imagens mentais. Argh! -Precisa de alguma coisa?

–Não, não preciso de nada. –falei de modo brusco me afastando rapidamente.

**POV Greta**

Fiquei no fim do corredor para poder ouvir os gritos da escolhida ou qualquer barulho que indicasse que meus planos tinham dado certo.

Eu esperava pelo menos gritos de sua parte. Gritos de dor. Eu não queria que ela sentisse prazer. Eu queria que ela sofresse.

Edward saiu do quarto um instante depois, pela sua expressão algo não ia bem, mas apesar de suas roupas estarem um pouco amassada era claro que não havia acontecido nada.

Isso me frustrou e me irritou profundamente. Outro idiota que era incapaz de tomar algo que estava em suas mãos. Ele parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Tratei logo de ocultar meus pensamentos. Fiquei um pouco temerosa que ele houvesse escutado meus pensamentos anteriores. O que aparentemente não aconteceu ou não estaria viva nesse momento. – Algum problema Greta? – relaxei minha expressão facial tendo a certeza que ele não me ouviu.

–- Só um problema com a costureira, nada de mais. Terei que ir ao seu encontro mais tarde. – ele me olhou de forma indagadora, o que fez perceber que minha resposta era um tanto fraca. - E um problema com meu namorado. Precisa de alguma coisa?

– Não, não preciso de nada. – ele me respondeu de forma brusca.

Felizmente ele não insistiu com mais perguntas saindo na velocidade vampírica. Eu mesma não saberia o que responder se ele perguntasse sobre o tal namorado. Algo que não existia no presente momento.

E por que ele me perguntaria alguma coisa? Eu não era nada para nenhum deles.

Fui para o andar de baixo. Pela janela da biblioteca eu podia ver Klaus, Damon e Edward conversando perto da piscina. Eles olharam em direção a casa, mais precisamente em direção do andar de cima.

Eles estavam falando dela é claro. Eles só tinham olhos para ela. Ela era sua prioridade agora. Sua escolhida.

Idiotas! Entre tantas mulheres foi uma menina que eles escolheram.

Uma menina que nem sabe a posição privilegiada que se encontrava.

Fiquei furiosa com isso. Eu merecia essa posição. Eu devia ser tratada como uma rainha. Depois de acabar com eles eu seria uma.

Aquela garotinha insignificante não devia dificultar meus planos, eu a odiava. Em um impulso subi as escadas e entrei no quarto dela. Eu queria estapeá-la por se colocar em meu caminho. Caminhei em sua direção e...

**Pov Bella.**

Fiquei olhando o aparelho em minha mão por um tempo após desligar. Depois de falar com Matt eu me sentia mais tranquila.

Era necessário colocar minha cabeça em ordem se eu quisesse que saísse como o planejado. Matt tinha razão em uma coisa eu precisava voltar a ser Isabella Swan e não essa criatura chorona e frágil que eu tinha me transformado.

É assim que se fala. Se continuar assim você terá êxito em seu plano se bem que...

Se bem que?

Se bem que no fim das contas você ficará com eles, você está só adiando o inevitável.

Eu não vou ficar com eles. Teimei.

Eu tive um sentimento que eu estava indo para ser cortado um pouco sobre isso.

E se não desse certo o que planejei? Eles eram vampiros inteligentes com séculos de experiência e eu era apenas uma humana. Pare com isso Bella. Pare de se sentir inferior. Siga em frente.

Rir de forma um pouco histérica sobre meus pensamentos. O que diabos eu estava fazendo?

Eu estava mesmo tendo uma conversa comigo mesma dentro da minha cabeça?

Não é o melhor momento para ter um discursão mental Bella. Também não é o melhor momento para estar se referindo a si mesma na terceira pessoa.

Se alguém pudesse escutar meus pensamentos diria que eu enlouqueci.

Você sabia que uma das definições de louco é mentalmente estranha? Eu devo dizer que no momento eu me sinto mentalmente estranha.

Eu sei, eu vivo em sua cabeça. É um lugar estranho e hostil.

Sim eu sei disso. É da minha cabeça que estamos falando. Eu não vou discutir quanto a isso.

Balancei a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos. Eu sempre tive esses pensamentos estranhos... Eu não podia explica-los eu só os tinha. E ultimamente eles estavam mais frequentes e mais intensos.

Caminhei até a penteadeira pegando um pote de óleo corporal. Abri. Levei-o até meu nariz para sentir o seu cheiro. Tinha cheiro de rosas. Caminhei até ficar próximo da porta e joguei seu conteúdo no chão.

Olhei o resultado, eu não tinha resposta para o que tinha feito, apenas sabia que tinha que fazê-lo. Pareceu-me certo de alguma maneira.

A porta se abriu em um rompante e uma morena caminhava em minha direção com irritação. Antes que ela conseguisse chegar até onde eu estava ela pisou no óleo caindo de costas fazendo um barulho audível.

Ouvi um leve gemido sair de sua boca. Ela sentou meio desajeitada quase escorregando de volta ao chão.

Ela olhou o pote em minhas mãos com expressão chocada. De certa forma foi muito engraçado.

A porta voltou a se abrir novamente e antes que eu registrasse o que acontecia eu olhava um vampiro um tanto atordoado no chão. Não consegui segurar a risada depois disso. Ele parecia tão surpreso que me fez rir ainda mais.

Ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos ao ouvir minha risada.

Ops!

**Nota da autora: **Gente eu só quero esclarecer uma coisa sobre a transformação dos vampiros. Na Saga Crepúsculo o vampiro mordia a outra pessoa injetando veneno para que ela se transformasse em vampiro e isso levava três dias e em The vampire Diaries os vampiros davam seu sangue para a outra pessoa e a matava, ela acordava quase que instantaneamente. Na minha fic será uma união dessas duas coisas. Explicando: O vampiro tem que dar seu sangue para a outra pessoa se transformar em vampiro, seu sangue contém o veneno, mas para sua transformação ser completa eu manterei os três dias. Deu para entender?


	19. Convite

**POV Jasper**

Peter e Charlote me esperavam em frente à cabana. Peter era meu melhor amigo, eu o considerava como um irmão. Ele não era meu irmão de sangue, mas era meu irmão de veneno. Eu fui o seu criador.

–Sentimos a sua falta. – disse Charlote ao me abraçar.

– Eu não eu não sei o que está acontecendo com os lobisomens... E por mais que eu sinta a sua falta você deve voltar para casa agora, ela precisa de você lá. – disse Peter.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha em questionamento. Para quem não sabia nada ele parecia estar ciente que eu queria saber sobre os lobisomens. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas de volta para mim.

Eu levei cerca de quinze segundos para entender. Filho da puta de sabe tudo. Peter tinha um dom interessante. Ele sabia das coisas. Ele não tinha visões do futuro ou passado.

Ele tentou me explicar uma vez, mas não era algo que pudesse ser explicado. Ele só sabia.

Olhei para Charlote e de volta a Peter.

– Peter uma vez na vida será que você poderia ser menos enigmático? Seu dom está dizendo algo?

Ele apenas deu de ombros. Pensei em suas palavras. Quem precisa de mim? Ela? Quem era ela? Merda de vampiro enigmático. Passei a mão na minha cabeça.

– Para um original você é um pouco lento. – ele olhava de forma debochada para mim. "O amor deixou ele idiota" ele sussurrou para Charlote. Eu olhei incrédulo para ele. Eu podia escutá-lo perfeitamente. Quem era o idiota agora? – Você. – ele respondeu como se soubesse o que eu pensava e algo me dizia que ele sabia.

Isabella. O nome dela veio a minha cabeça como um trovão. Meus olhos alargaram e senti um leve tremor em meu corpo.

– Até que enfim. Ele chegou lá. – disse Peter.

Voltei a minha moto sem uma palavra. Senti Peter e Charlote em meus calcanhares, mas não me virei.

–Esperamos conhecê-la em breve. – disse Charlote de forma amável. Eu podia sentir sua curiosidade e seu contentamento.

Eu sentia uma urgência em voltar para casa. Eu teria que voltar em outro momento para conversar com Peter sobre os Lobisomens.

– Ficarei aguardando a sua volta. Da próxima vez traga doçura com você. Charlote vai adorar ter companhia feminina e Jasper...

Olhei para ele com atenção.

–Sim?

– Gosta de cheiro de rosas?

Eu podia ver que ele tentava segurar o riso. Mesmo se eu não estivesse olhando para ele nesse momento eu poderia sentir sua diversão. O que era agora? Em um momento ele era apreensivo como se algo de ruim estivesse para acontecer e no momento seguinte ele era todo diversões. Resolvi morder a isca.

– Gosto.

– Fico feliz em saber. Agora vai para casa e leve a para jantar.

Esperei ele dizer mais alguma coisa. Não houve mais nenhuma palavra.

**POV Peter**

Eu fiquei feliz em saber que Jasper e os outros encontraram sua alma gêmea. Minha existência seria triste sem minha Charlote. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça loira.

–Peter?

Eu sorri quando ela pronunciou meu nome.

–Vai dar tudo certo Char. Teremos tempos difíceis, mas dará tudo certo no final.

–Que bom.

Vai dar tudo certo. Tem que dar. E o que eu espero. Meu presente me diz que as coisas vão ficar muito feias mais para frente.

**POV Jasper.**

Voltei para casa o mais rápido possível. Perguntei-me quando é que eu teria uma conversa coerente com Peter. Às vezes eu me pergunto se ele não era louco ou se eu era por conversar com ele.

Ao estacionar em frente a casa senti a raiva e o ódio profundo vindo de dentro da casa. Era tão forte que quase me fez dobrar os joelhos tamanha fúria.

Isabella. Um sentimento imperioso de ir até ela se fez presente. Corri em velocidade vampiresca até seu quarto, o sentimento era ainda mais forte conforme eu me aproximava.

Eu não tive tempo de assimilar o que aconteceu a seguir. Num momento eu via Isabella de frente para mim e no outro eu estava no chão. Senti-me atordoado. Senti algo viscoso no chão, olhei minha mão por um instante. O cheiro de rosas impregnava todo o quarto. Ouvi uma melodia ressoar no ar.

Eu olhei em sua direção.

Era Isabella que estava rindo a minha frente. Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria e divertimento. Eu deveria me sentir irritado com ela, porém ela emanava tanta alegria que eu não pude ficar sequer bravo com ela.

Seu riso morreu ao ver que eu a encarava. Ela foi até onde eu me encontrava com os olhos preocupados e levou a sua mão em meu rosto numa leve caricia. Eu podia sentir seu calor, fechei os olhos desfrutando de seu toque suave e abri-os quando senti a perda de seu contato.

Ela parecia surpresa. Ela emanava desejo.

Confusão.

Curiosidade.

Raiva.

Desejo.

Raiva.

Preocupação.

Ela era um rodizio para um empata. Ela mudava tanto de uma emoção a outra que era difícil acompanhar.

– Jasper está tudo bem com você?

Eu olhei seus orbes marrons olhando-me com preocupação, uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Eu queria alisar o local com meus dedos para dissipar as linhas que havia se formado ali.

Eu não queria que ela se preocupasse comigo, no entanto eu fiquei comovido com sua atenção.

–Eu estou bem. – a ouvi suspirar levemente. –Querida?

– S-sim Jasper?

–Por que tem óleo no chão?

Seu rosto ganhou uma tonalidade de rosa, eu quase podia sentir seu embaraço em minha língua. O cheiro de seu sangue se acentuava quando ela corava. Ela cheirava a canela. Picante. Humm. Droga! A garota cheirava a sexo. Não é hora de ficar excitado.

– É o que eu gostaria de saber. –disse uma voz feminina que me fez saltar sobre meus pés. Olhei para Greta nesse instante. Há quanto tempo ela estava aqui?

–Greta o que faz aqui?

–E-eu...

–Diga logo. –falei de forma impaciente. Meus irmãos poderiam gostar da presença dela em casa, mas eu não confiava nessa submissão que ela demonstrava perante nós. E algo me dizia que os sentimentos que eu senti antes eram de Greta. No momento eu só podia sentir seu nervosismo e confusão.

– Eu vim ver se Isabella precisava de alguma coisa. –ela disse calmamente.

Ela parecia sincera em suas palavras e seus sentimentos condiziam com suas palavras. Então por que eu não acreditava nela?

Eu estou ficando paranoico. Minha convivência com Peter está me afetando. Peter não gostava de Greta e sempre deixou isso bem claro. Sacudi a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos.

– Isabella? –olhei de volta a minha escolhida.

– Eu não preciso de nada. Obrigada.

–Bem se é assim. Com licença.

Ela saiu do quarto quase graciosamente se não fosse o chão escorregadiço.

Olhei de volta a Isabella. Ela agora se encontrava sentada na cama. Fui até ela sentando ao seu lado.

–Então?

Ela me olhava pensativa.

– O óleo caiu no chão?

Creio que ela estava me dando uma resposta, mas saiu como se ela me perguntasse.

–Tem certeza?

– Sim. Eu tenho certeza. – eu senti a sua mentira.

Peguei uma de suas mãos e com as pontas de meus dedos eu fazia círculos em sua mão. Senti que ela estremeceu com meu contato. Ela não retirou a mão, então continuei a fazer círculos em sua palma.

– Você não precisa mentir para mim. –disse de forma suave.

– Eu não estou mentindo.

Sorri com sua resposta.

– Sabe alguns vampiros tem um dom. – ela me olhava com atenção. – sabe qual é o meu?

– Não.

– Eu posso sentir as emoções de outras pessoas e posso manipulá-los e com isso eu posso dizer quando uma pessoa está mentindo ou não.

Ela puxou a sua mão. Eu a deixei ir. Para minha surpresa ela não se afastou. Ela virou de forma que ficasse de frente para mim.

– Você pode sentir como eu me sinto?

– Sim. - Ela corou. Eu apontei para o chão. – Se não quer falar sobre isso, eu vou respeitá-la e não vou insistir.

Ela me olhava entre chocada e curiosa. Eu agora estava curioso. Não era a reação que eu esperava. Por que afinal ela estava chocada? O que eu disse que a chocou?

– Ok.

Dei um tapinha em sua mão e levantei.

– Jasper?

–Sim querida. –ela estava adorável, sua boca estava entre aberta e tudo que eu pensava era tomá-la em meus braços e beijá-la até que ela esquecesse o próprio nome.

– O que trás ao meu quarto?

– Eu... – o que eu devia dizer? Que me sentia desesperado para vê-la sem saber por quê? – Eu vim ver se gostaria de jantar comigo.

– Jantar? Você e eu? – mais uma vez ela parecia chocada. Merda! O que eu estava fazendo de errado para ela se sentir assim?

–Bem, tecnicamente você iria jantar e eu apenas lhe faria companhia. Achei que gostaria de sair de casa um pouco. Você gostaria de sair para jantar?

Ela praticamente ficou de boca aberta. Agora isto estava começando a me irritar. Era uma pergunta simples por que tanto espanto. Talvez ela não tenha entendido a pergunta.

– Isabella. Você. Gostaria. De. Sair. Para. Jantar? –falei pausadamente.

– Eu não sou idiota. Eu entendi quando você me perguntou antes. – ela falou irritada. "idiota" ela sussurrou para si mesma. Estreitei meus olhos. Será que ela não sabia que eu podia escutá-la? Antes que eu pudesse chamar sua atenção ela completou. – Eu aceito.

Minha irritação foi logo esquecida dando lugar a uma felicidade extrema.

– Acha que consegue ficar pronta em uma hora? - Ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Bom. Não se preocupe com o chão, eu mandarei alguém limpar.

Fui para o meu quarto. Eu precisava de um banho e me preparar para o jantar.

**Nota da autora: Preparadas para o jantar com o Jasper? Eu espero que sim rsrsrsrs Comentem...**


	20. A calcinha

**Pov Bella**

Por que eu aceitei o convite para jantar?

Eu posso te dar alguns motivos.

E qual seria?

Número 1 Jasper, Edward, Klaus e Damon são seus companheiros, isso é bem quente, mas você sabia disso um pouco mais cedo, precisamente foi lhe dito no hospital. E mesmo não querendo você se sente atraída por eles.

Verdade. Apesar de não saber o significado real disso. Senti meu rosto corar ao imaginar o que eles esperavam de mim. Lembrei-me dos beijos e caricias trocada. Foco Bella foco.

Agora... Ah sim o número dois você gostou do fato dele convidá-la.

É claro que eu gostei de ter sido convidada. Desde que eu acordei naquele hospital, eu não tive escolha para nada. Eles me trataram como criança, sem direito a uma opinião. Ah! É claro que eu me lembrava de Klaus dizer que minha opinião não era relevante. Ele falava da minha vida, como minha opinião não era importante?

Vampiro estúpido. Todos eles.

Os outros não ficaram para trás.

Você sabe minha opinião sobre eles, então vamos ignorar e ir para o número três. Você deve ir a esse jantar e conhecer seus oponentes.

Meus oponentes? Eu pensei que eles eram meus companheiros.

Eles são, mas uma vez que você não está disposta a aceita-los o mínimo que você pode fazer é conhecer eles para que você tenha alguma chance de sair dessa situação.

Fui até o closet. Eu precisava me vestir para ir jantar com o Jasper. Ele é tão sexy.

Sexy? Ah merda! Eu não podia ir por esse caminho.

Escolhi um vestido vermelho sangue. Sentiu a ironia? Olhei-me no grande espelho fixado na parede. O vestido caiu perfeitamente em meu corpo, realçando minhas curvas. O corte era simples, nada muito extravagante o que me deixava confortável. Só tinha um problema. O tecido era muito leve o que impedia o uso de sutiã.

Suspirei. Tudo bem, o decote não permitia ver grande coisa. Eu não podia ir com a calcinha que estava, pois ela marcada muito a roupa, eu teria que substituir por outra, retirei-a.

Abri a gaveta de lingerie para escolher outra quando ouvi o toque de meu telefone celular. Corri de volta ao quarto. Talvez Matt tivesse alguma novidade. Era uma mensagem de texto.

_"Doçura aproveite o jantar. Antes de tomar qualquer decisão, escute o que meu irmão tem a lhe dizer. Dê uma chance a eles e a si mesma, você pode se surpreender."_

Mas o que?

Quem me enviou essa mensagem?

Escutei duas batidas na porta e antes que pudesse pensar muito a respeito eu já havia dito.

– Entre.

– Você está linda!

Olhei em sua direção. Ele se aproximou calmamente. Meus olhos vagaram sobre seu corpo. Ele estava muito bem vestido, mas o que me chamou mais atenção foi à cor de seus olhos. Estavam negros. Um tom profundo de ônix. Eles não eram dourados? O jeito que ele me olhava... Senti meu corpo estremecer de antecipação. Foco Bella Foco.

– Vamos? –ele estendeu a mão em minha direção e eu automaticamente a peguei. Caminhamos em direção à porta. A calcinha. Hesitei. Ele se colocou na minha frente. – Algum problema? Você mudou de ideia?

– Não é que... – O que eu deveria dizer? Espere um pouco que eu ainda não coloquei uma calcinha? Não. Não. Não. Eu não poderia dizer isso. O que eu digo?

– É que..? – ele incentivou.

– Não é nada. Vamos.

Ele me olhava atentamente. Seus olhos era novamente dourados. O que me deixou curiosa. Por que eles mudavam de cor?

– Se você mudou de ideia, basta dizer.

– Eu não mudei de ideia. – Eu não havia mesmo mudado de ideia. Ele me olhava fixamente em meus olhos como se procurasse por algo. – Eu só preciso pegar... Um casaco.

Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto agora assumiu uma tonalidade vermelha que nunca adquiriu antes de tão envergonhada que eu me encontrava.

– Eu pego para você. – Antes que eu pudesse responder ele sumiu da minha frente e em segundos reapareceu com um casaco em suas mãos. – Você não precisa ficar envergonhada por esquecer-se de pegar um casaco.

– E-eu...

– É melhor irmos ou não chegaremos a tempo. Eu fiz reserva em um restaurante local de última hora... Precisa de mais alguma coisa? –ele perguntou provavelmente vendo minha hesitação.

– Não, é melhor irmos.

O vestido não é transparente, ele não vai saber. Nada iria me fazer dizer que precisava urgentemente colocar uma calcinha.

Chegamos ao carro sem incidentes.

**Nota da autora: A falta dessa calcinha vai dar o que falar... Humm **

**Cometem... **


	21. A reserva

**Pov Jasper**

Onde levaria Isabella para jantar?

Eu não como comida humana, não saberia dizer onde serviria uma boa comida. As comidas humanas eram repugnantes para mim, então onde eu deveria leva-la?

Meu telefone tocou. Atendi no segundo toque.

– Oi Jasper! – disse uma voz de sino do outro lado.

– Alice? O que você quer? –perguntei ríspido.

– Credo Jasper é assim que você trata uma velha amiga? Não vai nem perguntar como eu estou?

– Alice, me desculpe se fui rude com você. O que eu posso fazer para remediar isso? – eu não sabia como, mas eu sempre me sentia culpado em tratar Alice de forma rude.

– Bem talvez você pudesse aumentar meu limite de cartão de credito.

Tivemos um pequeno relacionamento no passado e que acabou amigavelmente. Ela foi tão atenciosa com o fim da relação que me fez sentir culpado por não amá-la como ela gostaria e de alguma forma eu havia lhe dado um cartão de credito e isso foi ha quinze anos.

– Isso não vai acontecer. Acredito que o valor existente é mais do que razoável e nada do que diga me fará aumentar o valor.

– E se eu disser que fiz reserva em um restaurante lá no centro da cidade para você e Isabella?

– Então eu diria que poderia pensar em aumentar um pouco o limite do cartão de credito.

– Um pouco? – ela perguntou indignada.

– Alice. – disse exasperado.

– Tá. Hunf. Que seja.

Ela me passou todas as informações da reserva e desligou.

Eu me encontrava pronto para sair com Isabella quando meus irmãos entraram no quarto.

– Onde pensa que você vai leva-la? –perguntou Edward.

– Eu não penso. Eu vou. – o corrigi. Ninguém iria me dizer o que eu podia ou não fazer. Nem mesmo meus irmãos.

–Eu não estou dizendo o que fazer, eu só...

–Eu só? – incentivei.

Ele parecia pensar nas palavras que iria dizer.

–Talvez não seja seguro sair com ela.

Dizer que eu fiquei com raiva seria um eufemismo. A mania de Edward querer controlar tudo me irritava.

–Ela estará segura comigo. – retruquei.

– Ela tentou fugir uma vez e...

Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa Klaus colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro e interrompeu suas palavras.

– Ela está mais do que segura com o Jasper. Onde pretende leva-la?

Respirei profundamente, tentando me acalmar. Felizmente dentre meus irmãos Klaus sempre sabia quando recuar ou o limite de pressão que podia fazer em cada um de nós.

Não me leve a mal, eles são meus irmãos e eu os amo, mas temos divergências e brigamos para fazer valer nosso ponto de vista como em qualquer família.

– A levarei para jantar em um restaurante no centro...

– Você vai leva-la para jantar? – perguntou Damon divertido. – E o que você irá pedir ao garçom para comer? Por favor, eu quero o sangue da loira que está sentada na outra mesa? Você já sentiu como é o cheiro do alimento humano? Acredite, ele fede imagine come-lo.

– Eu não disse que iria comê-lo Damon. Eu disse que a levaria para jantar. Ela é humana, se você não notou.

– Isso não me passou despercebido. – ele murmurou aborrecido.

Eu sabia que Damon não se interessava pelos humanos. Em sua visão eles eram apenas sua fonte natural de alimentação e vez ou outra para satisfazer seus desejos, mas ele parecia muito aborrecido hoje...

– Ele está aborrecido por que seus avanços com Isabella não deram em nada. – disse Edward.

– Eu não diria nada. Ele lhe rendeu um bom banho de sorvete e um mergulho na piscina. – provocou Klaus.

Olhei para Damon curioso. Ele apenas virou as costas para mim e andou até a janela ignorando todos.

Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas em questionamento. Edward me contou rapidamente o ocorrido. Eu não pude deixar de rir.

– Eu não fui o único a fracassar com ela hoje, não é mesmo meu caro irmãozinho. – desdenhou Damon.

Senti a culpa saindo em ondas de Edward.

– Por que se sente culpado Edward?

Ele parecia relutante em falar. Eu mandei uma onda de encorajamento em sua direção. Ele contou rapidamente o ocorrido.

Ela havia tido um dia difícil. Já era difícil ter que lidar com um companheiro vampiro, imagine quatro. Talvez leva-la para jantar a fizesse relaxar.

Talvez.

Caminhei para a porta.

– Eu não... –começou Edward, porém suas palavras foram cortadas por Klaus.

– Tenha um bom tempo com ela Jasper.

Eu não respondi. Caminhei em direção ao seu quarto.

Ela estava maravilhosa. O vestido moldava cada curva de seu corpo.

Eu quis tocá-la, sentir a sua pele suave e quente contra a minha, pressionar meus lábios contra os dela e lentamente tirar suas roupas e ter meu caminho com ela pelo fogo.

Todas as fantasias que eu tinha tido sobre Isabella e muitas coisas que eu queria fazer com ela veio correndo, em seguida, na linha da frente da minha mente, e eu tentei discretamente transformar meus quadris de modo que a protuberância na minha calça não seria tão óbvia.

Tomei uma respiração desnecessária, mas que funcionou para clarear meus pensamentos lúdicos.

– Você está linda!

Ela corou com o elogio o que fez mais adorável aos meus olhos.

– Vamos? – estendi minha mão em sua direção e ela não hesitou em segurá-la. O que me fez sorrir satisfeito. Caminhamos em direção à porta. Ela pareceu vacilar e eu me coloquei em sua frente. – Algum problema? Você mudou de ideia?

Que ela não tenha mudado de ideia.

– Não é que...

– É que..? – incentivei. Se ela havia mudado de ideia, eu não ficaria feliz, mas iria aceitar. Ela já foi pressionada muito em um único dia

– Não é nada. Vamos.

Eu verifiquei como ela se sentia realmente. Seus sentimentos me dizia que ela estava envergonhada, uma parte bem pequena que era suplantada por uma grande curiosidade.

Por que ela se sentia assim?

– Se você mudou de ideia, basta dizer. – seria escolha dela. Eu não iria força-la. Por favor, não mude de ideia.

– Eu não mudei de ideia. Eu só preciso pegar... Um casaco.

A vergonha saia em ondas dela. Por que ela se sentia tão envergonhada por algo tão simples era além de mim. Menina boba.

– Eu pego para você. – Entrei no closet achando um casaco que pudesse mantê-la aquecida. - Você não precisa ficar envergonhada por esquecer-se de pegar um casaco. – assegurei.

– E-eu...

– É melhor irmos ou não chegaremos a tempo. Eu fiz reserva em um restaurante local de última hora... –bem Alice fez, mas não vem o caso. Não queria ter que explicar quem era Alice. Pelo menos não nessa noite. - Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – perguntei sentido sua hesitação.

– Não, é melhor irmos.

Olhei em seus olhos para me certificar que era mesmo o que ela queria, encontrando apenas determinação.

Descemos as escadas com ela segurando meu braço como suporte. O sentimento da sua mão quente no meu braço foi estranhamente reconfortante, e eu apreciei cada minuto dele antes que ela teve que soltar para entrar no carro.


	22. O jantar

Nota da autora: Eu quero dedicar esse capítulo a chovitap. Obrigada linda pelos seus comentários.

Pov Peter.

Se ele tinha alguma idéia sobre o que estou prestes a fazer, Jasper iria me matar e assar marshmallows em minha Pira. O pensamento me deixa doente, mas eu não tenho outra escolha.

Eu sabia que as visões do duende estavam começando a falhar e eu não pude deixar de me divertir com o pensamento de vê-la em maus lençóis.

– Qual é a graça Peter? – Eu olhei minha beleza loira. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. - Arggghhhh! Eu odeio quando você é tão enigmático.

– Ah doçura, as coisas vão trabalhar.

– Peter! – ela bateu suas mãos em meu peito. – Isso não explica nada, você sabe.

– Eu sei.

– Hunf!

POV JASPER.

O caminho para o restaurante foi feito em silencio. Eu não tinha ideia do que falar para ela. Abri a boca para fecha-la novamente. Não iria formar palavras. O inferno, até mesmo pensamentos não iria vir.

Eu um vampiro com séculos de idade não sabia o que dizer para uma garota.

Chegamos ao restaurante e fomos conduzidos pelo maitre para a nossa mesa. Não me passou despercebido o olhar que ele deu a Isabella.

Limpei minha garganta de forma desnecessária, fazendo o próprio homem saltar sobre os próprios pés. Ele tinha medo de mim. Grande!

– Logo a garçonete virá atendê-los.

Ele não voltou seu olhar para ela. Era bom mesmo porque se ele continuasse a olhá-la desse jeito ele seria um homem morto.

Olhei para Isabella que sorria e seus olhos brilhavam de divertimento. Não parecia bom em tudo...

– Com ciúmes Jasper? – ela provocou.

– Não. – respondi rápido de mais, que fez ela ri. – Eu não estou com ciúme. – acrescentei calmamente. – Deveria eu? – consegui provoca-la de volta.

Eu estava com ciúme? Não queria ir por essa linha de pensamento. Afastei tal pensamento para uma analise posterior.

Ela abriu a boca para responder e fechou novamente com a chegada da garçonete.

– O que vocês gostariam de pedir?

– Isabella?

– Eu quero uma Coca-Cola.

–E o que eu posso _fazer_ por você? – a insinuação não me passou despercebida e aparentemente para Isabella também não.

Ela revirou os olhos com desdém, mas eu podia sentir como ela ficou com raiva e com... Ciúme. Sorri largamente com isso, o que fez a garçonete sorrir com grande expectativa, provavelmente interpretando meu sorriso de forma errada.

– Para mim nada. Traga a bebida enquanto olhamos o cardápio.

A garçonete saiu resmungando. Eu me inclinei na mesa em direção a Isabella. Eu ainda podia sentir um vislumbre de ciúme saindo de Isabella.

– Com ciúme querida? – provoquei.

– Não. –ela respondeu rápido. Eu ri.

Uma onda de luxuria lavou sobre mim. O que me surpreendeu e me fez parar de ri no mesmo instante.

Sem que eu percebesse, ela havia se debruçado na mesa em minha direção tendo seu rosto bem próximo ao meu.

Eu apenas olhei para seus lábios como eles têm mais e mais perto de mim.

Seu lábio inferior cheio foi seduzindo. Eu só queria provar dele. Eu poderia provar a doçura de seus...

Voltei a me encostar contra o assento da cadeira. Eu tive que criar certa distância. Minha garganta estava queimando, mas não era seu sangue que eu queria.

Ela voltou a se sentar de forma ereta no assento da cadeira, ela parecia bem confusa com o que tinha acontecido. Eu não podia ajuda-la quanto a isso, pois me encontrava na mesma situação.

A garçonete chegou com o copo de refrigerante depositando ele na sua frente.

– Tem certeza que não quer beber nada? – a garçonete perguntou pra mim.

– Não. Então querida... O que gostaria de comer? – perguntei a Isabella na esperança de que a garçonete dirigisse sua atenção a ela, seus olhares estavam me deixando desconfortável. Algo difícil de fazer para um vampiro se me perguntar.

– Isso importa. – ela resmungou.

– Desculpe?

– Por que você não pede. Ao que me consta minha opinião não é relevante.

Dispensei a garçonete, dizendo que iriamos pedir depois.

Eu olhava atentamente para Isabella, tentando entender o significado de sua súbita irritação. Eu me senti perdido com suas palavras.

– Desculpe querida, mas eu me sinto perdido aqui. Poderia explicar suas palavras. Quem disse que sua opinião não era relevante?

Ela corou, mas não emitiu nenhum som.

– Se eu não me engano eu perguntei se você queria sair para jantar e pelo que me consta você aceitou ou estou errado?

Ela parecia relutante em sair, mas eu ignorei sua reação. Eu queria passar um tempo sozinho com ela.

–Klaus. – ela sussurrou.

E então eu compreendi. Eu sabia que tinha sido um erro mantê-la sem lhe dar uma chance de saber o que esperávamos dela ou o motivo de tê-la conosco. Eu não sabia o que o Klaus ou mesmo meus irmãos haviam dito a ela sobre o acasalamento de vampiro, o fato de ela ser nosso companheiro... Nossa escolhida.

– Meus irmãos lhe disseram sobre acasalamento de vampiros, companheiros ou mesmo o que significa ser a nossa escolhida?

– Não.

Merda! Era pior do que eu pensava. Eu imaginei que pelo menos Klaus havia dito algo a ela, não era pra menos que ela havia fugido na primeira oportunidade.

– Por que eles me contariam? Ficou claro que minha opinião não era importante.

– Sinto muito, Bella. Eu lamento que fizeram você se sentir como se seus pensamentos e opiniões, não importam, porque eles fazem. Você é a única coisa que importa e sua felicidade é a coisa mais importante para mim e acredite para meus irmãos também. – Para minha surpresa eu queria dizer exatamente isso.

Eu realmente me importava. Ela me olhava como se avaliasse o que eu tinha dito.

– Não vocês não se importam, se importasse eu estaria vivendo com o meu pai.

Ela tinha um ponto. Eu tinha que trabalhar com ele.

– Eu sei que ainda não sabemos uns dos outros, e eu sei que você tinha a sua própria vida. Eu apenas estou pedindo que você nos dê uma chance, porque essa coisa de acasalamento... É inevitável. Nós nunca seremos capazes de ser novamente com outras pessoas. Não vou mentir para você e dizer-lhe que eu te amo imediatamente ou faz qualquer um de meus irmãos. Eu só posso falar por mim mesmo e posso dizer que você se encaixa perfeitamente em minha vida e que eu posso nunca deixar você ir. Eu também estou disposto a apostar que você vai se apaixonar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Você é a minha escolhida e nada do que você faça vai mudar isso.

– Em outras palavras você está dizendo que eu não tenho uma escolha. O que não é muito diferente do que Klaus disse.

– Lamento se Klaus não explicou o que significa ser nossa escolhida. Lamento que nós não confiarmos-lhe o suficiente para ser honesto com você. Se isso significa ser brutalmente honesto sobre cada pequeno aspecto, então que seja. Se significar dizer cada aspecto sujo desta existência, muito bem. Mas por favor, Bella, não fuja novamente.

– Você vai me explicar?

O que eu deveria dizer? Bem eu havia dito que iria ser honesto com ela...

– Creio que não poderei ter essa conversa sem os outros envolvidos, mas posso dizer um pouco sobre o assunto.

Ela me ouvia atentamente. Eu não queria ter essa conversa. Por que raios Klaus não lhe forneceu o mínimo necessário de informação?

Provavelmente esperava que ela fosse levar a situação em diante e ver como nossa vida ao nosso lado pode ser maravilhosa?

Por que Damon ou mesmo Edward não lhe disse qualquer coisa? Eu sabia a resposta. Eles estavam muito entretidos com sua própria excitação para dar atenção a qualquer outra coisa. Bastardos!

Ouvi um leve suspiro. Voltei meu olhar à menina sentada a minha frente. Seus olhos ansiosos. Sua boca rosa. Eu podia ver a clivagem de seus seios que o decote do vestido mostrava. Os seios dela não eram grandes nem pequenos. Era no tamanho perfeito, eles caberiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos. Eu queria poder sentir o peso em minhas mãos.

– Hei cowboy meus olhos estão aqui em cima.

Subi meu olhar para cima encontrando ela me olhando com raiva e um pouco divertida. Se eu fosse humano teria corado. Limpei minha garganta desnecessariamente.

– Os machos são sempre muito afetuosos com seus companheiros, suaves carícias, uma mão sempre na perna, um toque suave do cabelo, um beijo na testa... Um vampiro masculino anseia para seu companheiro... Companheiros pertencem uns aos outros em formas mais profundas, mais básicas e primordiais. – as palavras jorraram da minha boca.

Então duas coisas aconteceram. Uma boa e outra ruim.

Felizmente antes que eu continuasse a garçonete se fez presente interrompendo minha explicação que estava longe de ser boa mesmo sendo a verdade, porém o salto que ela usava quebrou fazendo ela se desequilibrar e ao tentar manter seu equilíbrio ela segurou na borda da mesa fazendo o copo de Isabella tombar espirrando refrigerante na mesma.

O choque do liquido frio a fez saltar do lugar. Eu podia jurar que ela era um vampiro se eu não soubesse que ela era ainda humana, tamanha velocidade. Outro assunto a ser abordado com ela posteriormente: sua transformação. Merda! Meus irmãos e eu deveria ter uma conversa séria em breve.

A garçonete pediu desculpas. Ela estava mortificada. Isabella garantiu a ela que estava tudo bem e que acidentes acontecem.

Isabella com a orientação da garçonete foi para o banheiro, amenizar o estragos em seu vestido. Não que houvesse muitos, uma vez que só respigou em seu vestido.

Enquanto aguardava seu retorno, meditei as palavras que deveria dizer a ela. Certamente ela teria perguntas... Passei a mão em meu cabelo exasperado. Como foi que eu acabei de um simples jantar a tendo que explicar o fato dela ser nossa escolhida e como isso deveria funcionar?

Ela estava demorando.

Oh! Por tudo que é mais sagrado, como eu posso ser tão idiota!

Eu tinha lhe dado oportunidade.

Eu estava tão concentrado em como explicar que... Droga!

Levantei rapidamente, indo em direção ao seu cheiro.

Se ela tiver fugido...

Foi quando escutei sua voz irritada.

– É fácil. Eu não estou usando nenhuma calcinha.

O que?

Ela não está...?

Eu paralisei atrás dela. Ela virou lentamente para mim.

Seu rosto empalidecendo um pouco, para segundos depois ganhar uma coloração vívida.

Senti minha narina dilatar e todos os pensamentos lascivos voltaram a reinar em minha mente.

Agarrei seu braço rebocando ela pelas portas do fundo do restaurante. Ignorando os olhares alheios.

Assim que me afastei um pouco a coloquei de costas para a parede. Eu podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo. Estávamos com o rosto a milímetros um do outro.

Seu perfume rodou em torno de mim e pela milionésima vez naquela noite eu desenhei em uma respiração profunda e desnecessária.

Eu precisava acalmar meus sentidos. Meus instintos gritavam para tomar o que era meu. Eu sentia sua respiração bater em meu rosto.

Ela colocou ambas as mãos em meu tórax, como se fizesse menção de me afastar, mas sem completar o gesto e para minha surpresa ela começou a explorar meu tórax com suas mãos.

– Pare. – eu rosnei para ela. Ela baixou seus olhos mordendo seu Lábio inferior. Seu rosto ganhou uma coloração e sua respiração era irregular.

Você está brincando comigo?

Eu podia sentir o cheiro do seu despertar. Os seres humanos deveriam temer meu rosnado, não ser ativado por ele. Ela deve ser a menina mais estranha que eu já conheci.

Ela finalmente tomou os olhos fora de meus lábios para olhar os meus olhos o suficiente para ver a mudança em meus próprios.

Eu tenho certeza que virou de um profundo ouro para o preto nesse momento. E tudo o que ela viu lá deve ter sido o que ela estava procurando porque antes eu poderia compreender o que estava acontecendo, ela agarrou-me pela nuca do meu pescoço e me beijou.

Ela parecia gostar deste jogo, eu podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação.

Uma combinação perigosa. Sorri com o pensamento.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos na parede em ambos os lados da cabeça e pressionado meu corpo contra o dela, reduzindo meu nariz para seu pescoço inalando seu perfume. Eu rapidamente a levantei e pressionei seu corpo contra a parede.

– Coloque suas pernas em torno de mim. – Eu pedi.

Ela foi chocada com meus movimentos bruscos, mas conseguiu colocar as pernas em torno de minha cintura. Eu coloquei uma mão contra a parede para suporte, eu tentava ter cuidado para não colocar forçar excessiva.

Removi minha mão de seu cabelo e a beijei, fiz pressão com a minha língua em seus lábios para abrir passagem no qual ela me concedeu de boa vontade. O interior de sua boca era doce e cálido. Eu precisava de mais.

Interrompi o beijo. Ela gemeu em frustração. Sorri contra a sua pele.

Deslizei meus lábios pelo seu maxilar e fiz uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço, até o começo do ombro, e mais para baixo. Sua respiração era errática.

Afastei as alças finas de seu vestido tendo para meu deleite a visão de seus seios.

Eu tinha que sentir seu gosto.

Desci a língua até seu mamilo, acariciando o centro com meus lábios. Abocanhei-o em minha boca fazendo uma leve sucção.

O rosto de Bella estava corado e ela arqueava seu corpo contra o meu, um pequeno rosnado escapou por meus dentes com esse novo movimento, mas mais uma vez ela não reagiu como previsto ou esperado.

O perfume de sua excitação permeou o ar. O cheiro dela... Era divino. Definitivamente ela era um ser humano bem estranho.

Senti as mãos dela agarrando com força meus cabelos enquanto ela sussurrava uma palavra: "mais...".

Eu a mantive fixado na parede como eu comecei a mover meus quadris contra os dela, criando atrito entre nós.

Quanto mais eu me movia, mais ela queria. Sua luxúria me bateu forte e eu joguei de volta para ela. Seus gemidos me deixavam mais ativado.

Eu continuei a chupar e morder seu mamilo. Dando o mesmo tratamento ao outro.

Ela estava ofegante e foi gemendo palavras incoerentes e torcia os dedos em meu cabelo.

Como poderia apenas a fricção contra seu corpo delicado fornecer-me tanto prazer? Eu tinha estado com milhares de mulheres vampiras e humanas, mas nunca me senti como este.

O que seria quando eu realmente estivesse dentro dela?

Deslizei minhas mãos pela lateral de seu corpo, deslizando minha mão pela sua coxa indo de encontro a sua feminilidade. Apesar de saber de antemão que ela estava sem calcinha, comprovar tal fato fez meu desejo que no momento já era grande se elevar ainda mais.

Tão quente... Tão húmido... Eu podia sentir o meu próprio orgasmo se preparando para assumir todo o meu corpo.

Eu a amava... Amava? Choque lavado sobre mim.

Eu podia mesmo amá-la?

Como uma garota humana pode me fazer sentir algo que eu não acredito? Eu estava pronto para abrir meu coração?

Uma brisa soprou em nossa direção me fazendo paralisar imediatamente. Deslizei o corpo de Bella até o chão, tendo o cuidado de tê-la firmado no chão e me virei encobrindo seu corpo com o meu para a ameaça que se aproximava.

Ela tocou meu ombro com as mãos tremulas. Eu podia sentir sua confusão e seu constrangimento.

–J-Jasper... eu...

Ela parou o que quer que ela fosse dizer quando ouviu um grande rosnado, mesmo sem olha-la eu podia sentir ela se mover para ver de onde via o som.

Se a situação não fosse tão grave teria gargalhado com sua reação ou talvez só me fizesse zangado por sua insensatez.

Os humanos geralmente teriam tentado se esconder ou fugir do som, mas não minha Bella. Ela não tinha as reações normais como todas as outras pessoas.

Eu não sei se deveria ficar surpreso. Afinal ela é companheira de quatro vampiros.

Ele estava apenas a vinte passos de distância.

Eu vou matar Alice por isso. Por que ela me enviaria aqui quando ela viu claramente o que aconteceria?

Por quê?

Ela tem muitas explicações a dar. Eu queria saber.

Ah, e eu iria saber por quê! E dependendo do que ela me disser...

Quinze passos.

Eu vou matar Alice por isso.

Peguei meu telefone discando rapidamente o número.

Doze passos.

Correio de voz! Merda!

– Alice, é melhor você me chamar de volta assim que você receber essa mensagem. Eu juro por Deus ou o que quer que nós julguemos Santos, se você sabia sobre isso e não me disse... Eu vou cortar seu cartão de crédito mais rápido do que você pode dizer American Express! Você entendeu?

Dez passos.

E ele apareceu.

O lobisomem estava lá. Ele era negro, suas costas enormes e monstruosas, a cauda se movimentando para frente e para trás.

Houve rosna de ambos os lados.

Seus olhos varreram para além de mim. Um olhar selvagem lançando em direção a Bella que estava parcialmente escondida atrás de mim, e mesmo agora que sua visão humana podia ver claramente a criatura a nossa frente, eu não podia sentir qualquer medo vindo dela.

Ela estava... Curiosa. Isso me deixou exasperado.

Humana estranha e sem qualquer autopreservação.

Houve um uivo ao longe mostrando que ele não se encontrava sozinho e pelo som eles se encaminhavam rapidamente para nossa posição.

Trinta passos.

Vinte passos.

Doze passos.

Agora o quadro estava completo. Havia três grandes lobisomens a minha frente.


	23. Eu avisei

**POV Bella**.

O caminho para o restaurante foi tranquilo. De certa forma foi um silencio confortável. Não que não houvesse algo a ser dito.

Eu estava muito curiosa sobre o vampiro ao meu lado.

Só com esse vampiro?

Bem... Se eu dissesses que não estava curiosa sobre os outros seria uma tremenda mentira.

O que eu estava pensando? Eu não queria... Eu não precisava conhecê-los.

Você não parece tão certa.

Oh cale a boca!

Antes que me desse conta, a porta ao meu lado estava aberta. Jasper estendia sua mão, para me ajudar a sair do carro e logo fomos conduzidos a uma mesa reservada. Tínhamos uma boa vista do movimento ao redor, ou melhor, dizendo Jasper tinha uma boa visão do movimento ao redor. Ele se encontrava sentado de costas à parede enquanto que eu estava de frente a ele.

Jasper parecia chateado com a forma que o recepcionista me olhava, o que me divertiu de certa maneira fazendo com que eu o arreliasse sobre isso.

– Com ciúmes Jasper?

– Não. Eu não estou com ciúme. – ele respondeu de pronto o que me divertiu, porém eu não esperava que ele me provocasse de volta. - Deveria eu?

Porém antes que eu pudesse dar uma resposta espirituosa à garçonete se fez presente, na qual, diga-se de passagem, eu odiei.

Você a odiou porque está com ciúmes.

Não mesmo.

Depois de fazer o meu pedido ela teve o descaramento de se insinuar para ele. Ela ainda não percebeu que ele tá acompanhado.

Alguém está com ciúmes.

Não estou.

Você vai continuar em estado de negação.

Revirei os olhos. Às vezes eu odiava meu monologo interno. E para completar minha irritação.

– Com ciúme querida? – Jasper provocou.

– Não.

Ele riu. Sua risada era tão melódica que sem perceber me inclinei em sua direção.

Como seria beijá-lo? Seria tão doce como sua risada?

Vê algo que você gosta?

Ele é tão lindo…

Você tem uma quedinha por ele, admita.

Eu apenas estou admirando a paisagem. Não é crime.

Não, mas que é uma quantidade inebriante de luxúria você está dando por aí, senhorita. Eu estou admirando a vista demasiado, mas você pode querer controlá-lo um pouco.

Por que você está me interrompendo? Estou ocupada.

Eu vejo. Eu apenas estou querendo saber quando você vai lembrar que o alto, loiro e gostoso aí na frente é um empático.

Merda.

Eu gemi no meu próprio diálogo interno. Eu não precisava disso.

Foco Bella Foco.

Eu não era ingênua o bastante para não notar a atração física que sentia por eles e saber que eles se sentiam da mesma forma. Houve uma atração sexual definitivamente lá e, se eu fosse brutalmente honesto comigo mesma, ela tinha estado lá por um tempo. Mas eu também sabia que sexo e amor não era a mesma coisa.

Eu poderia ser atraído para Jasper... Eu podia me sentir atraídos por eles, mas eu não desejo ser sua companheira, certo?

Pelo menos por agora...

Não comece... Eu só quero minha vida de volta.

Se você diz...

Eu digo.

Assim nós vamos ignorar aqueles sentimentos quentes que você está tendo então?

Exatamente.

Quando você mudar de idéia eu posso dizer 'Eu avisei' ou devo lhe dar alguns dias?

Eles não significam nada.

Eu gosto do seu nada. Eles são bem sexy.

Oh cale a boca.

Foi quando eu percebi que Jasper também havia se inclinado em minha direção.

Respire. Eu preciso respirar. Oh, meu Deus.

Sou eu ou está ficando quente aqui?

Antes eu tinha tempo para se recuperar totalmente meus sentidos, eu encontrei-me de repente ereta novamente. Eu podia ver os restos do meu embaraço anterior ainda enfeitando meu rosto. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tivesse reagido como esse para Jasper. Eu entendi que era suposto para acontecer.

Eu tinha sido deslumbrada vezes suficientes por Edward e até mesmo por Klaus e Damon. Quando eu olhei profundamente em seus olhos âmbar esqueci quem e onde eu estava.

Logo depois a garçonete atiradinha voltou para recolher os pedidos. Não ajudou que sua atenção estava toda no meu acompanhante.

– Tem certeza que não quer beber nada? – a garçonete perguntou de forma sedutora para Jasper.

O fato de ver o desconforto dele não amenizou meu espírito.

– Não. Então querida... O que gostaria de comer? – ele perguntou para mim.

Querida? Até parece como se o que eu queria fosse levado em conta.

– Isso importa. – resmunguei.

– Desculpe?

– Por que você não pede. Ao que me consta minha opinião não é relevante. –falei com raiva.

Ele dispensou a garçonete e logo estávamos sozinhos.

– Desculpe querida, mas eu me sinto perdido aqui. Poderia explicar suas palavras. Quem disse que sua opinião não era relevante?

Senti meu rosto ganhar certa coloração.

– Se eu não me engano eu perguntei se você queria sair para jantar e pelo que me consta você aceitou ou estou errado?

Ele parecia realmente confuso. Ele foi o único que havia tido algo como uma conversa real desde que eu coloquei meus olhos em Klaus no hospital, talvez se eu... Talvez ele me ajudasse a ir... A ter minha vida de volta.

– Klaus. –tentei falar firme, mas minha voz não passou de um sussurro. Ele ficou em silencio e quando eu pensei que ele não iria dizer nada ele me surpreendeu com suas palavras.

– Meus irmãos lhe disseram sobre acasalamento de vampiros, companheiros ou mesmo o que significa ser a nossa escolhida?

– Não.

Por que eles se dariam ao trabalho. Klaus havia me dito e mesmo os outros haviam dado a entender que minha opinião não era importante.

Aparentemente eu havia dito isso em voz alta, pois ele me respondeu.

– Sinto muito, Bella. Eu lamento que fizeram você se sentir como se seus pensamentos e opiniões, não importam, porque eles fazem. Você é a única coisa que importa e sua felicidade é a coisa mais importante para mim e acredite para meus irmãos também.

Fiquei surpresa com suas palavras. Ele parecia tão sincero ou era apenas um truque?

– Não vocês não se importam, se importasse eu estaria vivendo com o meu pai.

– Eu sei que ainda não sabemos uns dos outros, e eu sei que você tinha a sua própria vida. Eu apenas estou pedindo que você nos dê uma chance, porque essa coisa de acasalamento... É inevitável. Nós nunca seremos capazes de ser novamente com outras pessoas. Não vou mentir para você e dizer-lhe que eu te amo imediatamente ou faz qualquer um de meus irmãos. Eu só posso falar por mim mesmo e posso dizer que você se encaixa perfeitamente em minha vida e que eu posso nunca deixar você ir. Eu também estou disposto a apostar que você vai se apaixonar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Você é a minha escolhida e nada do que você faça vai mudar isso.

Choque atravessou meu corpo.

Apaixonar-me?

Eu não vou me apaixonar.

Eu não tinha uma escolha? Eles não vão me deixar ir?

– Em outras palavras você está dizendo que eu não tenho uma escolha. O que não é muito diferente do que Klaus disse.

EU QUERO MINHA VIDA DE VOLTA. Ela podia ser sem graça, mas era minha vida... minhas decisões.

– Lamento se Klaus não explicou o que significa ser nossa escolhida. Lamento que nós não confiarmos-lhe o suficiente para ser honesto com você. Se isso significa ser brutalmente honesto sobre cada pequeno aspecto, então que seja. Se significar dizer cada aspecto sujo desta existência, muito bem. Mas por favor, Bella, não fuja novamente.

– Você vai me explicar?

Eu esperava atentamente sua resposta. Suspirei depois de um tempo. Ele não iria me dizer nada. Por que diria?

Ele voltou seus olhos de volta aos meus e vagando para baixo até chegar ao decote de meu vestido. Ele olhava como se tivesse achado um grande segredo ali. Homens!

– Hei cowboy meus olhos estão aqui em cima.

Ele voltou a olhar meus olhos. Acho que se ele pudesse corar esse seria um momento.

Escutei ele limpar a garganta antes de começar a falar de forma rápida que de certa forma exigiu um pouco mais de mim para acompanhar a velocidade de suas palavras.

– Os machos são sempre muito afetuosos com seus companheiros, suaves carícias, uma mão sempre na perna, um toque suave do cabelo, um beijo na testa... Um vampiro masculino anseia para seu companheiro... Companheiros pertencem uns aos outros em formas mais profundas, mais básicas e primordiais.

Quando achei que teria mais informação, a garçonete voltava e derrubava o refrigerante em mim.

Levantei rapidamente seguida de varias desculpas e com sua assistência fui encaminhada para o banheiro mais próximo.

Chegando lá fui cercada por duas mulheres que começaram a lançar perguntas para mim.

Quem era o Deus loiro que estava comigo? Se ele era meu namorado... Quantos anos eu tinha... Se eu não era muito nova para estar namorando... Se eu podia apresenta-lo. Eu não me dei o trabalho para responder nenhuma de suas perguntas. Não que elas me dessem chance.

Por um momento pensei se em algum momento elas parariam para pelo menos respirar. Sai antes que elas parassem com as perguntas, assim não precisaria respondê-las. Suas perguntas estavam me irritando, eu sequer as conhecia.

Não fui muito longe. Logo senti uma delas segurando meu braço.

– O que você usa para mantê-lo interessado?

– É fácil. Eu não estou usando nenhuma calcinha. – eu respondi irritada a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

Elas me olharam em descrença e logo seus olhos se arregalaram. Senti sua presença antes mesmo de me virar.

De todas as pessoas... Tinha que ser ele a escutar minhas palavras.

Virei a tempo de ver seus olhos dourados ir de ouro a ônix, algo clicado em minha cabeça no que aquilo significava.

Luxúria.

Eu podia ver os rostos assustados das pessoas na medida em que Jasper me arrastava para fora.

Sentir a parede em minhas costas. Seu rosto inclinado em minha direção de forma que estávamos a milímetros um do outro.

Ele respirava profundamente e em grandes quantidades.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu tórax para empurra-lo, mesmo sabendo que não teria força. Eu era apenas humana.

Ao tocá-lo, pude sentir a solidez de seu corpo. Minha curiosidade tirando o melhor de mim. Deslizei minha mão em seu tórax como se estudasse o corpo a minha frente.

– Pare. – ele rosnou para mim, me fazendo ficar excitada.

Ele me olhava com incredulidade e pela forma que ele respirava ele podia sentir o cheiro da minha excitação.

Gemi internamente mordendo meu lábio inferior.

Roer o lábio inferior. Lá você vai. Imitação perfeita de uma fêmea suficientemente envergonhada pega no ato de prazer sexual.

Às vezes eu odiava minha voz interna.

Ele me olhava atentamente da mesma forma que eu o olhava, sem mais me conter segurei atrás de sua cabeça e o beijei.

Senti-o pressionar seu corpo contra o meu. Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse respirar distribuindo beijos ao longo do meu pescoço.

– Coloque suas pernas em torno de mim. –ele pediu com sua voz rouca.

Apesar de chocada com o seu pedido, atendi prontamente.

Ele me beijou novamente. Seu beijo era mais voraz do que o anterior, interrompendo ele cedo de mais para o meu gosto, senti seu sorriso contra o meu maxilar, ele foi distribuindo beijos pelo caminho e antes que eu me desse conta meu seio estava em sua boca.

Eu sentia uma sensação dentro de mim em construção. Arqueei meu corpo para melhor acesso e melhor contato. Ninguém nunca me tocou assim.

Eu me sentia tão bem.

Eu queria mais...

Eu não sei dizer se eu havia dito isso em voz alta, mas ele parecia responder ao meu pedido. Ele roçava seu quadril contra o meu. Eu podia sentir sua ereção. A luxúria me bateu mais forte. Levei minhas mãos em seu cabelo torcendo ele em meus dedos.

Senti suas mãos deslizando em minha coxa, chegando a minha feminilidade.

Sentir o frescor de seu dedo contra a minha intimidade quente quase me lançou a borda.

E então ele parou.

Ele deslizou meu corpo para baixo, onde minhas pernas vacilaram por um instante. Jasper rapidamente corrigido meu vestido no lugar e virando de costas para mim ao ver que eu podia ficar em pé sem sua ajuda.

Por que ele parou? Ele não me desejava mais?

Oh Deus o que foi que eu fiz? Há poucos minutos eu estava com raiva deles me manterem cativa e no outro eu estava praticamente... Oh Deus!

Eu estava mortificada.

– J-Jasper... eu...

Foi quando escutei um grande rosnado

Era possível?

Tentei me mover de trás de Jasper para confirmar minhas suspeitas, mas toda vez que eu dava um passo para o lado Jasper se movia junto comigo.

Ele está te protegendo.

Protegendo-me do que?

Vi Jasper pegar o telefone e seja lá quem for do outro lado, ele não parecia muito feliz.

Eu me movia tentando ver a minha frente. Tentando. Jasper sempre se movia junto comigo, se eu desse um passo para o lado esquerdo ele dava um passo para o meu lado esquerdo.

Mesmo falando ao telefone ele parecia bem ciente da minha presença e ainda mais de meus movimentos.

Quando Jasper desligou o telefone, eu pude ver a criatura que surgia.

Três grandes lobisomens estavam ali.

Matt foi rápido ao avisar os meninos Quileutes. Eles vieram me resgatar.

Não era como eu tinha planejado, mas...

Eu não imaginava que eles agiriam ainda hoje, mas quem sou eu para reclamar?

Eu esperava que eles não machucassem Jasper no processo.

Você está preocupada?

É claro. Eu não quero que ele se machuque.

Outro uivo se fez ouvir ao longe e da mesma forma que eles apareceram diante de nós eles sumiram.

Por que eles me deixaram aqui?

Minha pergunta logo foi respondida com a aparição súbita de Klaus, Damon e Edward ao nosso lado, cuja aparição me fez saltar em meus próprios pés.

Maldita velocidade vampírica!

– Não precisa ficar com medo. Você está segura agora. Nós vamos protegê-la. – Edward disse para mim.

Ele fez menção de se aproximar e automaticamente dei dois passos para trás.

Senti um casaco sendo colocado em meus ombros.

– Está frio. É melhor você entrar no carro, que está mais quente.

Jasper estacionava o carro nesse mesmo instante ao nosso lado. Damon abriu a porta de passageiro me conduzindo para dentro.

– Isabella? – chamou Klaus antes que eu pudesse entrar no carro.

– Sim?

– Você sabe alguma coisa sobre os lobisomens terem aparecido essa noite aqui?

– Não. Por que eu deveria?

– Isabella... - senti-me estremecer quando ouvi Damon falar o meu nome. Sua voz era baixa e autoritária. – Você não deveria ter medo de nós, você...

– Ela não está pronta, Damon. Pelo amor de Deus, dar o seu tempo! Ela está com medo e ela não sabe nada sobre nós. Olhar para ela de seu ponto de vista. Um monte de caras dizendo que eles estão destinados a serem seus companheiros e ela basicamente não tem escolha? Forçar ela, não vai ajudar. – ouvi Jasper dizer.

Edward apertou seus punhos.

– Mas eu disse a ela que nós vamos protegê-la e que ela é segura. Ela deveria nos amar de volta, não rejeitar-nos, mesmo não sendo uma situação peculiar. Ela deve ter sentido a conexão. Nós fizemos. Estou cansado de esperar, Jasper.

– Eu estive esperando por séculos e eu não posso esperar muito mais tempo, agora que nós temos realmente ela, agora que ela está realmente em nossa própria casa. – disse Damon.

Klaus esfregou sua testa como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

– Jasper tem razão. Forçar ela não vai fazê-la nos amar. Só vai fazê-la nos odiar. Então faça um favor a todos nós e se acalmem.

– Ela vai estar pronta para nós eventualmente, OK? Ter um pouco de paciência. Ela vale a pena. – ouvi Jasper dizer.

Você não se sente culpada?

Culpada? O que você quer dizer?

Você apenas mentiu para seus companheiros.

Não, eu não fiz. Tudo o que eu disse foi verdade. Eu não sabia que os lobos estariam aqui está noite.

Que é chamado de "mentir por omissão".

Que lado você está?

Cale a boca.

Isso é o que eu pensava.

Chegamos em casa e logo fui conduzida para dentro. Damon e Klaus seguiam na frente e Jasper e Edward atrás de mim.

Aparentemente minha recente descoberta de meu corpo tinha afetado meus hormônios porque tudo que eu conseguia pensar era nada nada inocente.

A parte triste foi que, como uma virgem, eu não podia sequer imaginar-lhes a minha plena satisfação.

Que não vai nos impedir de tentar embora, ele vai?

Eu ansiosamente olhei a bunda de Damon e Klaus conforme eles subiam as escadas na minha frente.

Não. Definitivamente não vai parar-nos.

Eu suspirei enquanto eu caminhava atrás deles, eu tentava arrastar minha mente para algo mais...

Inocente?

Mas uma vez que não era possível, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era admirar a vista.

Eu gosto da maneira que pensamos.

Eu sentir ondas de diversões serem lançadas para mim.

É claro que o Jasper havia pegado meu humor.

Empático idiota.

Chega um ponto onde as coisas possivelmente não podem ficar piores, não é mesmo?

Você diz que isso agora, mas você sabe aquele bate-papo que tínhamos anteriormente?

Qual deles?

Aquele onde eu reservados meu direito de dizer 'Eu avisei' logo após você perceber o que são esses sentimentos calorosos que você está tendo?

Ah! O que tem ele?

Compreendeu o que esses sentimentos calorosos são? Ou eu devo lhe dar uma pista?

Eu não tenho sentimentos por eles.

Ah sim, aqui vamos nós. É aquela coisa que 'eu quero minha vida de volta' novamente certa?

Eu não amo eles. Droga!

Sim. Quando você perceber que você...

Eu não.

Damon abriu a porta para mim e todos me disseram boa noite e que alguém traria alguma coisa para eu comer, uma vez que acabei não jantando.

Entrei no grande banheiro determinada a tomar um grande banho de banheira. Eu precisava relaxar. Peguei meus Ipod e comecei a escutar as musicas que passavam sem prestar atenção às letras.

Ah Deus... E quando eles descobrirem que eu sabia sobre a existência dos lobos?

Eu retirei o meus fones de ouvido e caiu para baixo da água, não tendo certeza se eu queria lavar meu cérebro ou simplesmente afogar-me.

Eu só esperava estar bem longe quando chegassem a seu conhecimento.

Sai do banho. Vesti a camisola e voltei para o quarto encontrando os quatro vampiros que eu queria fugir esperando por mim.

– Precisamos conversar.


	24. A conversa

**POV Jasper**.

Depois de deixar Bella em seu quarto eu me dirigi ao fim do corredor abrindo a porta de meu quarto, mantendo ela aberta mostrando que eu precisava conversar com eles. Klaus sem nenhuma hesitação entrou em meu quarto.

Arquei a sobrancelha em direção aos meus dois irmãos que haviam parado como se decidisse o que deveria fazer. Eu podia sentir sua frustração e raiva saindo em ondas.

Como sempre eles agiam como meninos mimados quando as coisas não funcionavam ao seu modo. Senti uma onda de irritação me bater vindo de Edward. É claro que ele havia pegado meu pensamento.

Eu não dava à mínima.

– Eu não tenho a noite inteira. É melhor os dois entrarem antes que eu os faça entrar. – Klaus disse calmamente numa voz gélida.

Vi Damon e Edward estremecerem. Eu sorri com conhecimento de causa. Klaus nunca falava conosco dessa forma, o fato dele fazê-lo nesse momento só mostrava o quanto ele estava chateado e furioso.

Uma coisa que você não quer fazer é deixar Klaus chateado ou furioso, acredite nunca é uma boa coisa.

Eu estava no final do corredor, esperando. Edward e Damon caminharam tensos, então eu tentei enviar-lhe algumas ondas calmantes em seu beneficio. Eles rosnaram para mim.

Acenei levemente a cabeça em entendimento. Eu entendi que eles só queriam passar esse dia com seus próprios sentimentos, sem que eu tentasse manipulá-los.

Foi quando lembrei que não deveria tentar amenizar os seus desconfortos. Eu estava além de chateado com toda a situação.

Não tentei abrandar a ira de Klaus, só o deixaria mais furioso e além do mais de certa forma eu gostei de tal sentimento, pois alimentava o meu próprio.

Eu precisava senti-la. Eu mesmo estava muito irritado.

Não era mais sobre alguma garota lá fora ou uma disputa entre irmãos. Era sobre Isabella. Nossa escolhida.

**POV Klaus**

Depois de conversar com meus irmãos foi decidido dar a Isabella mais informações sobre ser nossa escolhida.

Jasper tinha razão em dizer que ela não estava pronta e que ela valia a pena.

Chegamos a debater a possibilidade de ela ir morar com seu pai para que ela se sentisse mais a vontade em se relacionar conosco, mas depois do ocorrido com os lobisomens essa possibilidade não existia mais.

Não era seguro.

Agora aqui estamos nós.

Em seu quarto, esperando ela acabar seu banho para que pudéssemos conversar.

Poderíamos deixar a conversa para amanhã, contudo essa conversa já tinha demorado muito para acontecer.

Eu tinha que reconhecer que eu errei em não conversar com ela de forma apropriada... Em não explicar a ela antes de praticamente arrasta-la para nossa casa.

Ela era nossa companheira e merecia um tratamento melhor.

Ouvi os seus passos onde aguardei em expectativa. Ela notou nossa presença de imediato nos olhando com espanto e... Medo.

Suspirei em desgosto. Ela tinha medo de nós? Eu não queria que ela tivesse medo de nós.

– Precisamos conversar. –disse calmamente, ignorando o turbilhão de emoções que eu me encontrava.

**POV Edward.**

Eu podia ver que ela hesitava em avançar os passos em nossa direção.

Isso quebrou meu coração.

– Edward, se você não parar de enviar fora rajadas de tristeza, daqui a pouco eu vou sentar aqui e chorar como uma menina. Se fosse possível para eu produzir lágrimas. – disse Jasper baixo demais para audição humana.

Eu ri.

– Desculpe Jasper. – sussurrei de volta.

Voltei minha atenção para Klaus que nesse momento explicava para Isabella o que seria uma Escolhida. Ela ouvia atentamente o que me deu esperança, esperança que morreu rapidamente com suas palavras.

– Eu não quero ser a Escolhida de vocês. Eu quero ir para casa.

– Desculpe, mas isso não vai acontecer. – ouvi Damon dizer.

– Vocês não podem me manter aqui contra a minha vontade.

– Podemos e vamos. – retrucou Damon.

– Damon já chega. – disse Klaus irritado.

– Isabella... – comecei a dizer para logo ser cortado por Klaus.

– Discutimos a possibilidade de você ir morar com seu pai, mas com a aparição dos lobisomens vimos que isso não seria seguro para você. Eles são perigosos e não sabemos o que eles querem e até lá será mais seguro se ficar conosco.

– Eles não são perigosos, eles jamais me machucariam. Eles não...

– O que você sabe sobre eles? – perguntei.

– E-eu...

– Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o fato deles ter aparecido essa noite? – perguntou Jasper.

– Não. –ela respondeu de pronto.

Eu não precisava ter o dom de Jasper para ver que ela mentia. Que por sinal devo dizer que ela mentia muito mal.

– Isabella. – repreendeu Damon.

– Eu já disse que não sei de nada.

– Você é nossa companheira e não deveria mentir para nós. – eu disse a ela.

– Eu não sou companheira de vocês. – ela teimou.

– Sim você é. Sei que ainda não está pronta, mas vamos remediar isso. Teremos tempo de conhecer uns ao outro. – Klaus disse de forma suave.

– Me diga Isabella, você não tem nenhum sentimento por nós? – perguntou Jasper deixando de lado o tema sobre os lobisomens. Algo que seria abordado em outro momento.

Klaus e Damon pareciam ter o mesmo pensamento.

**POV Jasper.**

Era obvio para mim que Isabella sabia algo sobre os lobisomens, mas também era obvio que nós não conseguiríamos arrancar nada dela sobre esse assunto. Teríamos que deixar esse assunto para outro momento. Resolvi abordar outro assunto. A meu ver o mais importante agora.

Fazer ela nos aceitar.

– Eu não sinto nada por nenhum de vocês.

Ela sorriu tímida para mim, tentando projetar falsa confiança. Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. Ela esqueceu meu poder?

Ela corou sob meu olhar intenso. Ela ainda se lembrava.

– Tem certeza? – insisti me aproximando dela.

Eu havia prometido a ela que iria dizer a verdade sobre nós no restaurante e eu iria cumprir tal promessa, mas eu espero nada mais do que a verdade da parte dela.

Como eu havia dito a ela no restaurante ela era nossa companheira e nada do que ela fizesse iria mudar isso.

– E-eu n-não sinto nada por n-nenhum de vocês.

– Você não se sente nem um pouco atraída por nenhum de nós? – Damon sussurrou em seu ouvido a fazendo estremecer levemente. Eu podia ver Klaus próximo a suas costas.

– N-não.

– Eu não acredito em você. –Sussurrou Edward em seu outro ouvido.

Klaus enlaçou sua cintura para lhe dar algum suporte.

Eu tinha que lhe dar crédito. Ela estava diante de quatro vampiros e mesmo denotando nervosismo sua postura era altiva.

Eu me aproximei mais dela ficando a apenas um passo de distância dela.

Eu ouvi uma mudança na respiração de Bella. Ele passou de lenta e constante para rápida e irregular.

Eu não fiz nenhum movimento para colocar a distância entre nós. Se eu estava sendo honesto comigo mesmo eu realmente gostei do fato de que nós estávamos tão perto. Ele me animou de varias maneiras que eu mesmo não acredito que fosse possível, eu nunca me senti assim sobre alguém antes. No entanto, a coisa que eu estava mais feliz foi o fato de que Bella não estava puxando longe de qualquer um de nós.

Eu podia sentir seu nervosismo, ansiedade, insegurança, mas acima de tudo sua luxúria e então... Nada.

Olhei em seus olhos.

– Agora isso foi interessante. Como você fez isso? – perguntei.

– Como ela fez o quê? – Damon perguntou confuso.

Continuei olhando para ela esperando que ela me respondesse.

– Fazer o quê? Eu não fiz nada. – ela disse defensiva.

– Sim, você fez. – respondi lentamente.

– Alguém pode me explicar o que se passa? – indagou Damon.

– Isabella acaba de bloquear o dom de Jasper. – respondeu Edward.

– Jasper como..? – Klaus pediu.

– Antes eu podia sentir seu nervosismo, ansiedade, insegurança e sua luxúria e agora... eu não sinto nada. Não posso sentir nada dela.

– Como assim nada? – Klaus voltou a pedir.

– Eu posso sentir todos vocês, mas dela eu não posso sentir nada é como se ela não sentisse qualquer coisa, ela apenas caiu completamente do meu radar como se nunca existiu.

Olhávamos a menina em nossa frente com espanto e admiração. Edward já não podia ler seus pensamentos e agora eu não podia senti-la.

**POV Klaus.**

Isabella se recusou a falar qualquer coisa depois disso. Eu podia ver que ela estava cansada. Ela ainda era humana no fim das contas.

Saímos de seu quarto lhe desejando boa noite, mas não antes de deixar claro que a parti de amanhã nós iriamos gastar certo tempo com ela para que ela pudesse nos conhecer melhor.

Ela era nossa Escolhida e nada iria mudar isso e mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria nos aceitar.

Pelos menos é o que eu espero.

**POV Bella**

Eu acordei com algo frio me cutucando bem forte nas costelas. "Acorde." A coisa gelada disse.

– Não. – gemi em protesto.

Puxei o cobertor mais apertado no meu rosto e rolei.

– Eu disse acorde.

Cutucão, cutucão, cutucão.

Talvez, se eu rolasse para o outro lado, essa coisa vá embora.

Cutucão, cutucão, cutucão.

– Argh! – exclamei abrindo meus olhos.

Eu descobri meu rosto e olhei para a coisa que me cutucava.

Damon.

Ele estava sorrindo pra mim, quase estupidamente, e então começou a puxar o cobertor para descobrir o resto do meu corpo. Devagar comecei a acordar, percebi que deveria estar um caos.

E Damon estava em meu quarto.

– Damon, mas que inferno! O que você quer? – Perguntei para ele me sentando. Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

– Bom dia flor do dia. – ele sorriu para mim. Eu estreitei meus olhos nele. – Oh vejo que não é uma pessoa matutina. – ele disse zombeteiro.

– Damon...

Ele colocou as duas mãos a sua frente como se rendesse.

– Ok, Ok. Eu vim te buscar para leva-la em um passeio.

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Não? Se você não deseja sair, podemos muito bem ficar na cama. Eu posso pensar em outras coisas para nós fazer. – ele disse sugestivo.

Levantei-me rapidamente da cama.

– Mudei de ideia.

– Foi o que pensei.

Fui em direção ao banheiro resmungando como idiota um vampiro pode ser para diversão de Damon que apenas riu.


	25. Destino?

POV Bella.

Eu olhava meu reflexo no espelho. Meu cabelo parecia um ninho de passarinho. Não sei como Damon não riu.

Damon.

O que eu deveria fazer com ele?

Eu posso pensar em muitas coisas.

Ah! Cala a boca.

Isso já está se tornando repetitivo.

Rolei meus olhos aos meus pensamentos.

Peguei a escova tentando domar meus cabelos para que ele ficasse de uma forma decente ou ao menos apresentável.

Damon. Por que eu deveria sair com ele mesmo?

Ah é claro, eles haviam dito que iria passar um tempo comigo para que assim pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor, mas eu queria conhece-los?

Klaus havia me dito ontem à noite o que era uma Escolhida, o que não acrescentou nada do que havia dito Bonnie anteriormente, a única coisa e talvez a mais desconcertante de todas seja que eles me queria como companheira.

E para minha mortificação Damon fez o favor de acrescentar que quando eles dizem como companheira, eles querem dizer ter intimidade física.

Não foram bem essas palavras que ele disse.

Eu não quero pensar nas palavras que ele disse.

Você não quer pensar porque ficou muito animadinha com a perspectiva.

Não fiquei não.

Tá bom, então você não foi nem um pouco despertada quando ele disse sobre os beijos... as caricias...e tudo que eles tinham em mente para você?

Talvez um pouco.

Um pouco?

É tudo que eu vou admitir, então não force.

Hunf!

Eu deixaria para pensar nessa conversa em outro momento.

Olhei de volta para o espelho. Olhei meu cabelo e gemi. Eu vou precisar lavar.

Olhei a banheira. Eu adoraria tomar um banho longo cheio de espuma para aliviar meus nervos, mas descartei a ideia. Damon estava do outro lado da porta e não acho que ele seria paciente me esperando e para confirmar minhas suspeitas ouvi duas batidas na porta.

– Precisa de ajuda princesa?

– Não.

Pude ouvir sua risada mesmo através da porta.

– Estarei lá em baixo te esperando, então não demore.

Teria que ser um banho de chuveiro definitivamente.

Coloquei um vestido leve de verão sem mangas, já que o dia estava bem quente e sai do quarto descendo a escada lentamente. (n/a: gente me desculpa com as descrições das roupas, mas como eu disse anteriormente não é o meu forte, então fica a sua imaginação, ok?).

A porta de entrada se abriu nesse momento dando entrada uma bela morena cheia de sacolas. Se eu não me engano seu nome era Grace... Greta... Ou algo assim. Corri para ajuda-la quando uma das sacolas caiu no chão.

– Ah obrigada. – ela me disse, sua voz era suave, mas algo em seus olhos me deixou alerta.

Seus movimentos eram suave o que me lembravam duma cobra antes de dar o bote.

Ela é uma cobra.

Eu não devia julgar uma pessoa antes de conhecê-la.

Você não está fazendo um julgamento está constatando um fato.

Afastei tais pensamentos para o fundo da minha mente.

– Você deve ser a Isabella. Não tivemos a oportunidade de nos apresentar da última vez. Eu me chamo Greta.

– Muito prazer em te conhecer, eu me chamo Isabella... bem acho que você já sabe o meu nome.

Prazer? Fale por você.

– O prazer é meu. – ela respondeu calorosa, o que era um grande contraste com o frio de seus olhos. – Pode me entregar a sacola?

Eu olhei de volta a sacola que eu ainda segurava em minha mão e devolvi a ela.

Ela deu dois passos em direção à sala quando suas chaves caíram e eu me apressei a pegá-las do chão.

Contrariando meu instinto de ficar longe me aproximei dela com as chaves.

– Você deixou cair as suas chaves.

– Ah que desastrada eu sou. Pode segurar um momento, por favor, enquanto eu coloco as sacolas no sofá.

– Sem problema. Precisa de ajuda?

– Bem... Será que você pode pegar as sacolas que ficaram no carro? Ele está estacionado na entrada da casa.

– Eu...

– São apenas duas sacolas.

– Ok.

Voltei em direção à porta da frente que permanecia aberta.

O carro de fato estava bem próximo da entrada da casa, a porta do motorista estava aberta e eu podia ver as duas sacolas no banco de passageiro.

Algo não está certo.

Peguei as sacolas e voltei meu olhar para a casa. Olhei a chaves em minha mão. Eu podia...

Não vamos fazer isso de novo.

Por que não?

Não deu certo da última vez.

Olhei em volta. Não havia uma única pessoa ali que podia impedir, então por que não? Era uma boa chance. Talvez fosse o destino.

Joguei as sacolas de volta para o interior do carro saltando para dentro do carro. Coloquei a chave na ignição.

Ou devo dizer tentei? A chave simplesmente não entrou. Olhei a chave com atenção. Definitivamente era uma chave de carro. Então...

Olhei de volta para casa e meu olhar caiu diretamente sobre o da Greta. Eu não poderia dizer com precisão, mas ela parecia satisfeita, mas de longe foi o mais agravante de toda a situação.

Estremeci dando de cara com quatro pares de olhos me encarando com mal disfarçável raiva.

Gemi internamente. Eu devia ser menos impulsiva.

Concordo.

E eu achando que o destino havia resolvido me ajudar.

O que não aconteceu, porque o destino é uma cadela inconstante e decidiu que nada poderia jamais ser simples para Bella Swan.

E lá você vai usando a terceira pessoa novamente.

Olhei minhas opções.

Primeiro: Eu podia me trancar dentro do carro, o que não adiantaria nada já que não foi nenhum empecilho da última vez.

Segundo: Eu podia tentar fazer uma ligação direta no carro para que eu pudesse sair dali, o que não era possível uma vez que eu não sabia como fazê-lo.

Terceiro e último eu podia correr o que não era viável, por que para onde eu iria correr? Para a floresta?

Olhei novamente em direção a suas expressões. Talvez correr para a floresta não seja uma má escolha no final das contas.

Mas lembrei-me então a velocidade que eu tinha visto eles se moverem e eu sabia que era inútil tentar correr.

Se eu não podia correr, eu iria enfrentá-los com dignidade. Isso era importante, certo? Heróis nos filmes sempre pareciam pensar olhando para morte como se dignidade fosse importante.

Neste momento, parecia apenas estúpido. No final, digno ou não, estavam ainda mortos, mas quem sou eu para argumentar com Hollywood?

Eu pulei fora do carro e imediatamente cai no chão.

Oh Deus! Muito obrigada por dignidade.

– Onde você acha que vai?

Tenho a certeza de limpar minha garganta completamente antes de tentar responder e esperando desesperadamente para um resultado melhor do que a última vez.


	26. Quando eu era humano

**POV KLAUS.**

Estou tentando pensar nos motivos que levaram os lobisomens a estarem tão perto de nossa residência, mas nada plausível, no entanto.

Eu deveria fazer uma ronda furtiva ao redor da casa, próximo ao rio e talvez de volta a casa de Emily, na expectativa de encontrar alguém ou algo útil, mas devo confessar que estou tendo mais dificuldade de me concentrar do que esperava.

Fico imaginando como um metro e sessenta e cinco, morena, se encaixariam perfeitamente contra meu corpo enquanto eu...

Ok. Isso está ficando ridículo. Concentre-se.

Mas, por algum motivo, eu me encontro vagando em frente à porta de seu quarto. Não uma ou duas vezes, mas cinco vezes, até finalmente me render e entrar.

Eu não preciso acender a luz para ver seu corpo diminuto no centro da cama. Eu também não preciso me aproximar da cama para ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos ou mesmo sentir seu perfume, mas eu me aproximo.

Seus cabelos não estavam em volta de seu rosto de forma harmoniosa, mas de um jeito selvagem denotando seu sono inquieto, como se não bastasse os lençóis estarem enrolado em sua perna e parte da coberta se encontrar no chão para demonstrar isso.

Nunca fiquei tão obcecado por alguém assim. Pelo menos não um simples ser humano.

O que tem essa garota? Ela é só uma garota. Um ser humano.

E o objeto de minhas fantasias e meu desejo obsessivo.

Durante toda a semana eu me mantive afastado na esperança de que meus sentimentos por ela desaparecesse ou ao menos diminuísse e tudo que eu obtive foi ficar mais enredado com sentimentos em relação à garota.

Sentimentos que eu não sabia nomear, no qual vem me dando nos nervos.

E o que foi aquilo que eu senti quando a beijei?

Não tenho ideia.

Alguma coisa mudou em meu interior. Então o que faço agora, maldição?

Estou me segurando para não entrar debaixo dos lençóis e aninhar seu corpo junto ao meu.

Apesar de estar bem tentado eu não faria isso. Se eu iria estar em sua cama seria a seu convite ou permissão.

Fecho os olhos e tiro o rosto dela dos meus pensamentos. Eu a substituo com os problemas recentes com os lobisomens.

Concentro-me no pensamento, esperando que com isso eu ganhe um novo foco, dando lugar ao objeto do meu desejo.

E isso quase funciona. Sinto a raiva me inundar ao pensar nos lobisomens. Por mais de dois mil anos ficamos em guerra.

Poucos vampiros podia se lembrar da guerra, já que muitos deles nem existiam. Aqueles que lembravam não sabia o motivo que a desencadeou.

Minha mente é inundada com lembranças.

Lembranças de quando eu ainda era humano...

_Flash back on_

O bosque era fresco com folhas molhadas cobrindo o chão, embora não tivéssemos uma tempestade recentemente. As folhagens eram tão fartas que podíamos ver apenas pequenos pedaços do céu azul.

Continuamos a cavalgar até chegarmos à clareira.

Meu pai já se encontrava no local com seu cavalo devidamente amarrado em uma árvore.

A clareira era marcada por um conjunto de pedras disposta em um círculo rudimentar, acima do qual as árvores ao redor nos proporcionava uma janela natural para o céu.

Todos sabiam que a clareira era aonde os meninos iam para brincar e as meninas fofocar e era aonde todos vinham contar seus segredos.

Era também onde o conselho se reuniam para tomar decisões referentes à comunidade.

O conselho era formado por quatro homens, sendo que meu pai era um deles.

Nesse momento meu pai lançava a Jasper e eu um olhar de desaprovação ao ver nossa chegada tardia.

– Hoje será noite de lua cheia. – disse meu pai sem preâmbulos, olhando o céu.

Segui seu olhar esperando ver o vislumbre da lua, mas só vendo o céu imaculadamente azul. Era dia no fim das contas e o crepúsculo estava ainda longe de chegar.

– Estamos cientes disso. Por que não podemos ir nos divertir em vez de falar e ouvir coisas em que todos estão cansados de saber? – Damon perguntou de forma jocosa como nada fosse o que fez nosso pai estreitar seus olhos em sua direção que por sua vez olhou em outra direção.

Tive que reprimir o riso.

Geralmente era eu a questionar o nosso pai, fazendo com que travássemos uma guerra verbal até que ele perdesse seu temperamento e brandisse sua espada me incitando a lutar com ele.

Algo que eu não faria. Eu jamais lutaria com ele dessa forma. O fato de não lutar com ele o deixava mais furioso, me dizendo que eu era um fraco, que desistia antes mesmo de tentar.

Minha mãe sempre intercedia por mim nessas horas. Dizendo que era coisa da juventude.

Ah pobre de minha mãe. Não havia criatura mais doce ou mais submissa do que ela. Tudo que meu pai dizia ou fazia era sagrado. Ela o colocava em um pedestal, nem mesmo quando ele trouxe há dez anos seus dois filhos com outra mulher em uma de suas viagens diminuiu sua devoção a ele.

Ela ainda tratava como um dos seus. Eu amava meus irmãos, eram meus irmãos acima de tudo e não foi a mim que meu pai havia traído. Damon e Edward fazia parte da minha família como se estivesse ali desde o começo.

Eu não conseguia compreender o motivo dela ter aceitado tão bem a situação. Quando perguntei a ela, tudo que ela disse foi que eles eram apenas crianças, inocentes que nada fizeram para ela, mas ela não culpava meu pai.

Fiquei olhando de um para outro assistindo à reação de meu pai as palavras ditas por Damon.

Eu esperava que meu pai gritasse, mas ele foi até uma das pedras e os joelhos estalaram quando ele se curvou para se sentar.

Pela primeira vez percebi que ele estava envelhecendo.

Ele olhou em volta dando uma boa olhada em mim e Jasper e mesmo ele não dizendo as palavras eu podia ouvi-las com precisão.

Nós éramos uma má influência para os outros irmãos.

Olhei Jasper nesse momento e ele me dava um sorriso sabendo. Talvez um dos motivos de sermos mais próximos do que os outros.

Não sei por que eu deveria ficar surpreso com tal reação, aparentemente ele só reservava sua falta de temperamento a Jasper e eu.

Damon recentemente começou a questionar nosso pai, que não deixou de dizer quem ele culpava por tal comportamento.

Eu podia ver Edward sentado ao lado de nosso pai. O filho perfeito. Ele parecia beber as palavras proferidas pelo nosso pai e não consigo deixar de me perguntar... Até quando?

Meu pai começou seu discurso habitual em como a guerra nos fez sair de nosso país e de como fomos agraciados de encontrar uma terra onde pudéssemos nos estabelecer.

O fato de esse lugar ser habitado por criaturas sobrenaturais que atacavam seres humanos não era relevante, uma vez que eles só apareciam durante a lua cheia. Eu nunca vi tal criatura ou conhecido alguém que já tenha visto. Para mim não passava de fantasias tolas.

Meu pai olhava em volta para se assegurar que todos prestavam atenção a suas palavras.

Minha mãe sentava ao seu lado segurando meu irmão Joshua de seis anos que se encontrava adormecido. A meu ver alguém que não estava tendo que aguentar ouvir tais tolices.

Olhei ao redor, toda comunidade estava presente. Eu podia ver minha irmã Rebekah sentada junto com suas amigas.

Meu pai falava agora sobre as mortes no último mês.

– De novo essas histórias de lobisomens? – Bufei. - Os ataques ao qual se refere nada mais são do que ataques de lobos que não passam de cachorros grandes. Não tem nada ver com criaturas sobrenaturais. Os senhores querem nos fazer acreditar em suas tolas fantasias.

Ele me fuzilou com o olhar.

– Entendam, por favor... Existem demônios que andam entre nós, eles já existiam no velho país.

– Se eles existem de fato devemos mata-los e não ficar nos escondendo rezando para que nenhum mal recaia sobre nós.

– Klaus! Vou ignorar seu atrevimento e seus argumentos infantis. Não podemos lutar com criaturas imortais.

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar suas palavras sinto uma mão recair em meu ombro detendo minhas próximas palavras.

Jasper.

Algo em seus olhos abranda minha raiva.

Voltei meu olhar ao nosso pai que me olhava com indulgência.

– Que bom! – assentiu meu pai. – Precisamos ter cuidado. É como se eles sentissem o cheiro de sangue. Vão para casa e certifique-se que as portas sejam bem seladas.

Voltei para casa. Eu queria ver tais criaturas. Eu não acreditava em sua existência e iria provar para todos essa noite.

O crepúsculo chegou e esperei que todos estivessem em seu quarto.

Desci furtivamente a escada, abri a porta dos fundos e segui, na ponta dos pés, para a grama, já molhada de orvalho. Fui mais cauteloso do que de costume, uma vez que havia tochas cercando a propriedade e eu não queria alertar meu pai sobre minha escapadela, sabendo que ele não ficaria satisfeito com tal ato e eu não queria ter que confronta-lo, pelo menos não essa noite.

Entrei na floresta e fui em direção ao Sul onde ficavam as cavernas de Fell Church. Uma caminhada de aproximadamente trinta minutos.

Chegando lá me encaminhei para a maior delas.

No interior da caverna as paredes eram ásperas e irregulares, o chão gasto e empoeirado. As paredes e o teto eram castanho-escuros e eram crivados de buracos rasos.

A beirada dos buracos mostravam-se desgastada, outros mais acima pareciam ter bordas afiadas.

Havia vários corredores em seu interior dando a aparência de um labirinto.

Avancei lentamente em seu interior tentando ouvir algum barulho, mas estava mortalmente quieto dentro da caverna.

Foi quando gritos estrangulados se fez ouvir. Um som meio humano e meio animal. Gritos de agonia que fizeram os pêlos de meus braços se arrepiarem e um frio líquido descer pela minha espinha.

Minha mente gritava para que eu voltasse de onde tinha vindo que eu fosse para casa para me manter seguro, no entanto minha curiosidade levou a melhor.

Logo o corredor se abriu em uma câmara tão ampla que por um momento não acreditei o que meus olhos estavam vendo.

No centro do teto da câmara havia abertura suficiente para ver o céu que agora exibia a lua em toda a sua glória.

A iluminação fornecida por ela era suficiente para que eu pudesse ver o interior da caverna.

Levou um momento para que meus olhos compreender todas as formas em seu interior.

Lobisomens em formação ou transformação se preferir. Não havia outra palavra para descrever o que acontecia diante de mim. Humanos se contorciam no chão e gritavam como se estivessem em grande quantidade de dor.

Eu podia ver seus membros se alongando e adquirindo formas de feras.

Eu estava atordoado de mais para fazer qualquer coisa além de contar, quinze... Dezessete, dezoito, dezenove...

Eu não me preocupei em quantos eles eram. Foi o que tentei dizer a mim mesmo. Não carecia vinte deles para me matar.

Parte deles já tinha se transformado enquanto que a outra estava em seu estágio final.

Dois deles olharam em minha direção e começaram a cheirar o ar chamando atenção dos demais.

Era a hora de minha partida. Dei meia-volta e corri rumo ao corredor. Eu ainda não havia chegado à metade do caminho quando vi sombras vindo em minha direção.

Minha saída estava bloqueada. Voltei meu corpo ao primeiro corredor a vista me deslocando mais depressa na esperança de encontrar outro ponto de fuga.

Está tão escuro.

Não estou enxergando nada. Não consigo enxergar nem mesmo minhas mãos diante de mim.

Corro as cegas e tento ouvir a perseguição que posso sentir atrás de mim, mas meu coração bate tão alto, que abafa qualquer som.

Eles estão bem atrás de mim agora. Alto e perto.

Estou perdido.

Acabou.

O medo assola meu ser e sinto minhas pernas pesadas e por um momento penso em desistir.

"Você nem ao menos tenta. Você é um fraco." Eu ouço as palavras de meu pai em minha mente e mesmo suas palavras sejam ditas com escarnio, elas me forçam a ir em frente.

Um tênue jorro de luz, vindo de sei lá de onde, brilha no fim do corredor.

Uma onda de alivio flui através de mim enquanto corro adiante.

Estou fora da caverna e mesmo ainda sendo noite a claridade me atordoa.

Eu continuo correndo, me apressando em meu caminho.

Em minha corrida meu pé bate num obstáculo e tropeço, caindo de joelhos. Estendo as mãos para me proteger, e elas foram tombando, rangendo e crepitando.

Escuto um baque surdo a minha queda, ao mesmo tempo presto atenção em alguma reação a minha ruidosa queda, mantendo-me absolutamente imóvel na escuridão.

Não houve nada.

Nenhuma reação, nenhum som, estava apenas úmido e abafado como sempre.

Cuidadosamente começo a me erguer, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível, avaliando o ambiente.

Os lobisomens de alguma forma não me seguiram.

Meu pé esquerdo estava preso em alguma coisa. Dou um puxão para soltá-lo, reconhecendo os contornos tão conhecidos...

Ao mesmo tempo tentando negar o que meus olhos me mostrava...

O corpo de meu irmão Joshua.

_Flasch Back off_

Abro os olhos de repente me sentindo sufocado. Preciso saber por que Isabella é tão importante e o que eles planejam para ela.

Eu não poderia perder mais alguém para eles.

Isabella sabia alguma coisa sobre eles, chegando ao ponto de defendê-los, mas é claro que ela não diria nada para nós e para comprovar tal fato depois de mencionados os lobisomens ela se manteve silenciosa e passou a nos ignorar. Era como se não estivéssemos ali.

Eu queria arrancar as informações que ela retinha, mas pelo pouco que a observei ela não diria nada por pura teimosia. Ela era tão teimosa quanto o Damon, talvez mais. Eu não ficaria surpreso.

Gostaria de me preparar mentalmente, sobretudo se tiver que lidar com tais criaturas. Sempre preferir enfrentar o que quer que fosse com a cabeça erguida e poderia fazer isso melhor se eu tivesse a oportunidade de me preparar.

Suspirei.

Volto meu olhar à figura diminuta na cama, tentando lê-la. Não estou certo se isso faz parte da minha estratégia ou não. Estou achando muito difícil olhar para qualquer outro lugar.

Eu a desejo mais do que posso descrever, eu a desejo de todas as formas.

Estava cada dia mais difícil me manter longe dela. Eu não queria nutrir sentimentos por ela. É claro que até mesmo eu sabia que era uma batalha perdida.

Voltei para meu quarto quando o dia se deu inicio.

Escuto a porta de meu quarto se abrir. Eu não preciso me virar para saber quem estava ali, portanto continuo a olhar pela janela.

– Klaus você não pode continuar a evita-la.

– Edward está certo. Se quisermos que isso de certo você vai ter que se envolver mais com ela. Não podemos pedir que ela seja mais receptiva se nós não somos.

– Jasper eu...

Interrompo-me com a chegada de Damon ao quarto.

Ele iria leva-la para passear, para se conhecerem melhor.

Deixei-me levar pelos meus pensamentos enquanto Damon dizia aos outros o que ele tinha planejado para o passeio com Isabella.

Nem por um momento eu acredito que ela facilitaria nosso entendimento. Admito que tenha começado com o pé errado, mas não era como se estivéssemos maltratando ela.

Precisamos reivindicá-la como nossa companheira. Talvez alguns passeios ajudem ou podemos sempre continuar a investir em luxúria... Certo?

Ela parecia mais receptiva a isso. Ela não era indiferente a nós. O que me levava a crer que havia alguma coisa mais em sua relutância.

Greta nesse momento estacionava o carro em frente à entrada saindo cheia de sacolas rumo ao interior da casa. Momento depois saiu Isabella. Ela se aproxima do carro lentamente e pega duas sacolas em seu interior e para olhando para a casa.

Ela parecia contemplar algo.

O que ela tinha nas mãos?

Com velocidade espantosa ela joga as sacolas dentro do carro, entrando em seguida fechando a porta com estrondo.

Escuto um rosnado se formando em meu peito. E não sou o único.

Garota teimosa!

Rapidamente estava em frente à porta principal encarando suas orbes chocolate que por alguns segundos me encararam de volta.

Ela sai do carro e de alguma forma cai no terreno sem mesmo tropeçar em algum obstáculo que não seja as próprias pernas.

Desastrada.

Mesmo constatando tal fato, meu fascínio por ela não diminui.

Ela levanta com determinação em seus olhos com seu rosto ainda denotando seu embaraço pela queda.

Sua determinação era impressionante se eu pudesse pensar sobre isso nesse momento, mas eu estava muito irritado para isso.

Ela para a cerca de quatro passos de onde estamos.

– Onde você acha que vai? – Edward praticamente rosna para ela.

Ela, no entanto não vacila seu olhar nem por um instante, o único a trair seu estado é seu coração que bate em grande velocidade.

Eu a amava.

Amava?

Isso me atinge como um raio, um pouco de vertigem, sentimento furioso, estonteante em sua intensidade, me fazendo querer fugir. Fugir de Isabella. Ou para ela. Não sei qual dos dois.

Ela abre a boca para responder e fecha novamente.

Um vento sopra seus cabelos nesse momento trazendo um cheiro intoxicante.

Cheiro de sangue.

Sangue de Isabella. De alguma forma ela havia se cortado em sua queda.

Sinto minha mente nublar e posso sentir meus olhos escurecer.


	27. Pode ficar pior?

Pov Desconhecido

Lá dentro, a boate estava cheia de fumaça de gelo seco. Luzes coloridas enfeitavam a pista de dança, transformando-a em um multicolorido reino de azul, verde, rosa-shocking e dourado.

A música bate estaca ecoava ferindo meus ouvidos sensíveis. Seria difícil enxergar à minha volta, com tantos corpos se contorcendo, ainda mais com a névoa de gelo seco e as luzes bruxuleantes do teto do clube, que criavam uma atmosfera um tanto hostil se não fosse pela minha visão privilegiada.

Eu olho em volta em sua procura. Eu não consigo vê-la em lugar nenhum, mas sei que ela está aqui. Posso senti-la.

Em poucos passos eu localizo meu objetivo.

Nesse momento fico agradecido a todos esses corpos que se contorcem a minha volta. Eles me mantem longe de sua visão e disfarçam minha presença enquanto eu decido meu próximo passo.

Preciso me reestruturar e pensar sobre meus próximos movimentos.

Eu não estava animado em me aproximar. Não era porque sua imagem não me agradasse.

Tudo bem admito, eu tenho que filtrar mais ou menos três quartos do que ela fala porque, em sua maioria, são assuntos que não me interessam tipo, o quanto ela pagou pela bolsa Prada da nova coleção, acredite eu não faço questão de saber.

Mas eu tinha um objetivo e ela era necessária se eu queria ser bem sucedido.

Um dia talvez quando ela não fosse mais necessário... Sorri com esse pensamento.

Nesse momento ela me viu e se encaminhava com seus passos de bailarina em minha direção. Eu a recebi mantendo o grande sorriso, no qual ela era ignorante sobre o real sentindo.

– Feliz em me ver? – Ela perguntou com sua voz de sino.

– Sempre.

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

Um dia... Sorri com o pensamento.

–Vamos sair daqui. – disse sugestivo e ela prontamente aceitou.

Chegamos a seu quarto de hotel e com dedos hábeis ela retirou minha roupa no mesmo momento que a porta foi fechada.

Eu fiz o mesmo com sua roupa.

Quando desnudei seus seios pequenos, ela deu um pequeno suspiro em antecipação. Comecei a toca-la a principio ligeiramente, depois com mais força. Corri minhas mãos pelas suas pernas suavemente.

Afaguei seu rosto, delineando a curva de suas orelhas, pecorrendo-lhe a boca gentilmente a boca com o dedo, dando um beijo luz em seus lábios rosados.

Desci minha mão em uma caricia pelo seu pescoço, imaginando por um momento o momento que eu iria arranca-lo fora.

Ela indiferente a minha fantasia gemia meu nome baixinho.

Rodeei seus mamilos com meus polegares, beliscando entre o polegar e o indicador, depois comecei a puxa-los, muito levemente a principio, depois com maior insistência, até que enrijeceram.

Então parei e a puxei para meu colo. Antes que ela protestasse com a falta de contato, eu inseri dois dedos em sua umidade entre as coxas.

Ela deu um gritinho surpreso e gemeu meu nome mais uma vez.

– Diga.

– O q-que?

– Você sabe o que eu quero saber.

– E-eu hummmm...

Movimentei meus dedos em maior velocidade e quando senti seus músculos internos começar a se contrair indicando que ela estava próxima a seu orgasmo eu parei meus movimentos, no entanto sem retirar meus dedos.

Ela fez menção de levantar os quadris para continuar o movimento, porém eu segurei sua cintura a mantendo firmemente em sua posição atual.

Ela suspirou de frustração. Eu sorri com isso.

– Não precisamos se preocupar com a Greta, ela não tem ideia do verdadeiro plano. Ela está muito cega de ciúmes para notar qualquer outra coisa.

Eu não confiava na Greta. Para mim ela era apenas mais um instrumento para chegar a um fim. Ela teria que ser eliminada em algum momento.

– Eu não confio nela.

– Você não confia em ninguém. – ela disse com raiva.

– Ah minha pequena, isso não é verdade. – a arreliei. – Eu confio em você.

– Confia? – ela cruzou os braços em aborrecimento pela minha falta de resposta.

Eu não a queria aborrecida, não que eu me importasse em tudo.

Voltei a movimentar meus dedos, ela voltou a relaxar contra meu peito gemendo baixinho esquecendo momentaneamente sua pergunta.

Mordi levemente sua orelha esquerda e sussurrei em seus ouvidos.

– E Greta?

– Quando chegar a hora, eles mesmo irão se livrar dela.

Klaus iria se livrar ou permitir que algum de seus irmãos matasse sua bruxa pessoal?

Interessante.

Pov Bella

Todos os vampiros em um raio de 200 milhas devem ter sido capaz de ouvir meu coração, eu podia senti-lo batendo contra minhas costelas como se quisesse saltar para fora.

Abri a boca para dizer algo, mas as palavras se recusaram a sair, fechei novamente a boca olhando para o chão.

O que eu deveria dizer? Ah! Como vocês podem ter notado eu estava tentando fugir novamente porque não quero permanecer aqui.

Apesar de ser verdadeiro, não acho que seria a melhor coisa a ser dita. Eu deveria ser menos impulsiva.

Você diz isso agora?

Hei de que lado você está?

Hunf.

Não tá muito silencioso? Porque eles não estão gritando comigo?

Chega um ponto onde as coisas não podem ficar piores. Poderia? Eu voltei meu olhar para cima.

Eu estava agora fitando quatro pares de olhos negros como a noite. Eu queria saber por que seus olhos mudavam de cor, ontem quando eu notei isso acontecer com Jasper eu deduzir que foi luxúria, mas nesse momento eu não estava bem certa, e seja o que fosse algo me diz que eu não iria gostar em tudo.

Antes que eu pudesse entender o que se passava eu me encontrava fixada no chão por quatro pares de mão me fazendo perder o ar por um momento com o movimento súbito.

Eles vão me matar. Pensei em pânico.

Não sejam boba, eles jamais a machucariam, eles são seus companheiros.

Senti uma língua áspera em minhas mãos, choque corria pelo meu corpo ao ver Edward e Damon lambendo o sangue que escorria dela.

A mera visão de sangue me fez enjoado. Agora que eu havia notado eu poderia sentir o cheiro de ferrugem e sal. Cheiro de sangue. Meu sangue. Por que eu estava sangrando? Eles me morderam? Como é que eu não senti eles fazendo isso?

Eles não te morderão.

Então como..?

Você caiu.

Ah! É claro. Eu Isabella Swan sou um imã de acidentes. De todas as coisas a acontecer eu tinha que sangrar na frente não só de um, mas de quatro vampiros.

Eu me lembrava da minha vergonhosa queda. Em minha queda eu havia colocado a mão à frente para me proteger. Eu senti minhas mãos arder ao bater nas pedras e poderia dizer que meus joelhos também sofrerão algum dano, mas eu não havia dado nenhuma atenção a elas, uma vez que havia quatro vampiros muito irritados a frente.

Eu senti toques suaves em minha perna e algo quente e molhado tocarem meu joelho fazendo meu coração perder uma batida.

– Você não deveria fazer isso. – disse uma voz rouca ao meu lado.

Klaus.

Ele levou o dedo aos meus lábios, tocando levemente como uma carícia. Ele afastou o dedo e eu pude ver ele manchado de sangue. Passei a língua em meus lábios secos e senti o gosto de meu sangue.

Arregalei meus olhos.

Em meu nervosismo eu havia mordiscado meus lábios com mais pressão do que recomendado ganhando mais um corte. Ah que ótimo, se não bastasse o sangramentos já existente eu tive que adquirir mais um.

Klaus se inclinou em minha direção. Eu estava petrificada no lugar. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ele passou a língua em meus lábios.

Meu coração batia em uma corrida alucinante. Eu queria gritar para que eles parassem. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Ele pressionou seus lábios contra o meu. Eu sentia sua língua deslizar pelos meus lábios. Eu não sabia se ele estava pedindo passagem ou se estava a degustar o sangue em meus lábios.

Eu mantive meus lábios fechados. Se for permissão para me beijar eu não a daria.

Eu sentia meu corpo formigar onde seus lábios me tocavam. Eu me sentia aquecida, um gemido escapou de meus lábios, dando oportunidade de Klaus inserir sua língua em minha boca aprofundando o beijo.

E logo depois seus toques tinham ido embora. Eu deveria estar agradecida, mas não era o que eu sentia para minha irritação.

Levantei-me parcialmente, ficando surpresa com o que via.

Klaus segurava o pescoço de Greta contra a parede. Os outros estavam logo atrás, se alguém me dissesse que eles poderiam ficar mais furiosos do que estavam quando eles me virão no carro eu não teria acreditado.


	28. Caindo na inconsciência

Aviso: Eu não possuo The Vampires Diaries ou Twilight ou qualquer um dos personagens, mas Damon, Klaus, Jasper e Edward eu possuo, eles estão acorrentado em um armário no meu quarto *risada maléfica* mas eu realmente não possuo a série ou os livros citados. Nem mesmo os quatro vampirões *chora* Desculpa, eu não resistir à brincadeira rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs  
Agora vamos à história...

**Pov Greta.**

Eu olhei no espelho. A amargura de meu olhar não condizendo com minha pouca idade. Eu tinha apenas vinte e cinco anos, mas naquele momento eu me sentia velha e cansada.

Eu estava cansada de ser rejeitada pelo objeto de minha afeição.

Eu estudei todos os feitiços, mas nada que pudesse me ajudar. Eu lhe dei meu amor, minha dedicação e para que?

Para ser rejeitada.

Cheguei até a seduzi-lo e devo dizer que por um momento cheguei a pensar que tinha conseguido. Em poucas tentativas eu havia me tornado sua amante.

Amante...

Aparentemente era tudo que eu seria e logo eu descobri que não seria por muito tempo.

Voltei a me olhar no espelho.

Meu cabelo lindo cor de ébano rodou em torno do meu ombro. Meu rosto estava impecável, lindo, perfeito, sem emoção. Uma máscara que eu mantinha de fachada, muito necessária.

Ah como eu o amei.

Klaus era tudo que eu havia sonhado em um homem. Bonito, rico, educado e acima de tudo poderoso. Sim seu poder era uma das duas coisas que eu desejava com fervor. Era como afrodisíaco para mim.

Fomos íntimos em apenas três ocasiões, mas memoráveis. Klaus era um amante habilidoso, no qual acredito que sejam séculos de pratica.

Meus pensamentos vagueiam quando ele foi comigo, calor contra o calor, a pele na pele, rosna, gemidos, sussurros e gritos. Eu já podia sentir-me ficando quente assim que eu tirei minha roupa fora do meu corpo ficando apenas de lingerie, tentando fingir que ele estava lá.

Eu escorreguei minhas mãos em minha calcinha, fechando minhas mãos e imaginando que as minhas mãos eram as dele. Grande e poderoso. Eu passo lentamente os dedos pela borda do elástico da calcinha, e fecho os olhos perdida em minha pequena fantasia.

Escorrego minha mão para minha intimidade, imaginando que era ele.

Eu mergulho um dedo em minha entrada quente e úmida, seguida por outro enquanto meu polegar fricciona o meu clitóris e então escuto duas batidas na porta, que me assusta e me tira de modo eficaz de meu pequeno devaneio.

– Precisa de ajuda? – pergunta a vendedora de forma solicita do outro lado da porta.

– Não. – eu respondo de forma seca.

Volto a colocar a minha roupa e saio do provador irritada.

Era culpa dela. Ela não deveria existir.

Isabella Swan.

Uma garotinha idiota, sem nenhum atrativo e nenhum poder. Apenas uma simples humana. Ela não tinha nada de especial e, no entanto ela havia sido escolhida por ele. Por todos eles. Que raiva!

Ah! Como eu a odiava.

– Gostou de alguma coisa? – pergunta a vendedora. Eu entrego varias peças em suas mãos e me encaminho em direção ao caixa, não lhe dando nenhuma atenção. E por que deveria? Ela não era ninguém.

E falando em ninguém. Quem afinal de contas era Isabella Swan?

Ela era uma menina, sim uma menina que mal tinha saído das fraudas e nem sabia dar valor e apreciar o fato de ser a escolhida deles. O poder, a influencia, o dinheiro... todos desperdiçados com ela.

Ela era tão estupida que na primeira oportunidade tentou fugir em vez de levantar as mãos pro céu e agradecer a sorte que teve como eu disse garota estúpida.

Se Klaus era o homem que eu havia sonhado, os outros não ficaram atrás. Eu mesmo já havia experimentado pelo menos um deles. Damon apesar de ser meio egocêntrico era um amante que não deixava nada a desejar.

Pena que só tivemos uma noite.

Eu não podia dizer nada de Jasper ou Edward, já que eu não tive esse prazer.

Agora me diz o que faz essa menina ser sua Escolhida?

Ah eu sabia sobre a coisa de alma e tudo mais, mas tinha que ser ela?

Ela tinha que ser eliminada. Mas como?

Ninguém ousaria mata-la. Nem mesmo aqueles que tinham meio cérebro se atreveriam a tanto. Seria suicídio. Eu mesmo se pudesse o faria, mas eu não sou estúpida e quero muito viver... De preferência como a próxima Escolhida deles. Escolhida por escolha e não por causa de algo induzido. Certamente eles foram induzidos por causa da coisa de alma. Era a única explicação plausível para eles quererem ficar com uma menina tão sem graça.

Com isso em mente, algo deveria ser feito.

Eu cheguei a pensar em vários planos, ultimamente tendo que sair de casa para evitar ser descoberta.

Edward podia ser irritante em demasia. Eu não sabia mais o fazer para mantê-lo fora de minha mente. Felizmente nosso contato era raro. Já Jasper... O fato de ele ser um empático não era um problema de fato, já que ele podia sentir minhas emoções, mas não o motivo por de trás delas.

E Damon poderia me induzir a dizer o que eu pensava ou mesmo planejava se ele desconfiasse de alguma coisa, o dom de induzir as pessoas a seguir suas ordens poderia se tornar um problema por que diferente do demais ele poderia exercer esse dom mesmo em uma bruxa mais preparada.

Felizmente desde nossa pequena noite ele não demostrava nenhum atenção a minha pessoa. No começo foi irritante, mas agora era muito bem vindo.

E Klaus... ele era demais confiante em minha lealdade para desconfiar de alguma coisa.

Então ficava a pergunta. Como me livrar de Isabella Swan?

Dirigi em direção a casa, tentando pensar um jeito eficaz.

E então me bateu.

Tinha que ter uma forma de eles mesmos matasse ela, mas só havia duas possibilidades. Uma delas seria se eles perdessem seu controle sobre sua sede de sangue e a drenasse, mas eu os conhecia há bastante tempo para saber que o controle deles era perfeito e a outra...

Eu já tinha tentado, mas sempre teria uma oportunidade de tentar novamente, uma vez que ela atualmente morava na mesma residência. O que era muito conveniente.

Estupro.

Não é algo que eu aprovo, eu sou mulher e tal violência cometida contra meu próprio sexo me deixa revoltada, mas eu tinha que usar as armas que eu tinha e mesmo não gostando era algo a ser levado em conta. E na guerra e no amor vale tudo, não é o que dizem?

Emily havia dito que seria um jeito da Escolhida morrer, bem não necessariamente... Ela é humana no final das contas e pode morrer como qualquer humano comum, mas seria a única maneira de seu espirito ser quebrado. Se o espirito dela fosse quebrado, ela perderia a ligação que ela tem com eles e eles ficariam livres.

Tudo bem que eles sofreriam um pouco no começo, mas logo eles a esqueceriam, não é mesmo?

E eu estaria lá para consolá-los e aí...

Tá eu sei que eles não precisam se forçar a nenhuma mulher, pois havia muitas mulheres mais do que disposta, mas o fato dela ser sua Escolhida os fazia ansiar por ela ainda mais e se... Ela tentasse fugir novamente, eles se sentiriam compelidos a fazer dela sua companheira em seu mais primal conceito.

O fato dela não estar de acordo ou mesmo somente em parte seria o suficiente para quebrar seu espirito e ela definharia até morrer.

Mas como eu poderia fazer isso sem me comprometer?

Estacionei o carro em frente a casa e entrei.

E então como se o meu pedido houvesse sido atendido surge uma oportunidade. Foi tão simples. Bastou deixar uma chave qualquer de carro cair no chão e ela havia mordido a isca. Ela havia tentado fugir. Eu não fui tola em deixar cair à chave real do carro, isso só me traria problemas com Klaus e eu como disse antes eu não era estúpida.

Foi impagável ver a confusão em seu rosto, ainda mais seu medo ao ver os quatro parados olhando diretamente para ela.

Olhei com desgosto quando ela saiu do carro caindo em seus próprios pés. Mais uma vez me perguntando como tal criatura desengonçada poderia ter sido escolhida.

Então o inesperado aconteceu. Eles a atacaram. A idiota havia se cortado ao cair. Aparentemente eu supervalorizei seus controles.

Eles iriam mata-la. Não era possível ela sobreviver sendo drenada por quatro vampiros.

Eu sorri de satisfação, mas meu sorriso morreu rapidamente quando percebi o que eles estavam fazendo. Eles estavam lambendo seu sangue, fazendo com que cada área machucada se curasse no processo.

– A vadia miserável... – eu sussurrei e antes que eu compreendesse Klaus segurava o meu pescoço.

Tentei me esquivar para a esquerda, a fim de me soltar, mas Klaus era mais rápido que uma serpente. Muito mais rápido e mais forte do que o costume.

Eu encarei aqueles olhos inteiramente pretos e cheios de ódio e vi um lampejo fugaz de uma chama.

Tentei refletir sobre o que aquilo podia ser, mas o aperto em minha garganta dificultava até mesmo o ato de respirar. Klaus sempre era rápido no ataque, em partir para a ofensiva. Mas não desse jeito.

Eu o conhecia há bastante tempo para saber que tinha algo fora do comum. Algo estava errado, mas o que?

O que havia mudado?

Minha visão começou a ficar turva devido à falta de oxigênio. Eu não me preocupei muito, se Klaus queria de fato me matar ele já o teria feito.

Eu escuto uma voz ao fundo e antes que eu pudesse perder a consciência, Klaus me solta no chão em um baque audível. Eu poderia gemer com o impacto abrupto, mas eu estava muito ocupada tentando respirar para dar a devida atenção a isso.

– Greta você deveria parar de me chamar de vadia.

Olhei a figura a minha frente.

Alice?

O que ela fazia aqui?

Então eu me perdi na escuridão.

**POV Bonnie.**

O anoitecer havia caído e o bosque ficava mais frio, embora eu não sentisse frio. Com as pupilas completamente dilatadas, eu consegui enxergar duas figuras sob o grande carvalho.

Uma tinha cabelos escuros e grossos quase como o pêlo de um animal. Era um pouco mais alto do que o outro. O outro também tinha cabelos escuros, mas mantia um sorriso de forma que parecia mais amigável e acolhedor do que o anterior. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior me perguntando mais uma vez o que diabos eu estava fazendo ali?

Dois lobos apareceram atrás deles me fazendo arfar alto.

Meu coração afundou. Esta era uma coisa que nunca havia me ocorrido.

Eu jamais conseguiria lembrar muito bem como foram os instantes seguintes quando minha mente afundou na inconsciência.

Eu acordei devagar, reunindo informações de onde eu estava. Pelo que parecia, era o sótão de alguém.

Mas o que eu fazia ali?

Eu empurrei o cobertor e me levantei para investigar. Eu me sentia como se estivesse acordado depois de muito tempo estando doente.

Que dia é hoje?

Eu podia ouvir vozes abaixo. Alguma coisa dizia que eu deveria ir para o primeiro andar. Eu me movia devagar como se qualquer movimento brusco fosse causar alguma perturbação.

Abri a porta do sótão sem fazer ruído e cautelosamente desci até o patamar. Olhando para baixo eu podia ver uma sala de estar. Eu podia ouvir varias vozes masculinas, eu me aproximei lentamente tentando ouvir o que eles falavam até que uma voz familiar se fez ouvir:

– Venha Bonnie estávamos esperando você acordar.

Vovó?


	29. Distraindo vampiro

**Pov Bonnie**

Abri a porta do sótão sem fazer ruído e cautelosamente desci até o patamar. Olhando para baixo eu podia ver uma sala de estar. Eu podia ouvir varias vozes masculinas, eu me aproximei lentamente tentando ouvir o que eles falavam até que uma voz familiar se fez ouvir:

– Venha Bonnie estávamos esperando você acordar.

Vovó?

Eu desci o restante da escada rapidamente. Minha avó estava sentada em uma poltrona rodeada por cinco homens enormes. A sua frente em uma mesinha estava vários sanduiches e um bule que eu supus ter chá.

– Emily, você não disse que sua neta era tão bonita. – disse um deles. Ele parecia ter 17, talvez 18 anos, e tinha cabelos pretos brilhantes e compridos, presos com elástico num rabo de cavalo. Sua pele era linda, sedosa e castanho-avermelhada, os olhos eram escuros e fundos sobre as maças do rosto. Um rosto muito bonito.

Fui tirada de meu estupor com uma tossida de outro membro ali presente. Ruborizei.

– Talvez seja melhor você se sentar e comer alguma coisa. Você está desacordada por pelo menos dois dias e depois podemos conversar sobre a escolhida dos originais. – disse minha avó.

Sem pensar muito me sentei a sua frente, pegando um dos sanduiches a minha frente com um único pensamento.

Eu estive dormindo por dois dias?

**Pov Bella**

Eu continuei sentada no gramado olhando a cena a minha frente.

Greta nesse momento se encontrava inconsciente no chão. Eu me sentia preocupada em ver seu estado... Não realmente.

Eu permaneci sentada no chão olhando a frente. Agora havia uma garota que eu nunca havia visto conversando... discutindo com Jasper seria uma melhor definição.

Ela era bem pequena.

Olha quem fala.

Eu sei que eu não sou ninguém para falar da altura de outra pessoa, tendo apenas um metro e sessenta e cinco, mas a garota em questão deveria ter pelo menos um metro e sessenta ou até menos. Ela era bonita, no entanto.

Bonita?

Ok. Bonita talvez seja um eufemismo. Ela tinha curvas delicadas, cabelos curtos como o de um menino, mas que nela ficava de algum modo feminino e atraente. E seus movimentos? Ela poderia matar de inveja as melhores bailarinas, seus passos eram graciosos, como se dançasse.

Mesmo agora quando ela cruzava seus braços e fazia uma carranca, sua beleza não diminuía.

Você tem lá seus encantos, afinal tem quatro vampiros aos seus pés.

Tem razão, mas por que isso não me alegra?

Talvez seja por que você é teimosa de mais para aceitar de bom grado o que lhe foi oferecido.

Oferecido? Eles não se ofereceram, eles simplesmente estão me forçando a aceita-los, minha opinião ou desejo nunca foi discutido.

Vai me dizer que não sente desejo por eles?

Eu não sinto.

Mentira.

Eu não sinto. Teimei.

Você sabe que tá mentindo para si mesma, não sabe?

Hunf.

Klaus, Damon e Edward estavam ao seu redor, participando da 'conversa'.

O que eles tanto conversam?

Eu não sei.

Bom pelo menos não é de mim. Porque aparentemente eles se esqueceram de minha presença.

Olhei em volta. O carro estava a poucos passos, pena que eu não tinha a chave. Eu deveria aprender a fazer ligação direta...

Como se você fosse conseguir fugir.

Eles não parecem notar que eu ainda estou aqui.

Eles estão bem conscientes de onde você está. Acredite.

Será?

Eu voltei meu olhar em sua direção.

Tem razão. Mesmo parecendo absorvido com a conversa com a desconhecida, vez ou outra um deles olhavam em minha direção de forma furtiva.

A garota em questão agora apontava em minha direção. E antes que eu pudesse ter um segundo pensamento todos ali presente olhavam para mim.

E agora? O que foi que eu fiz?

Eles caminharam em minha direção em ritmo humano com a garota a tira colo. O que foi que ela disse para eles? Eu não gostava como eles estavam olhando para mim nesse momento. Já não gostei dessa garota.

Klaus estendeu sua mão em minha direção me ajudando a levantar.

Eu olhava para eles, esperando eles dizerem alguma coisa. Eles só continuaram olhando para mim como se me avaliasse.

– Isabella o que sabe sobre o aparecimento dos lobisomens naquela noite? – perguntou Jasper calmamente.

– Nada. – eu respondi rapidamente apesar de estar um pouco surpreendida com a questão.

Mantive a expressão firmemente sob controle, esperando pelo rápido lampejo em seus olhos para avaliar minha reação. Meu rosto não transpareceu nada.

– Diga... Você tem algum conhecimento sobre os lobisomens daquela noite.

– Não. – rápido de mais, me censurei.

Você não devia mentir para eles.

Eu não estou mentindo. Afinal eles não eram lobisomens, eram metamorfos.

Isso é apenas detalhe. E eu acho que já discutimos isso antes, mas eu vou repetir: isso é mentir por omissão.

Que seja, mas isso não faz uma mentira.

Se você diz.

Eu digo.

Sustentamos o olhar e o silencio se aprofundou.

– Jasper. – chamou Klaus.

– Ela está dizendo... A verdade. – nem por um momento ele desviou seus olhos de mim. Ficamos mais um pouco em silêncio. Foi só quando minha cabeça começou a girar que eu percebi que eu não estava respirando. Quando puxei o ar numa respiração entrecortada, quebrando o silencio, ele desviou sua atenção para seus irmãos.

– Mas não toda a verdade. – disse Edward.

– Sim. – respondeu Jasper.

– Isabella. – chamou Klaus. Eu olhei diretamente em seus olhos. – Sei que não quer nos dizer o que sabe, devido a nossa... Presente situação, mas quero que me responda com a maior sinceridade que puder reunir.

Eu assenti não confiando em minha própria voz.

– Esses lobisomens representam algum perigo para você?

– Eles nunca iriam me machucar. – eu respondi me sentindo ofendida, percebendo de forma tardia o que minha resposta daria margem.

– Então você tem conhecimento sobre eles. – Damon comentou casual.

– Não... eu...Humm...

– Isabella, os lobisomens são criaturas instáveis e muito perigosas. Eles poderiam machucar você. – cortou Edward.

– Isso não é verdade. Eles jamais me machucaram.

Oh! Que grande boca a minha não? Eles estreitaram seus olhos em minhas palavras. Droga! Ninguém vai me ajudar, não?

Você está por sua conta e risco.

Ah muito obrigada. Ironizei.

– Oi! Eu me chamo Alice. – ela se apresentou dando um passo a frente e antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa ela acrescentou. – E você é Isabella Swan. – e me abraçou. – Humm, você tem um cheiro gostoso.

Eu a olhava perplexa, envergonhada e um tanto aliviada com a súbita interrupção. Talvez eu goste dessa garota.

– Alice...

– Relaxa Jasper, seremos grandes amigas, você vai ver. Oh meu Deus o que fizeram com a sua roupa? – ela tinha uma expressão como se estivesse horrorizada com minha roupa.

Eu olhei para baixo me auto avaliando. Eu não estava tão ruim. O vestido estava um pouco sujo devido à queda e por ter sido deitada no gramado, mas de modo geral... Ok eu estava horrível, principalmente se fosse comparar a elfa a minha frente que parecia vestida com a última moda de Milão. E por falar em ser deitada no gramado, em algum momento eles terão que me explicar o que diabos deu neles.

– Eu...

– Vamos para seu quarto, eu vou...

– Não será necessário Alice. Damon levará Bella para que ela possa se trocar. – Edward a cortou.

Eu olhei Alice nesse momento que me olhava de forma apoplética.

– Talvez da próxima vez. – ela disse de forma suave.

– Após ela se trocar leve ela para o escritório. Precisamos terminar essa conversa. – Instruiu Klaus a Damon.

O que eu era agora? Uma boneca?

Tá reclamando do que? É sua chance de pensar o que vai dizer a eles sobre a sua "isso não é uma mentira".

Com esse pensamento, deixei Damon me levar para o quarto sem oferecer nenhuma queixa ou comentário.

Entrei no quarto, no momento que meu celular tocava. Corri para atender, mas antes que chegasse a ele Damon já se encontrava com ele.

Ele olhava o visor por um momento.

– Quem é Matt? – ele indagou.

Eu paralisei em meus movimentos. Meu coração saltou uma batida. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

– Quem? – eu perguntei para ganhar tempo.

Agora você tem um vampiro zangado em seu quarto. Maravilha Bella.

Talvez eu tenha que mudar de tática.

Você acha?

Oh cale a boca! Você não tá dando nenhuma ideia até agora.

Distrai-o.

Distrair ele? E como eu deveria fazer isso?

Eu olhava Damon avançar lentamente em minha direção. Ele parecia um felino em seus movimentos. Um felino em caça. E eu era a caça. Hora de amenizar os estragos. Distrair o vampiro.

Eu não o deixei dizer ou fazer nada ao se aproximar de mim. Fechei meus olhos e plantei um beijo em seus lábios, abrindo meus olhos lentamente para calcular os danos. Damon estava apenas lá olhando para mim como se perguntasse "O que você está fazendo?".

Ele estava estático. Passei a língua em seu lábio inferior como se pedisse passagem, no qual ele me deu de boa vontade. Damon correspondia meu beijo com seus lábios, porém seu corpo não se movia e seus olhos não mudaram de expressão nenhuma vez.

Eu dei dois passos para trás. Eu fiquei olhando para ele por mais um segundo e, em seguida, tentei pegar em seu olhar alguma reação, mas não havia nada. Eu acenei minha mão na frente do seu rosto, mas nem uma cintilação.

Uh oh. Eu acho que quebrei o Damon. Vampiros podem quebrar como esse?

Eu me movi lentamente em direção à porta do closet para escolher alguma roupa para me trocar.

Voltei para o quarto e Damon se encontrava na mesma posição. Algo me dizia que era melhor deixar Damon lidar com o que quer que fosse que estava acontecendo com ele nesse momento. Seja lá o que fosse.

Fui ao banheiro e fechei a porta por precaução. Não que isso fosse manter ele do lado de fora, mas era o conceito.

Lavei meus cabelos e ensaboei meu corpo, não deixando de notar que eu não tinha sequer um arranhão da minha queda anterior. O que me fez pensar se Klaus me deu o mesmo tratamento após meu acidente de carro e por esse motivo eu não apresentava nem uma lesão no hospital.

Sequei-me e coloquei a roupa antes de voltar ao quarto com os cabelos enrolados em uma toalha.

Damon ainda permanecia em seu estado anterior. Seus olhos perdidos em algum lugar.

Ele vai ficar bem em um minuto.

Já faz mais de vinte minutos.

Shshshsu...

Estou lhe dizendo, acho que eu o quebrei.

Ele vai ficar bem, ele só precisa de mais algum tempo.

Uma hora mais tarde, eu me encontrava devidamente arrumada, com exceção dos sapatos no qual estava em duvida.

Eu voltei a acenar minha mão em frente ao rosto de Damon, mas ainda nada. Eu estava começando a ficar um pouco preocupada. Pode um vampiro ter curto circuito?

Eu não sei.

Eles podem ter ataque cardíaco?

Eu não sei.

Você pensa talvez que devemos chamar os outros?

Eu não se...

– Você me beijou.

Eu gritei na voz repentina que soava perto do meu ouvido, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

– Por Deus, Damon! – eu disse tentando acalmar meu ritmo cardíaco. – Um pequeno aviso, por favor.

Ele olhou para mim como se ele não soubesse do que eu falava com um brilho de curiosidade em seu olhar. Malditos vampiros!

– Você devia fazer algum barulho ao aproximar de alguém assim. Quer me matar do coração?

Ele está fazendo aquela coisa novamente. A coisa de estátua, que ele estava praticando não muito tempo atrás.

Ele parecia começar a entender o que eu falava.

– Des-desculpe.

Ele gaguejou?

Sim, sim. É bonitinho, não é?

Sim. Como ele consegue ser sexy mesmo agora?

Você devia beijar ele novamente para ver se conseguimos outra reação assim.

Não é uma má idéia, talvez se eu... oh calada!

– Eu era... Eu não sabia... Um… Eu era... Ugh… - ele resmungou, sua mandíbula fechando e aparentemente desistindo onde quer que a sentença foi concebida para estar indo.

Eu levantei minha sobrancelha nele, não completamente certa o que fazer. Eu não o conhecia o bastante, mas pelo pouco que eu tinha visto até agora Damon era sempre muito seguro de si mesmo e vê-lo debatendo as palavras foi um pouco desconcertante para se dizer o mínimo.

– Eu beijei você. – eu declarei calmamente.

Sim, isto é certo. Lembra-lo do que o tornou uma estátua morto-vivo.

Eu estava pensando em começar "no início e avançar lentamente".

Talvez você devesse repensar essa linha de pensamento...

Por quê?

Por que eu acho que a intenção inicial era desviar sua atenção.

Oh! É mesmo. Mas o motivo era desvia-lo do assunto anterior e aparentemente deu certo.

Você tem seu ponto...

– Você me beijou. – ele repetiu com um olhar um pouco desconfiado.

– E você virou uma estátua.

Ele piscou novamente, uma carranca se formando.

– Estátua?

– Sim. Eu beijei você e você virou uma vítima de Medusa.

– Oh!

Eloquente ele, não?

– Desculpe. Eu acho que você me pegou desprevenido. Não posso dizer que isso já não tenha acontecido antes. Você parece fazer isso muito frequentemente... – Ele me olhava como se a qualquer minuto eu saltaria em cima dele.

Bem ele tem um ponto...

Eu dei de ombros e voltei em direção à penteadeira, pegando uma escova de cabelo, esperando para ver o que iria acontecer em seguida.

Ele pareceu congelado por alguns segundos e relaxando um pouco em seguida.

Eu continuei escovando meus cabelos, muito consciente do vampiro em meu quarto. Eu olhava para ele pelo reflexo do espelho, olhando atentamente seus movimentos em minha direção. Ele parou exatamente atrás de mim.

Eu não me virei.

Tanto ele como eu olhava o nosso reflexo no espelho. Em um movimento ele pegou a escova de minhas mãos. Abaixei minhas mãos, colocando-as na lateral de meu corpo, esperando seu próximo movimento.

Mesmo assim eu não me virei.

Ele passou a escovar meus cabelos em um ritmo lento. Por um tempo nenhuma palavra foi dita.

– Pode me dizer um segredo? – ele sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido.

Eu assenti muda, não confiando em minha voz.

– Esse tal de Mut...

– É Matt. – corrigi automaticamente, me arrependendo logo em seguida ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Damon.

– Que seja. – ele disse sem nenhuma entonação. - Ele é o motivo de você querer fugir de nós tão desesperadamente?

Eu pude ver o vislumbre de uma chama em seus olhos, algo que eu não conseguia nomear. Ele parecia com um pouco de ciúmes... Não provavelmente é raiva. De qualquer forma isso não parece bom.

Por que você não me ajuda? Gemi internamente, mas nem um som se fez ouvir. Quando eu preciso de minha voz interna ela resolve se calar. Droga!

Damon aperta levemente sua mão em minha cintura me trazendo de meu monologo interno.

O que eu deveria dizer? Matt era apenas um amigo, mas...

Damon me virou de modo que estávamos frente a frente agora.

– Ele é um lobisomem? – inquiriu Damon estranhamente calmo ao mesmo tempo autoritário.

– Não. – ele me olhava atentamente, procurando saber se eu dizia a verdade e vendo que minha resposta não era muito esclarecedora eu completei. – Matt não é um lobisomem. Ele é humano.

– Esqueça ele.

Houve uma fração de segundo, onde tudo estava em movimento lento e em seguida, de repente eu estava em seus braços sendo beijada ferozmente, não escapou a minha atenção que seus braços estavam firmemente em volta da minha cintura, segurando-me firmemente a ele, nem que havia certas evidencias físicas de quanto ele estava desfrutando este mais recente 'ataque', pressionando contra a minha virilha.

Meu gemido foi sufocado pela sua boca.

Senti uma de suas mãos deslizarem pela minha bunda me fazendo arfar ao mesmo tempo em que escuto barulho de coisas caindo e logo me vejo sendo colocada sentada em cima da penteadeira.

Ele se afasta de súbito quase me fazendo cair da penteadeira. Fazendo Damon me equilibrar de forma eficaz. Qualquer dia eu vou morrer do coração com esses 'ataques'.

Que é uma boa maneira de se morrer.

Ah agora você resolveu dar o ar de sua graça. Ironizei.

Ele me olhava enquanto eu lutava para respirar.

– Eu esqueço que você é ainda humana. – ele disse e riu mesmo aos meus ouvidos humanos pareceu uma risada nervosa. – É melhor ir encontrar meus irmãos para aquela conversa e por mais que eu queira continuar o que estamos fazendo, não creio que seja o momento oportuno.

Ele me deu um selinho e me ajudou a ficar em pé.

Quando meus pés tocam o chão sinto uma ardência em um de meus pés. Olho para baixo e noto três coisas.

A primeira: o barulho que escutei anteriormente era os vidros de perfume que Damon derrubou em seu "ataque" a mim.

A segunda: Que ao ser colocado no chão e o fato de estar descalça fez que o vidro que estava no chão perfurasse meu pé. E eu mais uma vez sangrava.

E terceiro e mais importante: eu mais uma vez sangrava na frente de um vampiro. Por que essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo?

Voltei meu olhar para cima já prevendo o que encontraria e posso dizer que não fui desapontada.

Damon me encarava com seus olhos profundamente negros.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Bem o que eu vou dizer é que a Bella não poderá fugir da conversar por mais tempo e por mais que coisas aconteçam no meio do caminho. Ela deverá ocorrer no capítulo 30 ou 31. Eles tem bastante coisas para se falar, então tenham paciência, ok? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, no entanto.


	30. Aroma

**Pov Bella**

Voltei meu olhar para cima já prevendo o que encontraria e posso dizer que não fui desapontada.

Damon me encarava com seus olhos profundamente negros.

Senti meus pés deixarem o chão e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, meus lábios são pressionados contra o de Damon em um beijo voraz. Sua língua invade o interior de minha boca, como se quisesse conhecer cada recanto escondido.

Sinto a maciez do colchão as minhas costas, vagamente consciente de que Damon me levara para a cama.

Senti um arrepio subir pelo meu corpo, e acredite, não era de frio ou medo. Eu sentia meu corpo aquecido, e ele sequer estava me tocando, com exceção de uma de suas mãos em minha cintura.

Ele deslizou a boca pelo meu maxilar, enquanto eu puxava com sofreguidão pelo ar, tão necessário. Sinto meus lábios inchados, pela intensidade que tinha sido o beijo.

Isso não deveria estar acontecendo... Penso atordoada.

O pensamento é logo esquecido quando sinto Damon mordiscar meu pescoço com seus dentes, o que me faz paralisar qualquer movimento esperando suas presas se afundar em meu pescoço e desesperadamente procurando as palavras que poderia colocar fim no que ocorria ou o que estava preste a acontecer... Damon não me mordeu. Ele passou a beijar, lamber e chupar meu ponto de pulso, me fazendo gemer.

Maldito corpo traidor!

O tempo que ele desprendia nesse exato local, certamente me garantiria uma marca. Suas mãos deslizavam agora pela lateral do meu corpo. Arfei quando senti-lo apertar meu seio esquerdo, rolando suavemente o mamilo entre seus dedos, enquanto ele abocanhava o direito.

Quando foi que ele tirou minha roupa?

Contudo todos os pensamentos voaram da minha cabeça. Tudo que eu podia fazer era sentir. Eu envolvo seus cabelos em meus dedos. A fricção de seu membro duro contra minha intimidade faz com que um gemido escape de minha boca. Ele belisca suavemente meu mamilo entre seu polegar e dedo indicador. Eu engasgo deixando outro gemido escapar.

Eu não estava certa onde ele estava me levando e francamente, nesse momento eu não me importava.

Sua mão deixa de lado meu seio esquerdo e desliza pelo meu estomago e minha barriga em uma caricia suaves, seus lábios seguindo o mesmo caminho.

Ele espalha minhas pernas e se inclina para baixo, esfregando seu nariz contra minha intimidade. Eu podia sentir sua respiração mesmo através da calcinha. Escuto ele gemer baixinho, fazendo minha calcinha se tornar molhada imediatamente.

Ele suavemente beija o interior de ambas as minhas coxas. Minha mente estava em branco completo. Eu me sentia incapaz de pensar, além da sensação que estava sentindo.

Damon levanta uma das minhas pernas e começa a beijar até chegar aos meus pés. Sua língua desliza pelo sangue ali contido. Geralmente a visão ou mesmo o cheiro de sangue me faz passar mal, mas ali naquele momento, com tantas emoções passando em meu interior, esse simples fato se tornou irrelevante e indiferente.

Logo não havia mais sangue e ele voltava a fazer seu caminho para cima, parando novamente em minha intimidade.

Ele alisa um dos dedos por cima do tecido, causando um choque elétrico em todo o meu ser.

– Você está tão molhada. – ele murmura.

Eu sinto meu rosto corar, percebendo pela primeira vez em quão vulnerável era minha atual situação. Ele pareceu perceber minha mudança de humor enquanto tento cobrir meus seios com a mão. Ele pairou acima de meu corpo, beijando levemente meu ponto de pulso, mordiscando minha orelha e delicadamente, porém de forma firme ele afasta minhas mãos, segurando elas ao lado de meu corpo.

– Você não tem que ficar envergonhada Bella... Você é tão linda. – ele sussurra com voz rouca em meu ouvido.

Ele leva meus braços sobre minha cabeça para que ele pudesse segura-las com apenas uma mão, mantendo elas no lugar.

– D-Damon eu...

Ele me olha com intensidade fazendo minhas palavras morrerem em minha garganta. Seus olhos estão tão negros...

Eu podia sentir a protuberância de sua excitação pressionada de encontro a minha intimidade me fazendo engolir em seco. Ele volta a se inclinar em minha direção dando um leve beijo em meus lábios... Seu beijo era diferente do anterior... Era doce e suave, como se ele realmente estivesse memorizando o contato.

Ele interrompe o beijo e volta a me fitar intensamente. Ele acaricia meu rosto com uma das mãos.

– Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? - Eu engasguei. - Por que você está fazendo isso?

– Quero você. – disse ele. - E tenho você. Em breve, muito em breve, você vai aprender que você pertence a mim e a meus irmãos, é claro. Você pertence a nós desde que colocamos os olhos sobre você. Ou melhor, desde que nós sentimos o seu cheiro.

– O que quer dizer? – Eu exigia.

Ele se acomodou de forma que agora pairava em cima de meu corpo, seu rosto a milímetros do meu. Seus braços estavam estacionados na lateral de meu corpo contra o colchão, fazendo com que seu peso não recaísse totalmente sobre mim. Sua respiração batia em meu rosto fazendo meu corpo formigar de uma maneira agradável no qual eu não queria pensar muito. Ele respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça como se também estivesse afetado pela minha presença assim como eu era afetada por ele.

– Vampiros encontram seus companheiros de uma maneira muito original... Muito peculiar eu diria... – ele deixou escapar um pequeno riso antes de continuar. - através de seus aromas... Seu perfume. E você tem o perfume mais doce e mais inebriante que eu já cheirei em minha longa existência. Assim que seu cheiro me bateu, eu sabia. Você me pertencia. Meus irmãos sentirão demasiado. Você é nosso e sempre será.

– EU... Eu acho que vocês tem a menina errada. – eu não concordei. Parte de mim queria ficar longe dele e a outra...

– Dificilmente. – ele disse.

O fato de ele estar tão perto não estava me ajudando a pensar. O que ele dizia parecia tão certo, mas isso era... Loucura, não é mesmo? Eu não desejava isso... Eu acho. Eu olhei em seus olhos. Oh céus eu tenho que sair daqui. Isso está tão errado.

– Por favor, apenas me deixe sozinha. Deixe-me ir. – eu pedi, me retorcendo em baixo dele, contudo não saindo um milímetro de onde me encontrava.

– Não podemos fazer isso e não é porque não queremos. – suas palavras pareciam em conflito, como se lutasse para sair. Então houve um breve brilho em seus olhos. - Você será nosso. Você pode não estar pronta para aceitar isso e você pode dizer que não sente nada por nós, mas seu corpo sabe bem quem ele pertence.

E para enfatizar seus argumentos ele beijou meus lábios novamente pressionando sua língua contra eles até que eu cedesse passagem, o que não demorou muito, meu corpo estava mais do que sensível e Damon moendo sua intimidade contra a minha parecia aumentar as emoções que passavam pelo meu corpo... Seus lábios foi descendo pelo meu maxilar, indo pelo meu pescoço, dando leves beijos na curva de meus seios... Rastreando em volta de meu mamilo cor de rosa com a língua, antes de dar alguns bons movimentos... E voltando a sua postura anterior me encarando, no qual eu não consegui segurar meu gemido de frustração. Meu coração havia ganhado velocidade e eu arfava levemente.

Eu queria arrancar a tapa o sorriso sem vergonha da cara de Damon. Maldito arrogante!

– Damon já chega. – Escuto Klaus dizer calmamente. Olho em direção ao som de sua voz e me deparo com Klaus, Jasper e Edward próximo à cabeceira da minha cama. – Creio que seja hora de termos uma conversa minha querida Isabella.

**Notas da autora:**

E então gostaram? Por favor, não me matem, mas eles têm que conversar... eu sei que vocês estão se perguntando o que Alice disse para eles e vocês logo logo vai saber, ok? O mesmo vale para a Bonnie. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	31. Como um vampiro escolhe uma companheira

**Pov Bella.**

Eu queria arrancar a tapa o sorriso sem vergonha da cara de Damon. Maldito arrogante!

– Damon já chega. – Escuto Klaus dizer calmamente. Olho em direção ao som de sua voz e me deparo com Klaus, Jasper e Edward próximo à cabeceira da minha cama. – Creio que seja hora de termos uma conversa minha querida Isabella.

Eu estava atordoada.

Sinto Damon me dar um leve beijo na bochecha antes de sair de cima de mim e rapidamente me cobrir com um lençol.

Eu sentei na cama me certificando que eu estava devidamente bem coberta com o lençol, não que eu tivesse duvida que eles não tivessem dado uma boa olhada em meu corpo seminu.

Sinto meu rosto aquecido só de pensar a quanto tempo eles estiveram ali olhando antes de se fazer notar suas presenças.

Levanto da cama agarrada ao lençol como se minha vida dependesse disso e corro para o closet.

Agradeço aos céus por não cair em meu percurso, eu já estava envergonhada de mais sem precisar de adição extra.

Pego a primeira roupa a minha frente: um vestido azul Royal com decote arredondado e saio na esperança de estar sozinha. Esperança que morre rapidamente ao ver os quatro vampiros me esperando.

Mordisquei meu lábio inferior e coloco alguns fios por trás de minha orelha esquerda enquanto me encaminho para o sofá branco no canto do quarto próximo a janela, evitando até mesmo olhar em direção à cama onde Damon estava deitado de forma displicente e Klaus estava sentado me aguardando.

Edward e Jasper permanecem em pé olhando nada em particular, mas sua postura me faz crer que eles estão de algum modo prestando atenção aos meus movimentos, mesmo não olhando diretamente para mim. Era como se cada parte minha estivessem consciente de suas ações mesmo não sendo obvia.

Vejo pelo canto de meu olho Klaus se levantar e caminhar em minha direção. Nenhuma hesitação em seus passos. Ele para a minha frente e se agacha, pegando meu queixo com uma de suas mãos, me fazendo olhá-lo.

Ele me fita atentamente, enquanto eu tento evitar seu olhar. Ele leva as mãos em meu rosto, segurando de forma que eu fitasse seus olhos.

– Precisamos conversar e dessa vez você vai ouvir tudo que nós temos a dizer e não vai nos ignorar como da primeira vez que tentamos ter essa conversa. Compreende?

Eu apenas tento acenar com a cabeça, mas Klaus ainda mantém meu rosto cativo.

– Precisamos ouvi-la, querida. – escuto Jasper dizer.

– Eu entendi. – minha voz não passa de um sussurro, mas sei que eles ouvi-la.

Klaus solta meu rosto com um suspiro e passa a segurar minhas mãos como se eu fosse fugir a qualquer momento.

– Primeiramente eu gostaria de explicar como um vampiro escolhe seu companheiro. Existem três maneiras. – ele fez uma pausa me olhando atentamente. – Pelo sangue, pelo cheiro ou pela sua chamada de alma. – ele fez outra pausa parecendo pensar em suas próximas palavras. Eu já sabia sobre a coisa das almas graças a Bonnie e Klaus também havia mencionado antes. – Seu sangue me fez perceber em nosso encontro na floresta que você pertencia a mim.

– Como é que é? Meu sangue? – perguntei confusa. Eu não era escolhida deles por causa daquela coisa sobre almas?

Ele hesitou por apenas um segundo antes de continuar sua explicação.

–Um vampiro reconhece a chamada de sangue de seu companheiro, é como se ele cantasse para nós. E ele cantou para mim naquele instante, mas ao prova-lo eu pude ver que não seria seu único companheiro. Eu simplesmente sabia. Eu a levei para o hospital e... – ele levantou de súbito e começou a andar como se fosse um leão enjaulado. Parando bruscamente.

Ele respirou profundamente, antes de voltar à posição anterior. Agachado a minha frente e segurando minhas mãos com o rosto novamente composto, não demonstrando nem um sinal de sua explosão há pouco. Ele continuou com sua explicação.

– No hospital, eu notei que não só seu sangue cantava para mim... Era como se eu reconhecesse você. Eu nunca coloquei meus olhos em você, mas uma parte minha te reconhecia. Então depois de um teste. – Ele falou a palavra teste como se algo o desagradasse. Como se fosse um insulto. Eu queria saber que teste foi esse que o irritara tanto, mas antes que eu pudesse vocalizar minha pergunta ele continuou. – Descobri que você era minha escolhida de alma, então chamei meus irmãos para que eles pudessem vê-la na esperança que fosse um deles. Eu não aceitaria dividi-la com nenhum outro. Se fosse somente uma ligação de sangue, eu seria seu único companheiro, mas... – ele deu um aperto suave em meus dedos – Contudo seu sangue é como afrodisíaco para mim... Para nós. – ele pausou novamente esperando as palavras afundar em minha mente.

– Eu não entendo. Se meu sangue é tão irresistível para vocês como é que vocês não me drenaram a seco? – perguntei com confusão evidente em minha voz. – Eu sangrei por duas v...

– Três. Quando eu a encontrei na floresta, você estava sangrando. – corrigiu Klaus.

– Ok. Por três vezes eu sangrei em suas presenças e nem uma vez... – parei ao ouvir a risada de Edward.

Olhei-o curiosa. O que eu estava dizendo de tão engraçado?

Ele teve a decência de olhar envergonhado.

Klaus limpou sua garganta de forma desnecessária, mas de forma eficiente para que eu voltasse minha atenção a ele. Eu podia ver um fantasma de um sorriso em seu rosto. Eu estreitei meus olhos nele, no qual ele riu.

– Desculpe minha querida, mas quando eu disse que seu sangue era um afrodisíaco para nós eu não me referia a nossa sede de sangue.

Eu olhava para ele tentando entender suas palavras. Eu me sentia muito confusa. Se não era sede de sangue...

Quer uma dica?

Não. Eu só preciso...

Tem certeza?

Ah! Cale a boca e me deixe pensar. Sozinha.

Hunf.

Eu olhava Klaus que se manteve agachado a minha frente segurando minhas mãos.

Eu voltei meu olhar aos demais. Eles pareciam esperar que eu chegasse à resposta sozinha. Por que eles simplesmente não me diziam? Era tão obvio assim?

Eu pensei em como eles reagirão quando eu sangrava... E então o pensamento me bateu me fazendo corar profundamente. Tentei puxar minhas mãos para cobrir meu rosto de vergonha, mas o aperto de Klaus as mantinha no lugar.

– Você não tem nada do que se envergonhar, Bella. – disse Jasper.

Eu senti uma onda calmante, no qual eu era muito agradecida no momento, não que ela tivesse amenizado meu desconforto.

Estava começando a se tornar uma conversa embaraçosa, mais do que eu tive com Renée aos meus treze anos sobre sexo e o uso de camisinha.

Renée diferente de todas as outras mães achou que uma simples conversa não bastaria, ela teve que mostrar como se usa uma camisinha com o auxilio de uma banana... Acredite foi muito constrangedor.

Volto à realidade ao ouvir uma tossida para chamar minha atenção. Dessa vez de Damon.

– Seu sangue apesar de ser o mais doce que eu... Que nós já provamos, ele não provoca nossa sede, mas nossa libido. – disse Damon. - Como se não bastasse seu cheiro. – Damon disse resmungando.

Meu cheiro? O que tem meu cheiro?

– Eu não cheiro bem para você? –perguntei estupidamente.

Ele me olhou surpreso, deixando uma pequena risada escapar.

Eu estava começando a ficar irritada, quando sinto Klaus acariciar meu rosto.

– Oh minha doce menina ingênua. Você cheira deliciosamente bem. Seu cheiro é muito tentador para nossa paz de espirito... E seu bem estar. – disse Klaus seriamente. – O modo como você cheira fica difícil de manter nossas mãos longe de você, mesmo sabendo que não está pronta para nos aceitar... Ainda. Mas logo você será nossa companheira em todos os sentidos.

– Eu ainda acho que vocês escolheram a menina errada. – digo me levantando e me afastando um pouco de seu toque.

– Dificilmente. – Klaus declara, levantando de sua posição anterior.

– Vocês não podem simplesmente terem errado?

– Por que você simplesmente... Seria tão mais simples se você aceitasse. – Edward disse de forma frustrada correndo seus dedos em seu cabelo cor de bronze.

– Você... Vocês não podem me escolher somente pelo meu sangue e pelo meu cheiro. – protestei.

– Podemos. – declarou Damon.

– E você não pode se esquecer de que nossas almas também estão ligadas. Você querendo ou não está ligada a nós. – Klaus sentenciou. - Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de companheiros serem ligados de tantas formas, geralmente é apenas um. – ele comentou a ninguém em particular.

– É raro uma fêmea ter dois companheiros, mesmo em nossa espécie. Imagine quatro. Talvez isso justifique que nós sejamos ligados de tantas maneiras. – comentou Jasper.

Eu queria gritar de frustração. Eles eram tão teimosos!

Só eles?

Eu não sou teimosa.

Não, é claro que não.

Era obvio que eu não conseguiria sair dessa situação sem um bom argumento. E onde estava esse argumento quando se precisa dele.

Cruzei meus braços e empinei meu queixo de forma teimosa. Ok. Talvez eu seja um pouco teimosa.

– E se eu não desejar ser companheira de vocês? Vocês vão me obrigar à aceita-los? Vocês vão continuar a me manter prisioneira?

Eles estreitaram seus olhos em minha direção.

– Você não é nossa prisioneira. – declarou Jasper.

Arqueei a sobrancelha em sua declaração.

– Eu devo-lhe um pedido de desculpa quanto a isso. – Disse Klaus apaziguador.

– Todos nós. – disse Edward.

Eles estão me pedindo desculpas? De verdade?

– Quando a vimos nossos sentidos tiraram o melhor de nós. Um vampiro quando encontra sua companheira fica um pouco... super protetor para com ela. – Declarou Edward.

– Super-protetor? E vocês estavam tentando me proteger do que?

Eles pareciam se remexer desconfortável me fazendo acreditar que existiam mais coisas do que eles pareciam dispostos a falar. Algo que eles não queriam me contar. Como se me escondesse alguma coisa e eu não gostava da sensação deles estar me escondendo alguma coisa.

Como se você não tivesse escondido coisas deles também. Como você acha que eles se sentem sobre isso?

Eu não escondi nada deles.

Eu só vou falar uma palavra: lobos.

Não é um segredo meu para contar.

Eles são seus companheiros, você devia compartilhar o que sabe.

Eles não são meus companheiros.

E você diz que não é teimosa.

Edward dar dois passos em minha direção antes de parar.

– Ficamos um pouco protetores em relação a você e uma coisa que você deve ter em mente é que um vampiro, especialmente o macho é muito possessivo. – Disse Edward.

O que? Agora eu sou um tipo de possessão? Argh! Eu não sou nenhum objeto ou propriedade. Gemi internamente.

– Naquele momento achamos que você ficaria mais segura conosco e dado os recentes eventos, estávamos certos. – conclui Damon.

– Recentes eventos?

– Os Lobisomens. – respondeu Jasper.

Lobisomens? Ah, é claro. Os lobos.

– Não tem nada a dizer para nós, Bella? – pergunta Edward.

Eu balanço a cabeça negando conhecimento sobre o assunto. Ele volta a caminhar até mim. Ele leva sua mão em meu rosto em uma leve caricia, colocando algumas mechas atrás de minha orelha. Onde seus dedos tocam, sinto formigar... Uma sensação que estava começando a se tornar familiar.

Umedeço meus lábios que de repente se tornaram seco e noto os olhos de Edward escurecer. Suspiro. Ele passa um dedo em meus lábios e se afasta bruscamente. Deixando a sensação de queima, mesmo seus dedos sendo tão gelados e uma sensação de perda. Eu sentia falta de seu toque. Por que eles tinham que me fazer se sentir assim? Eu gemi internamente. Seria tão simples se eu pudesse somente odiá-los.

– O que sabe sobre os lobisomens? – Pergunta Damon tirando de meu pequeno devaneio.

– Eu não sei nada. – respondo rapidamente, amaldiçoando minha falta de capacidade de dizer uma mentira. Eu era uma mentirosa horrível.

– Isso não é verdade. Se eu não me engano suas palavras mais cedo foi: Eles nunca me machucaram. Sendo assim você já teve contato com eles anteriormente. – declara Damon exasperado com minha mentira obvia.

– E-eu... Humm

– Bella, por que não conta para nós o que sabe?

Eu deveria? Não era grande coisa. Eu conhecia os quileutes desde que era menina e mesmo após a separação de meus pais, eu mantive me comunicando com eles sejam por cartas, e-mail ou mesmo telefonemas esporádicos, mas...

Eu desviei meus olhos de Damon, evitando os olhos dos demais. Eu não queria mentir, mas sabia que eu não podia dizer sobre eles, não se eu fosse utilizar a ajuda dos lobos para fugir daqui. Eu queria fugir... Não é?

Os lobos não ajudaram você a fugir da última vez.

Eles não podiam, os quatro estavam lá.

Você acha realmente que Jasper deixaria eles leva-la, mesmo tendo que enfrentar todos eles sozinho?

Eu...

Você ficaria bem consigo mesma se um deles se machucasse?

Jasper sendo ferido... Eu me sentia angustiada só com o pensamento. Eu não o quero machucado...

Eu estava me referindo aos lobos.

Aos lobos? Ah, é claro. Eu não quero que eles se machuquem.

Por que não admiti que gosta deles?

De quem?

Hunf. Você sabe de quem. Dos quatro vampiros aqui presentes. Eu atrevo a dizer que é mais do que um pouco. Você os deseja, só tem medo por que...

Não, eu não quero falar disso.

Eles não...

Eu já disse que não quero falar sobre isso.

Ok, mas você terá que falar sobre isso em algum momento.

Sinto uma mão erguer meu queixo. Eu não abro meus olhos, mas mesmo não vendo, posso dizer que é Jasper. Era incrível como eu podia saber simplesmente pelo toque ou mesmo pelo seu perfume. Sinto sua respiração bater em meu rosto.

Jasper cheirava canela e orvalho da manhã. Damon tinha o cheiro de couro e almíscar. Klaus cheirava a chuva e chocolate e Edward a lavanda e terra molhada. Para mim eles cheiravam maravilhosamente bem.

– Querida! – Jasper sussurrar para mim. Eu abro lentamente meus olhos. Ele me olha preocupado. – Não precisamos falar disso agora.

Eu deixo escapar um suspiro de alivio.

– Não significa que não voltaremos a esse tópico novamente em um futuro próximo. – Ressalta Edward.

Eu olho ele de forma apoplética, voltando a minha atenção ao escutar a voz de Jasper.

– Sei que você não se sente bem em tudo isso. Eu só quero que você nos de a chance de provar a você que pode dar certo. Como eu havia dito a você anteriormente. Eu quero você como minha companheira e você se encaixa perfeitamente em minha vida e nada fará com que eu deixe você sair dela. Eu não vou desistir de você. – as palavras de Jasper eram ditas sem nenhuma hesitação. – E meus irmãos se sentem da mesma maneira. Não vamos desistir de você.

A forma que ele diz que não vão desistir de mim faz com que um arrepio passe pelo meu corpo. Eu olho em cada um deles. Seus olhos cravados em mim.

– Sabemos que no momento você não quer ter um relacionamento conosco seja por medo, insegurança ou... O que quer que seja, mas vamos fazer tudo que estiver a nosso alcance para conquista-la. – Klaus diz próximo ao meu ouvido de algum modo aparecendo atrás de mim. – Eu sei que não é indiferente a nossa presença ou ao... Nosso toque. – Ele passa suas mãos em meus braços me puxando de encontro a seu corpo. Minhas costas batem em seu corpo solido e meu coração ganha velocidade com sua aproximação. Ele leva as mãos em meus cabelos afastando ele ligeiramente de meu pescoço. Ele respira profundamente. Sinto sua respiração bater meu pescoço, me fazendo tremer ligeiramente. Sinto meus joelhos minarem, e se não fosse o braço de Klaus rodeando a minha cintura eu certamente teria caído. Sinto seu nariz roçar minha orelha esquerda e fecho os olhos com o choque que passa pelo meu corpo ao sentir seus dentes raspar atrás de minha orelha. Quem diria que ali seria um ponto sensível? – Você é tão sensível, não é mesmo? - ele pergunta com a voz rouca.

Sou incapaz de responder.

Abro os olhos abruptamente ao sentir um toque em meus lábios. Edward me olha fixamente. Ele volta a roçar meus lábios com os seus sempre me fitando. Ele me olha tão intensamente que não consigo desviar meus olhos dos seus. Ele pressiona seus lábios com mais força, me fazendo suspirar no qual ele aproveita para aprofundar o beijo.

Sua língua invadiu minha boca, degustando cada recanto escondido. Ele interrompe o beijo e encosta sua testa contra minha respirando com dificuldade assim como eu. Não que ele precisasse respirar de qualquer forma.

– Mesmo que não goste você é afetada por nós assim como nós somos afetados por você. A diferença é que queremos e aceitamos você como nossa companheira e você... Mas isso logo irá mudar. – Klaus volta a sussurrar em meu ouvido.

Nesse instante meu estomago se fez ouvir, fazendo me corar ao ganhar olhares surpresos de quatro vampiros.

– Temos que se lembrar de alimentá-la mais vezes. – riu Jasper. -Esquecemos que você é ainda humana o que me lembra de que teremos de conversar sobre isso futuramente, mas agora é melhor levarmos você para comer alguma coisa. Temos certas coisas ainda para ser ditas, porém elas terão que esperar.

– Jasper tem razão. Temos muitas coisas para ser ditas, mas isso terá que esperar. Temos uma visita inesperada esperando por nós lá em baixo para atender enquanto isso Bella poderá ter seu momento humano. – diz Klaus se encaminhando para a porta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu não protesto ao ser encaminhado ao primeiro andar, tendo Jasper me conduzindo pela mão enquanto os outros seguem atrás. Eu me sinto um pouco atordoada com nossa recente conversa e um tanto aliviada com a pequena pausa. Eu sabia que eles não seriam muito pacientes e logo eles voltariam com o assunto dos lobos e exigiriam respostas e eu precisava pensar no que diria a eles.

Ao pisar no último degrau Alice os informa que a visita está esperando na sala.

– Obrigado Alice. Por que não leva Isabella para a cozinha para que ela possa comer alguma coisa. – Diz Klaus, colocando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça antes de se encaminhar para a sala sendo seguido pelos outros.

Antes de seguir para a cozinha, eu consigo ter um vislumbre do visitante misterioso.

O que Bonnie fazia aqui?


	32. Desconhecido

**Pov Bonnie.**

Um friozinho estranho de premonição e desanimo perfurou meu coração.

Eu conseguiria fazer o que deveria ser feito quando a hora chegasse?

Eu precisava pensar em alguma coisa, fazer alguma coisa, para afastar esta sensação de pavor.

Silêncio mortal na sala.

Eu me mantive sentada, observando... Esperando Klaus ler a carta de Emily antes de passar para os outros.

Por fim, eu arrisquei olhar para eles pelo canto do olho. Aquilo me causava uma sensação estranha, porque era familiar de um jeito desconfortável, assustador.

Eu havia me sentado daquele jeito antes, diante de alguém, com uma mesa entre nós não muito tempo atrás... Na última vez que me sentara à mesa com alguém, essa pessoa era minha avó Emily, mas isso tinha sido em outro tempo, em uma vida diferente, turva.

Quando os olhos de Klaus encontram os meus de novo, meu corpo se encontra trêmulo e tenso, e nervoso de expectativa.

– Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Klaus me pergunta.

– Sim, eu tenho. – respondo da melhor forma possível.

Ele pegou a minha mão com firmeza e intensidade.

– Nesse caso, seja bem vinda em minha casa Bonnie.

Eu sinto o sangue subir a minha face.

– Obrigada. – eu digo de forma suave.

Meu Deus, ele é lindo. Aqueles olhos...

– Nós é que agradecemos. – Complementa Edward.

Eu volto meu olhar para os outros três... Eles são tão lindos...

Suspiro.

Só espero que Emily esteja certa... E que eu consiga fazer o que deve ser feito.

**Pov Desconhecido.**

Ela para a minha frente, puxando a fita do robe e deslizando-o pelos ombros, observando o brilho luxurioso de meus olhos escurecidos pelo desejo que percorre seu corpo com avidez.

Sou empurrado contra a cama, e ela se inclina contra mim, apoiando o peso nas pernas e nos braços.

Em seguida, ela traça uma linha de fogo com beijos ardentes sobre meu abdome definido, suscitando um leve tremor toda vez que seus lábios entravam em contato com a minha pele.

Minhas mãos se fecham em torno dos lençóis, à medida que ela se aproxima da rigidez quente e pulsante que se encontra meu membro de forma quase dolorosa.

Ela mordisca e desliza a língua por toda a extensão de minha ereção. E então o envolve em sua boca me fazendo estremecer de desejo.

Seus grandes olhos prateados me fitam com malicia, e eu me encontro incapaz de desviar meus olhos dela.

Sinto seus dedos delicados se fecharem em torno da base da minha masculinidade excitada, deslizando a língua por toda a sua anatomia em uma caricia suave. Aquilo foi suficiente para me fazer arquear as costas.

Ela volta a repetir movimento, dessa vez movendo os dedos para cima e para baixo antes de toma-lo nos lábios e suga-lo com avidez.

Meu corpo é sacudido por um intenso tremor ao mesmo tempo em que pouso minha mão em sua cabeça enroscando em meu dedo alguns fios dourados como uma suplica para que ela se mantivesse ali.

Meus músculos tencionam com cordas retesadas de um instrumento prenunciando um clímax iminente.

Sem mais delongas, ela intensifica a carícia, sugando com mais intensidade.

Um som gutural se forma em minha garganta, ao mesmo tempo em que meu corpo é sacudido por espasmos de prazer.

Com um movimento gentil, eu a deito sobre os travesseiros.

– Estou lhe devendo algo. – sussurrei fazendo-a estremecer em antecipação enquanto roçava minha face contra seus seios, deleitando-me com a visão de seus seios se enrijecendo.

Beijo seus lábios com um beijo lento, profundo e apaixonado.

Deslizo a língua pelo seu pescoço esguio, passando pela clavícula até encontrar o mamilo intumescido, enquanto com a mão acaricio o outro seio.

– Tem lindos seios. – murmuro com reverencia, antes de descer mais abaixo, depositando beijos úmidos ao longo do estômago e ventre, enquanto com a mão abro caminho para sua feminilidade úmida até atingir seu ponto mais sensível. – Tudo em você é lindo.

Eu sabia exatamente onde tocá-la. Eu conhecia seu corpo como se fosse o meu próprio.

Deslizo dois dedos dentro de sua intimidade ganhando gemidos incoerentes de seus lábios rosados. Ela passa a movimentar seu quadril de encontro a minha mão e eu passo a movimentar meus dedos com mais velocidade. Em pouco tempo ela grita meu nome ao chegar a seu clímax.

Diminuo gradativamente os movimentos de meus dedos antes de retirá-los completamente.

Quando os últimos tremores de seu orgasmo abandonam seu corpo, afasto uma mecha de seus cabelos dourados para trás de sua orelha delicada, deixando os dedos se deter na curva suave de seu pescoço.

Ela parecia tão linda deitada ao meu lado com os olhos cintilando, a respiração ofegante e os lábios intumescidos pelos beijos trocados.

Algum dia eu me cansaria dessa mulher?

Eu a puxo para o circulo seguro de meus braços, ansioso por amá-la outra vez.

De repente, sinto sua mão macia tocar meu membro já enrijecido e pronto para possuí-la, fecho os olhos enquanto a deixo explorar meu corpo. Ouço-a suspirar de satisfação.

Cada nervo meu desperta com o toque dos dedos dessa mulher até que eu me inclino sobre ela e a penetro com um único movimento.

As convulsões do corpo macio, sustentando meu próprio clímax. Nossos movimentos se tornam rápidos e erráticos e em pouco tempo ambos somos submergidos em um orgasmo poderoso.

Eu caio ao seu lado, trazendo no processo seu corpo junto ao meu e ficamos em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companha um do outro.

Ela me olha com carinho. Eu podia me perder em seus grandes olhos cinzentos enquadrados por cílios dourados. Lábios rosas-claros, cheios e quase redondos. Seus cabelos loiros se mantinham longe da face num halo brilhante, em um movimento ela leva sua mão em minha face e diz num tom leve e musical.

– Eu te amo Stefan.

E nesse momento, eu sei que nunca me cansaria dela, mesmo que isso significasse enfrentar a ira dos originais. Por ela.

**Notas da autora:**

Bem agora as coisas vão começar a se desvendar... Em parte rsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrs E antes que me perguntem Stefan não é irmão dos originais, nem mesmo de Damon, pelo menos na minha fic...·.


	33. Os Originais

**Pov Emily.**

– Queremos um nome Emily. – inquiriu Sam. – Precisamos saber com quem ou o que estamos lutando.

– O nome dele é Mikael, Mikael Miakelson... E ele é o pai dos Originais. – digo sem preâmbulos.

Eles me olham de forma aturdida enquanto eu levo a xícara de chá aos meus lábios. Eu não precisava ser um leitor de mente para saber o que cada um pensava ali naquele momento.

Todos já ouviram falar sobre os Antigos. Era assunto entre todos do mundo sobrenatural.

Cada vampiro tinha origem de outro vampiro, transformado pela troca de sangue. Mas em algum lugar no passado, existiram os Originais, aqueles que não foram transformados pela troca de sangue e era de conhecimento de todos que seus poderes eram legendários.

Era neles que a linha de continuidade parava, porém ninguém sabia como eles se tornaram vampiros.

Ou quase ninguém.

Eram raras as bruxas que tinham tal conhecimento, mas mesmo essas informações eram superficiais e imprecisas.

Minha família era a única que tinha os fatos mais apurados, uma vez que tinha uma ligação direta com os Originais, visto que a mãe deles era uma Bennett. Ela tinha sido uma bruxa com um grande poder, que infelizmente se apaixonara e se envolvera com o homem errado. Por duas vezes.

Mikael era um deles.

Mikael... Ele está sempre à minha frente, pensei amargamente. Quando eu achava que estava perto de sua localização de alguma maneira ele conseguia escapar, nem mesmo uma visualização de sua presença ou indícios de que estivera no local. Ele era muito meticuloso em deixar algo para trás.

– Ele não estava morto? E como assim pai dos Originais? – Jacob pergunta sendo o primeiro a sair de seu estupor e me tirando de meu pequeno devaneio.

– Como podemos lutar contra ele? Ele é um Original, não temos como matá-lo. – se exasperou Paul.

– E por qual motivo o próprio pai quer prejudicar seus próprios filhos? – pergunta Sam.

Eu olho cada um deles. Medo e determinação cravados em cada olhar ali presente.

– São muitas perguntas... É melhor vocês se sentarem, é uma longa história. – suspiro, antes de pousar a xícara na mesa.

Eles logo atendem minha demanda, se acomodando no sofá a minha frente.

– Mikael trouxe a sua família da Europa como muitos outros homens que fugiram da Guerra e da fome, eles chegaram a Fell Church, antes mesmo da construção do Coliseu, antes mesmo da guerra de Tróia. É claro que não havia nada aqui a não ser árvores e mato e nem mesmo se tinha um nome, mas a terra se mostrava próspera e eles resolveram se estabelecer aqui. Construíram casas, igreja e deram o nome de Fell Church. Era apenas uma pequena vila, uma pequena colônia. Eles só não esperavam que aqui não muito distante houvesse outra colônia, vindo de longe como eles mesmos. Porém não tão humanos...

– Lobisomens? – pergunta Seth.

– Sim. Não como vocês. – eu dou um leve sorriso. – Filhos da lua.

– Eles se transformam em noite de lua cheia, não é mesmo?

– Ah cale a boca Seth e deixe Emily contar a história. – reclama Jacob.

– Sim, você tem razão, Seth. Eles se transformavam em noite de lua cheia.

– Como eles descobriram sobre os lobisomens? – perguntou Seth, ganhando alguns tapas dos demais na cabeça.

– Outh. Isso dói. - reclama Seth.

– Mikael e os outros logo descobriram sobre tais criaturas. Da forma mais difícil. Em menos de doze dias depois de instalados na terra que eles achavam abençoada alguns moradores foram mortos em um ataque à lua cheia, inclusive o filho mais velho de Mikael. Finn. Depois de um tempo eles perceberam que os ataques só aconteciam durante as noites de lua cheia. Quando tais noites chegavam, eles se recolhiam mais cedo em suas casas, antes que a lua surgisse.

– Eu não entendo. Se estava acontecendo ataques como você disse, por que eles simplesmente não abandonaram a terra e foram embora? - pergunta Paul.

– Mikael convenceu o povo que tais criaturas não eram para ser temidas se eles tomassem os cuidados devidos e de certa forma funcionou. Por um tempo...

Mikael tinha ambição de poder e ele queria saber como tais criaturas existiam. Mas mesmo sua esposa Esther se recusava a dizer sobre isso. Mas quando seu filho Joshua e sua filha Rebekah foram mortos por tais criaturas, ela resolveu contar tudo a Mikael, que conseguiu convencer ela a fazer um feitiço para deixa-los mais forte, suficiente para combater os lobisomens.

Mas houve um problema inesperado com suas ações e que Esther não esperava. Eles ganharam velocidade, força, poderes e nada poderia mata-los. Mas como maldição eles seriam criaturas eternas com sede de sangue.

– Nada poderia mata-los? Isso é não é de todo verdade. Um vampiro pode ser morto sendo desmembrado e colocado fogo. - zomba Jacob.

– Não um Original. Nada pode matar um Original nem o sol, o fogo, nem mesmo a mordida de um lobisomem. Apenas a madeira de uma árvore. A árvore que a família dos Originais fizeram questão de queimar.

– É por isso que eles estão no poder? - pergunta Seth.

– De certa forma, sim.

– É por isso que esse tal de Mikael não está morto? – pergunta Paul.

– Ele estava morto ou acreditava-se que estava. – caminhei até uma gaveta de uma cristaleira no canto da sala, retirando um pequeno frasco mostrando a todos. - Nesse vidro contem cinzas brancas que veio do último carvalho branco que existiu e junto com uma adaga de prata ele pode matar um Original. As bruxas jamais permitiriam nada realmente imortal, caminhando pela terra. Toda criatura tem que ter uma fraqueza para manter o equilíbrio. Mesmo Esther tinha conhecimento desse fato. E com isso ela matou Mikael.

– Eu achei que ela era apaixonada por ele. – comentou Jacob.

– E ela foi de certa forma, mas ela amava mais seus filhos e quando a hora chegou, ela matou Mikael. – eu podia ver a confusão em seus olhos. – As famílias dos Originais eram muito próximas, mas Klaus e seu pai não se entendiam bem. Quando eles foram transformados em vampiros, a verdade veio à tona. Klaus não era filho de Mikael. Esther havia sido infiel ao seu marido. Era o segredo sombrio dela. Mesmo Klaus sendo um vampiro ele é de uma linhagem diferente. Quando seu pai descobriu, ele caçou e matou o amante dela. A família inteira dele e seus amigos. E com isso começou a Guerra entre as criaturas sobrenaturais que se estendeu por muitos e muitos séculos entre os vampiros e os lobisomens e consequentemente tanto as bruxas e os seres humanos foram afetados com tal guerra.

– Então o que você está dizendo é que o pai biológico de Klaus era de uma linhagem de lobisomens? – questiona Sam.

– E isso faz com que Klaus seja um vampiro ou um lobisomem? – pergunta Jacob.

– Ele é ambos. Um híbrido seria fatal para qualquer vampiro ou lobisomem. A natureza não aguentaria tal desequilíbrio de poder. Por isso as bruxas, agentes da natureza, fizeram com que o lado lobisomem de Klaus ficasse dormente, mas para acabar com a guerra foi necessário desfazer o feitiço que mantinha seu lado lobo dormente.

– É por isso que Klaus é o líder do mundo sobrenatural. – constatou Sam. – Seus irmãos, apesar de governarem junto com ele só estão lá para...

– Dar equilíbrio. – completei. – Klaus é muito apegado a seus irmãos, a família. E isso fez seu lado humano não morrer, não completamente e Bella... Bella dará humanidade a todos eles. O amor além de tudo é a arma mais poderosa do mundo. A segurança dela é muito importante, por que se ela morre... Todos nós estaremos condenados à morte. – termino de forma sombria.

– Pensei que quando uma companheira de vampiro morresse o vampiro em questão também morresse. – comenta Jared que até o momento não havia dito nada.

– Jared o que aconteceria se Kim morresse?

– Eu morreria junto com ela. – ele responde sem hesitar.

– E se... Alguém a matasse?

Seu corpo começou a tremer com a implicação de minhas palavras. Um rosnado vindo de seu interior.

– Eu o mataria. – ele praticamente rosna.

– E se você não soubesse quem a matou?

Eu olhei atentamente enquanto minhas palavras se afundavam em suas mentes.

– Eu acho que entendo aonde quer chegar. Eles matariam qualquer um que eles suspeitassem incluindo suas famílias e amigos, assim como Mikael fez. E o fato de Mikael estar vivo significa que essas cinzas não servem de nada. – indica Sam.

Um silêncio mortal se fez presente. Respirei profundamente antes de dizer as próximas palavras.

– Só há um jeito de se matar um ser sobrenatural. Um agente da natureza. – pausei.

– Uma bruxa. – houve um sussurro generalizado ao entender o que eu dizia.

– Sim. Se ela conseguir canalizar energia suficiente em uma adaga de prata e tiver motivo e coração nobre, ela poderá matar um Original.

– É por esse motivo que mandou Bonnie... – dizia Sam e eu o cortei rapidamente.

– Não. Os quatro Originais são necessários para manter a paz entre as espécies. Ela está lá para garantir que Isabella seja protegida e que a relação entre eles prossiga de forma a garantir a paz, a harmonia e o equilíbrio em nosso mundo.

– Eles não deveriam ser informados...? - pergunta Sam.

– Eu mandei uma carta explicando vagamente o que acontecia, no caso de mais alguém ler que não seja um deles.

– E esse vampiro... Stefan que o vampiro chamado Peter está vigiando? Tem alguma coisa a ver com Mikael? - pergunta Sam.

– Eu não sei. Eu gostaria de saber...

– Se ele tiver alguma coisa haver com Mikael, nós vamos descobrir. – Declarou Sam com confiança.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça em concordância. Talvez a pergunta mais importante não seja 'se', mas 'por quê?'

**Pov Alice.**

Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava fazendo isso. Olhei os armários da cozinha sem saber o que deveria fazer... O que deveria dar para o ser humano comer.

Onde estava a cozinheira ou algum empregado que pudesse fazer isso?

Eu nunca prestei atenção ao que eles comiam. Nas poucas interações que eu tive com eles foram às minhas expedições de compras. Vendedoras, caixas... Ah também tinha os manobristas.

O que me lembra de que eu preciso dar uma passadinha no shopping mais tarde... Eu não acredito que o Jasper cortou meu cartão de credito. Pensei irritada.

Só porque eu não atendi a droga de seu telefonema. Eu estava em uma situação de vida ou morte... Sabe como é difícil conseguir uma bolsa Prada exclusiva?

E ele teve a audácia de me acusar de não avisá-lo sobre os lobisomens. Então eu me descontrolei e gritei a ele como podia ser lobisomens se nem era noite de lua cheia, o que pareceu chamar atenção dos demais.

Eles pareceram, atrevo-me a dizer um pouco chocado que eles não tinham percebido isso mais cedo. Eu cheguei a me sentir um pouco presunçosa e para complementar eu aponto para a menina humana não muito longe dali e digo a eles "Por que vocês não perguntam a ela? Ela talvez saiba de alguma coisa".

E bingo. Toda a atenção se voltou para ela.

Ela que lidasse com a fúria deles.

Eu cheguei a olhar pelo canto de olho Greta começar a se movimentar. Esperando que ela se mantivesse desacordada por mais algum tempo. Eu não preciso que ela coloque mais combustível na situação. Eu fiquei muito tentada em não vim a seu socorro. Seria uma pessoa a menos em ter que lidar, mas quando eu vi que se ela morresse, eu mesma morreria em breve, eu tive que mudar isso.

Agora aqui estou tendo que alimentar o ser humano. Hunf.

Tudo pelo meu querido Stefan... Eu só queria sentir seus braços ao meu redor. Eu me perguntava quando é que finalmente teríamos sexo? Tudo bem que as preliminares eram ótimas, mas ele estava sempre se esquivando no finalmente. Sempre com pressa de ir para algum lugar...

– Não precisa se preocupar em fazer alguma coisa para Bella comer, Alice. – Edward disse me tirando de meu devaneio. – Eu vou leva-la a um passeio e ela comerá lá. – Ele parou a poucos passos da menina, dizendo baixinho em seu ouvido. – Damon não poderá leva-la para sair e eu estarei tomando o seu lugar. Eu espero aqui em baixo se você quiser se trocar. – ele diz de forma tão carinhosa que me surpreende. Eu nunca vi Edward agir assim. Se bem que... Eu nunca vi eles olharem da forma que eles olhavam para ela.

Por um momento eu tive inveja dessa menina humana. Eu queria que Stefan me olhasse assim...


	34. Eu quero acreditar

**Pov Bella.**

Eu estava muito curiosa com a conversa que a Bonnie estava tendo com eles. Eu havia gostado da Bonnie. Pergunto-me se ela estava sendo sincera ao me dizer que me ajudaria. E quem era essa vampira baixinha? Como era mesmo seu nome? Ah Alice. Eu quase ri de sua expressão olhando para os armários de cozinha. Ela parecia perdida, como se não soubesse o que fazer.

Ela abria uma porta e ficava olhando o seu interior como se a comida fosse insalubre. O que eu acho que de certa forma para ela era. Vampiros não comiam.

Sinto um braço rodear minha cintura. Edward.

– Não precisa se preocupar em fazer alguma coisa para Bella comer, Alice. – ele diz para vampira mirim que parece relaxar com isso, o que foi quase cômico. - Damon não poderá leva-la para sair e eu estarei tomando o seu lugar. Eu espero aqui em baixo se você quiser se trocar. - ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

Damon não poderá ir? Por quê? Mas eu não chego a abrir a boca, pois certa vampira deu um gritinho estridente de alegria dizendo que iria me arrumar. Eu sou o que? Uma boneca? Mas antes que eu pudesse tomar folego eu já me encontro dentro de meu quarto sendo vestida pela vampira elétrica e saltitante a minha frente.

Se eu não soubesse que vampiros não ingerissem comida humana eu poderia jurar que essa criatura a minha frente era uma consumidora voraz de cafeína.

Logo estou vestindo um vestido branco com pequenos botões frontais que iam desde o decote até a barra e sandália de salto baixo.

Salto baixo somente porque eu praticamente tive que gritar que não iria colocar salto alto para o pequeno demônio.

Eu desço um pouco apreensiva. De todos eles, Edward parecia ser o mais inquieto e ansioso para me fazer aceita-los. Ele sorriu a me ver descer os últimos degraus da escada, pegando uma de minhas mãos e depositando um beijo sobre ela, ele me guia até o carro.

Enquanto percorríamos o caminho, ele passou a fazer todo tipo de pergunta insignificante sobre a minha vida. Os filmes de que eu gostei e os que eu odiei e os poucos lugares que eu estive e os muitos lugares que eu queria ir e livros, livros incontáveis. De alguma forma ele me fazia compelida a responder suas perguntas. E de certa forma eu me sentia relaxando durante o percurso. Que levou cerca de quinze minutos.

Ele estacionou o carro e logo descemos, caminhando pela grama.

Edward me levou para fazer um piquenique perto de um lago que ficava bem próximo da casa. Ele já tinha uma toalha espalhada no chão com um grande cesto de piquenique no centro junto a um CD player portátil. Eu me sentei um pouco cautelosa, sem saber o que ele esperava ou o que esperar.

Ele sentou-se a minha frente retirando o conteúdo da cesta. Uma tigela com frutas, waffles e suco de laranja que ele estava organizando tudo em um prato para mim. Cheirava tão bom!

Ele estendeu o prato em minha direção. Tudo que eu provava tinha um gosto maravilhoso. Ele ligou o CD player e musica encheu o ar.

–"Clair de Lune"? – perguntei surpresa.

– Conhece Debussy? – ele também pareceu surpreso.

– Não muito bem. – admiti. – Minha mãe tocava muita música clássica em casa... Só conheço as minhas favoritas.

– Essa também é uma das minhas favoritas. – ele parecia um pouco perdido em seus pensamentos. – Me fale sobre a sua mãe. – Ele pediu amável.

– Minha mãe... Ela era muito parecida comigo, só que mais bonita. – eu disse. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Tenho muita coisa do Charlie. Ela era mais atirada do que eu e mais corajosa. Irresponsável e meio excêntrica e uma cozinheira imprevisível. Era minha melhor amiga... – eu digo com voz um pouco embargada. Eu sentia sua falta.

– Parece que ela foi incrível.

– Ela era. – eu digo em um sussurro.

– E seu padrasto?

Eu congelei. Eu não queria falar sobre ele.

– Ele... era jogador de beisebol da segunda divisão. E a sua família? Como eram os seus pais? – pergunto para desviar o assunto. – Sua família deve ter uma história muito mais interessante do que a minha.

Ele me olhava atentamente, enquanto eu rezava para que ele deixasse o assunto morrer.

– O que quer saber?

– Bem... como chegaram aqui...digo como...se transformaram em vampiros? – pergunto de forma desajeitada.

Ele pareceu refletir em minha pergunta.

– Minha família veio de alguma parte da Europa. Meus pais tinham iniciado uma família e uma praga atingiu sua terra natal. Perderam um filho para ela. E não muito tempo depois houve guerra por terras e com isso veio à fome. Queriam escapar e para proteger a família eles viajaram além mar.

– E como vocês vieram parar aqui? Esta parte desse mundo nem havia sido descoberto ainda. – pergunto interessada.

Ele sorri.

– Não por ninguém de seus livros de história. Minha mãe conhecia uma bruxa chamada Ayana, que ouviu dos espíritos sobre uma terra mística onde todos eram saudáveis. Abençoados pelos dons da velocidade e da força. Isso trouxe minha família aqui, onde vivemos entre essas pessoas.

– Você fala dos lobisomens?

– Para nós eles eram os vizinhos. – ele diz de forma prosaica.

– Você faz parecer normal.

– E era.

– O que vocês faziam nas noites de lua cheia?

– Uma vez por mês minha família ia às cavernas abaixo de nossa vila. Os lobos uivavam pela noite, e pela manhã, voltávamos para casa. E isso nos manteve seguro. Por um tempo.

– O que mudou isso?

– Em uma lua cheia, Klaus e meu irmão mais novo foram ver os homens se transformarem em feras. Era proibido. Joshua pagou o preço. Foi o inicio do fim da paz com os nossos vizinhos. E um dos últimos momentos da minha família como humanos. Meu pai implorou a Ayana para convocar os espíritos.

– Então vocês foram transformados em vampiros... – eu digo baixinho.

– Meus pais só viram um jeito para manter seus filhos vivos.

– Mas por que ficar? Se tinham medo dos lobisomens, por que simplesmente não foram embora?

– Orgulho. Meu pai não queria mais fugir. Ele queria lutar, e ser superior aos lobos. Mas tudo tinha uma consequência e Ayana os tinha advertido e se negou a fazer o ritual. Minha mãe fez.

– Sua mãe era uma bruxa? – pergunto surpresa.

– Sim. A bruxa original. Contudo ela não se transformou como nós.

– Como vocês foram transformados?

– Ela pediu ao sol, vida... E ao antigo carvalho branco, um dos objetos eternos da natureza, imortalidade. Naquela noite, meu pai nos ofereceu vinho com sangue... E então cravou sua espada em nossos corações.

– Ele matou vocês... – digo chocada. Não conseguindo visualizar um pai fazendo isso aos próprios filhos.

– E não foi delicado nisso também. – Edward diz com humor sombrio. - Quando acordamos nosso pai trouxe uma menina da vila para que bebêssemos seu sangue para que assim completasse o ritual. Foi eufórico. A sensação de poder era indescritível, mas a bruxa Ayana estava certa sobre as consequências. Os espíritos se revoltaram, e a natureza revidou. Para cada força, havia uma fraqueza. O sol se tornou nosso inimigo. Mantendo-nos dentro de casa por semanas e então minha mãe achou uma solução. Houve outros problemas. Vizinhos que havia antes nos convidados para as suas casas, agora nos queriam fora. As flores na base do carvalho branco nos queimavam e impediam a hipnose. E o feitiço se mostrou que a árvore que nos deu a vida, também poderia tirá-la. Então, nós a queimamos. Mas as consequências foi algo que meus pais não anteciparam. – eu olho para ele com expectativa. - A fome. Sangue nos fez renascer, e era sangue que nós desejávamos acima de tudo. Não podíamos controla-la e assim nasceu outra espécie predatória.

Ele pega uma das mechas de meu cabelo que tremulava na brisa suave da manhã.

– Eu não havia notado... Seu cabelo é meio ruivo.

– Só no Sol.

Ele enroscou a mecha em seu dedo me puxando em sua direção levemente, aproximando seu rosto a milímetros do meu.

– Bella... Por que reluta tanto em nos dar uma chance? Podemos te fazer feliz... Para todo sempre.

Abaixei meus olhos suspirando internamente. Não sei se posso fazer isso. Eu nunca teria grandes aspirações em relação a uma relação duradora, quando todas as evidencias revelavam o contrário. Primeiro foi Renée com Charlie, depois Renée e Phil... Phil tinha se mostrado tão gentil no começo, no entanto... Olhei novamente Edward, que me olhava com atenção.

Eu levanto bruscamente, dando alguns passos em direção ao lago, sem querer fita-lo. Eu queria muito acreditar e isso me deixava com raiva de mim mesmo.

– Bella! – ele me chama suavemente e eu me viro para olhá-lo. – Apenas nos dê a chance de mostrar a você. – ele pede.

Eu quero acreditar, mas...

Eu virei-me novamente de volta para o lago perdida em meus pensamentos tumultuados, sentindo a leve brisa despentear meus cabelos soprando umas mechas em meu rosto. Eu estava preste a me aproximar do lago quando eu o ouço dizer:

– Não aconselho a fazer isso. – viro-me rapidamente, sobressaltada com sua voz. – Você está muito perto da borda e a lama está solta nesse local. Não gostaria que escorregasse e caísse.

– Obrigada, mas sou bastante capaz de cuidar de mim mesma. – rebato irritada. – Não precisa se preocupar.

– É puro interesse pessoal, pode acreditar. Se você cair, me sentirei na obrigação de salvá-la e essa água está gelada. – ele diz meio zombeteiro. - E eu posso me preocupar, você é minha Escolhida... Minha companheira e eu não quero que você adoeça. – ele diz de forma carinhosa. – Bella do que tem medo? – ele pede de forma persuasiva.

Eu poderia dizer?

Oh, Deus, se ao menos ele parasse de me olhar desse jeito.

Eu podia sentir um calor indolente me invadindo diante de suas palavras. Meu instinto me dizia que isso significava perigo, uma complicação que eu não sabia está pronta a aceitar ou... Querer.

_Não tente se enganar. Você os quer, então porque não viva o momento até que..._

Até que?

_Até que você consiga fugir ou sei lá até que você pare de ser tão teimosa e os aceite. Você os deseja e sei que gosta deles, na verdade é muito mais do que gostar, você os..._

Eu não os amo. Eu não posso. É muito cedo, eu mal os conheço... Eles não podem me querer por muito tempo.

_Eles querem você para toda a eternidade._

Eu não acredito em 'felizes para sempre'.

_Mas o que está errado com 'felizes por enquanto'?_

Seria possível se comprometer com o amor?

Eu percebi que ele me analisava, com as duas sobrancelhas unidas em desnorteamento, como se tentasse resolver algum enigma muito difícil.

Balancei a cabeça tentando clarear meus pensamentos. Tentei me virar e me desiquilibrei, notando tarde de mais, que o salto da sandália estava firmemente enterrado na lama.

Oh Deus, gemi internamente, era tudo que eu precisava.

A água do lago estava de fato muito gelada, não tão gelada como eu esperava. Submergir da água, tossindo e cuspindo água, encontrando um par de olhos verdes chocados.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, esperando em vão por algum movimento dele, nem que fosse uma suavização de sua expressão.

– Você pode me ajudar a sair daqui? Por favor? – eu perguntei tensa esperando seus gritos, sua fúria ou mesmo sua raiva.

– Eu adoraria. – ele disse saindo de seu choque momentâneo. Acho que ouvi-lo resmungar algo como 'imã para acidentes' ou algo do tipo, mas ele em nenhum momento pareceu estar com raiva. – Você está pronta para colocar as mãos em volta de meu pescoço? – Ele diz meio divertido.

Choque lavado sobre mim. Eu não esperava que ele fosse amável ou mesmo divertido sobre o incidente, contudo ele estava com um leve sorriso em sua face, mesmo seus olhos demonstrando um pouco de preocupação misturada com divertimento e algo mais que eu não conseguia colocar o dedo, mas certamente não era raiva.

– S-sim, eu acho que si-m.

Com as duas mãos eu enlaço seu pescoço, inadvertidamente minha mão roça em seus cabelos e a textura deles provoca um arrepio em todo meu corpo. Ele coloca o braço ao redor da minha cintura, seus músculos se contraindo enquanto ele me levanta me retirando do lago, colocando-me no chão com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Com enorme ternura a mão de Edward retira as mechas de cabelo molhado que caíam sobre meu rosto, percorrendo lentamente a linha de meu pescoço, descendo até a linha dos botões.

Eu ergui a cabeça levemente para poder fitar seus olhos. Eu me sentia pequena diante dele.

Sua silhueta máscula se avultou sobre mim, os olhos mais escuros que a noite, soldou-me com olhos luxuriantes.

– Bella. – Foi tudo que ele disse e isso me causou uma reação tão intensa, que eu mal podia raciocinar quanto mais falar.

Ele passa o dedo sobre o botão de meu vestido, me fazendo tremer levemente. Ele começa a desabotoá-los um a um, com um olhar tão intenso que fez meu coração vacilar uma batida.

Ele desabotoa o primeiro botão, antes que eu proteste, ele roça meus lábios com os seus, eu abro a boca eu não sei se para dizer que ele continuasse ou que ele parasse o que quer que fosse que ele estivesse pensando em fazer. Sua língua desliza pelos meus lábios em um beijo aquecido, quebrando o beijo depois de alguns instantes e voltar à mesma posição de antes.

Eu me mantive imóvel, minha respiração ainda era ofegante, meus olhos arregalaram enquanto Edward me descobria lentamente. Eu sentia o bico de meus seios endurecerem de forma incontrolável contra o suave roçar do vestido de seda, e sentia minha intimidade ficar úmida diante da intensidade de seu olhar.

Quando o último botão foi removido, Edward empurrou para o lado as laterais do vestido respirando profundamente enquanto ele cai formando uma poça no chão. Ele me olhava com voracidade que ele parecia não se preocupar em ocultar.

– Você tem um corpo adorável. – a voz dele é rouca e um pouco contida.

Sinto o sangue correr para meu rosto diante de seu elogio.

Ele se aproxima um pouco mais murmurando algo impossível de entender com meus ouvidos humanos.

Os braços de Edward envolve meu corpo, apoiando minha espinha como uma barra de ferro enquanto eu arqueio meu corpo para trás com os olhos fechados. E então sinto seus lábios no meu em um beijo profundo.

Um beijo lento e apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo tão gentil que sinto lagrimas se formarem em meus olhos.

O que tanto eles tinham que um simples toque me fazia meu corpo em chamas?

Sinto suas mãos deslizar pelo meu corpo. Onde seus dedos tocam eu sinto formigar. Sinto seus dedos brincarem com o elástico de minha calcinha e isso é suficiente para me fazer voltar à realidade. Eu coloco ambas as mãos em seu peito fazendo pressão.

Ele se afasta no mesmo momento e mesmo agora eu sei que nada tinha a ver com a pressão de minhas mãos sobre ele, eu era humana no fim das contas e não tinha força necessária para afastá-lo se ele assim não o quisesse.

Ele descansa sua testa contra a minha, fitando meus olhos.

– Desculpe! Eu me deixei levar. Sei que não está pronta, mas você é irresistível... – ele deixa escapar uma pequena risada. – Klaus tem razão. Você é uma doce tentação, até mesmo para seu próprio bem.

Ele afasta um passo, retirando sua camisa e me vestindo rapidamente. Eu apenas me deixei vestir, sem saber o que fazer ou mesmo dizer. Corei com a percepção do que eu o deixei fazer... E que mais uma vez eu tinha ficado seminua na frente de um deles.

– Não fique envergonhada, não fizemos nada de mais. – ele me puxou para seus braços, beijando minha testa tal qual uma criança. – É melhor leva-la de volta. Não queremos que fique doente, não é mesmo?

Eu apenas balanço a cabeça concordando incapaz de confiar em minha própria voz.

Dentro do carro ele deu a partida no motor e ligou o aquecedor no máximo. Foi uma volta silenciosa, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Logo chegamos a casa e para minha surpresa Matt se encontra na sala esperando por mim.

– Matt o que faz aqui? Eu quase corro em sua direção, mas Edward enlaça minha cintura me mantendo junto a seu corpo.

– Eu havia te ligado outro dia, mas eu não consegui falar com você. – ele diz de forma desconfortável. O que ele tinha de tão importante para falar que o fez vir aqui? – É seu pai Bella. – meu pai? Antes que eu vocalize minha pergunta ele complementa. – Ele está morto.

Morto?

Meu pai está morto?

Matt continua a falar, mas eu não escuto suas palavras seguintes devido ao zumbido em meus ouvidos, eu continuo olhando para ele com minha visão turva pelas lagrimas e logo sou engolida pela escuridão.

**Notas da autora: **Ah o Matt apareceu, visto que ele não conseguiu falar com a Bella pelo telefone, já que o Damon foi que atendeu... tadinha da Bella já perdeu a mãe, agora o pai...e quem é o Matt na vida de Bella? Um antigo namorado? Um amigo? Humm tantas perguntas... rsrsrsrsrsrs  
Beijos.


	35. Boa

Notas da autora: Oi lindas! Sobre o capítulo: Este capítulo foi um dos mais tensos que eu tive que escrever para essa fic e ele vai explicar a relutância de Bella a aceitar os quatro como seus companheiros, explica também quem o Matt é na vida de Bella.  
Quanto à morte de Charlie eu deixei para outro capítulo para que assim vocês não fossem sobrecarregadas de informações ao mesmo tempo, tendo tempo assim para assimilar as informações dadas nesse capítulo.  
AVISO ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM VIOLENCIA, ENTÃO SE VOCÊ É SENSIVEL A ESSE TIPO DE LEITURA EU SUGIRO ESPERAR O PROXÍMO CAPÍTULO.

**POV Bonnie.**

O céu era melancólico e nublado. Grilos cricrilavam, mas seu canto monótono só parecia compor um silencio maior.

Enquanto eu subia a colina eu repetia a mim mesma. É dia ainda, há muita luz e eu não estou sozinha. Já era bem ruim o cemitério moderno de um lado, mas o antigo cemitério, do outro lado, era completamente apavorante mesmo a luz do dia. Havia muitas lápides esfareladas tombando bizarramente na relva, representando os tantos de jovens mortos na guerra civil. Não era preciso ser paranormal para sentir a presença deles.

Logo chegamos a uma cripta com o sobrenome da família Miakelson. Ele deslizou a tampa de mármore revelando uma escada para seu interior.

Klaus começou a descer a escada impassível, enquanto que eu o seguia temerosa.

– Eu não queria estar aqui. –gemi.

– Vamos logo acabar com isso, está bem? – ele diz entredentes, sem perder o ritmo dos passos.

A cada passo que eu dava para seu interior eu dizia a mim mesma como um mantra. É para o bem da Bella. É para o bem de todos.

Quando chegamos ao fim da escada, ele ascendeu uma lanterna, eu olhei para todo lado, menos para onde a luz apontava.

Eu não queria ver o caixão, não queria.

– Está é a coisa mais horripilante que eu já tive que fazer. –sussurrei.

– Mas você disse que iria fazer. – disse Klaus com voz monótona, sem deixar nenhuma emoção transparecer em sua voz ou em sua face.

Klaus se encaminhou para junto do caixão. Eu, contudo parei cerca de seis passos de onde ele se encontrava, não ousando chegar mais perto.

Klaus deslizou a tampa de mármore com facilidade, como se ela não pesasse nada, ficando imóvel quando a tampa é totalmente deslizada para o chão.

Eu me mantive parada, esperando qualquer sinal de sua parte que me dissesse que eu poderia chegar mais perto.

Parada ali, o silêncio pareceu se adensar. Os grilos não cantavam mais, e, no entanto era como se eu estivesse me esforçando para ouvir alguma coisa.

Todo o cemitério estava quieto, parecia estar aguardando comigo, prendendo a respiração em expectativa.

O rosto de Klaus tinha perdido o ar de indiferença e meu sexto sentido me dizia que o que quer que fosse não era bom.

Eu permaneci imóvel, com medo de fazer algum barulho que atraísse sua atenção a mim, não estando certa do que esperar.

– Bonnie se aproxime e me diga o que vê. – ele me instrui com voz gélida.

Eu me aproximo com certa relutância, quase temerosa do que eu vou encontrar.

O caixão estava vazio.

Eu levei minha mão em seu interior, por entre as folhas por algum vestígio de seu antigo ocupante.

Fecho meus olhos, evocando meus poderes, colocando tudo que eu tenho neles, lançando a minha necessidade e meu apelo a minha voz.

E eu sinto... Nada.

Não havia nada ali. Nunca houve.

Eu voltei meus olhos a Klaus, olhando emudecida. Klaus apenas me observava em silencio. Seus olhos faiscaram com compreensão, mesmo antes que eu possa dizer-lhe alguma coisa.

Contra a minha vontade, eu fico fascinada com a onda de poder que eu sentia emanar de Klaus. Minha capacidade paranormal nunca fora tão forte o bastante para sentir essa essência brutal, mas agora sim.

– Rebekah está viva. – Ele constata.

**Pov Bella.**

_Flasch Back on._

O dia que minha mãe casou com o Phil foi um dos dias mais felizes em minha curta vida. Phil era jovem demais, mas ele demonstrava tal amor a minha mãe que esse fato não era relevante.

Eu estava feliz com seu casamento. Ela teria alguém para cuidar dela, além de mim, e então as contas provavelmente seriam pagas, haveria comida na geladeira, gasolina no carro, e alguém para chamar quando ela se perdesse... Não me leve a mal, minha mãe era ótima, mas definitivamente não em sua função de mãe, visto que era eu que acabava tomando conta dela em vez dela de mim.

Renée era uma mãe amorosa, instável, descuidada e incapaz de se virar sozinha e eu a amava mais do que tudo no mundo.

Phil era jogador de beisebol da segunda divisão e tinha um contrato com uma liga menor que durou cerca de dois anos após o casamento... Os problemas começaram após esse período.

Ele não conseguia se estabelecer em nenhum time. O fato de ser recusado aos times que antes o bajulavam foi cobrando um pedágio sobre ele e por consequente a nós.

Ele começara a ficar irritado por qualquer coisa. Renée passou a trabalhar fora e poucos dias depois Phil foi chamado para um teste em um time. Ele não passou.

Nesse dia meu inferno começou.

Lembro-me de chegar em casa da escola e subir as escadas para meu quarto encontrando Phil irritado descendo a escada.

Ele empurrou-me da escada por estar em seu caminho e após rolar cerca de oito degraus eu cai inconsciente. Eu tinha quinze anos na época e não compreendi o motivo dele ter feito isso.

Phil disse a Renée que eu tropecei e não porque ele me empurrou. Ela acreditou. E por que não acreditaria? Eu sou a maior desastrada do mundo.

Eles me levaram ao hospital, felizmente nem um osso foi quebrado, mas eu tive uma concussão.

Ver minha mãe consolando Phil que parecia desolado pelo meu 'acidente' foi demais para mim. Eu queria dizer a ela o que tinha acontecido, mas Phil garantiu um jeito de ficar a sós comigo e me pedir desculpas dizendo que ele perdera a cabeça e que isso não iria se repetir mais.

Ele parecia sincero e eu concordei em não perturbar Renée com isso.

O resto da semana passou sem nenhum incidente e Phil pareceu voltar seu antigo eu. Ele era carinhoso, alegre e atencioso com Renée e eu. Então houve outra recusa.

Nesse dia ele me bateu.

Phil me ameaçou e eu não contei a minha mãe. Minha mãe aceitou a desculpa de mais uma queda.

Isso passou a acontecer frequentemente e ele passou a gritar comigo todas as vezes que eu tropeçava ou me atrapalhava com alguma coisa.

Depois de um tempo... Eu pensei que isso acontecia por minha culpa e que de certa forma eu merecia isso.

Ele nunca me batia de modo que parecesse uma surra ou em lugar que deixasse visível.

Isso durou quase seis meses até que...

Eu tinha acabado de descer do meu ônibus da escola e fiquei em frente da minha casa debatendo comigo mesma se eu ia entrar ou ir à casa de uma amiga para evitar Phil.

A casa estava escura e silenciosa. Eu entrei.

– Phil! Você está em casa?

Ninguém respondeu então eu fui para o banheiro. Quando sai, Phil apareceu do nada e bateu em meu rosto me fazendo desequilibrar e cair no chão.

– Sempre desastrada. Onde você estava? Por que não está fazendo o jantar? Você sabe que eu não gosto de esperar. – ele me chutou e saiu.

Quando ele deixou eu comecei a chorar. Como eu desejei que eu tivesse ido para a casa de uma amiga.

E foi assim que Matt me encontrou. Chorando no chão.

Matt era apenas um colega de escola naquela época e tinha me trazido um livro que eu havia esquecido na escola. Ele não fez perguntas, apenas ficou lá murmurando que tudo iria ficar bem o que me fez chorar mais difícil.

E foi assim que Phil me encontrou. Chorando nos braços de Matt no chão do corredor. Ele ficou irritado e mais furioso por Matt se colocar no caminho para me defender.

Eles trocaram socos e pontapés e minha mãe chegou chocada ao ver a cena a sua frente. Ela olhou para mim e de alguma forma ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Creio que meu rosto vermelho e inchado tenha dado uma boa indicação do que tinha acontecido.

Ela correu em minha direção, me pediu desculpas por não ter visto isso mais cedo. Nisso Phil que tinha nocauteado Matt e a puxou pelo braço.

– Isso é tudo culpa sua. – ele a acusou. – você deveria ter dado mais educação a sua filha... Essa menina ingrata e desastrada está trazendo homens a nossa casa e...

– Pare Phil! Bella jamais faria o que está insinuando. Eu demorei a entender o que estava acontecendo, mas agora eu vejo. Você estava batendo em minha filha, não era você? O que mais você fez? – ela praticamente gritava, dando socos no peito de Phil.

– Eu não fiz nada. – ele diz e a empurra no chão, pegando meu braço de forma brusca levantando-me do chão. – Você estava trazendo garotos para dentro de casa? Sua menina idiota...

– Phil, por favor, não machucá-la! Ela é apenas uma criança, ela é minha menina! – Renée chorou tentando retirar a mãos de Phil de mim que me sacudia e me apertava.

– Aquele garoto ali só está interessado em dormir com você e depois de se cansar de você, de seu corpo ele vai joga-la no lixo porque você não é boa o suficiente. Nunca será. – ele grita para mim.

– Larga ela. – grita Matt.

Phil me solta me lançando ao chão e arrasta uma Renée soluçando para fora. Matt vai até onde estou e me pergunta se eu estou bem.

– S-sim... Minha mãe..

Antes que Matt possa ir atrás escutamos um carro acelerar. Phil havia levado minha mãe.

Matt permaneceu comigo. Ele quis chamar a policia ou mesmo uma ambulância, mas eu disse a ele que queria esperar minha mãe antes de qualquer coisa. Eu estava muito abalada para pensar de forma clara... Matt insistiu que deveria chamar pelo menos alguém, eu chamei Jacob que trouxe Sam com ele.

Eu conhecia os meninos quileutes desde pequena, eles eram amigos de meus pais. Charlie e Renée. Eu passava alguns verões na casa de Jacob e foi em um desses verões eu descobri que as lendas que seu pai nos contava eram verdadeiras e que os meninos da tribo se transformavam em lobos.

Cerca de uma hora depois o telefone toca e eu atendo de forma aflita.

– Olá?

– Desculpe chamar tão tarde na noite, mas você é Isabella Swan? – perguntou alguma mulher.

– Sim, eu sou Isabella Swan. Do que se trata?

– Aqui é Susan do pronto socorro de Phoenix. – Eu congelei. -Lamento dizer que sua mãe, Renée sofreu um acidente de carro e infelizmente ela não resistiu.

O que? Renée está morta? Minha mãe está morta?

Assim que ela terminou, o telefone caiu de minhas mãos para o piso da cozinha, junto com meu corpo, como eu cai na inconsciência.

Phil morreu três dias depois na UTI do hospital. Eu não fui vê-lo.

Se alguém me perguntasse como foi o funeral, eu não saberia como responder. Eu não poderia prestar atenção a qualquer coisa a minha volta, eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos.

Meu pai não compareceu ao funeral, pois foi incapaz devido a compromissos já marcados. Tradução: Caroline não quis que ele comparecesse no funeral de sua ex. Eu nunca me senti mais abandonada e sozinha que naquele momento.

Meu pai telefonou me dizendo que mandaria passagem para que eu pudesse ir morar com ele.

Eu não queria ir, eu não queria conviver com Caroline que a meu ver era mais importante para Charlie do que qualquer outra coisa. Mesmo a sua filha. Talvez Phil tivesse razão... Eu não era boa o bastante.

A família de Matt persuadiu Charlie para que eu permanecesse até que o ano letivo terminasse. Conviver com a família de Matt foi um balsamo em minhas emoções um tanto debilitada e nos tornamos grandes amigos.

Nesse intervalo que eu havia ficado em sua casa, Matt me contou que era adotado e que viera de um lar conturbado e que sabia muito bem o que eu sentia, já que passará o mesmo com o seu pai. Passamos a ter conversas longas que abrangia desde assuntos sérios a bobagem como quem iria vencer o American idol.

Tornamo-nos irmãos e juramos ajudar um ao outro quando necessário.

_Flasch Back off._

– Shhhhh, vai dar tudo certo. – Matt me balançava em seu colo sussurrando palavras de conforto enquanto eu mantinha minha cabeça enterrada em sua camisa.

– Bella! – eu ouço Edward me chamar, mas eu não quero ver seus olhos sabendo o que ele certamente havia visto nos pensamentos de Matt sobre mim e me aperto mais na camisa de Matt. – Bella não vamos abandoná-la... acredite em mim...eu e meus irmãos te amamos mais do que tudo no mundo..- ele dizia acariciando minha cabeça. -... não há nada que nós faça abandoná-la... Ele mentiu Bella, você é boa... – suas palavras se perdem enquanto eu caio em um sono profundo.


	36. Dando uma chance

**Pov Bella.**

Uma semana havia se passado e eu ainda me sentia entorpecida pela perda de meu pai. Edward nesse momento se encontrava sentado contando mais um pouco sobre sua família, eu presumo, já que não prestava atenção suficiente em suas palavras para saber de fato o que ele realmente dizia.

Lembro que ele havia se sentado no primeiro dia em que eu me recusei a sair da cama e ele passou a contar mais sobre sua família e que tanto ele como Damon não era de fato filhos biológicos de Esther, mas que ela os acolherá como se assim o fosse, sem discrimina-los pelo fato de serem frutos de um caso de seu pai biológico.

Eu fiquei admirada com essa recepção e de como Esther era amorosa com os filhos que nem era dela, mas o carinho era nítido na voz de Edward ao falar de sua 'mãe'. Infelizmente tanto ele como Damon não tinha recordações de sua verdadeira mãe.

Eles pareciam se revezar em me fazer companhia e contar pequenas coisas do que gostavam e do que não gostavam. Eu ouvia atentamente, não que isso fosse visível a eles, uma vez que eu sequer dirigia meu olhar a eles ou ao menos uma pequena mostra de que reconhecia suas presenças. Eu não falava ou mesmo respondia suas perguntas, mesmo aquelas ditas de forma direta.

Eu não deixei minha cama, eu quase não comia. Eu simplesmente não queria, mas depois de quatro dias, Jasper me forçara comer e eu comi. Era isso ou eu seria ligada a uma maquina para que eu recebesse alimento, querendo ou não, então todas as vezes que traziam algum alimento para mim eu comia.

Bonnie e Matt visitava meu quarto todos os dias, dizendo palavras de conforto... Palavras que eram ignoradas por mim.

Alice e Greta veio também, elas brigaram pela decoração do quarto, foi um briga interessante e teria sido risível se eu conseguisse focar em algo que não fosse minha dor.

Elas pareciam duas inimigas prontas a tirar o coração uma da outra, Klaus e Jasper tiveram que separar as duas. Eu não comprei o ódio de uma para a outra, parecia... Falso. Toda a cena parecia ensaiada, não que eu pudesse julgar alguma coisa, eu mal as conhecia. A verdade é que eu me sentia culpada por não gostar delas, afinal elas eram sempre muito gentis comigo.

Greta não veio mais depois disso. Alice, no entanto chegou a vir mais uma vez deixando escapar sobre seu antigo relacionamento com Jasper e o fato dele ter-lhe cortado seu cartão de credito recentemente.

Foi à única vez que me permitir dirigir um olhar a um deles. Eu olhei para Jasper.

Eu sequer ouvir suas palavras, tamanha dor em meu peito. Recentemente? Ele havia dito que eu me encaixava em sua vida, e quando seria isso? Quando ele não tivesse com ela? Por que francamente quem dá um cartão de credito a uma ex-namorada se de fato ela era uma ex?

_Você deveria ouvi-lo..._

Oh cale a boca! Eu gritei em minha mente, calando minha voz interna.

Minha voz interna não falou mais depois disso e eu me senti mais sozinha, um buraco parecia estar se formando em meu peito, como se faltasse algo.

Eu passei a não ouvi-los mais, perdi o interesse em suas palavras. Estava perdida em meu próprio mundo.

Nem mesmo quando eu havia me cortado acidentalmente com um copo e Jasper passou a lamber o sangue de minhas mãos eu sai de meu estupor.

Mas esse pequeno refúgio não iria durar muito mais.

– Já chega! – Grita Damon, segurando meus braços e me puxando da cama de forma que eu ficasse de encontro ao seu corpo. – Já chega! – ele repete mais brando, suas palavras se quebrando um pouco, como se ele quisesse chorar. – Eu não aguento mais. Você não pode fazer isso. Olhe para nós. Nós nos importamos com você, é tão difícil de enxergar?

– Damon, ela só precisa de mais tempo...

– Não Edward, isso tem que ser feito o seu jeito não está funcionando. Ela não está melhorando. – ele praticamente rosna para Edward que se encontra ao lado, antes de voltar sua atenção a mim. – Ele mentiu. Você é boa o suficiente, não consegue enxergar isso? Acha que qualquer um de nós iria ter uma companheira que não fosse? Que desejaríamos algo que estivesse abaixo de nós? Mas que droga! É isso que você quer? Morrer? É tão egoísta que prefere a morte a viver ao nosso lado? Nós desejamos você, queremos você em nossa vida... – suas palavras me tiram de meu estupor, raiva brotando de todo o meu ser.

– Me desejar? – Eu digo soltando meus braços e batendo minha mão em seu peito enquanto prossigo com minhas palavras. – Ah é claro que vocês me desejam, eu e mais outras tantas mulheres no mundo, não é mesmo?

– Querida, isso não é v... Eu ouço as palavras de Jasper, me deixando mais furiosa e antes que ele termine a sentença eu me viro para ele o fazendo recuar um passo, o que teria me divertido em outro momento. Eu uma simples humana consegui assustar um vampiro, mas eu não poderia cuidar nesse momento.

– Não mesmo, querido? – eu digo em uma voz dividida entre fúria e gélida. – E quanto a Alice? Ou é comum para vocês dar cartões de credito a ex-amantes, se é que ela é mesmo ex, e você ainda a traz para debaixo do mesmo teto em que estou.

Raiva brilha em seus olhos e outra emoção que não consigo classificar.

– Tem razão.

Isso me pega desprevenida. Não esperava tal resposta, eu esperava sua negação, isso me deixa sem chão. Incerta de como prosseguir, lagrimas se formando em meus olhos, sem nunca cair.

Ele se aproxima de mim com passos hesitantes, como se eu fosse um animal arisco.

– Eu errei Bella. Eu deveria ter cortado todos os meus vínculos com Alice no momento em que meu relacionamento com ela havia terminado, mas juro que não tenho nenhum envolvimento ou qualquer sentimento romântico em relação a ela há muito tempo. Rompemos há pelo menos quinze anos e tudo que restou foi uma breve amizade, quanto ao cartão de credito, eu concordo com você... Eu não deveria... Eu... - ele soltou um longo suspiro. – Eu não fui bom em terminar meu relacionamento com ela, eu me sentia culpado por não ama-la como ela esperava ou merecia, mas não podia prosseguir com nossa relação e de certa forma ao lhe dar um cartão de credito eu queria minimizar o termino... Eu estava errado. Eu não sou perfeito Bella, mas acredite que tudo que eu havia dito antes a você é verdade. Eu quero você em minha vida.

– Todos querem. – Diz Edward. – Bella, sabemos agora o que faz você ser tão relutante em nos aceitar e compreendemos. Não somos ele. Jamais a machucaríamos e quanto suas palavras, nós vamos repetir para toda a eternidade se preciso que você é boa o suficiente, ou melhor, mais do que boa. Não merecemos você, no entanto somos egoístas o suficiente para não desistir de você. Seria tão ruim tentar dar-nos uma chance? Não só a nós, mas a si mesma?

Eles já haviam deixado bem claros suas intenções desde que me trouxeram aqui. Não teria sido minha escolha em primeiro lugar, mas uma vez que eu estava aqui, não custava dar uma chance a eles... Eu hesitava em meu querer e minha teimosia de negar tal fato.

Gosto de sangue veio aos meus lábios e percebo que em meu nervosismo eu o tinha mordido de forma a romper a pele.

Sinto uma corrente de ar se aproximar e sei que um deles está mais do que próximo nesse momento. Sinto sua mão erguer meu rosto em sua direção. Edward me olha com intensidade antes de deslizar sua língua sobre meus lábios com um gemido baixo e se afastando logo depois.

– Você não ajuda há manter o pouco controle que temos em relação a você. Seu cheiro é inebriante e quando está sangrando desperta em mim... Em nós o desejo de toma-la em nossos braços e faze-la nossa em todos os sentidos. – ele diz.

– Não fique envergonhada, querida. – diz Jasper diante de meu rubor.

– Eu não... – ele arqueia a sobrancelha em questionamento. – Eu pensei que não poderia mais sentir minhas emoções. – eu acuso.

– Eu não podia desde aquele dia. Mas desde que essa semana começou eu passei a sentir todas as suas emoções. – ele me deu um sorriso triste.

Eu olhava para ele absorvendo suas palavras. Durante essa semana...

Eu engasguei.

– Ah Jasper me desculpe eu... – ele me parou.

– Não Bella, não há nada do que se desculpar. Você estava sofrendo pela morte de seu pai, eu entendo.

Meu pai...

Charlie não fora um pai muito presente, contudo eu o amava e sua morte de alguma maneira me fez ver que eu me encontrava sozinha.

Você não está sozinha.

?

Olha na sua frente. Você tem quatro homens que querem você em sua vida, ama-la, protege-la. Dê uma chance, se não a eles, a si mesma. Você pode honestamente dizer que não sente nada por eles?

Eu os amava. Em algum momento dessa tumultuada situação eu me apaixonei por eles. O jeito meigo e romântico de Edward. O atrevimento e mesmo o sarcasmo de Damon. O cavalheirismo e a honestidade de Jasper. A possessividade e a determinação de Klaus.

Eu ainda era chocada pela forma que eles pareciam estar tão determinados em me ter como companheira, mas se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, eu estava bastante lisonjeada.

Phil estava errado. A constatação desse fato parecia tirar um imenso peso de meus ombros, mas eu estava insegura. Eu não tinha ideia de como prosseguir em uma relação desse tipo.

– Isabella. – Klaus diz me chamando atenção. – Não começamos da forma correta, não lhe demos escolhas, mas cabe a você agora decidir. Creio que deixamos nossas intenções claras, mesmo de forma tortuosa o que queremos de você. Cabe a você se vai aceitar ou não. – ele diz estendendo a mão em minha direção a menos de três passos de onde me encontro.

Eles me olhavam em expectativa. Pela primeira vez eles estavam me dando uma escolha.

– Se você decidir que não é o que deseja, então que assim seja. Veremos uma forma de te manter segura independente de sua escolha. – disse Edward vendo minha duvida.

Klaus continua com sua mão estendida para mim em espera.

Brincar com fogo é um perigoso jogo, um jogo impiedoso. E cada movimento corre o risco de se queimar inteira. Mas quando o mundo vai subir em chamas em cada toque, ir embora é o luxo da negação. Você é forçado a jogar, lançar o dado do destino e esperar que a escolha feita seja a melhor. Por que todos querem acreditar na felicidade, não é mesmo? Só era preciso um passo. Eu suspirei antes de dar esse passo que era tão importante e que definitivamente mudaria minha vida.

O sorriso em seu rosto ao segurar sua mão me fez acreditar que eu havia feito uma escolha boa. Klaus me puxou para seus braços em um abraço afetuoso, eu fechei os olhos inalando seu perfume e sentindo os braços dos outros se juntarem a nós.

Ao me deitar naquela noite eu me sentia em paz com minha escolha. Eles foram gentis em me deixar sozinha e assim absorver tudo que fora dito e o que se passou.

Uma dorzinha em meu baixo ventre me fez sentar e abrir a gaveta do criado mudo em busca de algo para dor. Bonnie trouxera alguns remédios, junto com alguns curativos. Não que os curativos já tenham sido usados visto que toda vez que eu me cortava um deles sempre apareciam para 'beber' o sangue e assim sarar o dano feito. Damon me explicou que algo em sua saliva era curativa, fora o fato que meu sangue de alguma forma deixava-os em um tipo de frenesi.

Eu vasculhei a gaveta em busca de algum comprimido para dor quando um pacote alaranjado me chamou a atenção.

Não. Não. Não e não.

Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Minha mente trabalhava freneticamente enquanto eu segurava o pacote de absorvente em minhas mãos.

Se um pequeno sangramento os fazia agirem... Eu gemi internamente. Eu nem queria pensar no que eles fariam comigo sangrando por três dias...

O que eu vou fazer? Pensei em pânico.


	37. Sangue Desejo e barreira

**Pov Greta.**

Eu emiti um chiado de frustração. Quando eu pensei que a garota iria sucumbir à depressão de alguma forma ela se restabelece e pior aceita os quatro como seus companheiros frustrando meu plano. Bem, isso não iria me impedir de continuar tentando. Eu tinha outros recursos.

Eu olhei para Alice que estava um pouco frustrada por não consegui falar com o namorado. Sua presença me irritava, mas eu podia dizer que ela era útil, se não fosse por ela talvez Klaus... Não, eu não creio que Klaus me mataria, eu sou muito valiosa para ele.

– Alice, eu pensei que você havia dito que ela iria acabar definhando de tristeza e morreria. – ela me olha em causa. – Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou queimando sálvia, mesmo que eles estejam em casa eles não poderão nos ouvir.

– Minhas visões não são perfeitas, como você bem sabe. Eu não imaginava que Damon iria interferi. Minhas visões são baseadas em decisões e quando eu tive minha visão, Damon não havia decidido nada. – ela diz com voz monótona, discando novamente para o idiota que ela chamava de namorado. – Caixa postal de novo. – ela resmunga.

– Se está com tanta vontade de falar com ele, por que não vai até lá?

– Tem razão. – ela diz sorrindo e sai rapidamente. Revirei os olhos. Começo a desconfiar das razões de Alice para acabar com o relacionamento dos Originais com a Escolhida. Antes ela havia me dito que amava Jasper e não se conformava com o rompimento, mas agora ao ver sua preocupação com esse namorado...

Meus pensamentos se interrompem com uma batida na porta.

– Greta, quero que me acompanhe e desfaça um feitiço. – Diz Klaus entrando em meu quarto.

Eu o sigo sem mesmo perguntar o que ele queria que eu desfizesse. Seus olhos são negros com tal intensidade que não consigo nem mesmo ver a íris de seus olhos. Pelo pouco que eu tinha visto em vampiros só havia duas possibilidades. Ele estava com sede, o que não faria sentido, Klaus nunca deixaria chegar a esse ponto, ele já teria se alimentado ou mesmo teria mordido meu pescoço, visto que eu nunca o impediria de fazer isso então...

Chegamos ao andar de cima. Eu caminho até o limiar da porta da Escolhida e posso sentir a magia correndo em toda parte. Uma poderosa barreira estava ali. Eu vi o olhar assustado da garota lá dentro e eu compreendi.

Não era sede propriamente dito, era desejo. Pela intensidade na cor de seus olhos e a dos outros eles estavam tomados de desejo e pelo que pude perceber a menina conseguiu que alguém colocasse uma barreira para impedir que eles chegassem perto.

Bonnie.

Eu ainda não me conformava que uma bruxa inexperiente como a Bonnie tenha se livrado de meu veneno. Depois que a Emily havia sumido eu não vi motivo de manter sua neta viva e por um tempo eu achei que ela estava morta, para minha surpresa ela reaparece e por motivos que eu não compreendo Klaus a instala dentro de casa e no andar superior. Nem mesmo eu que o sirvo a mais de dez anos tenho um quarto na parte superior.

Eu volto minha atenção à garota dentro do quarto. Então ela pediu para Bonnie fazer uma barreira.

Garota inteligente e burra também. Bem se ela não os quer então será contra sua vontade o que cai perfeitamente com meu plano inicial.

Eu quase sorri diante disso. Ou sua alma se quebra, já que ela não está de acordo com isso ou no melhor da situação eles a matam, tamanha a intensidade de desejo que sentem no momento. Klaus era um amante excelente e vigoroso, além do fato que os vampiros tinham o costume de morder seu parceiro sexual, já era bem difícil uma humana sair ilesa com apenas um vampiro sugando seu sangue em um ato de paixão, imagine quatro.

**Pov Bella**

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Por que as coisas não podiam ser simples pelo menos uma vez?

Uma pequena dor percorreu meu baixo ventre mais uma vez. Não, não agora.

– Boa noite, Bella. Eu trouxe algo para você comer. – disse Bonnie entrando no quarto.

Bonnie.

Eu viro em direção a sua voz, quase correndo em sua direção.

Eu tinha tantas perguntas para ela. Por que ela estava ali, por que ela tinha sumido quando ela disse que voltaria, mas isso teria que esperar.

Eu abri a boca e fechei novamente.

– Eles não estão em casa, mas estarão de volta dentro de minutos. – ela disse com um olhar sabendo.

– Eu preciso de ajuda. – eu digo sem preâmbulos. Antes mesmo que ela possa responder, eu coloco a bandeja que ela segura no centro da cama e a puxo para se sentar próximo a mim explicando rapidamente o motivo de minha aflição.

Eu não tinha ideia do que esperar com a chegada da minha regra, ou melhor, eu tinha. Não que eu quisesse pensar muito sobre isso, mas diante das circunstancia eu não via alternativa. O efeito que meu sangue tinha neles...

– Calma Bella. Eles não vão machuca-la, mas eu entendo sua aflição. Acho que posso ajuda-la.

– Como?

– Eu poderia selar esse quarto com magia. – disse Bonnie pensativa. – Eu poderia colocar uma barreira de forma que eles não pudessem entrar aqui, eu acho... Não fique tão esperançosa, eu sou nova nisso. Acredito que possa colocar uma barreira, mas...

– Mas?

– Você tem que estar ciente de uma coisa. Eles não poderão passar a não ser que o convidem, mas se você convidar seja quem for a entrar a barreira irá cair permitindo a entrada de outros, compreende? – eu assenti. - Mas ela não caíra totalmente, com sua permissão eles poderão entrar, no entanto você não poderá sair. Eu irei fazer com que barreira deixe de existir depois de duas horas que o seu sangue tiver ido embora, visto que eu não estarei presente para retirar a magia.

– Não vai?

Ela me deu um sorriso nervoso.

– Eu acho melhor não estar presente quando eles descobrirem sobre a barreira. Eles podem me fazer retirar a barreira e por mais que eu queira negar, eu não poderei recusar.

– Eu compreendo. – eu digo. Eu não queria coloca-la em uma situação que pudesse prejudica-la. Eu gostava dela, e de alguma forma eu sentia que sua amizade era sincera.

Ela levantou e se encaminhou até o meio do quarto e começou recitar algumas palavras que eu não consegui entender, no qual ela disse que era uma língua celta.

– Pelo menos eles não estão em casa ou eles teriam impedido de alguma forma. – ela disse e deu uma risada nervosa.

– Desculpe Bonnie por coloca-la nessa situação.

– Não tem problema, Bella. Eu disse que a ajudaria no que fosse preciso, mas eu acho melhor eu ir, antes que eles voltem da reunião com os Volturis. – eles haviam me contado sobre os ataques recentes a humanos que sugeria um ataque de lobisomem, o que segundo Klaus não seria possível sem uma lua cheia. Charlie foi um daqueles que tinha sido atacado.

– Para onde pretende ir?

– Matt me convidou para ir a casa dele, eu acho que vou aceitar.

– Matt?

– Sim. – ela corou. – Nós ficamos bem amigos nos últimos dias.

– Amigos? – eu dei um sorriso sugestivo, no qual ela corou ainda mais. Eu ri. – Tá tudo bem Bonnie. Matt é um cara legal, espero que tudo dê certo entre vocês.

– Somos só amigos, Bella. – ela se defendeu ruborizando novamente e rindo depois disso. Eu sorri diante disso. Bonnie e Matt? Eu esperava que eles fossem felizes.

Matt era um ótimo amigo e Bonnie certamente era uma boa pessoa.

Trocamos números de telefone para qualquer eventualidade e ela se foi me desejando sorte.

Mais uma dor em meu baixo ventre. Eu esperava que a barreira de fato funcionasse. Eu pensei antes de me encaminhar ao banheiro a fim de tomar um banho quente, isso certamente iria ajudar a relaxar e amenizar a cólica.

O banho ajudou a relaxar meus músculos tensos, mais um dorzinha em meu baixo ventre, minha regra chega e um barulho alto como se pedras colidissem vem do meu quarto.

Meu coração vacila uma batida. Eu permaneço parada tentando ouvir o motivo do barulho, mas apenas o silencio se faz ouvir. Eu coloco a calcinha com o absorvente rapidamente e coloco o roupão pendurado, amarrando firmemente antes de entrar no quarto.

Os quatro estão parados no limiar de minha porta espalmando a parede invisível que adorna meu quarto. Eu suspiro, a barreira funcionou.

Eles voltam seus olhos no mesmo instante para mim. Ops. Acho que disse isso em voz alta.

Graças à porta dupla do quarto eu posso ver todos eles ao mesmo tempo.

Eu me aproximo lentamente de modo a ficar de frente a porta, não ousando chegar muito perto. Eles parecem respirar profundamente, seus olhos estão negros e cravados em mim.

– Quem colocou essa barreira e por quê? – Pergunta Klaus com voz enrouquecida que faz um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo.

Eu sinto minha garganta secar diante da intensidade de seu olhar.

– Bella? – Ele volta a dizer.

– Eu pedi para Bonnie fazer a barreira? – eu respondo, mas em meu nervosismo o faz soar mais como uma pergunta.

Ele me olha como se avaliasse minha resposta.

– Por quê? – ele pede, com as palavras saindo baixo, me fazendo dar um passo mais a frente para ouvi-lo melhor. – Achei que você havia concordado em nos dar uma chance, em dar uma chance a esse relacionamento.

– E eu concordei. – ele parece confuso com minha resposta e eu resolvo elaborar um pouco melhor minha resposta. – Eu concordei em dar uma chance a esse relacionamento, acredite. Mesmo não sabendo como isso vai se desenrolar... Como... Eu nunca estive em um relacionamento e para ser sincera eu não sei o que esperar, mas... – eu respirei profundamente antes de continuar. – Eu já vi como vocês reagem quando estou sangrando...

– Pensei que tivéssemos deixado claro que não sentimos sede de sangue por você...

– Vocês deixaram. – eu o cortei. – Mas também disseram que o meu sangue provoca outros tipos de desejos em vocês. – eu disse corando.

– Jamais faríamos algo que você não está de acordo. Você já sangrou em outras ocasiões e acho que nos controlamos muito bem.

Eu cruzei os braços, arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Talvez nem tanto. – diz Edward meio à contra gosto.

– Mas creio que a barreira seja um pouco excessiva. – disse Jasper levando a mão de volta à barreira e sendo repelida pela mesma.

– Chamarei a Bonnie para que ela possa retirar a barreira. – Disse Damon para os outros.

– Ela não está em casa. – eu digo antes que ela possa se virar.

– Como assim? Onde ela foi? – Damon perguntou entre dentes.

– Ela saiu... E só vai voltar daqui alguns dias. – Eu disse mais confiante ao ver Damon tentar forçar a barreira e tendo o mesmo tratamento de Jasper. Sendo repelido pela mesma.

– Você disse...

– Eu disse que iria dar uma chance ao nosso relacionamento e vou, mas enquanto eu estiver... - eu corei incapaz de falar a palavra. – Vocês não serão permitidos chegar perto de mim e a barreira estará aí para assegurar isso. O fato de ter concordado em ter um relacionamento com vocês não significa que eu estarei indo para cama com vocês na primeira oportunidade.

Eu podia deseja-los, mas meu medo e insegurança ainda eram fortes e eu não queria que a minha primeira vez fosse pela influencia de meu sangue.

– Isabella, eu acho que já provamos que temos o controle de nós mesmo. – Damon teima em dizer.

– E eu digo que você deveria rever suas palavras. – Eu olho para a protuberância em suas calças e dos outros, antes de desviar meus olhos constrangidos.

Meu Deus! Que tamanhos são esses? Isso é normal? Eu não acho que isso vai caber em mim...

– Vamos chamar a Greta, ela poderá retirar isso. – Edward diz gesticulando para a barreira invisível a minha porta. – Você vai ver Bella que seus medos são infundados e que nós temos perfeito controle sobre nós mesmos.

Greta?

Eu havia me esquecido dela.

Greta chegou até o limiar da porta, seus olhos pareciam ter um ar malicioso que um arrepio desagradável passou pela minha coluna.

Ela falou umas palavras estranhas, que graças a Bonnie eu sabia que era uma língua celta. Ela acabou seu cântico e se aproximou da porta. A barreira permanecia intacta, constatei ao ver o olhar surpreso na cara dela.

Ela voltou com velas e ervas e passou a recitar outro cântico. Eu me sentia nervosa e muito ansiosa e ao ver o sorriso em seu rosto quando ela terminou só me fez me sentir doente, no qual eu me sentir muito melhor ao ver seu rosto se contorcer em uma careta. A barreira continuava intacta. Eu me permito suspirar em alivio.

Sua mascara de cordialidade estava de volta ao se virar de volta a Klaus que esperava, assim como os outros.

– Desculpe Klaus, mas somente a Bonnie poderá retirar o feitiço. – Ela abaixa a cabeça como uma reverencia a ele como se estivesse arrependida. – Porém...

Eu prendo minha respiração em expectativa ao que está por vim.

– Continue Greta. – ordena Klaus em voz gélida e irritada.

– A barreira não pode ser desfeita, mas tem outro modo para que vocês possam entrar. – Ela diz, eu não sei como, mas parece que ela segura um sorriso em seus lábios. – Isabella pode convida-los a entrar e assim poderão passar.

Quatro pares de olhos se voltam para mim.

Eu já disse que não gosto dessa mulher?

– Isabella?

Eu não poderia fazer isso.

É claro que você pode. Eles são seus companheiros, uma hora ou outra isso vai acontecer. Eles não vão machuca-la.

Você só pode estar brincando, já viu o tamanho deles? Eu sou uma só e eles são quatro. Quatro que a meu ver que são bem... Grandes. Eu nem sei como vou lidar com um, imagine quatro. Não mesmo.

– Bella? – eu escuto Edward falar meu nome tirando-me de meu debate interno.

– Eu não posso fazer isso. – eu digo.

Eles pareciam-me olhar entre incrédulos e irritados.

– Nós não...

– Eu sei que não querem me machucar, mas vocês podem afirmar que ao passar conseguirão não tocar em mim? – antes que eles podem abrir a boca eu emendo. – Podem prometer? Podem dar sua palavra?

Eles permanecerão silenciosos, apenas me olhando. Jasper foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio.

– Não podemos prometer tal coisa. Desejamos você e agora, nesse momento, desejamos mais do que qualquer outra coisa de fazê-la nossa. Como dissemos anteriormente o cheiro de seu sangue é inebriante para nós, não que precisássemos de mais uma coisa para aumentar nosso desejo por você. Você é delicada, gentil, inteligente e tem uma beleza... Como eu disse não era preciso mais um complemento para aumentar nosso desejo em relação a você.

– Jasper está certo, não é só o cheiro de seu sangue que nos fazem deseja-la se é essa sua preocupação e eu sei que você está com medo... Podemos ser gentis, jamais a machucaríamos. Isso nós podemos prometer. – Diz Edward.

– Nos convide a entrar. – pede Damon de forma persuasiva.

Eu caminho até a porta. Seus olhos negros cravados em cada movimento meu. 'Desculpe', eu sussurro antes de fechar a porta na cara de quatro pares de olhos incrédulos.

Eu os ouvi praticamente rosnar do outro lado da porta. Ía ser três dias bem longos.

Deitei na cama, sem me preocupar em colocar uma roupa, me enfiando em baixo das cobertas e deitando minha cabeça no travesseiro macio e em pouco tempo eu dormia.

No dia seguinte eu levantei-me da cama calmamente e me encaminhei para o banheiro.

Eu fiquei sob o chuveiro por um tempo, de olhos fechados na poderosa cascata, massageando um pouco o corpo, antes de pegar o sabonete.

Mas alguém chegou lá primeiro.

– Me permite? – murmurou Jasper, deslizando os braços ao meu redor e me puxando de costas em direção a ele.

Meu coração bate contra o peito em choque e susto.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – pergunto meio aturdida.

– Vim desejar bom dia. – ele responde calmamente, e começa a passar o sabonete suavemente em minha pele molhada, fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares, cobrindo meus seios, minha barriga e coxa com a espuma cremosa.

Eu senti uma fraqueza quase entorpecente começando a invadir meus sentidos diante dos movimentos dele, e notei que se ele não estivesse me segurando, provavelmente eu teria escorregado no chão do Box.

– Não vou perguntar se dormiu bem, porque sei que dormiu. – ele acrescentou em meu ouvido.

– Sim. – eu sussurro, deixando a cabeça cair para trás em seu ombro, conforme os delicados movimentos da mão dele tomavam uma dimensão mais intima.

– Mas agora... – os lábios dele encontraram o ponto sensível atrás de minha orelha. – Agora você acordou novamente.

Minha única resposta foi um suspiro, quando Jasper solta o sabonete e começa a acariciar meus seios, brincando com os bicos excitados com os dedos. Eu podia sentir a pressão da excitação dele e eu me movi contra ele com deliberada provocação.

A reação dele foi imediata. Ele virou meu rosto, procurando minha boca ardentemente e sem reservas, então ele me tomou em seus braços e me deitou com ele, com seu corpo molhado e escorregadio se unindo sem esforço ao meu em um ato de possessão.

Ele me beijava com ardor, enquanto eu enlaçava seu pescoço e minhas pernas envolviam sua cintura, todo meu corpo ligado no ritmo quente de seus movimentos. Sua resposta era ardente e completa.

Quando as primeiras ondas de prazer começaram a surgir dentro de mim, eu arfei contra os lábios dele, mas conforme as sensações começaram a se intensificar, eu senti o controle escapar e liberei um pequeno e assustado gemido.

– Não resista querida. – ele murmurou contra a minha boca. – Apenas... Deixe rolar.

O ar soluçou em minha garganta enquanto eu obedecia e sentia a primeira flecha de desejo atingindo minha alma. Eu podia me ouvir gemendo, ciente de seu corpo se movimentando contra mim, e finalmente meu corpo é abalado com um grande orgasmo sendo seguida por ele.

Eu ainda estava unida a ele, saciada, exausta, quando ele desligou a torneira e me levantou. Ele pegou uma toalha de banho e nos envolveu, para depois me carregar para o quarto.

Quando eu finalmente consigo falar, pergunto meio maravilhada:

– É... Assim que você deseja bom dia?

Ele sorri, deitando na cama comigo.

– Na realidade, sim. – ele murmura beijando meus lábios. – E também boa noite, e em dias de muita sorte, boa tarde também... Mas só pra você.

– Também viemos te desejar bom dia. – eu ouço a voz de Edward próximo aos meus ouvidos. Eu olho para cima e vejo Edward, Klaus e Damon me fitando com seus olhos escurecidos de desejo.

Eu me sento rapidamente na cama assustada, olhando de forma desorientada ao redor. O quarto estava mergulhado na penumbra. Eu tentei acalmar as batidas de meu coração. Foi só um sonho, constato. E volto a cair de volta no travesseiro.

– Jasper pare de projetar. – Edward grita do andar debaixo.

– Mas que droga, Jasper. Olha o que me fez fazer. – Damon grita irritado.

É seriam três dias bem longos.

**Notas da autora:**

Que sonho esse da Bella... eu bem que queria que o Jasper me desse um bom dia, boa tarde e um boa noite assim humm *momentopervoligado* rsrsrsrsrsrs Estamos perto da primeira vez de Bella... Ele vai acontecer no capítulo 39... Alguém tem algum palpite com quem será? Bem, por não se tratar de uma história convencional já vou deixar avisado que a primeira vez de Bella também não será convencional, ok? Em cena teremos dois vampiros e a sortuda da Bellinha... Ô inveja rsrs Mas quem será esses dois vampiros?


	38. Descobertas

**Pov Alice.**

Estaciono em uma vaga perto da entrada do prédio, entre o Impala azul enferrujado e uma pick-up Ford vermelha. O dia cinzento acentua a atmosfera cinzenta desse lado da cidade.

Eu fico olhando o para-brisa me debruçando no volante de modo que posso ter uma boa visão da sacada do apartamento de Stefan no sétimo andar.

Pergunto-me se ele está em casa.

Minhas visões estão falhando e não consigo nem mesmo ter uma visão sobre algo tão simples como ver se ele está em casa ou não.

Retiro o pequeno frasco de vidro que está no bolso de meu casaco. Eu não sabia o que estava em seu interior. Stefan havia me pedido para fazer a Escolhida tomar antes que a mesma tivesse relação com seus companheiros, mas tanta coisa passou e eu não pude fazer o que ele havia pedido.

Essa última semana, a menina não foi deixada sozinha nem por um instante. Quando os Originais e companheiros dela não estava com ela a tal de Bonnie estava presente e pelo seu olhar eu podia dizer que ela não confiava em mim.

Eu poderia colocar o liquido em alguma comida ou mesmo bebida que seria levada para ela, mas algo no cheiro poderia denunciar que algo estava diferente em seu alimento, mesmo sendo um cheiro tão fraco, acho que isso não passaria despercebido para aqueles com sentidos mais apurados.

Eu só esperava que Stefan não ficasse desapontado por eu ainda não ter atendido seu pedido.

Stefan me havia garantido que não se tratava de veneno que era apenas algo que iria nos ajudar no tempo certo.

Segundo Stefan ele estava sendo ameaçado por Mikael e que tudo que estávamos fazendo era para poder ter um futuro em paz.

Olho de volta para cima.

Será que ele se encontra em casa?

Para minha satisfação ele aparece na sacada, vestindo apenas um roupão e olhando o céu com uma fisionomia que eu nunca presenciara em seu rosto. Ele parecia relaxado e satisfeito.

Antes que eu possa pensar em sair para ir ao seu encontro, uma loura anda em sua direção com apenas uma camisa longa o abraçando por trás.

Fico petrificada diante das implicações da cena em minha frente.

Lembranças do dia em que vi Mikael com Stefan veio a minha mente.

Eu tinha visto Mikael apenas uma vez, de longe, enquanto ele ameaçava Stefan e a vida da mulher que ele amava se ele não fizesse o que ele dizia para fazer. Naquele momento eu pensei que era eu a mulher que ele amava.

Agora vendo sua face, eu sei que não sou ela.

O sorriso que se forma em seu rosto é algo que ele nunca dirigiu a mim. Eu podia ver que ele a amava, podia ver o carinho em seus gestos ao se virar para a loura e acariciar sua face antes de depositar um beijo em seus lábios. Toques tão diferentes dados a mim.

Eu saio do carro e sinto a grande onda de poder emanando dali, que por um momento me deixa atordoada. Eu só sentia tal onda de poder diante dos Originais. Olho para cima e noto algo que até então havia passado despercebido aos meus olhos.

A loura nos braços de Stefan não é uma simples vampira, ela era uma Original.

Seu nome veio em minha mente, eu já havia visto um desenho de seu rosto no quarto de Jasper há alguns anos atrás. Rebekah, esse era o seu nome. Irmã dos Originais.

Mas ela não estava morta?

– Eu te amo. – eu escuto as palavras sussurradas de Stefan e o riso quase infantil em resposta a suas palavras.

Eu me sentia doente. Eu não poderia ficar mais nenhum minuto ali. Eu corro em direção à floresta sem que eles notem minha presença, o que não era difícil visto o quanto estavam entretidos um com o outro.

Estou tentando não chorar, um esforço inútil, já que eu sou muito boa em chorar e tudo é um borrão verde enquanto corro torpemente pelo caminho.

De repente um alarme soa em minha cabeça. Paro. Tento ficar calma. Entrar em pânico não vai ajudar em nada. Tento visualizar o futuro, mas tudo que vejo e um branco sem fim. Eu não consigo ver um futuro.

Eu iria ficar bem?

Eu não tenho certeza. Tudo continua igual, nenhuma decisão foi feita e o futuro permanece inalterado.

Meus pensamentos voltam aos Originais e as consequências que estão por vim diante de minhas escolhas.

Eu não sei o que está acontecendo e nem tenho a certeza do que vai acontecer, mas tenho certeza que estou ferrada.

Meu corpo desmorona no chão da floresta e antes que eu perceba estou sentada na relva. Não consigo respirar. Então me dou conta de que eu não preciso respirar, mas o buraco em meu peito ainda doí.

A depressão se abate sobre mim.

Stefan não me amava. Ele não era meu companheiro, não havia um para sempre em nosso futuro. É claro que eu já sabia que Stefan não era meu companheiro real, porém isso não diminuía a dor que estava sentindo.

Eu o amava mesmo sabendo que ele não era meu de fato.

Agora olhando o pequeno frasco de vidro em minha mão, que por milagre eu não havia quebrado diante do que havia presenciado. Nem em minhas visões eu puder prever tal coisa ou certamente teria evitado não que eu pudesse ter feito alguma diferença. Agora me pergunto se eu deveria atender seu último pedido em nome dos velhos tempos.

Sinto-me tão confusa.

Concentre-se. E agora?

Uma decisão se forma em minha ment primeira vez que tenho uma visão onde eu posso realmente ver a possibilidade de muda-la.

Por um momento eu quase não acredito. Mas lá está, e é real.

Essa é uma péssima idéia, mas preciso fazer alguma coisa, sinto que estou ficando cada vez mais desconfortável e insegura com o rumo disso.

**Pov Edward.**

Eu podia entender a atitude de Bella. Eu realmente...

'Sinto o cheiro inebriante vindo de seu quarto, eu podia visualizar seus cabelos negros espalhados de forma displicente no travesseiro, sua boca entreaberta deixando escapar um gemido de prazer, gemido que parecia inflamar ainda mais meu desejo... '

Eu olho Jasper carrancudo.

"Desculpe Edward." ele olha para mim de forma apoplética antes de desviar seus olhos para a janela.

Eu balanço a cabeça com um suspiro ao ouvir o gemido abafado vindo do quarto na parte superior onde Isabella dormia e pelos poucos gemidos que provinha de sua boca eu podia imaginar o conteúdo de seus sonhos. Era torturante.

Eu podia ver o pedágio que isso estava causando em Jasper. Ele estava sentindo toda a luxúria dessa assembleia.

Nossos visitantes não estavam tendo um bom momento nesse instante, eu poderia dizer. Eu podia ver um indicio de sorriso na face de Klaus e posso dizer que tanto Jasper e Damon também parecia suprimirem um sorriso.

Aro e Caius haviam chegado a menos de vinte minutos para analisar documentos e trazer informações das colônias de lobisomens e pelo modo que se contorciam na cadeira eles estavam mais do que desconfortáveis com o tanto de luxúria que Jasper estava jogando fora. Contudo nem eu nem qualquer um de meus irmãos poderíamos culpa-lo.

Eu voltei meus pensamentos para a menina que dormia sem se dar conta com o que provocava no restante de nós.

A barreira foi uma boa estratégia para nós manter longe e parte de mim acreditava que foi uma boa coisa.

Eu queria que ela se sentisse a vontade conosco e quando chegasse a hora de fazê-la nossa em todos os sentidos fosse de sua escolha. Por mais que eu e meus irmãos acreditássemos em nosso controle, não estávamos certos se na circunstancia atuais poderíamos considerar sua escolha. E isso poderia nos fazer sentir arrependidos mais tarde ou mesmo culpados, fora o fato que ela nunca iria nos perdoar.

Já erramos de mais com ela antes. Era hora de ouvir o que ela de fato queria ou desejava, mas... Porra como explicar isso para meu membro?

Eu me concentrei em lembrar o piquenique feito há poucos dias. Em seus cabelos se agitando pela brisa, seu rosto corado, o brilho de curiosidade em seus olhos, o modo como ela mordia seu lábio inferior... Aqueles lábios vermelhos, eu podia imaginar aqueles lábios beijando os meus, deslizando pelo meu maxilar, descendo pelo meu pescoço e tórax e chegando a parte em que eu mais ansiava seu toque...

Eu escuto um rangido de dentes a minha direita.

– Desculpe Jasper. – eu sussurro.

Jasper apenas balança a cabeça em acordo e pede de forma concisa lincensa aos demais.

Eu volto minha atenção aos demais sentados na grande mesa de jantar, no qual eu poderia dizer que nunca foi usada para essa finalidade, mas diante de tantos convidados parecia mais confortável do que o escritório.

Klaus parecia concentrado em cada palavra que Aro dizia. Eu não podia ouvir seus pensamentos claramente, o que de certa forma me surpreendeu. Eu nunca conseguia ler os pensamentos de Klaus, eu só podia ouvir seus pensamentos quando ele assim o desejava.

Klaus parecia confirmar suas suspeitas de que os lobisomens não tinha nenhum envolvimento com os recentes ataques. E ele parecia procurar o motivo ou na melhor das hipóteses quem era o autor dos ataques. Conhecendo Klaus, eu já sabia que ele desconfiava de alguém, mas ele só iria nos dizer quando tivesse certeza que não havia nenhuma outra possibilidade.

Em nenhum momento ele pareceu perturbado ou desconfortável com seus sentidos sendo agredidos como o resto de nós.

Damon por outro lado...

Sua imaginação era bem nítida e com tal intensidade que a garota Jane estava tendo um tempo difícil em se manter com o rosto sereno diante do que ele estava fazendo. Damon parecia estar tão compenetrado em sua fantasia que sua mente sequer registrava que ele estava com a mão na feminilidade de Jane em uma caricia provocante, já Jane...

'... Não é possível ignorar mais seus desejos, o cheiro de sua excitação agride minhas narinas, enquanto deslizo meus dedos em suas dobras lisas, pressionando seu clitóris, enquanto ela solta um gemido baixinho, não é possível mais segurar-me e coloco a ponta de me pênis na entrada de sua feminilidade e pressiono firmemente em sua abertura, adentrando sua intimidade com um suspiro divido em agonia e satisfação. Seus músculos internos comprimindo meu membro quase me levando a borda... Nossos movimentos se tornam cadenciados e depois de poucos segundos estou em um ritmo frenético em busca de minha libertação, o que não tarda a vir. '

Uma intensa onda de luxúria se abate sobre nós.

Eu paraliso diante do gemido que vem a poucos metros de distancia. Jasper chegará a seu orgasmo.

A imagem de Isabella corada pelo seu recente orgasmo preenchendo minha mente de tão clara é a fantasia de Jasper me leva a borda.

Olhando o que fazia, eu agradeço a Bella estar segura atrás daquela maldita barreira.

Eu estava tão concentrado nos pensamentos de Jasper que nem havia percebido que me acariciava por cima da calça jeans.

Eu olho em frente e vejo Aro e Caius com a cabeça apoiada na mesa. Klaus apenas estava sentado, olhando nada em particular e parecia tão rígido em sua postura que me fez pensar que talvez ele esteja sendo afetado tanto quanto nós, ele apenas tinha mais controle em não demonstrá-lo.

Nesse momento eu o invejei por isso.

Felix e Alec estavam arfando levemente.

Jane deixa um gemido escapar e com isso captura a atenção de Damon. Damon parece surpreso ao ver sua mão no interior da calcinha de Jane.

– Jasper, pare de projetar. – eu grito exasperado.

– Mas que droga, Jasper. Olha o que me fez fazer. – Damon grita irritado.

'Isso é tudo culpa daquela menina idiota. Por que ela simplesmente não morreu como esperado. Se não fosse a interferência de Damon... '

Eu paro todos os meus movimentos ao ouvir tal pensamento.

'... Não fosse a barreira, eles já teriam violado ela e ela estaria morta ou definhando até morrer... Humm, que droga! Estou com tanto desejo... '

Eu conhecia bem a voz daqueles pensamentos.

**Notas da autora:**

Acho que a Greta estava tão consumida pelo 'desejo' que não protegeu seus pensamentos como deveria e acho que ela vai tomar a previsão de Alice para si mesma. Ela está ferrada rsrsrsrsrsrs


	39. Cedendo aos desejos

**Pov Klaus.**

A reunião acabou de forma mais inusitada que eu poderia imaginar. E olha que eu já havia visto muitas coisas em minha existência.

Depois da explosão de luxúria lançada por Jasper, os presentes logo se dissiparam.

Os Volturis um pouco sem graça saíram prometendo ficar de olho caso surgisse algo que pudesse explicar os recentes ataques e com uma nova incumbência, achar minha irmã.

No qual eu deixei claro que era apenas para eles a localizarem e que não deveria fazer nada que indicassem que a tinha achado e para vir até mim assim que obtivesse tal informação.

Eu não entendia como Rebekah estava viva. As memorias daquele dia já dançavam por detrás de minhas pálpebras...

– Klaus? – Edward me chama, interrompendo minhas lembranças antes que essas mesmas comecem. No qual me sinto aliviado. Não era boas lembranças em tudo.

– Sim Edward.

– Eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver, se importa de eu levar Greta comigo? Ela seria de grande ajuda. – ele pede meio rígido em sua postura.

Eu olho para ele intrigado com o seu pedido. Edward não gostava muito da Greta, apesar de ser sempre educado com ela e nunca dizer o que realmente pensava sobre ela, seja negativo ou positivo. Seu pedido me deixou curioso.

Eu continuo fitando Edward esperando que ele me dissesse o motivo, vendo que ele não iria dizer mais nada sobre isso, eu dou de ombros.

– Não, eu não me importo.

Ele logo me dá as costas e caminha rapidamente para o corredor em direção de onde se encontra Jasper.

– Bem, agora que a reunião acabou e não precisam mais de minha presença, eu estou indo. – Diz Damon levantando da cadeira.

– Damon... – ele olha para mim, e vendo seus olhos obscurecidos eu mudo de ideia quanto à conversa que queria ter com ele. – Deixa pra lá.

– Se precisar de alguma coisa eu estarei no The Depot bar e Grill de Mystic Falls. – ele diz caminhando em direção à saída, pegando a chave do carro que se encontra no aparador.

Eu fico um bom tempo, olhando para fora da janela, inalando a ausência de cheiro que a brisa me proporciona. Tudo que eu sinto é o cheiro de grama e terra e isso acalma meus sentidos.

Eu fico um bom tempo nessa posição, apenas relaxando sendo acariciado pela brisa. E com isso eu volto meus pensamentos para a morena que se encontrava lá em cima, aquela que eu mais ansiava ser tocado.

Eu subo as escadas lentamente. O cheiro de Isabella me agredindo a cada degrau que eu subo.

Eu admirava o fato dela ter pensado em algo para nos manter longe em um momento tão crítico. Ela estava certa, não poderíamos manter nossas mãos longe dela em um momento desses. Porém outra parte de mim, queria fervorosamente aquela maldita barreira abaixo.

Eu deixo escapar um riso diante de meu pensamento adverso.

Isabella estava se mostrando um enigma em muitos sentidos. Ela era teimosa, doce, gentil, desastrada, inteligente e tímida. Em um momento ela parecia temerosa em nossa presença e outra parecia uma rainha que não aceitava sendo comandada. Definitivamente um enigma.

Ela parecia com tantas facetas e de algum modo conseguia surpreender todos nós.

Felizmente meu quarto se encontra no lado oposto ao seu e eu não preciso chegar ainda mais perto de seu cheiro inebriante. Foi torturante e doloroso cada passo que eu dei no sentido oposto.

Eu queria muito ver seu rosto, mas temia dizer ou fazer algo que a fizesse retroceder em sua recente aceitação, não agora que ela havia aceitado dar uma chance a esse relacionamento.

Eu entrei em meu quarto e me conduzi ao banheiro para um longo banho e logo depois eu me encontro em minha cama.

Eu fecho meus olhos e escuto.

– Onde eles estão? Eu gostaria que eles estivessem aqui...

**Pov Bella.**

Eu levanto da cama, ao constatar que não é possível dormir mais. Eu ainda me sinto excitada com o recente sonho.

Um banho talvez ajude. Eu me encaminho para o banho, retirando o roupão e minha calcinha e percebo que minha regra havia terminado de forma abrupta.

Suspirei.

Minhas emoções estavam tão bagunçadas que isso não me surpreendia. Já havia acontecido anteriormente. Eu às vezes ficava nervosa ou mesmo ansiosa e isso era o bastante para interromper o fluxo, às vezes acontecia o oposto.

Bom, pelo menos um problema a menos.

Agora era hora de enfrentar o que estava por vim. Será que eles estavam muito bravos?

Eu esperava que não.

Eu passo o sabonete em meus seios e a imagens do sonho vem em minha mente. Eu mordo meu lábio inferior segurando de volta meu gemido.

Eu afasto o sabonete, me enxaguando e saindo rapidamente do banho. Definitivamente o banho não ajudou a abrandar meus sentidos.

_Você pode abranda-los a qualquer momento. É só convidá-los._

Eu não irei convidá-los. Além do mais, creio que não é mais necessário um convite agora. Minha regra se foi.

Eu coloco uma roupa confortável, que basicamente é outro vestido. Seja quem foi que selecionou as roupas para mim, tinha uma séria obsessão por eles.

Tá tão silencioso. Eu acho que vou até a cozinha e comer alguma coisa.

Eu me encaminho para porta e sou repelida por uma barreira invisível.

Eu não entendo. Eu levo a mão, apalpando a barreira, averiguando sua solidez, totalmente confusa por ela ainda existir.

As palavras de Bonnie me vêm à mente.

'Ela deixará de existir após uma hora que sua regra tiver ido, visto que não estarei aqui para desfazer o feitiço. '

Talvez não tenha se passado uma hora. Eu penso comigo mesma.

Quatro horas depois...

– Mas que droga! Por que ela ainda está aqui. – eu resmungo em contrariedade.

Eu tento discar, talvez, pela nona vez para Bonnie, obtendo a mesma resposta. Caixa postal.

– Droga!

_Você podia chamar eles._

Eu não vou chama-los.

_Por que não?_

Por que... Porque eles podem estar bravos comigo.

_Eles não estão bravos com você_.

Não?

_Não. Acredito que eles entendem o motivo de você ter feito o que fez, creio que o mais difícil seja o desejo que estão tendo que suportar._

Desejo... Mais uma vez o sonho vem em minha cabeça, eu também os desejava e desde que eu os aceitara como companheiros isso parecia crescer a cada momento de forma alarmante. Eu ansiava pela presença deles, eu queria sentir os seus toques, eu queria poder tocá-los...

_É a chamada de companheiro._

Hã?

_Companheiros de alma raramente se encontram, apenas 1 a cada 40.000 encontram sua alma gêmea em seu tempo de vida. Quando companheiros de alma se encontram pela primeira vez suas almas são entrelaçadas e agora que você os aceitou como companheiros você pode sentir cada emoção de seus companheiros. Seus companheiros desejam você, é normal que você sinta o mesmo. Almas gêmeas estão destinadas a ficar juntos a partir do momento que nascem._

– Onde eles estão? Eu gostaria que eles estivessem aqui... – eu murmuro para mim mesma e mal minhas palavras saem de minha boca eu vejo o que acabo de fazer.

Eu tinha acabado de convidá-los.

Eu sinto o ar se movimentar ao meu redor. Eu me viro quase em câmera lenta, devido minhas pernas trêmulas.

Klaus está há apenas dois passos de onde estou e por um momento minha respiração fica presa em minha garganta.

– Klaus... – minha voz é quase inaudível.

Ele dá mais um passo, antes de voltar a parar novamente. Ele apenas me olha. Nenhum movimento é feito. Seus olhos parecem tempestivo, como se travasse uma batalha entre si.

Algo em seu olhar me faz ver o quanto ele lutava para se manter no controle e não ceder a seus desejos para poder respeitar os meus.

Ele realmente se importa comigo, constato. Eu dou o passo que falta para que ele chegue a mim. Estamos tão perto que posso sentir seu cheiro que é tão convidativo para mim.

Eu levo a mão em seu peito e sinto-o tremer diante de meu toque. Ver sua reação diante de um toque tão simples de minhas mãos me faz me sentir mais confiante em mim mesma e meus medos de não ser boa ou mesmo desejável se dissipa como se nunca tivesse existido.

Eu passo a tocá-lo com mais intensidade, ganhando mais confiança diante de suas reações.

Ele segura ambas as minhas mãos parando qualquer movimento de minha parte.

– Se continuar a me tocar assim eu não poderei responder pelos meus atos. – ele disse respirando pesadamente.

– Você quer que eu pare? – eu pergunto insegura.

Ele puxa uma respiração ruidosamente.

– Não, mas sei que não está pronta para as consequências se isso continuar. – ele olha de forma sugestiva para as minhas mãos. – E por mais que eu deseje seguir com isso, não quero que se arrependa depois.

Saber que ele realmente me desejava como mulher me envaidecia e me assustava, mas era inebriante.

– Eu não vou me arrepender. Eu quero isso. – ele olha em meus olhos em busca de algo e seja lá o que fosse ele pareceu se contentar com o que encontrou, pois soltou minhas mãos no mesmo instante.

Eu suspiro.

Eu passo a mão em seu tórax sentindo sua solidez e seus contornos bem definidos até chegar a seu pescoço, chegando a seu rosto. Eu volto a olhar em seus olhos em busca de alguma rejeição de sua parte, mas tudo que eu encontro é desejo, carinho, afeição e outros sentimentos que não posso nomear.

Isso foi o bastante para mim e pela primeira vez decido ceder aos meus desejos, eu estava cansada demais para lutar contra eles por muito mais tempo.

Eu ergo em minhas pontas de pé, sempre olhando nos olhos dele, e o beijo, um pouco hesitante a principio e mais confiante quando sinto suas mãos acariciando meu corpo mais suavemente que eu pensava que era possível para ele.

Quando ele acariciou o interior de minha coxa, eu deixo escapar um suave gemido de meus lábios.

Seus olhos de tempestade eram nebulosos de luxúria e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios perfeitos.

– Você tem certeza, Isabella? Se começarmos eu não poderei parar. – ele diz com sua voz enrouquecida me afastando levemente. Eu simplesmente assenti. Eu era demasiada sem folego para falar. – Isabella... Você vai ter que dizer as palavras se quiser que eu continue, ou vamos parar agora mesmo. – ele diz com seriedade e uma ânsia mal contida.

Meus olhos castanhos se arregalaram em horror. Ele não poderia parar agora. Não quando eu precisava dele mais do que nunca.

Ele olhou para mim, claramente divertido com minha expressão horrorizada.

– Eu não quero que pare. – eu digo enquanto ele debruça a cabeça em meu pescoço aspirando profundamente.

– Era tudo que eu precisava escutar. – ele murmura de encontro a minha pele fazendo-me tremer de prazer e antecipação.

Com movimentos rápidos ele se desfaz de minha roupa e me vejo disposta na cama, com minha cabeça apoiada em um dos travesseiros. Seus olhos famintos sobre meus seios nus faz com que eu core em um profundo carmesim. Eu movo meus braços para encobrir-me, mas ele é mais rápido e segura meus pulsos para baixo.

– Não, por favor, não. – ele pede rouco.

Sua mão acariciou meu seio direito, fazendo ele se tornar um pico duro. Ele fez o mesmo com o esquerdo.

Eu arfava sendo acariciada tão intimamente. Claramente satisfeito com minha resposta a seus toques, ele passou a intensificar ainda mais. Sua língua deslizou em volta de meu mamilo róseo, fazendo minha calcinha ficar imersa em meus fluidos.

Ele percebeu. Ele facilmente sentiu o cheiro de minha excitação e sorria em deleite. A realidade do que está para acontecer faz meu corpo paralisar em medo e incertezas e isso também é notado por ele, que para qualquer movimento e me olha preocupado.

– Machuquei você? – ele pede.

– Não.

– Qual é problema?

– Klaus eu... Eu nunca fiz isso, eu não sei o que devo fazer. Eu não quero que você fique desapontado e...

Ele me puxa para perto, sufocando com a sua própria boca qualquer protesto de minha parte, mas com o primeiro toque dele, eu estava além da resistência, totalmente entregue.

As mãos dele passeavam pelo meu corpo, demorando, excitando. Fazendo meu corpo estremecer com expectativa.

Onde suas mãos tocavam, a boca acompanhava despejando beijos nos pontos mais vulneráveis.

Sinto sua língua deslizar em meus seios, transformando os bicos rosados em picos que formigavam, fechei os olhos suspirando, esquecendo tudo, exceto as deliciosas sensações que ele provocava.

Finalmente ele tomou meu mamilo inteiro em sua boca e chupou. Eu engasguei diante do prazer que isso me proporcionava. Quando ele começou a mordiscar neles eu agarro seus cabelos entre meus dedos o puxando para mais perto, respirando pesadamente conforme ele chupava com mais brusquidão antes de soltá-lo.

– Você cheira tão bem. E não tem com o que se preocupar. Você não tem que fazer nada, só sentir. – eu escuto ele murmurar dando pequenos beijos em meu abdome enquanto, sinto seus dedos deslizar no tecido de minha calcinha de encontro a minha feminilidade, antes dele rasgar minha calcinha em um único gesto.

Quando ele levantou a cabeça, eu me ouvi dizendo em um sussurro:

– Não pare... Por favor...

– Estou apenas começando. – ele sussurra de volta com um sorriso.

Os lábios dele percorrem minha barriga, acariciando as cavidades dos ossos da minha bacia. As mãos dele apertam minhas coxas enquanto meu corpo treme febrilmente na antecipação do contato pelo qual eu ansiava, mas, para meu tormento, ele parecia não oferecer.

– Por favor... Oh! Por favor... – eu suplico, sem reconhecer minha própria voz.

Deixo um gemido escapar quando sua boca finalmente toca a junção entre as minhas coxas, deslizando a língua pelas dobras da minha intimidade.

Por um momento chocante e desnorteante, eu tento afastá-lo, assustada com a profundidade de intimidade do contato, mas ele pega meu pulso com uma das mãos, me deixando indefesa.

A língua dele treme contra minha intimidade, apertando com delicada ástucia, antes de circulá-la com controle absoluto e sem misericórdia.

Apesar de seu toque ser gelado, eu me sinto em chamas. Eu me sentia sem ar, pequenos sons escapando de minha boca, enquanto minha cabeça virava no travesseiro de um lado para o outro.

Havia pequenas estrelas douradas dançando através de minhas pálpebras e eu podia ouvir o sangue correndo em minhas veias como eco de uma onda batendo na praia.

Eu nem percebo quando ele solta meu pulso, perdida na sensação que ele estava criando para mim.

Sinto um dedo deslizar em minha abertura e passar a se movimentar em movimentos de vai e vem, fazendo meu baixo ventre se contrair.

Eu percebo em algum lugar em minha mente que eu estava chegando a meu clímax. Meu orgasmo foi como uma silenciosa pulsação que agia profundamente e intensamente em meu corpo, unindo poder e força e mesmo com a mente um pouco nublada, percebo que acabo de ter meu primeiro orgasmo, sendo proporcionado por Klaus.

– Minha querida. – Falou Klaus suavemente beijando meus olhos molhados. – Meu doce anjo. Não chore.

– Nunca soube que podia ser assim... Nunca imaginei...

– Eu sabia. – ele diz gentilmente. – Desde o primeiro momento em que te vi, eu sabia. Mas isso é só o começo...

Ele volta a beijar meu rosto, mordiscando meu lábio inferior. Seu nome sai de minha boca em um suspiro, antes que sua língua invada minha boca em um beijo a principio muito suave e tornando-se intenso, profundo e apaixonado.

Mais uma vez suas mãos estão passeando pelo meu corpo, fazendo cada sensação, cada terminação nervosa estremeça nesse novo despertar. Ele quebra o beijo e eu arfo em busca de ar, tentando respirar regulamente.

Ele mordisca e lambe meu pescoço... Eu fecho meus olhos... Ele beija o colo de meu seio esquerdo enquanto com a mão massageia o outro, passando a língua ao redor de meu mamilo enquanto me beija.

Espera? Enquanto me beija?

Eu abro os olhos, me deparando com um par de olhos escurecido pelo desejo.

Damon.

– Damon... – eu sussurro seu nome, e para minha surpresa eu não me sinto apreensiva com sua presença.

Ele inclina-se em minha direção capturando meus lábios com os seus.

Com um gemido mal reprimido de minha garganta eu começo a retribuir o beijo, minha língua lutando com a dele de forma hesitante, no qual eu o deixo vencer de bom grado. E é a vez dele gemer contra meus lábios, inclinando a cabeça e aprofundando o beijo de forma que ambos estávamos respirando pesadamente. A língua de Damon em minha boca juntamente com a língua de Klaus em minha intimidade me fazia tremer sendo bombardeada com tantos prazeres que até então era desconhecido por mim.

Damon quebrou o beijo, ofegando baixinho e sorrindo triunfalmente, segurando meu queixo, olhando profundamente em meus olhos nebulosos de desejo e luxúria como se pudesse ver minha alma por ali.

– Bella tem um gosto maravilhoso, Damon. Você deveria provar. – eu escuto em minha mente um tanto nebulosa a voz de Klaus.

Os olhos de Damon parece escurecerem ainda mais, como se isso de fato fosse possível.

E no momento seguinte Klaus está me beijando enquanto que Damon se encontra em minha intimidade.

Ambos afagam meus seios durante o processo. Damon introduz um dedo em meu interior, me fazendo arfar contra os lábios de Klaus que aprofunda o beijo, descendo com seus lábios pelo meu pescoço até chegar ao meu seio esquerdo, que Damon afagava até então.

– Klaus... Damon... Eu... – minha respiração é entrecortada, eu fecho meus olhos com a iminência de meu orgasmo chegando.

– Você tem um gosto maravilhoso, Bella. – Damon sussurra em meu ouvido, mantendo dois dedos em meu interior em ritmo de vai e vem. Eu posso sentir meus músculos internos apertarem em torno de seu dedo e o gemido que vem de sua boca me faz mais desperta.

– Damon eu... – eu engasgo.

– Você fica ainda mais linda quando está chegando a seu clímax. – Klaus sussurra em meu outro ouvido, inserindo um dedo em meu interior, e isso foi o bastante para que pequenos pontos de luz se formassem por detrás de minhas pálpebras ao chegar ao meu clímax.

Eles me beijam calidamente em meu rosto por um minuto ou dois, mas antes que meus pensamentos se tornem coerentes sinto minhas pernas sendo afastada ligeiramente e Klaus se posicionar entre minhas coxas, totalmente nu.

Seu membro desliza em minha feminilidade gradualmente, e mesmo com minha recente lubrificação eu me sinto desconfortável e um pequeno gemido de dor vem aos meus lábios.

– Shshshsu... – Damon sussurra contra meus lábios, dando pequenos beijos, afagando meu seio com uma de suas mãos e se afastando um pouco de modo que agora Klaus paira sobre mim.

Klaus para os movimentos, próximo de meu hímen, e me olha em busca de consentimento. Eu apenas aceno de volta, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa sem gemer em dor.

– Isso vai doer um pouco, mas prometo que será apenas momentâneo. – Ele me diz.

Um pouco? Eu sentia como se estivesse me rasgando ao meio.

Ele beija meus lábios, afagando meu corpo. Quando meu hímen é rompido um dor perpassa pelo meu corpo.

– Só mais um pouco... – eu arregalo os olhos diante de suas palavras, enquanto ele geme e desliza ainda mais profundamente em mim, acariciando a curva de meu quadril.

Sinto lágrimas deslizar em meu rosto, no qual ele as afasta com os dedos e seus lábios, pedindo desculpas e dizendo palavras de conforto que aos poucos me acalma.

Dor e prazer se mesclam.

Incapaz de me manter parada por mais tempo eu movo o quadril de encontro a ele, dando-lhe o consentimento para voltar a se mover.

Ele passa a se mover lentamente e vendo que meu desconforto tinha ido embora ele começa a ganhar velocidade, beijando e deslizando seus lábios para meu pescoço, aspirando intensamente em meu ponto de pulso, causando arrepios em meu corpo.

– Tão apertada. – ele murmura.

Com mais dois movimentos em meu interior ele desliza fora me puxando de forma que eu me encontro de joelhos, antes mesmo que eu pegue uma respiração ele já se encontra em meu interior novamente.

A cada investida eu sinto meu corpo ganhar vida. Damon que também se encontra nu nesse momento se aproxima me beijando de forma apaixonada antes de levar seu membro aos meus lábios.

Damon geme meu nome, quando eu de forma hesitante coloco a ponta da cabeça de seu pênis em minha boca. Ele leva sua mão na parte traseira de minha cabeça, empurrando-a lentamente em sua direção, gemendo com seu membro deslizando mais profundamente em minha boca e passa a se movimentar calmamente, e em pouco tempo com mais intensidade, se igualando aos movimentos contínuos de Klaus.

Ambos gemiam meu nome.

Seus gemidos fazia minha região inferior se encher de umidade, e eu não entendia o motivo, e nesse momento eu não ligava.

Damon se afasta antes de chegar a seu próprio clímax

A mão de Klaus desliza pelo meu corpo, esfregando círculos em meu clitóris sensíveis, e eu chego a um novo clímax, e desabo na cama.

– Não somos feito com você ainda. – eu ouço Klaus dizer, me pegando pela cintura me estabelecendo sobre as pernas de Damon com minha feminilidade de encontro ao seu membro, com a ajuda de suas mãos eu começo a me erguer e descer de encontro ao comprimento de Damon, que substitui as mãos de Klaus com a suas.

Suas investidas são firmes e fortes.

Beijos em minha nuca me faz lembrar que não somos os únicos ali. Klaus alisa minhas costas beijando e lambendo pontos que eu mesma não sabia que era sensível, voltando seus lábios em meu pescoço, chupando e lambendo meu ponto de pulso, me fazendo estremecer de prazer.

Uma das mãos de Damon descansa em meu quadril, sem sequer interromper os movimentos contínuos, e com a outra ele afaga meu seio esquerdo.

Klaus vira meu rosto de encontro ao seu, capturando meus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, segurando meus cabelos de forma possessiva para manter meu rosto em sua direção, enquanto que com a outra ele desliza pelas minhas costas até minha bunda. Seus dedos alisando minha entrada que não estava sendo preenchida. Eu reteso meu corpo ligeiramente com as implicações de seus gestos.

– Não se preocupe, eu nunca iria machuca-la. – Ele sussurra contra meus lábios, olhando intensamente meus olhos. – Acredita em mim?

– Sim, eu acredito. – eu escuto-me dizer. E realmente eu acreditava em suas palavras.

Klaus devora meus lábios diante de minhas palavras.

Os movimentos constantes de Damon, os beijos de Klaus é quase uma agressão em meus sentidos. Parecia que quanto mais eles me davam, mais eu queria.

A velocidade parece insuficiente e me vejo pedindo, implorando por mais, no qual eu sou atendida prontamente.

Antes que eu possa chegar a meu clímax Klaus me impele para frente, e eu me vejo praticamente deitada de encontro a Damon. E sinto três dedos saindo de dentro de mim, e percebo com surpresa que no deleite que estava sentindo eu não havia notado Klaus me preparando para o que estava por vim.

E o que estava para acontecer me deixava apreensiva, contudo, antes que eu diga algo, Damon me beija com ardor e mais uma vez eu me sinto entregue.

Não posso dizer que não doeu, mas de longe foi tão doloroso como eu achei que seria.

O prazer proporcionado ao ser preenchida pelos dois era indescritível.

– Você é tão apertada. – Klaus geme ao estar completamente dentro de mim. Damon respira pesadamente retardando seus movimentos, para favorecer Klaus em sua intrusão.

Logo estávamos nos movimentando em sintonia, eu já não estava mais ciente de quem gemia ou afagava meu corpo.

– Oh Deus... – eu choraminguei baixinho, deixando minha cabeça tombar no ombro de Klaus, segurando seu cabelo por entre meus dedos, enquanto com que a outra apoiava firmemente no peito de Damon.

Eu sinto as paredes internas se contraírem com a chegada iminente de meu orgasmo, escutando de longe o rosnado se formando na garganta de Klaus e Damon.

E finalmente eu chego a meu clímax sendo seguida por eles logo em seguida.

Eles permanecem dentro de mim, cada um beijando um lado de meu pescoço e foi quando sinto seus dentes pressionarem contra minha pele, rompendo a fina barreira e bebendo meu sangue.

Eu deixo escapar um pequeno gemido junto com seus nomes, e minha boca é pressionada com o pulso de Klaus, minha boca sendo preenchida com seu sangue, que desliza pela minha garganta e por fim eu caio na escuridão.

**Notas da autora:**

Não me matem, por favor, rsrsrsrsrsrs  
Antes de tudo eu quero relembrar algo que eu havia dito anteriormente sobre a transformação de vampiros nessa fic, para aquelas que não se lembram.  
Na Saga Crepúsculo o vampiro mordia a outra pessoa injetando veneno para que ela se transformasse em vampiro e isso levava três dias e em The vampire Diaries os vampiros davam seu sangue para a outra pessoa e a matava, ela acordava quase que instantaneamente. Na minha fic será uma união dessas duas coisas. Explicando: O vampiro tem que dar seu sangue para a outra pessoa se transformar em vampiro, seu sangue contém o veneno, mas para sua transformação ser completa eu manterei os três dias e o fato que ela deve ser morta com o sangue de vampiro ainda correndo em suas veias como em The Vampire Diaries.  
Bem espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, deixe me saber o que estão pensando.


	40. Tirando informações

Notas da autora: Oi lindas! Desculpem a demora do capítulo. Estou em semana de prova e trabalho de faculdade e isso está me consumindo em uma pilha de nervos, espero que compreendam.  
Sobre o capítulo... Ele será Pov Edward e não esperem que ele seja bonzinho em tudo, ok?

**Pov Edward.**

Greta me seguiu até o carro com passos pequenos. Eu não precisava do dom de Jasper para saber que ela estava desconfiada de minha aquisição a sua presença.

Quando eu havia chegado ao seu quarto seguido de Jasper, dizendo que eu precisava de seus serviços e que ela deveria me acompanhar, dizer que ela foi surpreendida pelo meu pedido seria um eufemismo. Em todos esses anos que ela tinha servido Klaus eu jamais pedi seus serviços ou sequer ficado no mesmo ambiente que ela por mais de dez minutos, porém ela me acompanhou sem alarde.

Eu deveria ser grato o modo que Klaus parece exercer sobre seus subordinados, eu acredito que a influencia que Jasper estava lançando em sua direção, também ajudava.

"Edward você não precisa vir junto. Eu posso fazer isso sozinho."

– Não, eu irei. – eu sussurro de forma quase inaudível.

"Klaus não vai gostar de ser deixado de fora". Suspiro. "Mas não acho que ele ficará zangado por muito tempo conosco." Ele deu um sorriso pequeno.

– Não, não vai por que... – eu volto a sussurrar.

"Porque prometemos ficar juntos e unidos para sempre e...".

– Sempre. – eu termino a frase, meus pensamentos sendo varridos para essa promessa feita há tanto tempo atrás.

_Flasch back on_

Eu olhava de forma divertida Klaus e Jasper duelar entre si com suas espadas.

Muitas meninas pararam de longe para olhar.

– Eu aposto 20 em Klaus. – Diz Damon, cutucando-me com o cotovelo.

– Eu aceito sua aposta e... – ele me olha especulador, era de conhecimento comum que Klaus nunca perdia seus combates. -... Se Jasper ganhar, você me apresenta a linda morena que falava ontem.

– Tatiana? – ele diz com um sorriso. – Ok, meu pequeno irmão, feito.

É claro que isso seria uma aposta fácil, visto que a vitória de Jasper havia sido combinada com Klaus, porque ele queria impressionar uma menina e pelas reações que ele arrancava dela, eu diria que ele tinha chamado sua atenção.

Com alguns atritos entre suas espadas e alguns movimentos Klaus se encontrava no terreno.

Aplausos se fez ouvir e em instantes morreram e as pessoas se afastaram com medo e receio.

Eu conhecia bem o olhar.

Meu pai havia chegado e pela sua expressão ele não estava com um bom humor e não apreciara a cena diante de si.

Ele pega a espada de Jasper com brusquidão e vai em direção de Klaus que se levanta rapidamente.

– Por que não me ensina jovem guerreiro?

– Pai nós só estávamos nos divertindo. – Klaus tenta se justificar. Eu dou um passo à frente, mas Damon me segura pelo braço, restringindo meus movimentos com um leve aceno negativo.

Eu baixo meus ombros. Eu não posso interferir, isso só aumentaria a raiva de nosso pai e o incitaria mais em sua fúria contra Klaus.

– Lutamos pela nossa sobrevivência. E encontra tempo para diversão? Eu quero me divertir! Ensina-me! Vamos! – nosso pai diz enquanto brande sua espada com fúria.

– Pai, não foi nada... – Klaus desvia do golpe de espada proferida e se defende de mais dois ataques antes de cair no chão. Em nenhum momento Klaus revida os ataques proferidos pelo nosso pai.

– Você é tolo e impulsivo, meu garoto. O que? Acabaram as risadas? – ele diz e passa olhando de relance cada um de nós, minha respiração engatada em minha garganta.

– Já mostrou o que queria Mikael. - diz nossa mãe sempre a pacificadora.

– Em alguns dias... É um milagre que ainda esteja vivo. Garoto. – ele resmunga encarando Klaus, enfatizando o 'garoto' em zombaria, antes de seguir nossa mãe.

Um pesado e tenso silencio se formou diante de sua saída.

– Vem. – diz Damon, dando um leve empurrão em meus ombros com os seus. Eu olho confuso, porém o sigo. – Não queria conhecer a linda morena? Bem, eu acho que Klaus aqui, pode fazer as honras, não é mesmo Klaus? – Damon diz, ganhando a atenção de Klaus que ainda olhava na direção que nossos pais haviam seguido. - Afinal, quem melhor para apresentar Tatiana se não àquele que a conhece tão intimamente. – ele diz malicioso batendo no ombro de Klaus, desfazendo o clima tenso que havia sido erguido até então. – Acho que nosso menino está crescendo. – provoca Damon, eu sinto meu rosto esquentar ao ver que as palavras de Damon não foram perdidas por Tatiana que nos olhava um tanto corada e divertida ao me fitar, no qual eu amaldiçoo Damon que apenas ri.

Klaus me olha com surpresa.

– Oh, eu vejo. Então meu pequeno irmão, já está com interesses em meninas? – Klaus diz divertido, mas seus olhos conta outra história. – Venha eu vou lhe apresentar Tatiana. – ele diz me puxando pelos ombros em direção à menina que conversava em cochichos com nossa irmã a poucos metros de distancia.

Eu voltei àquela tarde para casa com um grande sorriso de satisfação. Graças a meu primeiro beijo com uma linda morena um tanto faceira, chamada Tatiana.

Damon me olhava com um sorriso matreiro e eu me senti ruborizar o que o fez gargalhar em alto e bom som. Como eu queria arrancar aquele sorriso de seu rosto.

– Por mais que eu queira saber o que aconteceu entre você e Tatiana, temo que não tenha tempo. Nosso pai convocou uma reunião com toda a comunidade.

– Qual é o motivo da reunião?

– Como se ele nos dissessem. – ele responde com sarcasmo. – Mas acredito ter uma ideia. – ele diz apontando para o céu.

– Hoje é noite de lua cheia.

Depois da reunião eu me encaminhei para casa e me tranquei no quarto e passei a escrever uma carta para Tatiana, com intenções de leva-la a um passeio. Depois de escrita, eu precisava de alguém para entrega-la. Mas quem?

Rebekah. Ela iria passar a noite na casa de Tatiana, já que eram amigas e nosso pai havia concordado que ela passasse a noite fora, mesmo sendo noite de lua cheia, o que foi uma surpresa para todos nós.

Rebekah era a única que Mikael mostrava interesse, nem mesmo nossa mãe parecia receber o mesmo tratamento.

Eu fui até o seu quarto, encontrando ela escrevendo seu nome na cabeceira da cama com um pequeno punhal.

– Bekka!

– Quieto Edward! Preciso me concentrar para não arrancar um dedo.

– O pai não gostará de você usar um punhal.

– Se quero empunhar um punhal, então devo empunhar um punhal. O pai não precisa saber. – Rebekah me diz com ar superior.

– Ele descobrirá. Sempre descobre.

– Porque você sempre conta.

– Não consigo evitar, ele me assusta.

– Ele assusta todos nós. É por isso que ficamos juntos, sempre e sempre. – ela diz amável. - Certo traidor? – Diz ela com um sorriso provocador.

– Certo. – Eu sorrio de volta.

– Aqui termine, eu vou ajudar a mãe com a refeição.

– Sim. Vá ajudar com o jantar. Deixe os punhais para os homens, irmãzinha. – eu a provoco.

Ela me dá o punhal, fazendo um leve corte em minha mão.

– Bekka! – eu reclamo.

– É só um pouco de sangue. Seja homem. Soube que é um menino crescido. – ela diz zombeteira.

– Espera. – ela para e me olha. – Você poderia entregar essa carta para Tatiana? Por favor?

– Hunf! Só faltava você. Primeiro Klaus, depois Damon...

– Bekka. – eu a repreendo com meu melhor sorriso.

– Ok, mas fica me devendo uma. Eu vou querer um vestido novo por isso.

– Mas eu acabei de te dar um vestido. – Eu aponto para o vestido que ela usava.

– Ah não. Esse foi por não dizer ao papai sobre aquela garrafa de Whisque que você e o Jasper quebraram.

– Sua chantagista de... Ok, eu lhe dou outro vestido. – eu digo em derrota, deixando escapar um sorriso quando ela beija minha bochecha antes de sair rindo com sua futura aquisição.

Eu balanço a cabeça. Meninas.

Após o jantar, eu peço lincensa aos demais e me recolho ao meu quarto, acordando somente no dia seguinte com minha mãe me sacudindo em desespero.

Klaus e Joshua não se encontravam em casa e segundo suas palavras ela não os tinha visto desde o jantar e logo ela me pede para buscar Rebekah.

– Onde está Rebekah?- ela me pergunta, torcendo as mãos uma na outra a me ver regressar.

– Eu não sei mãe, eu fui até a casa de Tatiana e ela não estava lá, e pelo que Tatiana disse, ela não passou a noite em sua casa.

– Seu pai está vindo, não diga nada a ele. – ela me pede aflita ao ver meu pai se encaminhando em nossa direção com Jasper e Damon ao seu encalço.

Pela expressão de Jasper, eu podia ver que eles tiveram uma nova briga, e pela condição de sua camisa a 'briga' não ficou somente em trocas de palavras. Era obvio que meu pai havia batido em Jasper. Meu pai, no entanto, tinha sua roupa intacta e nesse momento eu sabia... Mesmo sendo agredido, Jasper não o tinha agredido de volta.

Porém sou retirado de meus pensamentos com as palavras seguintes de minha mãe.

– Por favor, Edward. – ela me diz com suplicas em seus olhos.

Eu a olho em seus olhos assustados e dou um pequeno aceno em concordância mesmo sem saber ao certo o porquê de não se poder dizer sobre o sumiço de Rebekah.

Eu tinha ouvido rumores pela comunidade sobre um possível romance entre Rebekah e um dos rapazes da família Salvatores. Mas seria verdade?

Acho que seu nome era Stevan ou seria Stefan? Olhando a aflição nos olhos de minha figura materna eu me pergunto se nossa mãe sabia de algo, eu tinha minhas desconfianças de que ela ajudava Rebekah em seus recentes sumiços e nesse momento eu podia imaginar o que devia a seus sumiços.

Pobre rapaz! Se isso vim de conhecimento para nosso pai seria sua morte. Rebekah era a sua garotinha, ela era a única que o grande Mikael agia de forma quase carinhosa.

– Edward... - ela sussurra como se quisesse reafirmar que eu iria atender seu pedido.

– Tem minha palavra. – eu sussurro de volta, pouco antes de meu pai e meus irmãos parem a nossa frente.

Seus olhos brilham por um instante antes de voltar a seu brilho opaco e meio sem vida. Ela era a imagem de uma mulher que era oprimida, mas que há muito tempo havia aceitado seu destino.

– E então acharam ele? – meu pai pede olhando para mim.

– Nenhuma noticia de Klaus...

– Eu não estou perguntando de Klaus. – ele interrompe irritado.

– Não está preocupado com ele? Não temos noticias dele desde a noite passada, ele também é seu filho. – eu digo com aborrecimento e irritação devida à falta de cuidado demonstrado pelo meu pai a seu filho mais velho. - E se fosse eu... – minhas palavras são interrompidas com brusquidão.

– Minha preocupação está em Joshua. O que o povo vai dizer, se eu como um dos lideres da comunidade não sabe onde seu filho mais jovem está?

– Então você não está preocupado com a segurança dele, mas sim o que o povo vai dizer. Então é isso? Orgulho? E a segurança de Klaus? – era difícil para eu enxergar que meu pai não ligava para um de seus filhos. Eu tentei negar varias vezes, mas diante de mim estava um homem que não tolerava ser contrariado e acreditava firmemente que suas ordens deveriam ser seguidas sem nenhum argumento.

Meu pai estreita seus olhos em minha direção diante de minha pequena explosão. Era a primeira vez que eu o questionava e levantava a voz para ele.

– Parece que alguém mais está seguindo o caminho de seus irmãos mais velhos. – ele diz mordaz olhando para Damon antes de desembarcar seus olhos em mim.

– Mikael... – nossa mãe começa a dizer, para abrandar sua ira que estava para eclodir a qualquer momento, quando Klaus entra em nossa linha de visão com um corpo em seus braços.

Joshua.

O que se seguiu se passou como em um borrão. Houve choros e gritos.

Procuramos Rebekah, mas não a encontramos. Somente ao anoitecer, quando achamos que não a encontraríamos mais, nosso pai entra em casa com um vestido ensanguentado em suas mãos. Quatro homens entram logo após ele, segurando um caixão.

Meus olhos se encheram de água diante de seu significado.

Eu reconhecia o vestido, eu mesmo o dera a Rebekah.

Minha irmã estava morta.

Depois de escutar o estado que seu corpo foi encontrado. Não tivemos coragem ou condições de abrir o caixão. Não que houvesse muita coisa para ver, segundo as palavras de nosso pai.

– Vocês não querem levar essas lembranças com vocês, é melhor que permaneça fechado. – ele havia dito quase que carinhosamente. Era a primeira vez que ele considerava nosso bem estar.

– Você... – Nossa mãe diz com raiva em direção ao nosso pai.

– Não agora, Esther. – ele diz autoritário com sua voz sibilando de raiva.

Ela se cala e deixa um soluço escapar antes de voltar a ficar junto ao caixão de Joshua que agora se encontrava ao lado do de Rebekah.

Klaus está mais abalado e de forma trôpega chega próxima ao caixão de nossa adorada irmã com intenção de abri-lo, sendo impedido por nosso pai antes mesmo que ele o possa fazê-lo.

– Já não acha que você já fez estragos suficientes para um único dia? – ele rosna para Klaus que recua diante das palavras duras. – Já não basta ter matado seu irmão mais jovem e agora quer traumatizar todos com mais sofrimento? Rebekah está irreconhecível, quase nada sobrou dela. – Klaus parecia está levado tapas a cada palavra proferida. - Não acha que seus irmãos merecem pelo menos levar na memoria de sua irmã quando viva e cheia de alegria e juventude?

– Pai...

– Nenhuma palavra Jasper, você é outro tal qual seu irmão. Vocês dois estão levando seus irmãos para o mesmo caminho. – ele diz apontando em Damon e eu.

– E que caminho seria esse, pai? – incita Damon com as mãos fechadas em punho junto ao corpo.

– Ora, seu moleque, como ousa me questionar?

Antes que nosso pai de um passo em direção a Damon, seus braços são restringido por Klaus e Jasper.

– Acho que o melhor a fazer, é que todos se acalmem. – diz Jasper apaziguador, o que parece funcionar de alguma forma.

– Solte-me. – nosso pai ordena, e sai pela porta da frente de forma tempestuoso, pela primeira vez, nossa mãe não o segue.

– Vocês tem que me prometer que haja o que houver permanecerão unidos. – diz nossa mãe que nos faz olhar confuso diante de seu pedido. – Prometam. – ela ordenou quando nenhum de nós se manifestou.

– Eu prometo. – todos disseram ao mesmo tempo. Seu rosto suavizou e logo depois ela subiu para seu quarto para espanto nosso que ainda esperava ela para seguir nosso pai.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo que ficaremos unidos para sempre. – Klaus me diz em um abraço afetuoso, no qual eu retorno com o mesmo carinho. Com palavras de sempre e sempre nos lábios de meus outros irmãos.

Flasch back off.

O barulho do celular de Jasper me tira de minhas lembranças.

"É Alice. Ela pede para me encontrar com ela. Parece importante. Você pode lidar com isso sozinho?"

Eu apenas inclino a cabeça de forma positiva.

– Jasper não irá conosco? – Greta pergunta ao vê-lo se encaminhar para o outro carro a poucos metros de onde o meu se encontrava.

– Não. – eu não ofereço nenhuma explicação a mais e ela não me pede.

Eu a ouço gemer e esfregar a perna uma na outra. Eu olho Jasper confuso.

"Eu só mandei mais uma onda de luxuria em sua direção, isso deve facilitar as coisas. Lembre-se, tente seduzi-la, ela não vai abrir a boca em um confronto direto." – Ele sorriu maldosamente.

Depois de ambos instalados no carro eu o coloco em movimento sem ter em mente para onde exatamente leva-la. Até que uma idéia me surge.

– Corrigiam-me se eu estiver errado, Greta. Imagino que você é uma bruxa poderosa e que tenha bastante experiência já que serve a Klaus há tanto tempo, imagino que fazer feitiços não seja de grande dificuldade para você.

Eu tentei ler seus pensamentos diante de minhas palavras, mas ela me bloqueava, mas eu podia ver seus olhos brilharem em surpresa e seu corpo relaxar visivelmente, apesar de seu estado de excitação ainda preencher o ar.

– Que tipo de feitiço está buscando?

– Bem... Um tipo de feitiço que me tire desse relacionamento um tanto conturbado. – eu pauso, para que minhas palavras se afundem em sua mente.

Eu tinha que tomar cuidado com minhas palavras se eu quisesse saber até que ponto ela estava envolvida nos recentes ataques e que tipo de perigo ela representava a Bella.

– Pensei que gostasse de sua Escolhida.

– Eu gosto. – O que seria o eufemismo do ano. Pensei ironicamente. – Contudo, eu não estou certo se ela é o certo para mim ou aos meus irmãos.

Eu passo levemente minha mão em sua perna em uma caricia. Eu ouço seu coração ignorar uma batida.

Ser atencioso e se mostrar interessado na figura ao meu lado estavam cobrando um pedágio sobre mim. Minha paciência estava sendo testada no limite.

Eu paro o carro e desço rapidamente fazendo o contorno.

Greta não ofereceu nenhuma resistência quando eu a empurrei contra o carro, acariciando ela, mesmo com seu olhar surpreso, em nenhum momento ela recuou diante de meus avanços, que felizmente não foi preciso muito, ela ainda se encontrava bem desperta com a última onda de luxuria mandada por Jasper.

Eu sabia que tinha que ter falado com Klaus antes, mas sei que devido aos acontecimentos recentes e a recém-descoberta de que nossa irmã estava viva o tinha deixado estressado e se ele soubesse dos pensamentos de Greta, Klaus poderia mata-la sem um segundo pensamento. Eu queria mata-la. O que não era prudente, no entanto.

Algo me dizia que ela sabia dos recentes acontecimentos e eu queria respostas e por experiência, eu sabia que a Greta não falaria se fosse confrontada e eu não podia contar com meu dom de ouvir seus pensamentos, visto que elas os bloqueava com eficácia.

Meus pensamentos volta a presente situação ao ouvi-la gemer, esfregando seu corpo contra o meu.

– Eu nunca pensei que me achava atraente, Edward. – ela diz, eu acredito, em uma voz que tinha o proposito de ser atraente e sexy.

– Como poderia não notar? Eu só não me aproximei antes por causa de Klaus... – eu digo desviando de seus lábios que se aproximava dos meus e voltando a beijar seu pescoço.

– Vocês parecem não ter problemas em dividir aquela menina. – eu me forço a não demonstrar desagrado diante de suas palavras ditas com desdém.

– Como pode ter notado, Isabella é apenas uma menina, e eu preciso de uma mulher, compreende Greta? – eu indago pressionando ela contra o carro, meus lábios bem próximo de seu pescoço, enquanto acaricio sua coxa. Eu escuto seu coração engatar em uma corrida e eu podia cheirar sua excitação que me deixava nauseado a cada minuto.

Fico feliz em saber que por não ser mais humano eu não ingeria alimento ou certamente eu o teria colocado para fora.

Eu me perguntava como foi que Klaus e Damon um dia a acharam atraente mesmo que tenha sido por um momento apenas.

– Diga-me Greta que você pode fazer um feitiço para desfazer isso. – eu digo roçando meus dentes em sua orelha, ganhando mais um gemido em resposta. Suas mãos avidas já trabalhando em minha camisa. Ah, não eu não iria chegar tão longe. Eu seguro suas mãos, afastando elas de meu corpo, imobilizando seu corpo com o meu.

– Não existem feitiço para desfazer isso, vocês são companheiros de alma. Eu procurei. Mas...

– Mas? – eu questiono pressionando meu quadril contra o dela.

– Se ela morrer...

Eu paraliso diante de suas palavras por um segundo afrouxando a força exercida em seus braços ao ouvir seu gemido de dor.

– E como seria isso? – eu me vejo perguntando, afagando ela.

– Se ela fosse forçada a ter intimidades com vocês ou mesmo se alguém a matasse. – ela sussurra se contorcendo por baixo de mim para obter mais informação que eu não estava lhe fornecendo.

Se ela esperava obter prazer, ela seria decepcionada.

– Não acho que alguém seria capaz de mata-la.

– Eu não teria tanta certeza, segundo Alice...

– Alice? – Greta parece vacilar aparentemente mais sóbria e com seus sentidos mais sobre controle. Eu pressiono mais seus braços. Um som de algo se quebrando se faz presente.

Seu grito de dor não ameniza minha ira que agora emergi com toda força.

– O que Alice tem haver com isso? – cheiro de sangue enchem minhas narinas. Mas nem isso abrande a força exercida em meu aperto férreo.

Uma dor de cabeça excruciante me faz soltá-la momentaneamente.

– Terá que fazer melhor que isso Greta. – eu digo me refazendo rapidamente de seu ataque a minha mente. Eu a pego pelos ombros firmando ela a minha frente. Eu posso sentir seus ataques, mas eles não surgem o mesmo efeito que o primeiro. – Agora me diga o que eu quero saber.

Seus lábios são uma linha fina e seus olhos brilham de lagrimas de dor e ódio. Eu deveria saber. Ela não iria facilitar como eu pensei inicialmente. Eu viro seu pescoço em um ângulo no qual eu teria livre acesso.

– Você não pode fazer isso. Klaus jamais permitiria...

– Se Klaus estivesse ciente de seus pensamentos, isso era o mínimo que ele faria a você. Ambos sabemos que ele a mataria sem sequer pensar sobre isso, no entanto, apesar de querer a mesma coisa, eu quero respostas. Você vai dá-las a mim? – eu praticamente rosno em sua direção. Nenhum som sai de sua boca. – Foi o que pensei. Isso não será agradável para mim, mas para você será mil vezes pior. – eu digo antes de afundar meus dentes em seu pescoço, ignorando seu grito de dor.

Eu tinha o conhecimento que a mordida de um vampiro podia ser prazerosa ou podia ter o efeito oposto, nenhuma palavra poderia descrever tal dor, o mais próximo que eu já tinha escutado seja na mente ou nos lábios de alguém é que era como se sua alma estivesse sendo rasgada a parte e pelos gritos de Greta, acredito que se encaixava bem na descrição.

Outra coisa que uma mordida de vampiro podia fazer era fundir as mentes, seja daquele que mordia como aquele que era mordido. Por esse motivo os vampiros eram rápidos em se alimentar, pois só aceitava dividir seus pensamentos mais profundos com seus companheiros.

Eu protegi minha mente para que assim Greta não tivesse acesso a ela e fui me levando a seus pensamentos profundos. A cada pensamento acendendo mais minha raiva e sem perceber afundando meus dentes ainda mais em seu corpo.

Seus gritos se havia algum, era ignorado por mim, que estava muito concentrado em seus pensamentos.

Eu me sentia enojado a cada pensamento lascivo que ela tinha sobre nós, seus pensamentos e planos para ver a Bella sendo morta ou mesmo violentada por algum de nós, sua inveja, sua tentativa de envenenar Bonnie. Quanto mais longe eu chegava a suas memorias, eu me sentia mais revoltado com a mulher em meus braços. Mas para meu desgosto, ela não tinha conhecimento sobre os ataques recentes o que me levava a Alice.

Eu podia ouvir seu coração começar a fraquejar, mas eu não me importei. Para mim, ela morreria agora.

– Desculpe, mas não poderei deixa-lo fazer isso. – eu escuto uma voz familiar.

Eu largo o corpo inerte em meus braços, que cai no chão com um gemido quase inaudível. Antes de me virar e ficar de frente com...

– Pai?

– Olá filho. Tenha bons sonhos. – eu o ouço dizer antes que uma dor se forme em meu peito, no qual repousa uma adaga de prata e eu caio na escuridão.


	41. Assombrosa aparição

Notas da autora: Agora quanto ao capítulo, ele é mais uma abertura para o próximo capítulo e para que vocês conheçam mais sobre a estória dos nossos vampirões, eu vou avisar logo que Mikael é retratado um tanto escuro em sua personalidade, mas aqui em minha fic, ele é o vilão e não poderia ser diferente.

**Pov Jasper.**

Eu não me sentia bem deixando Edward tendo que lidar sozinho com Greta. Mesmo após séculos, Edward era o único entre nós que nunca havia torturado alguém, por isso me pareceu como melhor tática que ele a seduzisse e retirasse informações dela, já que eu sabia que ela sentia uma grande atração por nós e não seria a primeira vez que Edward seduzia alguém com essa finalidade.

Eu ri por um momento ao imaginar Edward seduzindo Greta, não que ele não fosse capaz, mas eu bem sabia a repulsa que ele sentia em sua direção. Mas meu sorriso morreu ao me lembrar do motivo de isto está sendo feito.

Por mim eu usaria o bom e velho método de tortura, mas isso não iria funcionar com Greta.

Greta jamais falaria algo em base de tortura, ela servia Klaus há muito tempo para se deixar intimidar pela dor, visto que Klaus já a punira em inúmeras vezes por alguma coisa ou outra, e posso dizer que Klaus não era suave em seus métodos de punição.

Eu nunca entendi o motivo de Klaus não a ter matado antes, ou melhor, eu podia.

Klaus se encantara com Greta quando ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos e a seduzira para sua cama, é claro que ele pensou que ela era pelo menos dezoito anos, pois seu corpo era bem desenvolvido e eles haviam se encontrado em uma boate.

Mas para surpresa dele, ela era apenas dezesseis anos e... Virgem.

Ele se sentiu culpado e de alguma forma responsável por ela depois disso, e é claro que por ela ser uma bruxa ele a manteve por perto.

O que é bem engraçado se pensar bem. Nossa escolhida tinha dezesseis anos e em algum momento ela iria deixar de ser virgem. Era algo inevitável tendo quatro companheiros mais do que desejosos para estar em sua cama.

Eu não conseguia entender mesmo após séculos a fascinação de Klaus por bruxas, não que ele precisasse de seus poderes. Pelos céus! Klaus podia controlar o tempo a seu bel prazer. Se ele quisesse que chovesse raios, então assim seria, como se não bastasse seus outros dons como a maioria dos vampiros, sendo endossado pelo seu lado lobisomem já fazia dele a criatura mais temível em todo planeta.

Klaus com sua paranoia em ter tudo sobre controle, mantia as bruxas sobre seus serviços e as colônias de lobisomens em constante vigilância, trabalho este feito pelos volturis.

Quando Klaus resolveu manter Greta sobre seus cuidados, Edward e eu não gostamos, porém não dissemos nada, pois achamos que ele logo se cansaria dela. Greta podia ser bonita, mas não era tão cativante a ponto de prender atenção por muito tempo. E foi o que aconteceu. Klaus parou de visitar sua cama depois de duas semanas, talvez menos.

Damon depois de algumas semanas visitou sua cama em uma noite após voltar de uma bebedeira digna de tirar um vampiro fora do ar. Ele não voltou a visita-la depois disso. Eu escutei por semanas as queixas de Damon por eu não tê-lo impedido de entrar em seu quarto e de como fora a pior noite de sua existência.

Entretanto a permanência da Greta em nossa casa acabou por ser permanente. Algo que estava para ser mudado em breve.

Eu olhei o relógio distraidamente. Nessa hora Edward já deve ter tirado informações dela e ela estaria morta.

Eu paro o carro a poucos metros de onde se encontra Alice. Ela me olha assustada e eu posso sentir medo e aflição saindo em ondas dela, acrescido com uma onda de depressão e conformidade em pequenas doses. Isso não era bom. Eu nunca vi Alice nesse estado.

Seus olhos eram vazios, tendo o brilho costumeiro ido.

– Alice. – eu digo seu nome, aproximando-me devagar como se ela fosse um bicho arisco.

Ela não faz nenhum movimento. Seus ombros estão caindo ligeiramente e parece que eles sacodem de tempos em tempos. Ela estava chorando. Sem pensar eu a puxo pelos ombros em um abraço gentil. Seus soluços se intensificam e eu deixo correr por um tempo e quando ela está mais calma eu pergunto:

– O que aconteceu, Alice? O que era tão importante para me dizer?

– Jasper, eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia. Eu tinha que fazer isso... e-eu...

– O que você fez?

– Eu menti para você.

Meu corpo enrijece, tendo toda a apreensão que eu estava tentando ignorar voltando com toda a força, mas me forço a perguntar com impassibilidade.

– Você mentiu sobre o que?

– Eu estava ajudando Greta a atingir Bella. – ela choramingou de dor, e eu me forço a relaxar meus braços que a apertavam com força excessiva.

– Por quê?  
– Porque eu sou uma idiota. – ela choramingou. - Eu não a queria morta, eu só... – ela grita de dor ao ser oprimida pelos meus braços novamente, mas nesse momento eu não me importei com sua dor. Saber que ela tentava machucar Bella de alguma forma me deixara possesso.

– Jasper. – eu ouço uma voz suave e muito conhecida atrás de mim. Uma mão pousa em meu braço e minha raiva se dissipa como por encanto. Eu solto Alice que soluça com seus braços envolvendo a si mesma.

Eu olho a figura que ainda mantem sua mão em meu ombro, seus profundos olhos chocolates que me olham com carinho e preocupação.

– Bella? – eu pergunto confuso. Como ela podia estar ali? Como ela saiu de casa?

– Jasper, você precisa ir até Edward. Ele precisa de você. – ela disse com aflição e da mesma forma que ela estava ali, ela não estava mais. Era como se ela tivesse sumido em pleno ar.

– Eu pedi que viesse aqui, pois sabia que Edward correria grande perigo e só assim ela desenvolveria seu poder. – eu ouço Alice murmurar.

Minha raiva se eleva novamente ao ouvir suas palavras. Ela colocará meu irmão em perigo... E então suas palavras se afundam em minha mente sobre Bella.

Desenvolver o poder de Bella? Por quê?

Por que Alice faria isso, sendo como ela havia dito anteriormente que estava ajudando Greta a atingir Bella e pelo que sei Greta queria que Bella deixasse de existir. Mas isto teria que esperar.

– Eu estou louco para você me explicar direitinho sobre isso, mas pelo que vejo eu tenho que encontrar Edward primeiro. – eu digo a arrastando para meu carro.

Eu não me importei se eu a machucava em meu aperto férreo, e se a machucava ela não se queixava.

Coloquei o carro em movimento, tendo em mente onde Edward teria levado Greta. Felizmente Edward era previsível. Não levou mais do que vinte minutos para eu poder ver o carro de Edward estacionado, afundando meus pés no acelerador como se o carro pudesse correr ainda mais do que fazia.

– Você vai me matar, não é mesmo? – Alice murmura ao meu lado.

– Eu não sei, eu devo? – eu pergunto friamente.

Eu paro o carro de forma brusca e saio do carro rapidamente e eu me vejo contemplando a coisa mais surpreendente desde a aparição de Bella a poucos momentos.

Edward estava no chão inerte com uma adaga de prata cravada em seu peito, mas o mais impressionante na cena era ver Bella sentada ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos com carinho.

Ela me olha por um momento e sussurra "cuide dele, vocês prometeram ficar juntos para sempre", e sumiu como antes, me deixando perplexo. Ela não se movera, apenas não estava mais ali, era como se nunca tivesse estado ali em primeiro lugar.

Eu forço minhas pernas dar os passos que faltam para chegar a Edward e retiro a adaga de seu peito. Em poucos minutos ele se encontra desperto e me olha confuso.

– Vamos para casa. Acredito que temos muitas coisas para falar. – eu digo. A necessidade de ver Bella segura superando tudo que acontecia ao meu redor.

Eu tinha varias perguntas para fazer. Onde estava Greta? Quem fez isso com ele? O que ele havia descoberto? Mas a maior de todas: Como Bella apareceu ali? Ela estava bem? Como ela apareceu ali?

– Bella estava aqui? – Edward pergunta segurando meu braço, certamente ouvindo meus pensamentos. Eu deixo minha mente vagar pelo que tinha passado e ele parece surpreendido com o que ele vê. Ele olha para Alice nesse instante que ainda se encontra sentada em meu carro rangendo os dentes de forma audível, antes de voltar seu olhar para mim. – Está esquecendo uma pergunta importante, meu irmão. – eu arqueio a sobrancelha em sua direção. – Você está se esquecendo de perguntar, como foi que nosso pai está livre? – ele me diz, segurando a adaga de prata que residia em sua mão.

Edward tinha razão. Em meu assombro com o aparecimento de Bella eu não me atentei ao fato de a adaga cravada no peito de Edward até poucos minutos era a mesma adaga que fora cravada no peito de nosso pai há tanto tempo atrás.

Lembranças inundavam minha mente enquanto me encaminhava para o carro.

Flasch Back on.

Klaus e eu fomos surpreendidos com a chegada de nosso pai, quando lutávamos entre si. Só por diversão. Eu queria impressionar uma menina.

Após a saída intempestiva de meus pais, eu olho Klaus que ainda se encontra no chão. Eu ando ate ele estendendo minha mão, no qual ele aceita prontamente se pondo em pé.

– Ele nunca vai mudar, não é mesmo? – ele pergunta a ninguém em particular, mas eu mesmo assim me vejo respondendo.

– Não, não vai.

– Acha que devemos contar para Damon e Edward sobre...

– Damon já sabe.

– Como?

– Ele me procurou ontem à noite após escutar nosso pai gemendo o nome de nossa irmã enquanto se auto satisfazia.

– Entendo.

– Não se preocupe Klaus, eu não acho que nosso pai vai levar isto tão longe. – eu digo incerto.

– Você não parece tão confiante, meu irmão.

– Eu não estou. – eu digo sincero.

– Talvez seja hora de prevenimos nossa mãe, antes que ele faça algo com Rebekah.

– Ela acreditaria em nós? – eu digo cético. Nossa mãe era uma mulher boa, mas era oprimida pelo marido e tinha uma fé cega em tudo que ele fazia ou dizia. – Ele pode dizer que só estava verificando se sua filha estava coberta adequadamente. – eu zombo.

Era o que nosso pai havia me dito na primeira vez que eu o vi no quarto de Rebekah. Eu havia levantado de madrugada com sede e a jarra de água que residia em minha cômoda estava vazia, visto que eu não enchera na noite anterior. Ao andar no corredor percebi que a porta do quarto de Rebekah se encontrava e me aproximei.

Fiquei surpreso com a cena em minha frente. Eu podia ver a cama onde Rebekah se encontrava dormindo placidamente sem se dar conta que nosso pai percorria sua mão em seu corpo semicoberto de forma que nenhum pai deveria tocar sua filha.

Eu devo tê-lo alertado de minha presença de alguma forma, pois ele cobriu Rebekah com a colcha e se levantou, me encarando ao fechar a porta de seu quarto.

– O que faz aqui, Jasper? Não deveria estar dormindo?

– Eu... – eu não termino a frase, pois no momento nada me vem à mente.

– O que foi? Nunca me viu cobrindo sua irmã? Volte para cama. – ele diz de forma brusca, indo em direção ao seu próprio quarto.

Aquilo me perturbou por dias. Por mais que eu pensasse que minha mente me pregava uma peça e o que eu tinha visto tinha sido apenas confusão de minha mente por ser tão tarde da noite, as imagens não saiam de minha cabeça.

Eu procurei Klaus e contei a ele o que tinha visto. E naquela noite foi Klaus que havia visto a mesma cena se repetir. A partir desse dia, Klaus e eu começamos a nos revezar para garantir a segurança de nossa irmã caçula. Sempre que nosso pai saia de seu quarto à noite, um de nós iria para o corredor com a desculpa de pegar água, ir ao banheiro ou simplesmente com a desculpa de não conseguir pegar no sono.

Nosso pai parecia crescer em irritação a cada dia e nosso relacionamento com nosso pai que já era precário começou a se desgastar cada vez mais.

Nossa mãe era muito devotada a ele para acreditar em nossas palavras e a comunidade jamais nos levaria a sério, afinal estávamos falando do grande Mikael, pai de família, membro respeitável da comunidade e um dos lideres que mais prega os bons costumes.

– Não queria conhecer a linda morena? Bem, eu acho que Klaus aqui, pode fazer as honras, não é mesmo Klaus? – Damon diz, ganhando a atenção de Klaus que ainda olhava na direção que nossos pais haviam seguido. - Afinal, quem melhor para apresentar Tatiana se não àquele que a conhece tão intimamente. – ele diz malicioso batendo no ombro de Klaus, desfazendo o clima tenso que havia sido erguido até então. – Acho que nosso menino está crescendo. – provoca Damon fazendo Edward corar que nem uma menina.

Klaus me olha antes de voltar sua atenção ao nosso irmão mais novo, eu entendi o seu olhar, Edward não precisava saber.

Rebekah e Edward tinham a mesma idade e ambos eram ainda muito ingênuos e crédulos com nosso pai e era melhor continuar assim por enquanto. Eu e Klaus já tínhamos um tempo difícil tendo que lidar com ele e Damon recentemente estava começando a receber o mesmo tratamento.

No meio disso tudo, eu agradecia o fato de Rebekah estar alheia ao que estava acontecendo e com sorte ela jamais iria saber. Não deixaríamos nosso pai chegar tão longe e eu sabia que Rebekah estava sendo cortejada em segredo por um dos rapazes Salvatores e eu esperava que isso logo fosse se transformar em casamento, assim pelo menos ela ficaria segura.

Eu conhecia os Salvatores e podia dizer que era uma família com bons princípios, apesar de ser uma família humilde.

Eu vejo Klaus se afastar com um Edward muito corado em direção à menina chamada Tatiana.

– Foi uma bela luta. – Uma voz rouca diz atrás de mim. Eu dou um largo sorriso à pequena ruiva, deixando de lado meus pensamentos sombrios. A ruiva que eu estava querendo chamar atenção a pelo menos quatro dias.

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado senhorita. – eu digo, pegando sua mão entre as minhas e depositando um beijo casto nela, ganhando riso e uma leve cora em sua face.

– Eu e minha irmã Bethany estamos indo nadar no rio, você e seu irmão não gostaria de ir conosco? Minha irmã está ansiosa para conhecer seu irmão e eu adoraria conversar um pouco mais com você. – ela diz sugestiva olhando para mim, antes de mostrar sua irmã com um leve aceno de cabeça.

Sua irmã estava esperando a poucos metros de onde estávamos olhando avidamente para Klaus que voltava nesse instante para onde eu me encontrava.

– Klaus o que acha de um banho de rio com duas lindas senhoritas?

– Seria meu prazer, meu caro irmão.

O banho do rio foi regado a tudo, menos conversa propriamente dita.

Chegamos à reunião da comunidade atrasada, no qual nosso pai não deixou de notar com aborrecimento, diga-se de passagem. Eu procurei Rebekah com meus olhos, encontrando ela conversando com sua amiga Tatiana, soltando risinhos com o que é que fosse que Tatiana sussurrava em seu ouvido.

Eu estava feliz com sua felicidade aparente. Eu podia ver o filho mais novo da família Salvatores encarando ela com adoração a poucos metros de onde ela se encontrava. Eu só esperava que meu pai não pegasse seus olhos sobre ele, pois era costume o pai do rapaz pedir ao pai da menina autorização antes de cortejá-la, porém ele estava muito ocupado discutindo com Klaus.

Minha mãe acobertava Rebekah em seus encontros à escondida, que era sempre vigiada por mim ou Klaus nessas ocasiões a seu pedido.

Minha mãe não entendia o motivo de nosso pai proibir Rebekah de ter um relacionamento, visto que muitas meninas em sua idade já estavam noivas ou casadas. Ela pensava que ele não via ou não queria aceitar que sua menininha estava crescida.

A reunião acabou e eu acompanhei Rebekah até em casa.

– Papai me deu permissão de dormir na casa de Tatiana essa noite. – ela disse animada.

– Deixou? – eu pergunto surpreso. Não que ele nunca houvesse permitido de Rebekah de dormir na casa da amiga antes, mas hoje era noite de lua cheia e ele nunca permitiu seus filhos estarem fora de casa nesses dias.

– Eu também fiquei surpresa, mas quem sou eu para me queixar. – ela diz com uma dar de ombros.

– Essa animação toda é por ficar com sua amiga essa noite ou por certo rapaz que mora ao lado da casa de Tatiana? – ela cora com minha pergunta. – Rebekah...

– Pode parar Jasper. Eu não vou fazer nada de mais, além do mais uns beijos não tira pedaço de ninguém.

– Se só ficar nos beijos...

– Nem uma palavra. São só alguns beijos e nada, além disso. Eu sonho em me casar de branco, você sabe.

Eu quase disse a ela que ela poderia casar de branco, mesmo se não fosse virgem, mas pensando melhor, por que não deixa-la pensar assim? Pelo menos eu não teria que me preocupar com minha irmãzinha sendo deflorada pelo namorado. Se bem que minha preocupação maior não era que seu namorado a deflorasse.

– Credo, Jasper. Que cara. Até parece que não se divertiu com Roxana no rio. – ela disse zombeteira.

– Para sua informação minha querida irmãzinha, meu passeio no rio foi bem proveitoso, mas nada para os ouvidos de uma senhorita de respeito. – eu digo sugestivo.

Ela cobre a boca com a mão simulando choque em contraste com seus olhos curiosos e um tanto divertido, com uma leve cora rastejando em seu rosto.

Eu dou uma gostosa gargalhada de sua expressão que a faz corar em um profundo carmesim.

E essa seria minha última lembrança de Rebekah viva.

Na noite seguinte, enquanto velávamos o corpo de Rebekah e Joshua, nossa mãe trouxe-nos vinho, o que não sabíamos na época é que nele continha à poção que faria o que nós éramos hoje e que nosso pai nos mataria nessa mesma noite, cujo ato se repetiria em menos de dois dias depois, entretanto falhando e encontrando a própria morte ou pelo menos assim nós achamos.

Flasch Back off.

Estacionei o carro e entrei em casa segurando o braço de Alice. Ela não chorava mais, ao que parecia ela estava conformada com o que é que o destino tinha preparado para ela.

Era difícil aceitar que Alice mentira e tramara contra mim, eu nunca imaginei que ela pudesse fazer isso, terminamos nosso relacionamento de forma amigável... Será que era assim que Klaus via Greta? Alguém que nunca iria trai-lo?

Eu só espero que ele não fique muito zangado por tentar resolver as coisas as suas costas. Eu não quero provocar sua ira.

Esquece sobre não querer provocar sua ira. Eu quero muito que ele se irrite. Eu estou tremendamente irritado.

Como diabos Klaus e Damon estão no quarto de Bella, nus e segurando seu corpo inerte e pálido, também nu?

– É melhor que vocês tenham uma boa explicação sobre isso. – eu escuto Edward falar ao meu lado.


	42. Inseguranças e Desejo?

**Pov Edward.**

Bella havia acordado no momento que entramos em seu quarto, ela estava um pouco desorientada e corou em vários tons ao perceber que estava nua, mas Damon colocara um lençol em volta dela ao perceber seu constrangimento e ela nos disse não se lembrar de ir até mim quando lhe foi perguntado. Pelo que podemos perceber, apesar das palavras de Alice em dizer que o dom de Bella havia despertado a mesma não tinha conhecimento do fato.

Jasper deixou todos a par o que ele havia visto e eu contei o que houve em minha conversa com Greta. Os olhos de Bella que antes estavam focados em mim, desviaram para o chão antes dela praticamente correr para o banheiro dizendo algo sobre tomar um banho.

Klaus e Damon me olharam diretamente assim que a porta fora fechada.

"Porque simplesmente não a mordeu e tirou as informações de sua cabeça?" Pensou Klaus.

"Por que tinha que seduzi-la?" indagou Damon mordaz.

Eu petrifiquei em realização a seus pensamentos.

E me xinguei internamente ao perceber o que tinha dito. Em minha narrativa para dizer o que havia ocorrido entre Greta e eu, eu não omiti sequer minha 'sedução' a ela.

Eu não era atraído pelo sangue de Greta. Eu podia dizer que seu sangue me trazia repulsa, mas por ironia eu tinha feito algo que me trazia a mesma ou mais aversão. Eu a seduzira. E com isso eu poderia por perder meu precário relacionamento com minha Escolhida.

"A culpa, não é só sua."

Mas os pensamentos de Jasper não amenizaram minha culpa e desconforto, porque eu sabia que Jasper no momento que eu havia dito meu plano, não disse nada contra por estar centrado no turbilhão de emoções que rodeava todos para pensar com clareza.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Era necessário escutar o que Alice sabia e em que ela tinha participação, contudo, todos os pensamentos estavam na morena que se encontrava no cômodo adjacente.

Eu teria estragado tudo?

Eu olhei para Klaus e Damon que no momento já se encontrava vestido. Eu iria concerta isso de alguma forma.

Respirei profundamente.

O ar cheirava a Bella e a sexo. Meu corpo vibrou de desejo.

Eu não fiquei chateado por Klaus e Damon serem os primeiros com Bella, mas fiquei irritado que eles chegaram a beber seu sangue a ponto dela desmaiar.

Mas é claro que eu mesmo sabia que estava sendo irracional. Isso seria inevitável, tendo dois ou mais vampiros tomando seu sangue ao mesmo tempo.

Felizmente Klaus tivera presença de espirito em dar o seu próprio sangue para que assim ela pudesse se recuperar mais rapidamente e não ficasse fraca a ponto de ter que transforma-la.

Foi de comum acordo que falaríamos com ela sobre isso, antes que seja feito. Queríamos que ela estivesse preparada para o que viria, já bastava tê-la arrastado para um relacionamento no qual ela não estava preparada sem saber ao certo o que era esperado.

A água do chuveiro foi desligada e cada um foi tirado de seu próprio pensamento.

– Levarei Alice comigo. Damon irá me acompanhar. – Klaus disse prosaicamente, com olhos frios em direção a Alice que estremeceu visivelmente.

– Klaus...

– Não, Jasper. Vocês tomaram uma decisão sem me comunicar, mas conversaremos mais tarde sobre isso. Quanto a Alice, ela irá falar tudo o que sabe e se eu sentir que ela omitiu qualquer detalhe, eu irei garantir que sua morte seja o mais dolorosa possível. – suas palavras eram glaciais.

Eu vi os olhos de Alice disparar para Jasper, mas mesmo ele sabia que não poderia interferi no que quer que Klaus decida fazer a Alice, afinal, a família vem em primeiro lugar.

– Você e Jasper ficaram sozinhos com Bella para que tenham seu próprio momento e tratem de não fazer nada que a faça se afastar de nós ou sequer duvidar de nossa lealdade a ela. – Klaus voltou a dizer, com seus olhos fixos em mim. – Concerte isso. - Eu apenas concordei com um leve aceno. Eu sabia que tinha errado em muitas maneiras.

Eu deveria ter dito a Klaus sobre os pensamentos de Greta em primeiro lugar, e não ter agido de forma impulsiva, sem dar crédito a possíveis reações de Klaus. E de tantas maneiras em conduzir Greta a falar algo eu havia recorrido àquela que possivelmente poderia fazer Bella nunca me perdoar ou possivelmente colocar em duvida meu compromisso com ela, ou mesmo de todos nós.

Damon estava furioso, 'idiota e imaturo' era o adjetivo mais brando que ele lançava a mim pelos seus pensamentos ao pensar que Bella poderia começar a duvidar sobre nossos sentimentos em relação a ela. E por mais que eu quisesse retrucar suas ofensas eu não podia deixar de ver que ele tinha razão.

Bella nesse momento sai do banheiro com um short jeans e uma camiseta branca e nos olha um pouco surpresa, talvez por achar que não estaríamos lá quando ela saísse, ela coloca uma mecha de seu cabelo molhado por trás de sua orelha e nos olha incerta.

Culpa e remorso me consome o que é um grande contraste com o desejo que se alastra em meu corpo por apenas vê-la e sentir seu perfume.

Klaus e Damon caminham até ela dando um leve beijo em seus lábios, sussurrando palavras doces em seu ouvido, no qual ela cora, antes que eles se afastam em direção a porta. Tendo Klaus uma Alice tremula atrás dele.

Ela não se afastou quando eles foram até ela. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.

– Não façam nada que eu não faria. – diz Damon antes de fechar a porta em um tom que somente eu e Jasper escutamos.

**Pov Bella.**

Eu entro no banheiro um pouco agitada. Ouvir que Edward havia tentado seduzir Greta me deixará possuída por um forte sentimento de raiva e... Ciúmes.

Saber que ele não se sentiu feliz com isso não abrandava o que eu sentia e eu me sentia... Insegura.

Talvez eu não fosse suficiente para eles.

Não seja tola. Você ouviu, ele não gostou... Ele não suporta Greta...

Mas...

Sem mas. Eles te amam. Desejam-te.

Eu tenho que deixar de ser insegura.

É assim que se fala.

Mas será que ele me deseja?

E lá vamos nós de novo.

Eu saio do chuveiro me secando em uma grande toalha felpuda e começo a colocar a roupa. Para minha alegria, eu havia encontrado um short jeans e uma camiseta branca em contraste a tantos vestidos.

Eu me olho no grande espelho que fica em cima da pia, onde eu pude ver o vislumbre de dois furos em cada lado do meu pescoço. Por um momento minha mente duvidou de tal coisa. Eu coloco meus dedos de forma lânguida para tocar a lateral de meu pescoço. Sim, lá estava duas pequenas perfurações doloridas e sensíveis a pressão em cada lado de meu pescoço.

Eles me morderam. Penso perplexa.

As lembranças das últimas horas eram desordenadas e embaçadas. Só fragmentos estavam claros... Eu me lembrava da intimidade entre mim, Klaus e Damon, as fisgadas afiadas em meu pescoço.

Klaus obrigando-me a beber seu sangue. Se obrigar era a palavra certa. Eu não me lembrava de opor nenhuma resistência ou sentir qualquer repulsa. Na hora, foi bem vinda e eu me vi degustando seu sangue como um dos melhores vinhos.

Eu volto a me olhar no espelho, tentando ver melhor as perfurações em meu pescoço. Eram quase imperceptíveis. Quase.

Eles me morderam. Eu penso inconformada.

Mas eu não havia sido morta, nem mesmo me sentia enfraquecida. Eles não me transformaram em vampira e isso me fez pensar quando eles fariam isso, se é que isso seria feito.

Suspirei.

Eu teria que falar sobre as mordidas. Não era algo que eu desejava... Eu acho. No momento que eles me morderam eu pude sentir uma sensação de prazer que me fez tremer. Uma grande doçura me dominou, fluindo através de mim para Klaus e Damon e de volta para mim novamente.

De certa forma, pareceu mais intimo do que nossos atos anteriores. Eu almejava que antes que isso voltasse a acontecer, eu tivesse a informação do que isso realmente significava. Eu sei que vampiros tem sede de sangue, mas algo me diz que não foi isso que os motivara a me morder.

Você está certa.

Estou? Então o que essas mordidas significam?

Você terá que perguntar a eles.

Bufei. Quando eu mais queria resposta, o meu 'eu' interior se recusava a me dar as informações que eu queria.

Eu chego à porta e hesito por um segundo ou dois. Eles provavelmente foram interrogar a tal Alice em outro lugar e assim eu terei tempo de colocar minha cabeça em ordem.

Porém para minha surpresa todos se encontram na mesma posição de quando sai.

Klaus e Damon caminham em minha direção com expressões carinhosas e um pouco... Apreensiva? Por que eles estão se sentindo assim?

Porque eles acham que você vai rejeitá-los pelo que o Edward fez.

Eu jamais iria rejeitá-los... Digo, não agora... Não mais.

Eu dou um pequeno sorriso em direção a eles, o que parece suavizar suas expressões.

– Você está encantadora. – Klaus sussurra de encontro ao meu ouvido, enquanto Damon roça seus lábios nos meus.

– E muito sexy. – Damon sussurra em meu ouvido no qual eu coro profundamente, e é a vez de Klaus roçar seus lábios nos meus.

E antes que eu me desse conta estávamos somente eu, Edward e Jasper no quarto.

Eu vejo Edward e eu não preciso ter o dom de Jasper para saber o quanto ele lamenta. Eu sei que eu teria que conversar com ele sobre ele tentar seduzir a vad... Ops, digo... Tentado seduzir a Greta, mas isso podia esperar. Eu queria saber se ele me desejava... Eu queria ter certeza que eu era o suficiente para ele. Eu sei que era muita insegurança de minha parte, mas eu não conseguia evitar.

Uma onda de confiança me bateu e eu olho Jasper agradecendo mentalmente por isso para o que estava preste a fazer.

Parte de mim se sentia renovada em confiança e outra apenas oscilava entre a incerteza e o querer. A incerteza de ser suficiente e o querer acreditar que tudo irá ficar bem. Que eles me amam e não tem nada com que me preocupar, pois os seus sentimentos são verdadeiros.

– Bella... – Edward começa a dizer, mas eu coloco meus dedos em seus lábios impedido qualquer palavra que ele possa a dizer.

– Está tudo bem. Eu entendo. – eu digo suavemente, deslizando minha mão pelo seu tórax em uma caricia, no qual ele estremece e coloca sua mão em minha cintura.

Sua mão desliza pelas minhas costas, através do fino algodão da camisa, e, irresistivelmente, meus seios doí de excitação. Eu o desejava, aqui e agora. Eu podia entender as motivações de Edward por ter agido da forma que ele tinha feito o que não significava que eu tinha gostado. Contudo, tudo que eu queria nesse momento e ser desejada e amada sem que palavras sejam ditas. Elas não eram necessárias. Não nesse momento.

Ele fecha os olhos, estremece e suspira.

Eu me aperto contra seu corpo, sabendo o que quero.

– Faça aquilo de novo. – eu sussurro com minha voz enrouquecida de paixão.

Ele sorri e abre os olhos, mas vincos surgem em sua testa.

– Bella eu...

Fico nas pontas dos pés, passo os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o puxo para um beijo.

– Edward. – eu sussurro em seus lábios, querendo me sentir mais próxima dele.

Ele fecha os olhos, respira fundo, se inclina para mim e me dá um beijo, hesitante a principio e que logo se torna apaixonado e faminto. Eu quase me vanglorio pela sua entrega. Depois de um minuto ou dois ele se afasta com um sorriso torto em sua face.

Meu pulso se acelera e sinto uma corrente elétrica me atravessar, despertando cada célula diante de seu olhar e seu sorriso.

Seus olhos são profundos como poços negros enquanto me encaram e eu juro que consigo ver sua alma. Ele volta a se inclinar para me beijar, e eu sei que isso não pode estar errado.

Ele beija meus lábios de forma apaixonada e quebra o beijo momentos depois com ambos arfando.

Ele toca meu rosto e acaricia com ardor minhas bochechas.

Eu sinto uma leve caricia em minha nuca me lembrando de que não somos os únicos no quarto e me viro ficando de frente para Jasper que me olha com intensidade.

Eu me inclino para beijar ardentemente Jasper, enquanto seu toque em minha pele me faz ficar toda arrepiada.

Depois de um longo beijo, eu o afasto ofegante, meu coração disparado, ouvindo sua voz doce sussurrando em meu ouvido.

– Eu quero muito você.

Sua voz é aveludada e sinto minhas pernas bambearem, estremecendo em suas palavras, minha mão desliza sobre seu peito por baixo de sua camisa.

Sinto as pontas de seus dedos trilharem minha barriga em direção à ponta do meu jeans.

– Eu posso fazer isso. – eu digo desabotoando o botão de meu short.

A boca de Jasper curva-se em um sorriso longe de ser angelical e sua sobrancelha se arqueia como se questionasse se de fato eu iria me despir sozinha, no entanto, ele não faz nenhum movimento como se em espera.

Eu tiro meus jeans e minha camisa e lingeries tem o mesmo destino, e eu cubro a distância entre nós, mordiscando seu lábio inferior, antes de me deixar envolver em um beijo sensual e quente.

– Você é pura tentação. – eu ouço a voz de Edward em minha orelha, me fazendo estremecer de encontro a Jasper que ri em meus lábios. E em segundo eu estou sendo virada de frente a ele que se inclina para baixo.

– Você é tão sexy, Bella. – ele sussurra antes de reivindicar meus lábios em seu próprio.

Eu choramingo em sua boca, conforme sua língua acaricia cada centímetro de minha boca. Um choque de puro prazer percorre meu corpo. Se beijar já está sendo incrível, imagina quando avançarmos ainda mais?

De repente, sinto os lábios de Jasper percorrendo minhas costas, sua mão deslizando pela linha da minha coluna, fazendo com que cada pêlo de meu corpo se eriçasse.

O fato de estar nua entre dois vampiros deveria me deixar apreensiva ou mesmo temerosa, mas me vejo cada vez mais molhada. Ser adorada por dois homens lindos faz com que eu me sinta a criatura mais desejada do planeta... Isso realmente ajuda qualquer menina ganhar autoconfiança.

– Bella. – Jasper geme de encontro ao lóbulo de minha orelha. – Eu preciso prova-la.

Eu deixo escapar um gemido que é abafado contra os lábios de Edward, que mordisca meu lábio inferior antes de me virar de frente para Jasper novamente tendo seu corpo como suporte.

Jasper cai de joelhos na minha frente, colocando uma de minhas pernas em cima de seu ombro, esfregando seu dedo em minhas dobras intimas enquanto lambe meu clitóris me fazendo arquear meu corpo de encontro a Edward que segura me firmemente pela cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto com que a outra acaricia meu seio deixando eles em picos duros de excitação.

Gemidos escapam de meus lábios de forma incoerente, e eu sinto Jasper empurrar dois dedos em meu interior me fazendo soltar um gemido alto e embaraçoso, mas eu não posso me ajudar.

– Vocês tem muita roupa. – eu resmungo. Eu ouço Edward ri, antes de ouvir sons de tecidos sendo rasgados e antes que eu consiga sequer pensar ambos se encontram nus. Como eles conseguiram ficar nus sem ao menos deter o que fazia, era além de mim.

Edward mordisca, lambe e beija meu pescoço, sem ao menos perder o ritmo em afagar meus seios, enquanto que Jasper acrescenta um terceiro dedo, enviando uma onda de luxúria que me faz chegar a meu clímax gritando ambos seus nomes.

Quando meus tremores se abrandam, Jasper retira seus dedos, beijando minha feminilidade.

– Ficaremos mais confortáveis na cama. – diz Edward.

Eu aceno, e ele me pega no colo, seguido de Jasper. Ele me coloca na cama com suavidade beijando meu rosto, antes de me tomar os lábios em um beijo doce... Eu gemia em sua boca, incapaz de controlar o som, ou as respirações irregulares que trabalhavam sua maneira de dentro e fora de meus pulmões em minha respiração ofegante que saia em suspiros.

Ele desliza sua mão pelo meu corpo suavemente que quase me fez cocegas como ele lentamente estendeu a mão e traçou as curvas de meus seios. Eu não conseguia reprimir o arrepio que começou a parti de meus dedos dos pés subindo pela minha espinha e espalhando por todo o meu corpo.

– Você é linda, Bella. Olhar para você é de tirar o fôlego. – Seu toque era mais assertivo como ele descansou o peso dos meus seios em suas mãos, amassando-os suavemente e executando a almofada de seus polegares sobre meus mamilos sensíveis. - Tão sensível. Tão suave. Meu Deus, eu quero você. – ele geme.

Ambos me submetiam a um verdadeiro ataque de caricias que me fez gemer de prazer. Não ficou um centímetro de meu corpo tremulo sem ser beijado, nenhum ponto de pele que não tivesse sido acariciado com suas mãos sábias. Seus lábios eram como fogo em meus seios, primeiro de leve para depois sugá-los. Eu podia sentir dois dedos em meu interior enviando chamas por todo meu corpo.

Eu já não conseguia mais manter minhas mãos quietas. Queria tocá-los em qualquer lugar, em todos os lugares, meus dedos alisando tudo que podia alcançar. Em um momento meus dedos deslizavam pelo emaranhado de fios dourados do cabelo de Jasper, em outro percorria os músculos tensos dos ombros e das costas de Edward.

Jasper paira sobre meu corpo, levando uma de suas mãos em meu quadril e minha coxa, fazendo minha perna se engancharem por sobre seu quadril.

Ele movimenta seu quadril de encontro ao meu, e eu gemo na sensação de sua excitação evidente de encontro a meu lugar mais intimo. Eu ergo meu quadril, sem pudor, ansiosa, precisando da sensação dele, precisando de maior atrito.

Suas respirações ofegantes e grunhidos estimulando minhas ações cada vez mais. Era como se cada milímetro de meu corpo implorasse por uma droga a que estivesse viciado e que lhe faltasse há muito tempo. Tinha impressão que morreria se eles me deixassem naquele momento.

Entreabri as pernas um pouco mais em um convite silencioso, que era mais eloquente do que qualquer palavra que eu pudesse dizer.

O gemido dele foi um som de rendimento, de excitação, de delicia. Seus lábios se apoderaram dos meus mais uma vez, suas mãos deslizando pelo meu ventre liso, até deslizar pelas minhas pernas e acariciar a carne entre minhas coxas.

O atrito da ponta de seu membro de encontro a minha feminilidade me fazendo arquear minhas costas ansiosas para me unir a ele.

O momento final de posse, da união de meu corpo com o dele fez minha cabeça girar em delírio e prazer, fazendo com que um suspiro saísse de meus lábios, lábios que logo foram ocupados em um beijo ardente com Edward. Meu coração batia forte e minha respiração se tornava ofegante com cada investida de Jasper.

Seus movimentos começaram lentos e gentis, e ganharam ritmo primitivo, devagar no começo, intensificando-se depois. Eu olhei Edward que havia se afastado um pouco me olhando com desejo em seus olhos.

Eu olho Jasper que me olha com a mesma intensidade me fazendo arfar. Eu passo a corresponder à paixão de cada movimento seu, até que por fim, com a força e o brilho ofuscante de um meteoro eu chego a imensurável dimensão do êxtase. Eu sinto Jasper estremecer ao chegar a seu próprio clímax, mas mesmo isso não me faz voltar à realidade, perdida nas sensações das ondas suaves de prazer ainda percorrendo meu corpo, mas eu sequer tenho tempo para descer de meu clímax, pois Edward passa a se introduzir em mim, gentilmente fazendo meu corpo ganhar vida novamente.

– Você é tão apertada... – ele gemeu, tomando meus lábios e intensificando seus movimentos a cada investida a uma velocidade quase inumana.

As coisas estavam ficando aquecidas rapidamente. Eu estava ofegante. Ele estava ofegante.

Parecia percorrer ondas elétricas por todo meu corpo, eu mexia meu quadril em um ritmo instintivo e não muito tempo depois ambos chegando a um clímax com um grito intenso de prazer.

Sinto ambos deitarem ao meu lado, meus olhos muito pesados para se mantiver devidamente abertos. Sinto suas mãos em toques suaves pelo meu corpo e beijos em ambos meus ombros, subindo seus lábios para meu pescoço em beijos molhados...

...Eles vão me morder... Minha mente registra antes do ato em si, mas eu nada faço para impedi-los, pois me sinto entorpecida ainda pelo meu recente orgasmo, fazendo com que minha boca não encontre as palavras que minha mente, contudo, já tinha formulado.

Eu podia sentir os lábios de Edward e Jasper roçarem minha pele, sentir seus hálitos quente e frio ao mesmo tempo.

Eu pude sentir o momento em que minha pele é perfurada e ouvir o barulho de meu sangue sendo drenado, eu pude sentir sangue descendo pela minha boca e garganta... Eu não saberia dizer se de Jasper ou de Edward, pois logo eu caio em sono profundo.


	43. LembrançasMotivos e revelações pt 13

**Nota da autora:** Oi lindas! Sobre o capítulo... Bem, é chegada a hora de entender o motivo de Mikael ser contra seus filhos e a trama da fic, sei que muitas queriam que isso fosse revelado no inicio da estória para um entendimento melhor, mas que ficaria fora do contexto do que eu tenho em mente... Espero elucidar muitas de suas curiosidades... enfim vamos a história...

**Pov Klaus.**

Eu entro no carro depois de acomodar Alice no banco de trás e assim que Damon entra no carro eu o coloco em movimento em direção a antiga casa de Emily. A casa se encontrava vazia e me daria privacidade para conversar de forma adequada com a vampira que me olhava temerosa no banco de trás.

Eu queria muito saber o que ela tinha para dizer. O que ela tinha a ver com tudo isso? Qual era o seu envolvimento com Rebekah? Ou mesmo Mikael?

Eu teria que segurar minha curiosidade até lá.

Rebekah.

Eu sequer tive a oportunidade de contar a ela a verdade...

_Flasch Back on._

As crianças da comunidade, que em geral brincavam e gritavam ao correr de uma tarefa ou outra fazia silencio.

O ar estava parado, como se contivesse uma tempestade há muito esperado.

Eu tinha planejado cavalgar durante toda à tarde, contudo meus planos haviam sido mudados ao ouvir um grupo de garotos entre quatorze e dezesseis anos comentarem que algumas moças havia ido ao rio nadar e eles iriam lá espiar.

Há alguns meses atrás eu teria revirado os olhos, no entanto, eu estava em meus treze anos e recentemente tive meu interesse despertado pelo sexo oposto.

Esse meu interesse tinha um nome e sobrenome.

Elena Gilbert.

Elena com seus cabelos dourados claros, olhos azuis, pele de porcelana e um sorriso angelical ocupava minha mente como meu primeiro amor juvenil, só tinha um problema... Ela tinha dezessete e era casada.

Apesar de meu corpo ser bem estruturado podendo passar por um garoto de quinze ou dezesseis, eu sabia que ela jamais teria olhos para mim, eu era jovem, mas não tolo.

Os garotos após me 'mandarem' para casa por ser ainda muito jovem havia seguido seu curso rumo ao rio. Eu esperei cerca de quinze minutos antes de seguir pelo mesmo caminho, alterando o rumo somente a poucos metros de onde eles estavam ficando assim do lado oposto atrás de um grande salgueiro.

No rio estava duas ruivas e a loira que ocupava recentemente meus pensamentos.

Elas estavam alheias a sua plateia e nadavam despreocupadas com apenas suas roupas de baixo rindo e conversando animadamente.

Em um determinado momento, elas começaram a olhar em direção aos cinco garotos que nesse momento não estavam tão discretos como os próprios tolos acreditavam que estavam.

As ruivas em questão o fizeram correr rapidamente diante de sua fúria, fazendo as três rir e zombar de sua fuga. Eu não consegui escutar o que elas diziam claramente, visto que eu me encontrava distante, mas podia ter uma boa visão de onde estava.

Eu permaneci no mesmo lugar, praticamente imóvel, eu é que não queria enfrentar as duas ruivas em questão.

Voltei meus olhos à garota loira que agora despia a parte superior de suas roupas, pegando agua em ambas às mãos em forma de concha e jogava por cima dela mesma com um sorriso matreiro.

Meus olhos cresceram ao ter minha primeira experiência em ver uma mulher nua, não que ela estivesse totalmente nua, mas era o mais perto disso e não era qualquer mulher, era a mulher que eu jugava estar apaixonado.

Ela girou em volta dela mesma com o rosto virado para o sol e de repente ela olhava em minha direção com um grande sorriso.

Eu congelei. Ela tinha me visto?

Minha pergunta logo foi respondida, ao vê-la mandar um beijo em minha direção e rindo logo em seguida chamando atenção das suas companheiras.

Ela havia me visto, eu pensei ao voltar correndo de volta a minha casa.

Naquela noite meus sonhos foram povoados por imagens sensuais que me deixaram bastante excitados na parte da manhã. E assim eu tive minha primeira experiência em aliviar meu membro dolorido.

Desde então fiquei estranhamente preso entre duas coisas. Eu não era um menino, nem era um homem e estava completamente inseguro sobre o que fazer comigo mesmo.

O pior é que eu não tinha com quem conversar. Jasper, meu irmão tinha apenas três anos, meu irmão mais velho havia morrido há um ano e meu pai quase não falava comigo.

Quando o dia amanheceu, meu coração se acelerou enquanto eu entrava na cozinha e via a garota que havia estado em meus sonhos durante toda a noite.

Elena.

– Bom dia Klaus. – disse minha mãe me tirando de meu estupor. – Venha cumprimentar Elena.

– Bom dia. – eu digo incerto.

– Bom dia Klaus. – ela diz docemente. – Eu estava aqui contando sobre meu banho no rio ontem à tarde para a sua mãe.

Pânico lavado sobre mim. Ela teria contado para minha mãe sobre minha presença? Eu olho para minha mãe que no momento diz sobre os cinco garotos precisarem de uma boa reprimenda por ficar espionando, mas curiosamente nada foi dito sobre mim.

– Ah são apenas garotos, - ela diz gesticulando sua mão como se descartasse isso. - mas fico feliz que seu filho não é dado a essas coisas. – ela diz suave.

– Klaus jamais faria isso. – minha mãe confirma fazendo Elena sorrir em minha direção com os olhos luzindo diversões me fazendo engolir em seco.

Eu me sento em uma cadeira ao lado de Elena, olhando furtivamente em sua direção sem saber ao certo o motivo dela não ter contado.

Eu começo a relaxar quando elas passam a falar sobre bordados e tecidos. Momentos depois, minha mãe se levanta indo em direção ao fogão para fazer mais chá, quando eu sinto uma pequena mão repousar em minha virilha me fazendo sobressaltar.

– Então Klaus me conte gosta de nadar? – Ela me pergunta inocentemente o que é um grande contraste com sua mão que passa a me acariciar.

– E-eu... Sim, eu gosto. – eu digo olhando minha mãe que se encontra de costas para nós, ocupada em preparar mais chá, alheia ao que se passavam as suas costas.

– Esther você deveria vir conosco na próxima vez... E quem sabe Klaus possa nos fazer companhia. – Ela diz suave me olhando sugestivamente em minha direção, olhar que é perdido por minha mãe que ainda se encontra de costas. - A água estava bastante refrescante.

– Um banho de rio seria muito apreciado nesse calor, eu tenho certeza. – minha mãe responde sentando em uma cadeira a nossa frente.

Para meu alivio os movimentos da mão de Elena pararam e eu não saberia dizer se ficava feliz ou frustrado, porém sua mão permaneceu onde estava. Minha mãe não via devido a grande toalha que cobria a mesa.

Eu podia sentir o calor irradiar de sua mão para minha virilha, meu membro pulsava em ânsia para ser tocado e quando ela passa a movimentar novamente sua mão eu quase irradio satisfação. Suas caricias estavam me deixando cada vez mais excitado, um tanto confuso e constrangido. Não que eu fosse totalmente alheio ao que se passava entre um homem e uma mulher, mas isso era novo para minha mente e corpo jovem.

Eu não conseguia entender o motivo dela fazer isso? Ela se interessava por mim?

Vez ou outra ela esticava seus dedos roçando mais firmemente minha virilha, mas nunca tocando onde eu queria de fato que ela tocasse.

Eu começava a crescer impaciente e ansioso e me remexo na cadeira em busca de um contato melhor... Em vão.

– Algum problema Klaus? – minha mãe pergunta me fazendo sobressaltar em meu lugar.

– Não, nenhum problema. – eu respondo rapidamente e ela volta a contar sobre seu mais recente bordado a Elena que me olha divertida.

Então ela estava se divertido com a situação. Bem, dois podem jogar esse jogo.

Eu deslizo minha mão em sua perna indo em direção à face interna de sua coxa a fazendo engasgar com o chá que sorvia nesse instante se refazendo rapidamente. Eu apenas dou um pequeno sorriso levando aos lábios minha própria xicara.

Enquanto minha mãe decorre com seu assunto eu acaricio Elena em movimentos cadenciados e em tempos e tempos olho furtivamente em sua direção. Ela apenas ouve minha mãe atentamente e se não fosse seus suspiros quase inaudível ou a coloração em suas bochechas eu teria pensado que ela estava indiferente ao que eu fazia.

Eu aliso por pelo menos cinco minutos antes de parar qualquer movimento como ela mesma havia feito comigo anteriormente, mas diferente dela eu retiro minha mão completamente e me levanto da mesa tendo minha ereção branda o suficiente para passar despercebido dos olhos de minha mãe.

Eu me despeço, dizendo que eu tinha coisas a fazer, sem deixar de notar o olhar incrédulo de Elena com um pouco de raiva e luxúria.

Eu me sentia quase orgulhoso.

– Nos vemos a noite. – Elena diz docemente, no qual eu olho confuso.

– Elena passará alguns dias conosco até que seu marido volte de viagem. – minha mãe esclarece diante de minha confusão.

Eu olho nervoso em direção a Elena. Eu poderia ficar bem enrascado se ela tivesse intenção de continuar seu pequeno jogo. Ela apenas sorriu divertida com minha aflição.

_Flasch Back off._

Eu estaciono o carro e levo Alice para dentro enquanto Damon verifica se não há ninguém nas imediações. Eu não queria que o que quer que fosse que Alice tivesse a dizer caísse em ouvidos errados.

Ela se senta em uma poltrona, torcendo suas mãos em nervosismo, e eu vou até o aparador de Emily me servindo de seu melhor whisky, me sentado de frente para ela, encostando minhas costas no sofá e tombando minha cabeça para trás, fecho meus olhos, deixando as memorias voltarem a percorrer minha mente.

_Flasch Back on._

Naquela mesma noite Elena entrou em meu quarto.

Ela vestia uma camisola fina de linho quando se aproximou de mim.

A mão branca separou as cortinas em volta da minha cama e eu me mantive sentado, alarmado. Meu coração corria como se a qualquer momento ele fosse sair de meu peito.

Eu continuei a fita-la, o cabelo dourado cintilando em seus ombros, os olhos azuis que me olhava com diversão, enquanto eu permanecia calado e pasmo.

Nunca vira nada tão lindo em minha vida.

Eu tremi ao tentar falar, mas ela pôs dois dedos por sobre meus lábios.

– Silencio. – sussurrou ela olhando fixamente em mim e acenando a cabeça para o lado. Meus pais dormiam há apenas dois cômodos de distancia. A cama afundou sob o novo peso enquanto ela subia.

Mesmo em seus dezessete anos, Elena exalava sensualidade.

Meu coração martelava em meu peito em constrangimento e excitação. Ela roçou seus lábios nos meus, e eu não consegui evitar por os braços em volta dela, abraçando-a, trazendo seu corpo junto ao meu.

Medo se infiltrava em meu ser. Se meus pais nos pegassem eu estaria morto e a reputação de Elena estaria manchada, mas meu medo desaparece quando sinto seus dedos me acariciar e seus lábios tocarem meu ombro em delicados beijos. Eu queria estar com ela.

Flasch Back off.

E naquela noite eu me transformei em um homem. Penso ironicamente saindo de minhas memorias.

Eu levo aos meus lábios o copo de whisky e volto a minhas lembranças.

_Flasch Back on._

Quando o dia amanheceu eu acordei em uma cama vazia, eu poderia ter acreditado que tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite tinha sido mera criação de minha mente, mas as marcas em meu peito desmentia isso.

Eu me levantei sorrindo que nem um bobo, em minha mente juvenil fazendo planos de me casar com Elena, ignorando até mesmo o fato dela já ser casada.

Eu desci as escadas rapidamente, encontrando Elena e minha mãe mais uma vez na cozinha. Eu podia me acostumar com isso. Penso alegre, alegria que desmoronou gradativamente diante do tom polido e quase frio que Elena se dirigia a mim.

E mais uma vez suas reações me confundia.

Minha mãe nesse instante diz que precisa buscar algo em seu quarto e antes que Elena se levante e me deixe sozinho eu seguro em sua mão.

– Qual é o problema Elena? – eu pergunto incapaz de esconder minha confusão e insegurança.

Ela suspira.

– Klaus o que houve ontem a noite foi um erro. Isso não vai voltar a acontecer e espero que esqueça o que aconteceu.

– Esquecer? –eu digo perplexo. A melhor noite de minha vida tinha sido um erro? – Eu não posso esquecer. Por que está agindo assim, eu pensei...

– Eu amo meu marido, Klaus. Ontem... – sua voz vacilou, antes de assumir um tom mais frio. – Ontem foi um erro, como eu havia dito. Você foi um amante maravilhoso, mas eu sou casada e amo meu marido. Não estrague isso.

E ela se foi.

Nesse mesmo dia ela foi passar alguns dias com uma prima que morava em uma cidade vizinha... Dias que logo se transformaram em meses.

Cerca de oito meses, ela retornou.

Havia tido comentários por toda a vila que seu marido havia morrido recentemente e que ela voltara a morar com sua irmã, que parecia que iria ajuda-la a criar a criança que esperava. O que pareceu surpreender muitos que ouvia tal coisa. Todos sabiam que Katherine odiava crianças e quase não tinha meios para sobreviver sozinha.

Eu ouvi quando minha mãe estava comentando com meu pai sobre sua chegada, mas meu coração já tinha sido endurecido nos meses que se passaram e não vacilou sequer uma batida ao ouvir seu nome. Levei cerca de três meses para me reerguer de meu abatimento, mas havia muitas moças, que estavam mais do que disposta a me tirar de minha tristeza.

Em principio eu havia pensando que não tinha sido um amante muito bom para prender Elena ao meu lado e com isso eu havia colocado boa parte de meu tempo aprimorando meus talentos. Eu saio de meus pensamentos ao ouvir as suplicas de minha mãe.

– Mas Mikael, nosso filho está para nascer dentro de alguns dias, você não pode adiar sua viagem? – minha mãe pergunta exasperada. Ela estava tentando persuadir nosso pai desde que ele havia dito que iria viajar por alguns dias, há cinco dias, mas ele estava irredutível. Ela apenas deu um suspiro ao ver o semblante de meu pai. – Muito bem. Espero que tenha uma boa viagem. – ela disse em demissão.

Eu nem sabia por que ela se dava o trabalho de fazer suas suplicas, meu pai só fazia o que bem queria e independentemente minha mãe cederia a seus caprichos ou suas demandas.

Dois dias após meu pai sair em viajem, minha mãe entrou em trabalho de parto de madrugada. Eu havia escutado gemidos e fui de encontro a seu quarto, hesitando ao chegar à porta, mas finalmente entrando ao ouvir seu choro abafado.

Minha mãe se encontrava na cama com um pequeno embrulho em seus braços, havia muito sangue que me deixou apreensivo, contudo ela não me permitiu chamar qualquer pessoa para vir a seu auxilio.

Eu tentei argumentar, mas nada que eu dizia a demovia de suas negativas. Eu permaneci parado sem saber o que fazer. O bebê que minha mãe segurava de encontro a seu peito não respirava e tudo que ela repetia vez ou outra era 'minha menininha'. Eu sabia que minha mãe queria muito que fosse uma menina, já que ela já contava com três meninos, mesmo que seu filho mais velho houvesse morrido há um ano, ela ainda tinha Jasper e eu.

Eu fiquei ao seu lado oferecendo conforto da melhor maneira que eu podia. Estávamos em silencio profundo quando ouvimos o som de alguém batendo na porta da frente.

Eu olhei para minha mãe e com apenas um olhar eu desci as escadas para atender quem estava batendo a porta a essa hora da noite. Era madrugada, muito tarde para alguém estar acordado e muito cedo para o mesmo.

Em minha porta se encontrava uma Elena muito chorona e aflita com um pequeno embrulho em seus braços.

– Onde está a sua mãe?

– Lá em cima. – eu respondo automaticamente e vejo Elena passar por mim como se estivesse sendo perseguida por mil demônios, eu olho para fora esperando ver alguma coisa, e tudo que vejo é o vazio das ruas, não tendo nada fora do normal.

Eu fecho a porta e subo as escadas rapidamente ao ouvir o tom zangado de minha mãe.

– Como pode? – minha mãe quase gritava em fúria. Eu vejo Jasper no fim do corredor que olhava assustado e um pouco sonolento e vou até ele.

– Jasper volte para cama. – eu digo fazendo leve pressão para reforçar minhas palavras, empurrando ele em direção a seu próprio quarto. – Está tudo bem, eu logo venho aqui te ver, ok?

Ele balança a cabeça de forma positiva e obedece.

Eu deixo escapar um suspiro e volto para o quarto de minha mãe para encontrar as duas se encarando fixamente. Eu devo ter feito algum barulho ao entrar, pois no momento que eu entro no quarto as duas olham em minha direção.

Minha mãe me olha com raiva, preocupação e alguma coisa que eu não estou certo em compreender... Parecia resolução. Elena me olha assustada e temerosa.

– O que está acontecendo? – eu pergunto.

– Elena estava me contando como seduziu meu filho e usou-o. – minha mãe diz prosaicamente.

Eu olho em direção a Elena que brilha em fúria mal contida.

– Eu não o seduzi. – ela retruca.

– Vai me dizer que também não o usou também?

– Eu... – Elena respirou fundo, como se juntasse suas forças para voltar a falar. – Eu e meu marido estávamos com dificuldade em conceber e meu casamento estava começando a ficar abalado com isso. Ele estava pensando em me largar, então eu pensei... – ela engoliu em seco, lagrimas juntando em seus olhos.

– Então ela pensou em dormir com alguém para que assim ficasse gravida e ela pudesse dizer que esse filho era de seu marido, o que passa a ser você Klaus. – minha mãe diz olhando para mim.

E o silencio se fez presente. Eu estava atordoado com essa revelação. Ela havia me usado. Eu não tinha sido nada mais do que um meio para chegar a um fim.

– Por que eu? – eu me vejo perguntando.

– Porque você é jovem e eu pensei que não seria...

– Difícil? É essa palavra que está buscando. Que eu por ser jovem seria muito fácil levar para cama? E quanto aos meus sentimentos? Eles foram levados em consideração? – ela apenas me olha culpada, antes de desviar seus olhos para o chão. Um gosto amargo vem em minha boca.

– O que veio buscar aqui, Elena? – minha mãe pergunta cansada.

– Eu não posso ficar com a criança. Eu não a quero. – ela diz simplesmente.

Eu estava em choque. Ela não queria o próprio filho. Nosso filho. Ela anda em minha direção colocando o pequeno embrulho em meus braços como se não contivesse a hora de deixa-lo.

Eu podia ver seu cabelo dourados claro, sua pele de porcelana e seus incríveis olhos prateados. Eu mexo no coberto que a cobre e percebo que fora o fato da coberta que a encobre não há nenhuma roupa em torno de seu corpo.

Uma menina. Eu tinha uma filha.

– É uma menina... – eu digo a ninguém em particular.

Antes que eu perceba Elena sai do quarto às pressas, deixando nossa filha em meus braços, enquanto eu ouço a porta da frente bater em um som audível no andar de baixo.

– Posso vê-la? – eu saio de meu estupor com a pergunta de minha mãe e a levo até o seu leito no qual deposito em seu colo delicadamente a menina em meus braços. – Ela é linda. – Ela suspira, acariciando a mão diminuta entre seus dedos. – Klaus, se alguém descobre sobre isso... Se seu pai descobre... – Meu pai a colocaria para adoção sem sequer um segundo pensamento e eu não teria como ficar com ela em minha tenra idade. – De agora em diante ela será sua irmã. – ela diz com determinação luzindo em seus olhos.

Eu olho nos olhos de minha mãe compreendendo o que ela dizia e aliviado com o desfecho que ela me oferecia.

– Obrigada, mãe.

– Como acha que ela deve se chamar?

Eu olho a menina nos braços de minha mãe que começa a procurar seu seio em busca de leite e acaricio sua cabeça.

– Rebekah. Seu nome será Rebekah.

_Flasch Back off._

– Estamos sozinhos. – Damon diz entrando na sala.

– Então podemos dar inicio. Pronta Alice? – eu digo sorrindo friamente em sua direção.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Não era o que esperavam, não é mesmo? rsrsrsrsrsrs Mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... O próximo irá revelar ainda muito mais... Reviews?


	44. Lembranças Motivos e revelações pt 23

**Notas da autora: **Oi lindas! Como eu havia mencionado no capítulo anterior, os capítulos a seguir será para elucidar suas curiosidades sobre a trama, esse em particular e o outro mostrará o que se seguiu para que Mikael passasse a odiar os filhos... Logo voltaremos a Klaus e Alice (talvez eu volte neles no próximo capítulo mesmo) e finalmente a Bella, ok?  
Agora vamos à história...

**Pov Mikael.**

Eu olho em direção ao som sofrido que era proferido dos lábios rubros da jovem bruxa ao leito de cama.

A bruxa chamada Greta se encontrava se contorcendo em cima da cama em sua fase de transição para vampiro. Para minha frustração seu coração havia dado indícios de que iria parar em meu caminho ao fugir com ela em meus braços. E eu me vi com duas opções.

A primeira era esperar que ela sobrevivesse aos ferimentos graves e a perda extensiva de sangue, pois eu contava em usar seus poderes de bruxa para fortalecer meu pequeno exercito.

A segunda eu a transformaria em vampira assegurando sua vida, contudo, ela perderia seu poder e com isso ela só poderia me fornecer informações e conhecimentos sobre os feitiços que eu procurava.

Não foi preciso pensar muito sobre a escolha a ser feita, porém. Seu coração falhou um momento depois em minha corrida e eu mordo meu pulso enchendo sua boca com meu sangue e torço seu pescoço ouvindo um alto estalo.

Eu volto meu olhar à figura que se contorcia na cama de madeira.

Eu espero que você seja útil, para seu próprio bem. Eu penso sobriamente.

Suspiro, tombando minha cabeça na cadeira em que me encontro sentado, e deixo minha mente vagar a um passado distante.

Seriam três longos dias.

_Flasch back on._

Eu saio de casa cedo, e olho curioso às pessoas que olham para cima do grande carvalho.

Eu franzi a testa quando ouvi uma risada insolente, vindo da parte superior da árvore do grande carvalho branco.

Eu bufo em frustração. Deus me livre do meu filho mais velho!

Niklaus foi o eterno espinho ao meu lado, ele não possuía um osso obediente em todo seu corpo.

Ele sempre me desafiava intencionalmente. Ele ignorava todas as regras que eu passava com um largo sorriso no rosto. Aos 12 anos de idade, meu filho de cabelo encaracolado já conseguiu irritar meus vizinhos permanentemente com suas brincadeiras elaborados e levou sua mãe para puxar mechas de cabelos todos os dias. E como adulto, ele não havia mudado em nada.

Eu balancei a cabeça em irritação ao vê-lo gracejar com seus irmãos em cima da árvore, rindo de suas próprias piadas, muitos que andavam ali perto pararam em volta da árvore escutando o que Niklaus falava, alguns riam abertamente de suas palhaçadas.

Não importava o que Niklaus fazia ou dizia, ele sempre se tornava o centro das atenções. Todos paravam para ouvi-lo. Ele era um orador nato e mesmo quando falava bobagens, as pessoas paravam para escutá-lo.

Niklaus tinha um grande potencial, eu mesmo podia ver o líder que ele podia ser, mas o mesmo parecia fazer questão de viver despreocupado, não levando nada a sério.

Só havia uma coisa que parecia fazê-lo ser responsável e cuidadoso, ou melhor, dizendo, uma única pessoa.

Rebekah.

Eu ficava sempre surpreendido em seu tratamento com sua irmã mais nova, ele sempre parecia atento a suas necessidades, não que ele fosse indiferente aos seus outros irmãos, mas Rebekah parecia fazê-lo mais atento... Mais maduro.

Meus olhos pousaram na figura de Rebekah que olhava o irmão com adoração.

Rebekah havia acabado de fazer dezesseis anos e estava se mostrando uma moça muito bonita e encantadora. Suas curvas eram suaves e proporcionais que a fazia olhar muito sensual e aliado a sua aparente inocência a tornava desejável para muitos rapazes.

Eu mesmo me vi desejando ela vez ou outra, mas quando tais pensamentos passavam pela minha cabeça, eu os afastava para longe. Eu podia não ser muito fiel a minha esposa, mas Rebekah era minha filha e eu não seria capaz de fazer algo nesse sentido. Devo confessar que em muitas ocasiões eu me vi mais do que tentado em esquecer sobre isso.

Eu visitei seu quarto em muitas ocasiões, no começo eu apenas olhava para ela. Seus cabelos dourados espalhados pelo travesseiro, as curvas suaves que mesmo a camisola modesta não conseguia esconder. Com o tempo apenas olhar não era suficiente e eu precisei tocar sua pele de porcelana. Ela era linda.

Em muitos momentos eu tentava ver traços nela para me lembrar de que ela era minha filha e o que eu estava fazendo era errado.

Ela lembrava tanto Niklaus.

Mas mesmo lembrando meu filho mais velho não esmorecia meu desejo por ela, mesmo não podendo deseja-la eu me vi desejando-a. E estava cada dia mais difícil de vê-la como minha filha.

Suspirei ao sentir a presença de Esther ao meu lado. Esther e eu havia nos casado em um acordo entre nossas famílias. Meu pai me dizia que ela seria uma boa esposa e mesmo já amando outra mulher eu obedeci a seus comandos e aceitei sua palavra. E em todos os anos que veio depois disso Esther havia provado ser uma boa esposa.

Mesmo quando eu não consegui ficar longe da minha amada, no qual passou a ser minha amante, Esther se manteve devota a mim. Eu sabia que eu não era o melhor marido, mesmo quando eu tentava, e se eu fosse sincero comigo mesmo, eu não queria ser. Tanto que viajei de encontro a minha amante, mesmo tendo Esther pronta a dar a luz a qualquer momento.

Meus pensamentos só tinha lugar para a mulher que meu coração havia escolhido, e que a qualquer minuto também poderia entrar em trabalho de parto e eu queria estar ao seu lado quando chegasse a hora.

Esther havia dado a luz a Rebekah, quando eu me encontrava em viagem.

Eu havia ficado surpreso ao voltar e ver como Niklaus havia se apegado ao bebê. Ele passava tanto ou mais tempo com ela do que a própria Esther. Eu mesmo não a peguei tanto como Niklaus pareceu pegá-la. Ele parecia encantado com tudo que dizia a seu respeito. E tal devoção não diminuiu conforme ela crescia.

Nesse meu retorno eu havia trazido Damon que estava com três anos e Edward com apenas alguns dias de vida. A mãe deles... A mulher que eu amava, havia morrido ao dar a luz e eu me vi tendo que leva-los até minha esposa oficial.

Tristeza e dor pela perda me consumiam.

Felizmente, Esther que já sabia de meus encontros furtivos, recebeu meus filhos como o seus próprios. Não que eu fosse lhe dar outra opção, mas eu fiquei aliviado em ver que ela dava a mesma atenção e o mesmo carinho a eles como ela dava aos nossos. Ela chegou até mesmo a amamentar Edward, da mesma forma que amamentava nossa filha Rebekah.

Pela primeira vez, eu concordei com meu falecido pai que Esther era uma escolha sensata para esposa. Ela era bonita, desejável e acima de tudo submissa. E como ele mesmo havia mencionado uma vez, ela seria uma boa mãe para meus filhos. Mesmo ao saber sobre meus encontros extraconjugais, ela nunca disse uma palavra sobre isso.

Eu volto meu olhar ao centro da comoção a minha frente. Niklaus agora contava uma história que pareceu prender ainda mais a atenção dos que passava.

Eu olhei algumas moças sorrirem em sua direção, mas mesmo seu sorriso faiscando em seus lábios em retorno, ele não era tão caloroso.

Havia muitos boatos das moças que ele 'dormia' em toda a aldeia, e era notório que ele não ficava com a mesma moça por mais de dois ou três dias. Era como se nenhuma delas o pudesse agradar por muito mais tempo.

Niklaus já havia completado vinte e nove anos e ao que parecia não estava pensando em se casar tão cedo.

Certamente queria se divertir um pouco mais, como se não tivesse se divertido o suficiente. Eu penso em desgosto.

Eu olho ao redor vendo meus outros filhos. Jasper na medida em que foi crescendo aderiu às mesmas formas insolentes de seu irmão mais velho. Damon que no momento sussurrava algo no ouvido de uma ruiva que exibia uma coloração em sua face semelhante a seus cabelos começara a dar os mesmo indícios. Somente Edward parecia obediente e fiel as minhas palavras, sem nunca retrucar... E Rebekah, era uma moça muito obediente, mesmo em sua alegria exuberante.

Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo de meus outros filhos. Eu dou um passo em direção à comoção, para dar fim nas palhaçadas, quando uma mão pousa em braço.

Eu olho surpreso para Esther.

– Deixe-os se divertirem um pouco Mikael. – ela suplica.

– Se divertir? Eles estão se fazendo de tolo para toda essa gente. – eu digo exasperado. Vendo seus olhos suplicantes, eu suspiro em derrota. – Eu vou sair para caçar, volto antes do fim do dia.

_Flasch Back off._

Eu saio de meu devaneio, ao ouvir sons de choro. Eu queria tanto poder lembrar o nome de minha amada. Eu suspiro, antes de voltar a fechar meus olhos novamente, ignorando os pedidos de suplicas de Greta para mata-la e acabar com sua dor.

_Flasch back on_.

Dois irresponsáveis.

Eu não podia acreditar que Niklaus e Jasper tiveram a audácia de chegarem atrasados em uma reunião convocada por mim. E para meu desgosto o meu filho insolente ainda tinha que proferir palavras tolas, instigando o povo contra mim.

Niklaus precisava de uma lição. Ele deveria mostrar respeito por mim, ao menos, na frente de outras pessoas, mas não, ele tinha que debater sobre minha conduta. Eu era um dos lideres dessa comunidade, eu sabia melhor como as coisas deveria ser feitas.

Eu esperei todos irem para sua casa e segui o caminho que eu tinha visto Esther e Niklaus seguirem. Eu caminho determinado, mas paro ao ouvir as palavras de Klaus.

– Não mãe. Eu me preocupo com Rebekah. Ela já está em idade de se casar e talvez seja hora de conversar sobre isso. O Rapaz Salvatore parece um bom partido e ela estaria segura com ele.

– Niklaus! Você fala como se ela não estivesse segura em nossa própria casa.

– Mas ela nã... – Eu vejo Niklaus passar a mãos nos cabelos em frustração antes de continuar. – Não é o que estou dizendo. – outra pausa. – Rebekah é minha filha e eu me preocupo com o seu futuro.

– Schschschsch... Fique quieto Niklaus, você nunca deveria dizer isso. É perigoso. Se alguém escuta...

Eu dou alguns passos para trás. Um frio se instalou em meu intimo.

Rebekah era filha de Klaus? Como?

Em meu choque eu não percebo quando Niklaus sai, deixando sua mãe sozinha. Antes mesmo que eu dou um passo em sua direção eu vejo Ayana se aproximando de Esther. Eu afasto meus pensamentos sobre Rebekah para uma analise posterior e me concentro ao desenrolar a minha frente.

– Você não pode fazer isso. – Ayana declara aflita.

– Você não pode me impedir Ayana.

– Mas você estará desiquilibrando todo o equilíbrio da natureza ao fazê-lo. E isso terá graves consequências.

– Eu não vou perder mais nenhum filho meu. – Esther diz fria.

Nesse momento eu deixo que elas percebam minha presença caminhando em sua direção fazendo barulho propositalmente.

– Qual é o problema?

Esther começa a dizer sobre um feitiço que ela estava determinada a fazer. Feitiço que garantiria força, velocidade e imortalidade para nossa família. Ayana por outro lado começa a dizer os perigos desse feitiço dizendo que teria um grande preço a pagar por fazê-lo. Esther nunca havia mencionado o feitiço antes, talvez ela não tivesse o conhecimento sobre ele antes, pois isso certamente teria evitado muitas mortes de nosso vilarejo diante de tantos ataques de lobisomens, ou pelo menos, teria nos dado uma chance de nos defender.

– Pense bem, Esther. Niklaus não pode tomar essa poção. – ela olha sugestivamente em direção a Esther e de volta para mim.

Antes que eu possa perguntar o motivo, ela praticamente corre nos deixando sozinhos em um silêncio profundo.

Nesse mesmo dia, eu ajudei Esther preparar a poção para que bebêssemos a fim de adquirir imortalidade.

Quando a poção estava feita as palavras de Ayana voltam a minha mente.

– O que Ayana quis dizer sobre Niklaus não poder beber a poção? O que isso quer dizer? – Eu pergunto duramente a vendo hesitar e estremecer visivelmente. Eu queria saber o que está incomodando ela tão grandemente, para torná-la com tanto medo de me dizer.

–Niklaus - ela diz tremula e faz uma pausa - não é seu filho, ele é filho de um dos homens que se transformam em lobisomem e isso pode afetar sua transformação.

Imediatamente, eu sinto meus olhos alargarem e eu olho para minha esposa em descrença. Seus olhos estão rasos de lagrimas e eu fecho meus olhos, tentando conter a fúria que corre através de mim.

– O que você quer dizer, ele não é meu filho? – Eu exclamo. Minha voz reverberando fora das paredes de nossa casa. Esther encolhe e involuntariamente dá um passo para trás. Ela já me viu assim antes e isso só piora a partir daqui. - Você-você-você-você vagabunda! - Eu grito em frustração, olhando furioso para ela.

Avanço em sua direção, enquanto ela dá passos incertos para trás até encostar-se à parede. Eu levanto a minha mão como se quisesse bater nela e ela fecha os olhos esperando o golpe. Rapidamente, eu descarto e olho para minha mão, surpreendido comigo mesmo. Eu sabia de muitos homens que batia em suas esposas, mas eu nunca havia batido em Esther e não iria começar agora.

Eu fecho meus olhos, tentando me recompor.

– Quando? – Digo calmamente, meus olhos ainda fechados. Eu podia ouvi-la chorando silenciosamente na minha frente, mas eu não fiz nenhum movimento para confortá-la.

– Você es-estava viajando. – ela engasga, um soluço escapa antes de continuar. – Mikael, desculpe-me. Eu não consigo sequer expressar como eu me arrependo do que fiz.

Eu estava levemente chocado. Eu não esperava essa traição de Esther. Ela sempre era tão dócil e mesmo que a principio ela havia se casado comigo em um arranjo por entre nossos pais, ela pareceu crescer em amor comigo com a convivência, mesmo que eu não pudesse dizer o mesmo sobre mim.

Esther era bonita e até mesmo desejável, mas eu não a amava. Eu era grato que ela conseguiu me dar herdeiros que poderia levar meu legado... Mas um deles não era meu filho. Era um bastardo.

Ela ousou me trair. Eu balanço a cabeça, ainda em estado de choque.

– Como poderia fazer isso? Fazer isso comigo? A nossa família? Eu deveria jogá-la na rua! – Eu travo meu maxilar ao ouvir seu choro crescer mais alto. – Quantas vezes você me traiu com ele? – Eu praticamente cuspo as palavras com nojo do que ela havia feito.

Algumas lágrimas caem pelo seu rosto, e ela limpa-as furiosamente.

– Uma vez. Apenas uma vez. – Ela diz, e eu deixo de fora uma respiração profunda, nem mesmo eu sabia que estava segurando ele em primeiro lugar. Ela engole de volta um soluço e tenta acalmar-se. - Sinto muito pelo que fiz. Eu mesmo não sei por que fiz isso.

– Você fez, por que queria se vingar de mim. Por eu tê-la traído com...

– Não ouse falar o nome dela.

– Eu sabia. Você recebeu meus filhos com os braços abertos...

– Eles são nossos filhos. Damon e Edward são meus filhos também. Eu os amo como se os mesmo tivessem saído de dentro de mim, não importa se foi aquela vad...

– Não ouse você chamá-la de vadia, pois você não tem nenhuma moral para dizer isso dela. Você sabia que eu já amava outra mulher quando se casou comigo, eu nunca escondi.

O silencio na sala é alto e cheio de pensamentos não ditos. Eu sou o único a quebrá-lo. Tantas perguntas executando através de minha mente me enchendo de raiva e frustração.

– Você o ama? – eu pergunto incerto de querer saber a resposta. Ela me olha com dor em seus olhos e curva sua cabeça em culpa.

Eu dou um passo em sua direção e paro novamente.

– Rebekah não é minha filha, não é mesmo?

Ela me olha assustada, mas diante de meu olhar, ela é incapaz de mentir.

– Não. Ela é filha de Niklaus.

– Como?

Ela passa a narrar toda a história sobre o nascimento de nossa filha morta e de como Rebekah havia tomado seu lugar.

Eu fui enganado. Eu havia criado dois bastardos sobre o meu teto. Raiva foi crescendo em meu âmago em cada palavra que era proferida de seus lábios.

Eu me viro para a porta para sair incapaz de ficar mais um segundo em sua presença, quando sua mão repousa em meu braço.

– Aonde vai? O que pensa em fazer? – ela diz urgentemente.

– Eu preciso de ar fresco. – eu digo puxando meu braço de forma brusca.

– Mas é noite de lua cheia.

– Não importa. – eu digo fechando a porta ao passar.

Eu andei nas ruas que se encontravam vazia, tendo cada morador em suas receptivas casas. Os talismãs de proteção firmemente colocados em cada porta, para que assim impedisse os lobisomens de entrar, caso ele venham se aventurar em se aproximar de uma das casas, quando escuto uma risada melódica, uma risada que eu conhecia bem.

Rebekah.

Ela ria divertida de algo que um rapaz falava em sua orelha, antes de beijá-lo e correr em direção à casa de sua amiga Tatia, eu vejo o rapaz se afastando e com passadas rápidas eu chego até Rebekah que ao notar minha presença me olha assustada.

– Papai! Não é o que está pensando. – ela diz nervosa.

Eu sinto um som gutural se formar em meu peito. Mais uma mentirosa.

Eu a pego bruscamente pelo braço e a puxo em direção contrária que ela seguia a principio.

– Papai, onde está me levando? – ela pergunta receosa ao ver nos afastando da vila. – Papai?


	45. LembrançasMotivos e revelaçõespt 33

**Notas da autora:**

Oi lindas! Sobre o capítulo... Ele está um pouco tenso, eu tinha escrito ele antes e reescrito novamente e espero que não tenha ficado muito mais tenso do que pretendia a principio... Eu iria ficar detalhando e me aprofundando mais nele, mas acho que ele já ficou muito mais estendido do que o planejado, mas acredito que deve dar uma boa visão do que se passa com Mikael... No próximo teremos um pouco de Alice, já que ele não é tão extenso e teremos o foco voltado novamente para Bella e os quatro Originais que é o foco principal da história, ok?  
Agora vamos à história...

**Pov Mikael.**

_**Flasch back on.**_

Eu levei Rebekah para uma cabana que ficava muito distante do vilarejo.

– Papai, por que estamos aqui.

– Não me chame de papai. – eu gritei com ela, e ela recuou assustada o que me enfureceu mais ainda.

– Papai...

E antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, eu bati nela. Apenas um tapa, mas o suficiente para que ela caísse de forma desajeitada no chão. Eu voltei a mim, quando escuto um baque surdo em sua queda. Eu abaixei-me para ver seu estado, havia um corte profundo em sua cabeça... Muito sangue era jorrado de seu ferimento.

Eu pego seu corpo flácido e o coloco na cama ali presente e tento acordá-la, mas ela não reage. Eu coloco minha cabeça em cima de seu peito e um suspiro de alivio sai de meus lábios ao ouvir seu coração bater baixinho.

Eu precisava buscar alguém para ajuda-la. Ayana. Ela poderia me ajudar.

Eu volto à vila e encontro Ayana e a levo para a cabana com a finalidade de cuidar de Rebekah.

– Por que não a levou para sua casa? – Ayana pergunta olhando curiosa ao redor. – Mikael? – ela pergunta ao ver que eu não lhe fornecia uma resposta.

– Eu não queria preocupar Esther. – eu minto, se ela desconfiou da minha mentira ela não demonstrou. – Pode ficar aqui com ela, até que eu resolva algumas coisas?

– Claro, mas...

– Ótimo, eu não irei demorar. – eu digo antes de sair rapidamente, eu não queria ter que responder mais perguntas.

E volto a fazer meu caminho para a vila. Eu já tinha um plano definido em minha cabeça. Eu levaria Rebekah para longe... Para um lugar bem distante, onde ninguém nos conhecesse e assim Rebekah poderia ser minha esposa.

Quando eu cheguei à vila descubro que o bastardo havia fugido durante a noite com a intenção de ver os lobisomens e que isso acabou por ser a morte para meu filho mais novo. Joshua. Somente Niklaus parecia alheio ao fato de seus irmãos tinham a tendência de segui-lo por onde quer que ele ande. Isso era culpa dele, por ser tão irresponsável.

Mas sem saber ele havia me dado uma boa justificativa para a ausência de Rebekah. Não foi difícil encenar a morte de minha filha. De certa forma ela havia morrido naquela noite e logo daria vida a minha nova esposa.

Depois de uma discursão e uma volta na vila para arranjar o que era necessário eu voltei para casa. Edward, Damon e Jasper consolavam Niklaus que parecia arrasado junto a ambos os caixões. Eu subi as escadas, indiferente a cena a minha frente para encontrar minha esposa 'amada' sentada em nossa cama.

Uma garrafa em cima da mesa de cabeceira me chamou a atenção.

– É a poção que preparamos... – ela disse a guisa de explicações. Ah é claro. A poção de vida eterna...

Eu olhei curioso, colocando um pouco em uma taça. Eu podia ver sua coloração vermelha... Eu podia ver as possibilidades surgirem em minha cabeça e então em um único movimento eu bebo todo o conteúdo de minha taça.

– Não vejo nenhuma mudança.

– Por que é necessário que você morra para voltar a renascer como imortal.

Eu olhei intrigado para ela. Ela estava querendo dizer que eu deveria me matar?

Era um truque?

– Esther. – eu digo suave, me aproximando dela, acariciando seu rosto com ternura. – Desculpe-me por ter reagido como eu reagi. Eu fiquei... Surpreso. Eu te amo. – ela me olhava com lágrimas em seus olhos. Eu tinha que faze-la acreditar em mim. – Não importa se Niklaus não é nosso filho. Ele é seu filho e eu o amarei como se fosse meu. Digo, eu o amo como meu. Sei que temos muitas divergências... - eu suspirei abraçando ela. Fiquei abraçado a ela por alguns minutos antes de voltar a falar.

– Perdemos dois filhos hoje, não podemos perder mais nenhum.

– Não, não podemos. Mas a poção vai dar certo.

– Eu acabo de tomar a poção e não vejo nenhum resultado, eu não...

– É porque preciso que você morra antes de poder renascer imortal. – ela volta a dizer.

– Bem sendo assim. – eu pego minha espada e coloco de encontro ao meu peito e olho para ela, nenhuma cintilação de mentira em seu rosto. Uma coisa que eu gostava de Esther é que se podia ver a sinceridade em seu rosto. – Te vejo daqui a pouco.

Então eu enfio a espada em meu peito e minha visão escurece. Eu não sei quanto tempo estive 'morto', mas lembro de vagamente de acordar e Esther estar ao meu lado com uma das moças do vilarejo.

– É necessário que você beba sangue para completar a transformação. – eu escuto ela murmurar.

Não era preciso ela dizer duas vezes e logo eu mordo o pescoço da jovem presente, mas seu corpo seca antes mesmo que eu possa ficar realmente saciado.

Minha mente fica mais clara e eu passo a me lembrar de todos os acontecimentos. Eu pego Esther pelo pescoço a fazendo arfar em surpresa.

– Mikael...

– Sua ordinária, eu deveria te matar, mas eu acho que seria pouco pelo que me fez... – Uma ideia se passa em minha cabeça e eu a solto indo em direção à porta.

– O que vai fazer? – ela pergunta aflita. – Eu pensei que...

– Você pensou que eu tinha lhe perdoado, não é mesmo? – eu indago friamente.

E antes que ela possa falar mais alguma coisa eu desço as escadas e vou em direção ao meu... Ao bastardo que eu havia criado como filho e sem mais demora eu enfio minha espada em seu peito e retirando rapidamente vendo o sangue escorrer de minha espada para o chão.

Jasper se recuperou rapidamente do choque e sacou sua própria espada, mas antes mesmo que ele deferisse um único golpe eu já o tinha no chão. Logo eu tinha matado Damon e Edward. Eu não podia acreditar que meus próprios filhos haviam me desafiado tentando me atacar por Niklaus.

Esther me olha chocada ao pé da escada.

– Isso é tudo culpa sua. – eu digo friamente passando por ela.

Rebekah demorou cerca de dois dias antes de seu coração começar a falhar. Ela havia perdido muito sangue... Eu dei a poção que eu havia trago de casa para ela e enterrei minha espada em seu peito. Ela apenas deixou escapar um suspiro.

Ayana havia me explicado o que esperar dessa nova vida. Foi um pouco hilário descobrir que ela tinha anseio de se casar comigo, mas eu não iria desiludi-la agora. Não quando ela estava sendo tão útil.

Quando ela acordou, eu já tinha trazido um jovem para ela se alimentar. O jovem que eu a tinha visto aos beijos, o jovem Salvatore. Mas antes que o coração do jovem parasse de bater, ela deu o seu sangue para ele, ao ver que ele estava morrendo, em completo desespero para que ele vivesse e quando o coração do jovem Stefan parou de bater ela caiu chorando por sobre seu corpo.

Eu a deixei velar o corpo do seu namorado. Eu dizia a mim mesmo que isso era aceitável, mas logo ela seria minha esposa e tais comportamentos teria que ser modificado.

No mesmo dia eu descobri através de Ayana que tanto Niklaus como meus outros filhos estavam 'vivos'. É claro, Esther provavelmente já havia dado a poção aos filhos antes mesmo que eu tivesse chegado.

Três dias depois para a alegria de Rebekah Stefan Salvatore acordou. Eu tentei mata-lo, mas ao ver que Rebekah não me permitiria sem uma luta eu resolvi mudar os meus planos.

Talvez eu devesse mantê-lo por algum tempo. Afinal, eu não tinha apenas um filho para matar, mas quatro.

Eu imobilizo Stefan e olho profundamente em seus olhos.

– Você vai fazer tudo que eu pedir. E caso Rebekah se aproxime ou mesmo revele a seus irmãos que ela se encontra viva, eu quero que você enfie uma estaca em seu peito. Compreende? – eu digo a ele.

– Sim. – ele responde.

Rebekah arfa em surpresa e volta a abraçar Stefan que nesse momento a enlaça em conforto.

Eu teria que esperar para fazer de Rebekah minha esposa. Eu teria que me livrar de seus irmãos em primeiro lugar.

Nesse instante Esther entra na cabana e antes que ela de um passo para dentro eu a pego pelo pescoço e arfo em surpresa ao ter uma estaca cravada em meu peito.

O som de uma iluminação a vela e o fraco cheio de fumaça me faz despertar. Eu abro os olhos e espero eles se ajustarem na penumbra. Sinto algo doce em meus lábios secos e passo sem mesmo perceber minha língua sobre eles... Sim, definitivamente algo bem doce, minha mente porem é um pouco nebulosa e em meu estado debilitado, isso é muito suscetível, mas a nevoa em minha mente se desfaz e nesse momento chega a meu conhecimento o que seria... Sangue. Sangue humano. Pareceram décadas que eu não bebia sangue ou qualquer outra coisa.

Eu desloco meu rosto para lado, em direção ao tentador gotejar que caia em minha boca e lá estava ela.

Ayana.

Eu apenas a fito, enquanto ela continua a pingar sangue em meus lábios com uma esponja. Antes eu era demais congelado e dormente, mas no momento eu estou muito consciente de meu corpo rígido e enfraquecido.

Ela apenas me olha. De alguma maneira eu me encontro vivo... Eu não posso me ajudar e volto a fechar meus olhos, soltando um suspiro tremulo. Eu movo meu corpo apenas um pouco, eu sinto como se ele pudesse ranger como uma casa velha e meus músculos secos estão doloridos de tão secos me fazendo imóvel novamente.

Mas o pescoço de Ayana está a poucos metros de distancia, eu posso ouvir seu sangue correndo em suas veias e o som tentador de sua pulsação lenta.

Vendo meu estado debilitado, Ayana baixa sua guarda e se aproxima um pouco mais.

Apesar de meu estado enfraquecido, eu sou um Original, um Original com sangue humano em meu sistema.

Não levou muito tempo para agarrar seu corpo frágil e afundar meus dentes em sua jugular antes mesmo dela colocar dois e dois junto. Em apenas três ou quatro goles eu me senti renovado. Ainda assim, eu continuei a beber. Sinto seu corpo relaxar em meus braços e murmúrios de maldições em seus lábios, antes que ela perca a consciência.

Então finalmente, eu a solto. Seu corpo desliza de minhas mãos, caindo no chão em um som audível.

Com um gesto elegante, eu me levanto, olhando o corpo inerte no chão. Seu coração ainda bate, mas o som é baixo e eu sei que não batera muito mais tempo.

Suspiro. Eu precisava de respostas e ela era a única que poderia me dá-las. Eu mordo meu pulso, levando ele a seus lábios quase brancos e deixo meu sangue fluir em sua boca.

Ela faz um som assustado e indignado, tentando afastar minha mão, mas eu seguro sua cabeça com uma mão, enquanto com a outra eu pressiono firmemente em seus lábios. Ela luta um pouco mais com minha pressão, o que me faz um pouco irritado.

– Beba. – eu ordeno duramente, ela apenas me olha com seus olhos arregalados.

Quando eu noto seu rosto voltar a ter uma coloração mais saudável, eu retiro minha pressão sobre ela, afastando poucos passos de onde ela se encontra. Ela apenas me olha com raiva.

Eu olho seus lábios sujos de sangue e sem duvida lá contem muitas palavras aquecidas, com raiva, que ela quer me dizer.

– Quanto tempo eu estou..?

– Quase um ano.

Eu perdi um ano. Faço uma nota mental para fazer Esther pagar por isso, antes de por fim na vida do filho dela e dos traidores que ficaram ao seu lado.

Eu olho a minha volta pela primeira vez. Eu estava em uma caverna.

– Estamos em uma caverna? – eu pergunto de forma rude.

– Sim. – ela murmura.

Se eu queria respostas dela, eu teria que ser mais educado e encantador, algo que eu poderia ser quando queria, mas tão raramente queria ser.

Se ela estava me ajudando, certamente isso teria a ver com Niklaus.

– Imagino que tenha me ajudado por causa de Niklaus, estou correto?

– Sim. – ela murmura novamente.

Eu sorrio com sua resposta e me abaixo ao seu lado, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha. A tensão de seu corpo torna obvio a vontade dela de fugir, mas ela bravamente se mantem na mesma posição.

– Então acredito que eu terei que lidar com esse... Problema.

Em vez do comentário sarcástico, que eu sei que ela quer falar, ela diz audível.

– Sim, eu certamente espero que sim.

– Eu vou mata-lo, não se preocupe. Imagino que precise dessa estaca para mata-lo. – eu digo mostrando a estaca que até recentemente estava encravado em meu peito.

– Você não pode mata-lo. – ela diz simplesmente, me fazendo estreitar meus olhos em sua direção. – Klaus é um hibrido a estaca não tem efeito sobre ele.

Eu aperto meus dentes com força ao ouvi-la chama-lo pelo apelido ridículo que Niklaus havia se dado. Eu continuo olhando Ayana que apesar de mostrar desconfiança, há um desespero e uma esperança nela que facilita bastante a conversação.

Eu poderia pensar em dez outras pessoas que eu gostaria de encontrar ao acordar do que a bruxa a minha frente.

– Explique.

– Klaus não pode ser morto com a estaca. Prata cura os ferimentos e quaisquer males de um lobisomem e para matar um Original e preciso uma adaga de prata embebecido em pó de carvalho branco, e diante disso ele não poderá ser morto, pois a adaga de prata o curaria.

Eu comprimo meus lábios em uma linha fina enquanto o pensamento se afunda em minha mente. Fúria corria por todo meu corpo. Eu não poderia matar o bastardo.

Inferno!

Brevemente, sinto o desejo de transformar Ayana em pó, porém me abstenho, e sorrio para ela.

– Imagino que você tenha outro modo de isto ser feito.

– Sim. – ela pausa. – Klaus pode ser morto, mas não antes de encontrar sua companheira. – outra pausa. – Mas ela precisa entrega-los a você... Ela tem que dizer as palavras ou...

_**Flasch back off**_.

A bruxa ao leito começava a dar sinais de que iria acordar a qualquer momento. Eu olhei vagamente para ela resmungar enquanto seu rosto é banhado com lagrimas de dor.

Eu estava muito frustrado por não poder ter tido conseguido trazer o corpo de Edward junto comigo.

Eu não conseguia compreender o que havia se passado. Em um momento eu havia cravado a estaca no peito de Edward e no outro eu tinha sido lançado a metros de distancia de onde ele se encontrava. Eu havia ficado um pouco atordoado, a me ver, deitado contra o chão no meio da floresta, tendo algumas árvores quebradas de onde eu havia sido lançado.

Eu voltei cautelosamente de volta e com espanto eu vejo uma menina sentada acariciando os cabelos cor de bronze. Ela em nenhum momento olha em minha direção.

Eu vou de encontro a ela, com o pensamento firmemente em mata-la por interferi em meus planos, no entanto, uma parede invisível não me deixa chegar sequer alguns metros de onde eles se encontram. Eu apalpo a 'parede' invisível. Ela é bem solida. Eu forço minhas mãos, meu corpo... Mas ela não cede.

– Você não vai leva-lo. – eu ouço sua voz suave, quase melódica.

Eu olho a menina que continua a acariciar os cabelos de Edward de forma inabalável. E percebo que a menina a minha frente só podia ser uma pessoa. Ela era a Escolhida de meus filhos.

Eu não conseguia entender como ela podia criar uma barreira protetora a sua volta, ela não era uma vampira, ou eu teria sentido o seu cheiro, contudo, sua fragrância era humana, ela exalava uma fragrância deliciosa, mas humana.

– Me entregue ele, e eu deixarei que você viva.

– Não.

– Você não precisa ficar presa a eles. Sei que não é o que deseja. Eu posso acabar com seus problemas, você só precisa dizer as palavras. "Eu os entrego".

O silencio era denso enquanto eu esperava sua resposta.

– Eu não vou entrega-los a você. – sua voz suave se faz ouvir novamente.

Maldita!

– Então, acredito que isso não me deixa outra escolha, que não seja matar você. – eu digo friamente, mas ela nada diz. Inferno! – Aproveite o pouco tempo que tem com eles. – Eu digo antes de pegar o corpo flácido da jovem bruxa aos meus pés.


	46. Peter

**Pov Klaus.**

Eu olhei para Alice esperando sua resposta. Ela não tinha contado nada que eu não soubesse ou imaginasse. Foi tedioso escutar seus planos com o vampiro que ela acreditava estar no amor e como ela havia descoberto que ela não era aquela que ele amava.

A única surpresa foi saber a identidade do tal vampiro.

Stefan Salvatore.

Eu nunca imaginei que ele estaria vivo... Eu me lembrava dele, como não poderia? Ele tinha sido em minha mente desde que minha... Filha havia colocado os olhos sobre ele. Eu me lembrava dos olhos sonhadores de Rebekah ao falar sobre ele... Eu tinha presenciado seu romance florescer e tinha garantido ficar atento a suas intenções para com ela.

Eu não queria que ela fosse magoada e estava disposto a matar quem quer que fosse que se atrevesse.

No inicio, eu tinha ficado com ciúmes, inseguro e com medo de perdê-la, mas eu não podia negar a felicidade que eu via em seus olhos quando ela estava com ele.

E quando eu tinha visto o interesse de Mikael sobre ela, eu tentei fazer minha mãe ver que Rebekah estava em idade para se casar, mesmo que eu ainda a visse como uma garotinha... Minha garotinha.

Eu estava presente quando ela disse a primeira palavra... Meu nome. Eu estava no momento quando ela deu seu primeiro passo e aparei-a quando ela se desiquilibrou impedindo sua queda e, eu seria amaldiçoado se deixasse Mikael colocar suas mãos em cima dela.

Mas será que ele não... Eu havia falhado em protegê-la? Era esse o motivo dela não ter ido a nós? Ela nós odiava? Odiava a mim?

Jasper soube que Rebekah era minha filha no momento que ela fez treze anos. Eu tinha ficado com muita raiva ao ver o menino que tinha lhe roubado seu primeiro beijo em seu aniversário.

Jasper me parou de dar uma surra no moleque atrevido e eu deixei escapar a verdade por meus lábios e depois disso ele meio que se tornou meu confidente e eu o dele.

Damon e Edward só souberam bem mais tarde, praticamente uma década depois de nos tornar o que somos hoje.

– Alice! – eu disse com raiva. Ela estremeceu com minha voz, piscando seus olhos freneticamente.

Eu olhei a vampira a minha frente. Sua figura era patética. Sua roupa estava desalinhada, com sangue seco em algumas partes e seus olhos estavam arregalados de pavor.

Damon se aproximou e ela passou a tremer mais violentamente quando ele colocou seus dedos nos dois buracos em seu pescoço.

Era humilhante para um vampiro ser tratado como alimento e pelos gritos que ela havia proferido a mordida que Damon havia dado a ela havia sido mais do que dolorosa. Eu podia dizer que ela estava com sorte, pois se fosse eu a mordê-la eu teria arrancado pelo menos uma parte dela, tamanha era minha raiva e frustração e pelo seu olhar ela também sabia.

Damon a mordeu por duas vezes e não conseguiu descobrir nada em relação ao paradeiro de Mikael... Damon ficara muito irritado e quebrou o braço de Alice, a feita ficar inconsciente por alguns minutos o que só aumentou nossa raiva.

Mas diferente de Damon que quebrou alguns moveis em sua fúria pegando uma garrafa de Whisker e entornando em um copo ao se sentar pesadamente ao meu lado, eu me mantive em uma expressão indiferente olhando a vampira que acordava assustada.

– Alice, eu estou desapontado com você. – eu disse frio. – Quando você apareceu para Jasper para contar sobre seu... Hã... Deslize. Eu imaginei que teria mais a contar do que um caso de amor que não tenha dado certo.

– M-mas eu disse onde sua irmã está. – sua voz tremeu.

– Ah! Minha querida e pobre Alice, mas isso já era de meu conhecimento. – Ela apenas me olhou confusa. – Eu tenho meus próprios meios para saber. Os volturis pode ser bem uteis. Sua vida, no entanto é inútil para mim, e sem as suas visões... – eu dei de ombros, indiferente. - Mas...

– Mas? – eu podia ver medo e esperança em seus olhos. Eu quase ri de sua ingenuidade.

– Eu lhe darei uma chance de se redimir. – seus olhos ganharam mais confiança. – Eu quero que faça uma coisa por mim e se você for bem sucedida eu pouparei sua vida. Você tem a minha palavra.

– O que eu tenho que fazer?

**Pov Peter.**

Eu desligo o telefone e volto a minha atenção a minha esposa que me olha curiosa e um pouco impaciente. Ela sabia que eu estava retendo informações e eu não precisava ter o dom de Jasper para saber o quanto isso estava irritando ela.

– Charlotte. Eu tenho uma coisa para contar.

Eu estava preparado para isso. Outras vezes em que eu tive que dar noticia a ela eu tinha tido um tempo duro ao lidar com sua raiva por ser a última, a saber... Mas eu havia aprendido a lhe fazer elogios antes de quebrar as noticias isso a fazia abrandar sua ira.

Eu estava tentando imaginar uma maneira de dizer isso a ela, já há algum tempo, mas se eu tivesse dito mais cedo eu poderia ter fodido realmente as coisas para todos.

– Eu já disse que te amo hoje? – eu digo inocentemente.

– Sim, você já me disse agora, o que você quer? – ela perguntou franzindo sua testa em minha direção.

– Eu já lhe disse como sua beleza irradia hoje? – eu disse usando todo o meu charme. Eu até tentei piscar meus cílios, olhando ela com meus olhos vermelhos que eu acredito ser sensual.

– Peter... – ela disse em tom de aviso, colocando suas mãos em sua cintura.

– Eu trouxe isso para você. – eu digo pegando um ramalhete de flores e entregando para ela.

– Droga Peter! O que você fez de errado? – ela diz com raiva.

– Isso doí Char... Isso me magoa. – eu digo colocando minha mão em cima do peito, onde meu coração deveria estar batendo.

– Diga logo o que você fez? – Ela diz com raiva.

Fodeu. Acho que meu charme do Sul não está fazendo o efeito esperado...

– Nós vamos ter companhia. – eu digo simplesmente. – Um ser humano. – eu acrescento rapidamente.

– Ah Pedro! Você quase me enganou.

– É verdade. Eu juro.

– Diga-me o que sabe.

Eu olhei para ela apoplético e dei alguns passos para trás quando seu cenho se fechou novamente em uma carranca.

– Ok, ok. Ela é companheira dos Originais e está vindo para cá. Ela precisa de nós. – eu disse a ela e ela parou de me olhar de forma assassina.

– Por que não disse isso antes, seu idiota! Às vezes me pergunto se Jasper lhe deu sangue e veneno suficiente ao te transformar. –ela disse exasperada, e beijou minha testa. – Eu preciso arrumar os quartos de hospedes. – ela murmura indo em direção à escada. Eu sabia que ela estava feliz em ter companhia feminina, já fazia algum tempo que ela não tinha uma.

– Obrigada doçura. – eu disse a ela antes de pegar meu telefone.

Eu fiz minha chamada telefônica em menos de cinco minutos. Algo me disse que eu tinha que fazer isso rápido e, eu nunca fui de encontro a um sentimento.

Eu tinha para mim que os Originais não iriam ficar muito contentes por eu reter informações deles. Eu nem queria imaginar o que Jasper poderia fazer comigo... Mas eles precisavam de tempo com sua companheira, criar laços antes dela ser introduzida a outros vampiros.

Um vampiro macho poderia ser muito possessivo com seu companheiro e se eles não fossem acoplados poderia resultar até em morte se outro se aventurasse perto dela. E o meu dom me diz que eles já foram acoplados... Qual deles tinha sido o primeiro?

– Hey Char, qual deles você acha que inaugurou a menina? – antes mesmo que eu terminasse a sentença Charlotte já estava parada no meio da escada, olhando para mim.

– Se você valoriza sua vida, eu acho que é uma coisa que você não deve perguntar a nenhum deles... – estremeci com o pensamento. -... Mas eu tenho para mim que foi o Damon ou mesmo o Klaus. – ela sorriu marota antes de voltar a subir as escadas.

Eu estava começando a crescer animado com a chegada da companheira dos Originais. Algo me dizia que seria muito divertido ver o entrosamento entre ela e os Originais... Nós teríamos muita merda para por abaixo com o papai Original e eu teria um assento na primeira fila para curtir o show.

Mas por mais que eu quisesse passar um tempo com a garota humana, eu tenho o pressentimento que os Originais seriam do tipo de criança mesquinha e que não estavam dispostos a dividir a atenção de sua companheira.

– Char! É melhor você arrumar mais um dos quartos, teremos mais uma humana em nossa companhia.

– Não me diga que eles estão trazendo aquela bruxa junto com eles?

– Não, querida. Ela não está chegando perto desse lugar. – eu disse a ela.

Eu sabia que se Greta aparecesse aqui, Charlotte iria mata-la. Ela nunca tinha gostado de Greta e eu resolvi guardar a informação de que Greta apareceria futuramente e que ela poderia fazer o seu lance, então eu mantive minha boca fechada.

– Por que ela não vem, Peter? Eu sei que Klaus sempre está com ela à tira colo. – ela indagou com um brilho em seus olhos, que significava que ela sabia que eu sabia de algo e de que não era bom.

– Eles meio que tiveram uma briga, eu acho. – eu disse a ela, tentando com muito afinco não fazer uma careta. Uma briga seria um grande eufemismo para o que tinha acontecido.

– Acho melhor que Alice também não venha. – ela me olhou fixamente.

Ela não gostava da cadela desde a primeira vez que a tinha visto. Havia alguma coisa em Alice que despertava a desconfiança de Char.

Eu sabia que Alice nunca gostou de nós. Ela demonstrou bem em sua expressão quando Jasper a trouxe aqui quando estavam juntos... Felizmente esse relacionamento não tinha durado muito.

– Então quem é a outra humana?

– Seu nome é Bonnie, ela é a bruxa que estará nos ajudando. Você vai gostar dela.

– Mesmo? – ela perguntou desconfiada. Bruxas e vampiros não eram lá muito amigos.

– Você não confia em minhas palavras? Isso magoa Char.

– Você supera. – ela diz rindo. – Mas eu espero que você esteja certo. – ela diz séria. - Eu vou à cidade. Se vamos ter humanos, o melhor é abastecer os armários, afinal diferente de nós eles comem. – ela diz pegando a chave do carro no aparador e indo para a saída.

– Char! – ela voltou seu olhar para mim. – Traga algumas revistas e... Sorvete. Bella vai gostar e fará bons usos deles. – eu digo sorrindo.

– Peter... – ela me disse em um tom de aviso.

– Relaxe Char. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Ela apenas me olhou e suspirou ao ver que eu não lhe daria mais nenhuma explicação.

– Ok. Vejo você mais tarde. – ela diz e logo eu posso ouvir o som do motor do carro sendo ligado.

Eu pego meu telefone novamente. Eu tinha que ligar para Char... Ela tinha que comprar mais comida. Cães comem muito. Será que eu deveria ter avisado que teríamos alguns cães em nossa companhia... Não, eu não queria chateá-la com isso agora. Eles devem levar alguns dias para chegar aqui de qualquer forma.

**Pov Klaus**.

Eu olhei a paisagem que se desdobrava por detrás da janela.

– Você acha que ela vai conseguir? – perguntou Damon levando o copo de Whisker mais uma vez aos lábios.

Dei de ombros.

– Talvez sim, talvez não. Seja como for ela vai acabar morrendo.

– Você deu a sua palavra que se ela conseguisse você a pouparia.

– Eu sei o que eu disse. – ele me olhou curioso. – Eu disse que eu não iria mata-la, em nenhum momento eu disse a ela que vocês não iriam fazê-lo. – ele sorriu. – Além do mais, ela deve ficar mais preocupada no que Mikael fará com ela se descobrir.

Nesse momento o telefone celular de Damon toca e ele atende no segundo toque.

– Pronto. – Damon diz e eu podia ouvir rosna e sons de luta do outro lado da linha, e segundos depois ficar praticamente em silencio com apenas uma respiração ao fundo.

– Estamos levando Bella para casa de Peter. Encontre-nos lá. – disse Jasper antes de desligar sem mais nenhuma explicação.

Eu olho para Damon por um segundo e logo ambos estávamos dentro do carro a caminho da casa de Peter.

**Notas da autora:**

Hey! Não joguem pedra e nada de arrancar os cabelos rsrsrsrsrs É eu sei que estou deixando muita gente curiosa, mas logo vão saber o que está acontecendo... O Peter vai contar mais sobre o que está rolando... Do jeito dele rsrsrsrsrs E vamos voltar com o que está acontecendo com Bella já no próximo capítulo, ok? Momentos divertidos e picantes nos aguardam na casa de Peter *...*  
ps: Antes que me perguntem quem é Peter? Bem, ele já foi citado anteriormente e vocês vão conhecer mais um pouco sobre ele... É hora de juntar os personagens que estão dispersos...


	47. Ataque a casa dos Originais

**Pov Bella.**

Mesmo ainda parcialmente dormindo eu sentia os lábios de Edward contra os meus, estranhamente frios, como os dedos enlaçados aos meus acima de minha cabeça, mas muito doces, muito pacientes, como se ele estivesse mais do que disposto há esperar o tempo que fosse preciso até que eu me desse conta do que estava acontecendo... Até que eu despertasse completamente.

Eu desperto devagar, um pouco confusa e desorientada, e quando meu coração deu uma batida dupla explosiva, eu passo os braços em torno do seu pescoço, retribuindo o beijo, se afundando nele, exuberante pelo fato dos braços dele estarem me segurando firmemente, tendo seu perfume inebriando todos os meus sentidos. Inspirando aquele cheiro bom.

Seus beijos pareciam queimar através de minha pele, até a minha alma.

Meus pensamentos estavam enevoados com o súbito prazer que eu tinha vivenciado nessas ultimas vinte quatro horas com meus... Companheiros. Sim, meus companheiros. Por que negá-los agora? Eu não podia. Não mais. Eles eram meus companheiros. Eu podia sentir um sorriso em meus lábios de encontro aos seus e por algum motivo que eu desconheço e nesse momento eu não me importo, Edward sorri de encontro aos meus lábios sem, no entanto desgrudar seus lábios dos meus.

Ele ri por entre meus lábios, mordiscando meu lábio inferior, fazendo com que um gemido escape de meus lábios me contorcendo levement vez dele de gemer ao ter meu corpo roçando o seu. Pele com pele, visto que ambos ainda nos encontramos nus. Eu posso sentir sua excitação próximo a minha feminilidade fazendo meu centro inundar de calor.

Eu me aperto contra seu corpo, e ele intensifica ainda mais o beijo... Depois desce a boca de meus lábios até o meu queixo, em direção ao meu pescoço, enquanto abaixava um de seus braços e pousado sua mão sobre a curva de um de meus seios, eu podia sentir meu coração saltar sob seus dedos, disparando como um cão de caça, antes dele abaixar a cabeça para onde estava a sua mão, substituindo sua mão pelos seus lábios apertando levemente meus cabelos com sua outra mão quase que possessivamente. Eu apenas arfo de prazer.

Edward voltou a me beijar levemente e quando o calor me dominava, ele tocou minha face com seus lábios, indo com lentidão provocante até a minha orelha.

Ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha suavemente e o ar frio de seu hálito me fez sentir arrepios. Eu me mexi, impressionada com a sensibilidade de meu próprio corpo.

Não fazia idéia de que a orelha pudesse transmitir esse tipo de sensação.

Quando seus lábios roçaram meu pescoço e a língua dele passou a executar seu percurso em meu pescoço, provando minha pele, eu senti meu corpo tremer em antecipação. E quando ele lambeu uma parte particularmente dolorida eu me lembrei... Eles haviam me mordido.

– Sem mordidas. – eu digo em um sussurro.

Ele afastou a cabeça brevemente, prendendo seu olhar ao meu. Seus olhos estavam escurecidos de desejo e luxuria.

– Eu não vou mordê-la... Só se você pedir. – ele disse com seu sorriso torto em sua face na clara tentativa de brincar. Ele pareceu ver minha insegurança, pois seus toques acabaram e ele apenas pairava sobre mim. – Isabella...

– Bella. – eu corrigi automaticamente e vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha eu complementei. – Eu gosto mais de Bella. – eu expliquei.

– Ok... Bella. – ele disse pausadamente como se saboreasse a palavra o que me fez ficar excitada, o que eu acredito que ele tenha notado, visto que ele respirou profundamente e seus olhos ficaram ainda mais escuros, se é que era possível. Eu corei um pouco envergonhada, o que era bobagem depois de tudo que tínhamos feito. – Deveríamos tê-la avisado sobre as mordidas. – ele disse pensativo.

Eu apenas esperei ele continuar pacientemente.

– Os vampiros costumam morder sua companheira durante o sexo e vice e versa, mas visto que você ainda é humana e não pode nos morder nos demos o nosso sangue a você durante o ato além de... – eu permaneci calada, esperando ele concluir seu pensamento, mas vendo que ele não iria continuar.

– Além de? – eu instiguei.

Ele parecia escolher as palavras a serem ditas, como se tentasse editar o que seria dito.

Eu não gostei.

– Além de que tendo dois vampiros sugando seu sangue poderia deixa-la enfraquecida e isso... Seria perigoso para sua saúde. Um ser humano não pode perder tanto sangue. – ele diz rapidamente as duas últimas frases.

Eu pensei no que ele disse. Algo estava fora, eu só não conseguia chegar ao ponto.

– Em que está pensando? – ele pergunta curioso.

– Em nada.

– Não é verdade. – ele diz me olhando um pouco frustrado por ver que eu não iria dizer nada. -De todas as pessoas... – ele ri antes de continuar. – De todos os pensamentos, o único que eu de fato quero saber é aquele que eu não posso ouvir. Da única pessoa que eu realmente quero saber. – ele diz.

Muitos pensamentos se passavam em minha cabeça, mas eram muito confusos. Eu podia ver que por mais que eles haviam me dito que eu era sua companheira em nenhum momento eles me perguntaram ou me disseram o que estava acontecendo. E eu sabia que algo grave estava acontecendo.

Eu tinha escutado poucas conversas entre eles, mas mesmo nesses momentos era como se eu fosse algum tipo de mobiliário sem ter opinião ou palavra a ser dita sobre a situação. Mesmo as poucas conversas que eu havia presenciado eu pude saber que o pai deles de alguma forma queria mata-los e que sua irmã Rebekah estava viva, mas os motivos por detrás disso era um enigma para mim. Eu me recordava vagamente do piquenique no lago com Edward no qual ele falava um pouco sobre sua família e de como seu pai era um homem rígido.

Eu me recordava vagamente de Klaus mencionar sua irmã enquanto eu estava meio que no estado de zumbi ao saber da morte de meu pai, mas suas palavras eram bem vagas para que eu lembrasse com exatidão, já que na ocasião eu praticamente me fechei para eles.

O fato de eles conversarem entre si sem se importar de eu estar ouvido tinha seu lado positivo e seu lado negativo.

O lado positivo era que quando eles conversavam entre eles, eles não editavam suas palavras e ações e eu podia saber o que de fato acontecia, mesmo me magoando um pouco como foi o caso de quando Edward falou sobre sua tentativa de seduzir a megera... Porém diferente das outras vezes, ele se deu conta que eu estava ouvindo e eu pude ver a culpa em seus olhos... E eu covardemente corri para o banheiro em vez de dizer poucas e boas para ele.

Eu tinha ficado magoada, mas ao passar suas palavras por minha mente eu podia ver o quanto ele não gostou do que tinha feito e isso abrandou minha magoa e minha raiva, mas não posso dizer o mesmo quanto ao meu ciúme.

Eu tinha ficado com ciúmes por Greta ter esse tipo de atenção por parte dele. Era irracional, eu bem o sabia, mas mesmo dizendo isso para mim repetida vezes, isso não mudava o que eu tinha sentido e tudo que me passava na cabeça é que eles eram meus. Eles não eram posses, mas eu me sentia muito possessiva no momento.

E foi nesse momento que eu me dei conta que eu os amava. Eu estava apaixonada por cada um deles.

Mas como eu não podia não me apaixonar? Eles eram tão diferentes e mesmo com a sua singularidade eles me completavam como nenhum outro seria capaz. Eu estava indefesa diante de seus beijos e seus toques. Eles me faziam virar cinza.

Já o lado negativo...

Era como se eles apenas esperassem que eu fosse satisfazer suas vontades e desejos, mas quando se tratava de algum assunto que não fosse referente à aceita-los, minha opinião e meus pensamentos não fossem levados em consideração. Mesmo tendo a certeza que seja o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo eu seria de alguma forma afetada. Era a minha vida e ao que parecia eles não achava que eu tinha o direito de saber ou opinar sobre isso.

Isso teria que mudar. Se iriamos tiver um relacionamento e eu seria sua companheira eu teria que ter o mesmo direito que eles e minhas opiniões teriam que ser levadas em consideração. Eu fui criada em um lar opressivo e não queria algo assim para mim, mesmo sabendo que eles nunca iriam me machucar... Além do mais estamos em pleno século vinte e um e a mulher não era mais tão submissa aos desejos do marido quanto antigamente.

Eles não podiam esperar isso de mim, poderia? Quer dizer, eu tenho certeza de ouvi-los falar de quanto sua mãe era submissa aos desejos de seu pai, mas mesmo nesses momentos eles pareciam abominar tal atitude...

Mas eu tinha que reconhecer que em uma pequena parcela eles tinham o mesmo comportamento, mesmo que eles não tenham notado ainda... Como eu iria os fazer verem isso?

Eu não tinha nenhum pensamento formado sobre a questão... Ainda. Então resolvi fazer as perguntas que estava em minha mente por um tempo e não pude fazer.

– O que aconteceu com Greta?

– Eu não sei. – ele diz afastando umas mechas de cabelo do meu rosto. - Você não precisa se preocupar com ela. Ela jamais chegará perto de você. – ele diz prontamente.

Mas eu podia sentir que isso não era de todo verdade. De alguma forma Greta chegaria até mim.

– Não se preocupe com isso amor. – ele disse dando leves beijos em meus lábios, mas eu me nego a ceder.

– E Alice?

Ele suspirou afastando seu rosto novamente.

– Klaus decidirá o que fazer com Alice. – ele diz. – Não precisa...

– Se preocupar? – eu digo sarcástica.

Ele aperta seus lábios antes de me dar uma resposta.

– Exato. Somos seus companheiros e você estará segura. Confie em nós. Nada vai acontecer. Está é a nossa casa e não tem lugar mais seguro do que aqui. – ele diz mordiscando meu queixo.

_Não é mais seguro. Vocês tem que sair daqui. Agora. _Eu escuto minha voz interna dizer em aflição.

– Temos que sair daqui. Precisamos sair daqui agora. – eu digo urgentemente tentando me desvencilhar dos braços de Edward. Felizmente ele sai vendo meu pânico evidente. – Onde está Jasper?– eu pergunto pela primeira vez me dando conta que Jasper não está no quarto, eu lembrava vagamente de ter acordado antes e o ouvido falar que iria resolver uma coisa e que logo estaria de volta sem, no entanto dizer o que ou onde.

Eu pego uma calcinha e um vestido e me visto rapidamente colocando uma sapatilha confortável.

Edward já está vestido quando eu me viro de volta a ele.

– Ele foi... – ele parou como se estivesse ouvindo algo. – Ele está entrando nesse momento em casa. – Edward me olha curioso, mas nada pergunta.

Nesse momento Jasper chega.

– Pegue algumas coisas, estamos indo para casa de Peter. – ele me diz com um sorriso, mas eu posso ver seus olhos que algo estava errado.

– O que aconteceu? – eu pergunto indo em sua direção, sendo detida por Edward.

– Não há nada para se preocupar, só pegue algumas coisas.

– Não. Eu não vou pegar nada até que me digam o que está acontecendo. – eu teimo mesmo meus pensamentos gritando para que eu saia daqui o mais rápido possível.

– Não é hora Bella. – diz Edward.

Eu não me movo.

– Podemos falar durante o caminho. – tenta conciliar Jasper.

Eu olho insegura de um para o outro. Porém antes que eu tome qualquer decisão, Edward me pega no colo e vai andando em direção à porta, mas a barreira invisível ainda está presente e barra nossa passagem. Eu deixo escapar um gemido de dor ao ser batida de encontro à barreira e Edward olha confuso a porta a sua frente e de volta para mim por duas vezes. Ele me solta ao ver que eu estava estável sobre meus pés e tenta passar pela porta sozinho, no qual ele é bem sucedido.

– Jasper passe pela porta. – Edward diz.

Ele faz o que lhe é dito e consegue passar sem nenhum obstáculo, e isso desperta minha curiosidade. Eu chego até a porta, mas diferente deles eu não consigo passar, a barreira está firmemente lá. Eu posso senti-la pela palma de minhas mãos. Ela é bem solida. Eles voltam para o quarto e me olham pensativo e vez ou outra olham para a janela.

Antes mesmo que eles possam dizer alguma coisa eu vou em sua direção, mas a mesma barreira que se encontra na porta, também bloqueia a janela.

Eu estava presa.

Por que eles poderiam passar e eu não?

Eu começo a ficar agitada enquanto que Jasper e Edward conversam entre si eu corro e pego meu telefone em cima do criado mudo e ligo para Bonnie. Agradecendo mentalmente por ela ter me dado seu numero antes de sair. Eu conversei com ela brevemente expondo o que acontecia e desligo nem mesmo cinco minutos depois.

Bonnie não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo, ela havia dito que a barreira já teria sido quebrada no momento que eu convidei um deles ou no momento em que minha regra havia parado seu fluxo... Pelo menos uma ou duas horas depois.

E eu expliquei isso a Jasper e Edward que estavam cada vez mais tensos conforme eu contava o que Bonnie havia dito.

O som do celular de Jasper tocando quebrou o silencio que se fez depois de minha explicação. Ele atendeu e falou por quase um minuto e meio antes de voltar a desligar e olhar para mim. Eu não pude entender as palavras trocadas de tão rápido que saíram o que me faz pensar que só podia ser um vampiro do outro lado da linha.

– Bella, você tem que baixar seu escudo. – Jasper me diz acariciando ambos meus braços.

Escudo? Eu apenas olhei para ele confusa diante de suas palavras. Que escudo? Tudo que vinha a minha mente era um tipo de armadura medieval estupida.

– Bella. É você que está segurando a barreira em volta do quarto. – ele diz como na tentativa de explicar.

– Eu?

– Sim, você.

– M-mas eu não sei como estou fazendo isso. – eu estava fazendo isso?

– Só...

– Esqueça Jasper. Eles já estão aqui. – Edward diz sombrio olhando em direção da porta.

Eu senti um arrepio em minha nuca e antes que eu possa perguntar do que se trata eu escuto um estrondo no andar de baixo.

Nesse momento Jasper e Edward ficaram na minha frente em posição de defesa e ataque, eu não saberia dizer com precisão. Em poucos instantes uma criatura se choca contra a barreira. Parecia um... Lobisomem, mas não como os de La Pusch que eu já havia visto...

– Eles não podem passar pelo escudo. – Jasper comenta.

– Bella ficará segura. – Edward diz a minha frente e no segundo seguinte está do outro lado da barreira com a tal criatura sendo segurada pelo pescoço. Eu deixo escapar um grito agudo ao ver outra criatura bater do outro lado de Edward jogando o longe... Longe de meu campo de visão.

Jasper me olha brevemente e com um aceno de minha parte ele vai em direção à porta... Em direção onde Edward havia sumido.

Eu corro até a porta, espalmado a barreira que ainda continua solida para praticamente cair para trás diante do susto quando outro lobisomem colide com a barreira.

Seja lá o que fosse o que eu estava fazendo para mantê-la no lugar eu estava agradecida. Eu escutava muitas rosnas e uivos e meu coração batia freneticamente preocupada com o que estaria acontecendo com Jasper e Edward.

Eles não podiam se ferir. Não depois de tudo. Eu só queria que eles estivessem bem. Eu não podia perdê-los. Não antes de dizer que eu os amava... Não antes de...

Um estrondo me fez pular sobre meus próprios pés e me virar bruscamente em direção ao som. Estilhaços de madeira e vidro estavam por toda a parte, mas isso não era o grande destaque no cenário a minha frente e sim as duas monstruosidade que pairava a poucos metros de onde eu estava.

Eu estava assustada, podia sentir que meu rosto estava vincado de horror a cena a minha frente. A barreira tinha caído. Eu olhei os dois monstros a minha frente.

Havia uma sentença de morte em cada par de olhos.

Minha morte.

Um calafrio passou por mim ao pensamento. Meu estômago se contraiu.

Eu olhei vagamente onde antes havia uma janela e agora era só um imenso buraco na parede. Eu poderia em ultima analise me jogar dali... O suicídio era uma opção repulsiva, mas era melhor que ser devorada pelas feras monstruosas à minha frente. Eu volto meus olhos ao grande monstro a minha frente que apenas me analisava com seus grandes olhos amarelo-alaranjado. Eu olhei de canto de olho ao buraco novamente, eu esperaria até não ter absolutamente nenhuma alternativa.

_Não seja precipitada. Você terá sua oportunidade de fugir._

E eu tive. Quando o lobisomem a minha frente se lançou para frente para me atacar o lobisomem que tinha tentado passar pela porta se lançava para frente colidindo com os dois a minha frente deixando todos eles atordoados.

Era minha oportunidade. Eu saio pela porta, desviando de lobisomens mortos e tentando não pensar no tanto de sangue a minha frente. Invariavelmente meus pensamentos voltavam para Jasper e Edward. Onde eles estariam? Estariam bem?

Mas logo meus pensamentos são desviados quando escuto barulhos atrás de mim. Eu não precisava olhar para saber que os três lobisomens já estariam atrás de mim e eu corro para fora... Onde antes havia uma porta da frente.

Eu olho freneticamente para todos os lados... Havia muitos deles. Eu não conseguia achar Edward e Jasper. Onde eles estariam? Então eu os vejo. Eles estavam um de costa para o outro lutando a alguns metros de distancia... Na posição que estavam não podiam me ver.

_Corra para a floresta_.

E eu corri.

Não ouvi barulhos de passos atrás de mim. Eles não devem ter percebido ou notado a minha fuga para a floresta ocupada em atacar os dois originais que lutavam ferozmente.

Corri pela densa floresta que se estendia a minha frente. Corri na escuridão mais negra inimaginável me apressando cada vez mais em meu caminho. Ignorando a queima que se formava em meus pulmões em busca de ar e a queima de meus músculos que era forçado ao limite.

Eu corri como se minha vida dependesse disso, e de fato, ela dependia. Eu cheguei a uma formação rochosa.

Cavernas.

Pela primeira vez, eu olho para trás e me assusto com o vulto branco que corre através das árvores de forma quase silenciosa e antes que eu pense mais sobre isso eu entro na caverna.

Eu havia passado por vários corredores e varias bifurcações. Elas pareciam tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais entre elas.

Eu podia sentir que eu estava preste a surtar de pânico por não saber para onde ir ou qual caminho seguir.

_**Fique quieta!**_ Gritou a voz em minha cabeça.

Eu podia fazê-lo. Não havia ar suficiente em meus pulmões para emitir um grito no fim das contas.

_Ouça preste atenção! _

Eu fiz como ela me dizia, tentando me concentrar apesar do medo que trespassava em minha mente como milhões de lanças de gelo.

Eu ouvi passos em ambos os meus lados. Eu estava encurralada. Não havia saída. Outro barulho. Era um passo? Ou apenas minha imaginação?

_Rápido, corra!_

Correr para onde? Eu penso freneticamente.

_Olhe para seu lado direito._

Havia uma fissura irregular na parede em meu lado direito do outro lado de onde eu me encontrava. Eu não posso entrar ali.

_Então todos irão morrer. _

Eu hesitei apenas por um segundo, antes de correr em direção à parede oposta. Garras agarram parte de meu vestido. Faço força contra o puxão, projetando-me para frente. Tropeço e, o impulso me joga no chão, fazendo com que o tecido preso se rasgue em um som audível.

Isso me dá tempo suficiente para engatinhar e entrar na fissura da parede. Felizmente era suficiente ampla para que eu passasse sem nenhuma dificuldade, contudo pequena demais para meu perseguidor.

O lobo uivou e rosnou contra a abertura e eu rastejei mais rapidamente para o interior da fissura, antes de me erguer e ficar de pé. Mantive o equilíbrio por pura força de vontade. Minhas pernas tremiam. Eu olhei o lobo que arranhava a abertura como se assim ela fosse se abrir a qualquer minuto para lhe dar passagem. Dava para ouvir sua respiração intensa, mas não perto o suficiente. As garras raspando a rocha fazia com que os pêlos de meus braços se arrepiassem com o som.

Passei minhas mãos instáveis pelo meu cabelo e me virei para o estreito corredor atrás de mim. Dando alguns passos em seu interior.

Haveria uma saída do outro lado?

Uma sombra passou por cima de mim. Eu olhei para cima. Eu vi um vulto passando rapidamente pela fenda acima de minha cabeça e parando acima de mim, eu podia vislumbrar um focinho cheirar e o som de rosna. Felizmente a abertura do teto não era maior que isso.

Seria o mesmo lobisomem?

Seriam dois? Ou seria o mesmo de antes?

_Eu não sei._

Eu voltei a encarar o túnel escuro a minha frente.

Avancei, colocando um pé cauteloso na frente do outro, esperando o lobo sobre mim, aguardando cair na escuridão da morte. Uma brisa suave soprou e, um mal inquieto parecia sussurrar através da escuridão.

_Ande. Aguarde a mudança do ar, para sentir aquele momento de calma que antecede um movimento de ser feito._

Movimento? Que movimento? Eu odeio por vezes a minha voz interna. Mas pelo menos ela me manteve viva. Eu penso com um suspiro.

E então o ar mudou em um instante esmagador, uma rajada de vento afligiu a caverna. Eu vi as paredes desaparecerem em um casulo de escuridão, agitando pedaços de terra e jogando areia em meus olhos.

Pânico lavado sobre mim.

Tudo que eu ouvia eram gritos e rosnados altos.

Minha respiração estava acelerada e o som de meu coração estava audível até mesmo para meus ouvidos humanos. Eu continuei avançando lentamente.

Eu cheguei ao final do fino e estreito caminho que eu até então percorria.

Olhei para cima.

Onde estaria o lobo? Ele não poderia ter desistido...

Eu dou mais um passo temerosa, avistando o largo corredor que cruzava meu caminho e olho a frente onde outra passagem estreita se formava. Eu sabia que eu não podia ficar ali indefinitivamente. Eu tinha que seguir em frente. Eu tinha que me manter em movimento antes que eles me achassem.

Eu sabia que um dos lobos estava em espreita, eu não poderia esperar para que outros se juntassem a ele.

Eu respiro profundamente antes de dar o primeiro passo e praticamente correr de forma apressada para o outro lado, mas para meu desespero a gravidade parece não está ao meu lado. Eu tropeço a menos de cinco passos que falta e caio.

Eu olho em volta atenta a qualquer movimento e então meus olhos recaem nas pedras no qual eu havia tropeçado. E vi que não eram pedras. Eram...

Ossos, ossos humanos. Eram tão intensamente brancos que parecia quase pintados. Eu podia sentir a bile querendo subir.

Ocupada em tentar em imaginar o que havia acontecido ali ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava acalmar meu estomago que subitamente estava enjoado eu ouço um barulho atrás de mim.

Um rosnado baixo.

Eu me viro e me vejo cara-a-cara com uma boca cheia de dentes, furioso. Saliva se acumulando pelos cantos. Caninos enormes e brilhantes. O pêlo do animal se eriçou e a baba de sua boca horrível pingava em grande quantidade pelo chão da caverna.

O grito que se formou em minha garganta nunca saiu.

O tempo parou.

Então o monstro saltou formando um arco em minha direção e nesse momento eu fechei meus olhos. Era meu fim. Minha morte havia chegado.

Um baque estrondoso se formou, como pedras se colidindo, mas eu não fui atingida. Eu abro os olhos a tempo de ver Jasper terminando de arrancar o coração do monstro que tentara me atacar e jogando ele a metros de distancia de onde estávamos antes de se voltar para mim.

Seus olhos brilhavam de fúria, embora eu não sentisse medo dele. Eu estava aliviada por ver que ele estava bem... Aliviada por estar salva.

Meu corpo que estava tenso até então começa a relaxar a visão a minha frente antes de voltar a ficar tenso ao sentir um par de braços circular meu corpo e me erguer.

– Calma Bella. Sou eu. Edward. – e meu corpo é sacudido por soluços de alivio por saber que ele também estava bem. Eu me aperto em seus braços, sem mesmo me importar com as lágrimas que cai de meu rosto. – Schschsch... Tá tudo bem. Já acabou. – ele continua a murmurar para mim em conforto e então eu sinto outro par de braços em volta de mim e meu choro só se intensifica. – Jasper é melhor acalmá-la, isso não é bom para ela. Não é bom para a saúde dela.

Eu sinto uma calma e uma sonolência se formando em meu corpo e eu empurro meus braços afastando dos dois e volto meu olhar zangada para Jasper.

– Não ouse tentar me acalmar. Eu preciso sentir essas emoções e se tentar me apagar mais uma vez... – eu digo irritada e ele apenas me olha surpreso.

Ah se eles pensam que só por que eu fiz sexo com eles, eles podem decidir a minha vida, vão descobrir que estão bem enganados. Se eu iria ter um relacionamento com eles será uma relação justa para todos os envolvidos e isso significa que eu tenho tanto direito como eles tem e minhas palavras serão ouvidas e levadas em consideração ou eu não me chamo Isabella Swan.

**Notas da autora:**

Gente essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo ação então sejam gentis, ok? Eu levei cerca de quatro dias para chegar a algo aceitável pelo menos para mim... Reviews?


	48. Sendo tratada como uma criança

**Pov Bella.**

Você já teve um daqueles dias quando você só sabe que a merda vai bater no ventilador? Aconteceu de eu estar tendo um exatamente assim, que realmente me deixava puta com o fato de não saber o porquê de tal sentimento. Quer dizer poderia acontecer mais alguma coisa nesse dia que poderia piorar as coisas?

Eu olhei o cenário a minha frente.

A casa que antes parecia imponente estava totalmente destruída. Não havia nada a ser salvo ali. Eu tentei fazer o meu melhor para ignorar os vários corpos de lobisomens no chão. Eu não queria nem pensar no sangue ou o cheiro que impregnava o ar. Parecia meio irônico que eu sendo companheira de quatro vampiros tivesse repulsa somente pelo cheiro de sangue... Mas de forma inexplicável eu não me senti assim ao vê-los beber meu sangue ou ao tomar seu sangue... Uma coisa para se pensar.

Jasper apoiava sua mão em minhas costas me guiando por entre os corpos e logo à frente Edward abriu a porta de seu volvo que por um milagre não havia sofrido nenhum arranhão durante a destruição que havia se formado em sua volta, me acomodando no banco de trás.

O caminho para casa de Peter foi quase feito em completo silencio, quebrado apenas quando eu perguntei quem é Peter.

Jasper me explicou que Peter era um daqueles que ele havia criado ou transformado se assim preferir em vampiro. Segundo ele Peter tinha um dom peculiar. Ele sabia das coisas.

– Como um vidente?

– Não. Ele não tem visões ou coisa do tipo. Ele apenas sabe... Como você parece saber às vezes. – ele disse tendo seu corpo voltado para mim, me olhando curiosamente.

– Bella? – Eu olhei para Edward ao ouvi-lo chamar meu nome. – Como é que você sabia que tínhamos que sair de lá?

Como eu sabia? Oh! Como eu podia dizer sem parecer uma maluca?

_Você não é maluca._

Se alguém me dissesse que ouvia vozes dentro de sua cabeça eu pensaria que era maluca.

_Você não é maluca._

Sei. E não sou eu tendo uma discursão em minha própria cabeça. Eu pensei ironicamente.

– Eu... Eu tive um... Sentimento. – eu digo incerta. Oh grande! Um sentimento era melhor do que dizer que escutava vozes. – Acho que foi... Eu não sei. – eu dou de ombros, rezando para que eles deixem para lá. Eu não me sentia a vontade de dizer sobre isso.

Eu ainda podia me lembrar da surra que Phil havia me dado quando eu mencionei isso e como ele havia ficado zangado por eu estar 'mentindo'. Ou como minha mãe olhou com pena quando eu havia lhe dito como se eu estivesse delirante ou estivesse perdendo minha mente... Não, eu não poderia dizer que escutava vozes. Eu não os queria zangados comigo ou pior... Que sentisse pena e pensasse que eu realmente era algum tipo de maluca.

_Eles não vão pensar isso de você e eles não ficaram zangados. Eles jamais a machucariam. Eles são seus..._

Companheiros. Eu sei. Você já me disse isso antes. Mas eu podia confiar? Quer dizer...

_Bella eles não são o Phil._

Oh Cale a boca! Eu não pedi sua opinião. Eu não gostava de me lembrar de Phil. Alguém poderia me culpar por não querer me lembrar do homem que praticamente quase me matou? Não, eu acho que não.

_Bella..._

Olha! Eu sei que eles são diferentes. Que eles não têm nenhuma intenção de me machucar. Pelo menos não intencionalmente, mas francamente você acha que eu devo confiar totalmente neles se eles não podem ou não querem me dizer o que de fato está acontecendo? Que mesmo quando eles proclamam que eu sou sua companheira eles não dividem nenhuma informação comigo? E tudo que eu sei é o que eu ouvi de suas conversas por que eles aparentemente se esquecem de que eu estou presente no mesmo cômodo? Que eles me tratam como criança na maioria do tempo, menos é claro quando eles me levaram para cama...

Eu estava irritada. Muito irritada e frustrada.

Mas tudo que eu ouvia em minha mente em resposta era o mais completo silencio.

Bom, eu acho que fiz o meu ponto. Eu penso satisfeita voltando minha atenção aos dois vampiros a minha frente que continuava a conversar como se eu por um momento não estivesse ali mais.

– Talvez um tipo de sexto sentido? – Jasper perguntou para Edward.

Edward apenas deu de ombros e continuou a dirigir.

– Talvez Peter possa nos ajudar em descobrir seu dom e trabalharmos com ele. – Edward disse respondendo a algum pensamento de Jasper, visto que eu não o ouvir perguntar nada.

– Dom? Que dom? – eu perguntei interessada.

Jasper e Edward me olharam surpreso. Eles realmente se esqueceram de minha presença?

– Bem... Por algum motivo você ergueu um escudo em volta do quarto e...

Ah agora eu me lembro deles dizerem alguma coisa a respeito antes do primeiro lobisomem se fazer presente.

– Eu ergui? Como eu posso ter feito alguma coisa sem saber que estou fazendo? – eu o cortei. Eu realmente estava interessada.

Eu tenho um dom? Isso me animou. Você não ficaria animado em saber que você tem algum tipo de dom sendo apenas um humano? Hey, não me julgue! Eu estava rodeada de criaturas perfeitas, era bom ouvir que eu tinha alguma coisa especial... Quer dizer, além de ter quatro vampiros lindos aos meus pés... Eu acho. Eles gostarem de mim ou mesmo me amar era um enigma para mim... Eu era muito... Simples. Tinha que ter algo a mais...

– Bella pare com isso. – Jasper disse com raiva, o que me assustou me fazendo saltar sobre o assento do carro.

– O que? Eu não estou fazendo nada. – eu digo confusa.

– Você está se depreciando. Eu posso sentir cada onda que está emitindo e eu lhe disse uma vez. Você vale a pena. Você é perfeita para mim. Para nós. – ele parou. Respirando profundamente. O que me surpreendeu, pois eu sabia que ele não precisava respirar. Era como se ele estivesse tentando se acalmar. – Acho que isso é nossa culpa. Nós não...

Ele apenas ficou me olhando em uma perda de palavras.

– Bella... – Edward começou a dizer e continuou ao ver que eu olhava em sua direção, enquanto ele apenas me fitava pelo retrovisor. – O que Jasper está tentando dizer é que nós não estamos mostrando o quanto você é especial para nós... E você é. Nós pensamos em passar um tempo com você, nos conhecer melhor, mas parece que tudo passou a acontecer rápido de mais e agora com tantas armações e conflitos...

– Por que não me contam sobre o que está acontecendo? Por que seu próprio pai está tentando mata-los e por...

– Que não é uma de suas preocupações. – ele me cortou bruscamente.

Eu bufei.

– Eu acho que o ataque de hoje faz disso uma de minhas preocupações. Além do mais eu sou companheira de vocês...

Ele sorriu ao escutar a palavra companheira, mas o sorriso foi tão rápido que eu quase acreditei que o tinha imaginado ao ver seu rosto sombrio e sério.

– Você está certa. Você é nossa companheira. Nenhum mal virá a você. É nosso dever protegê-l que faremos você não precisa se...

– Preocupar? – eu pergunto sarcástica. Ele não podia ser sério.

– Bella você é ainda humana...

– Então me transforme. – eu o corto.

– Isso não pode ser feito com leviandade.

– Vocês não pensam em me transformar? – eu me sentia em choque. Eu não era suficiente para eles? Eles não me queriam?

– Bella eu já lhe disse para parar com isso. Pare de se depreciar. – eu voltei meus olhos para Jasper que me olhava exasperados. – Nós vamos te transformar. Na hora certa.

Na hora certa? Qual seria essa hora?

– Precisamos conversar com você sobre isso antes que isso seja feito. Iremos conversar nós cinco sobre isso e não antes, mas você será transformada. Nós a queremos por toda a eternidade.

Acho que esse era o jeito dele dizer que nada mais seria dito sobre isso agora.

Eu cruzei meus braços. Quando eu achava que dava um passo a frente logo eu era empurrada dois passos para trás.

Paramos em frente a uma casa (leia-se mansão) no qual já esperávamos Klaus, Damon e mais um casal no qual eu supunha ser Peter e Charlotte.

Mal o carro parou e a porta de passageiro foi aberta e, eu me encontrava nos braços de Klaus seguida de Damon. Eu quase me sentia uma boneca sendo colocada de um braço para outro, mas se uma boneca fosse beijada com tanta paixão assim, então eu não vi nenhum mal em ser uma boneca. Eu penso atordoada.

Eu sou colocada no chão tendo Klaus e Damon apalpando todo meu corpo como se buscasse algum ferimento, que alias não tinha. Graças a Jasper e Edward que ao ver o sangue escorrendo de meus joelhos e mãos tinham gerenciado de uma maneira bem eficaz eu diria... Eu queria saber quando é que eles parariam de ficar me lambendo toda vez que eu me cortasse... Não que eu estivesse reclamando, mas seria meio estranho se eles ficassem fazendo isso na frente de terceiros... Se bem que eles fizeram isso na frente da megera. (leia-se Greta).

Você acha que, como alguém atrapalhada ou mesmo estabanada como eu tendo ao seu redor, eles teriam algum tipo de plano de contingência para que os nativos não fossem tentar me comer ao me cortar ou mesmo tendo o vislumbre de meu sangue, no entanto aparentemente não era assim. Eles eram os primeiros afetados.

Eles deveria já ter em seu conhecimento o quanto eu era propensa a acidentes. Eu não podia andar em linha reta sem tropeçar em minhas próprias pernas. Humm. É, acho que eles vão está fazendo isso muito por algum tempo até que eles decidam me transformar... Ah as alegrias da vida. Eles estavam decidindo tudo sobre a minha vida aparentemente.

– Vampiros de merda. – eu resmungo.

Houve uma risada a minha direita, e ele me assustou. Eu não havia notado Peter e Charlotte se moverem e pararem a minha direita.

– Olá doçura! Eu me chamo Peter e essa é a minha companheira Charlotte.

Eles eram um casal muito bonito... Estranho, mas bonito. Ele era alto e loiro, enquanto que ela... Bem, ela era uma linda mulher, mas sua altura era um contraste com o homem ao seu lado... Ela parecia mais baixa do que Alice *calafrio*... Mas diferente da pequena duende, a garota loira parecia amigável e confiável e tinha um grande sorriso em sua face e... Seus olhos pareciam tão felizes em me ver... Eu gostei dela. Eu dei um passo a frente a abraçando. Ela pareceu surpresa com o gesto, mas retribui o abraço de forma desajeitada.

Humm. Por que de alguma forma eu tinha impressão que Greta não irá gostar quando encontrar a pequena loira a minha frente?

Eu me afastei um passo para trás, olhando Peter que me olhava divertido.

Doçura...

– Foi você.

Ele sorriu mais.

– Eu mesmo. – ele respondeu, mesmo que eu não havia feito uma pergunta. O que pareceu chamar atenção de todos.

– Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Jasper colocando sua mão em minha cintura puxando de encontro a si de forma possessiva.

– Não e sim. – respondemos juntos e ambos rimos.

– Explique-se. – Disse Klaus sério.

– Doçura... – começou Peter.

Eu fiquei confusa ao escutar Klaus, Damon, Edward e Jasper que me segurava ainda mais firmemente de encontro ao seu corpo rosnando para Peter.

– Mas que droga Peter! Quer perder sua cabeça idiota? – disse Charlotte batendo em sua nuca.

– Mas que droga Char! Isso dói.

– Peter... – repreendeu Charlotte.

– Eu acho que posso explicar. – eu digo antes que isso corra fora de mão. Mesmo não entendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo. – Ele me ligou no dia em que Jasper me levou para jantar, ou melhor, dizendo ele me passou uma mensagem. - Dei de ombros.

– Que mensagem? – perguntou Jasper.

– Ele escreveu para ela escutar tudo que Jasper tinha a lhe dizer antes de tomar qualquer decisão. – respondeu Edward, provavelmente escutando os pensamentos de Peter.

– Que decisão querida? – perguntou Jasper me virando de forma que eu fitava seus lindos olhos dourados.

– Se eu devia ou não devia lhes dá uma chance. – eu digo sem rodeios.

– Fico feliz que você tenha nos dado uma chance. – ele declarou simplesmente depositando um beijo em minha testa antes de me soltar e voltar sua conversa anterior com Klaus.

Antes que eu pudesse ir para junto dele, Edward segura meu braço.

– Você pode entrar com Char.

– Mas...

– O dia foi longo e você parece cansada. É melhor ir descansar. Charlotte fará algo para que você possa comer e lhe mostrará o quarto. – ele me disse como se eu fosse uma criança de merda. – Durma bem. - Ele disse beijando minha testa tal qual Jasper tinha feito anteriormente e antes que eu pudesse piscar ele se encontrava junto com seus irmãos em uma conversa com Peter a poucos metros adiante.

Eu olhei Char que me olhava em tom de desculpa. Desculpa que ela não tinha que me dar.

– Vai indo na frente Char, eu vou logo em seguida. – eu digo com um sorriso em meu rosto. Ela me olha em duvida, mas faz o que eu peço.

Eles continuaram a conversar como se eu não estivesse presente. Eu estava cansada de suas atitudes. Olhei o carro e sorri presunçosa para mim mesmo. Homens e seus carros. Lembro-me que Phil gostava muito de sua caminhonete e ao que parecia Edward amava o seu... Eu me lembrava de uma conversa há muito tempo atrás com Leah no qual eu ri com seus comentários. Ela havia comentado sobre como a maioria dos homens tratam seus carros com muito respeito, porque é uma reflexão de si mesmo. Ela tinha chegado a dizer que um cara com um carro melhor era como medir os seus paus.

Eu me lembrava da cara de Edward ou o quanto ele havia ficado desesperado quando eu havia batido seu precioso volvo ao fugir do hospital... Humm. O volvo certamente passou por uma boa reforma desde então, eu olhei com apreciação o couro flexível, era obvio que este foi o seu bebê.

Procurei nos bolsos da jaqueta que Damon havia colocado sobre meus ombros antes de seguir junto com seus irmãos... Tão prestativo... Senti-me em jubilo ao encontrar as chaves do carro e poder finalmente fazer o que eu tanto desejava. Tudo bem que não era a caminhonete de Phil, mas era o carro de alguém que eu estava profundamente chateada... Um carro que certamente ele amava.

Eu peguei a chave como se fosse um punhal e olhei em direção a eles para ver se eu estava sendo observada, pegando de canto de olho Jasper se virando em minha direção... Provavelmente pegando meu humor e quando Edward virou eu sorri em sua direção e apunhalei o couro e antes que eu desse por mim eu estava nos braços de Klaus que me segurava firmemente contra seu peito.

– Mas que Merda! – Edward praticamente rosnou em minha direção, alternando seu olhar entre mim e o carro. Acho que se ele pudesse ele estaria chorando.

– Agora... – eu disse balançando a chave em sua direção. – Isso não é nenhuma maneira de se falar com uma senhora.

– Você não é uma senhora.

– Edward já chega! É só um carro. – Jasper disse tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

– Irmãozinho ela fodeu com seu carro. – Disse Damon rindo.

– Cale a boca.

– Damon você não está ajudando. – Jasper o repreendia.

– Talvez seja melhor todos nós entrarmos. – sugeriu Peter.

– Com certeza. – Klaus respondeu, mas eu sequer tirava meus olhos de Edward que passava a mão em seus cabelos em frustração como se tentasse entender o que tinha acontecido ali. - Amor? – Klaus sussurrou em meu ouvido me segurando firmemente pela cintura junto a si. – Nós não queremos que você corra de nós, queremos nós?

– Eu não estou pensando em fugir.

– Que bom!

Entramos em casa. Eu não fixei meus olhos a nenhum lugar em especial. Eu estava muito atenta a Edward que me olhava contrariado. Klaus me levou a cozinha, puxando um banquinho próximo a bancada no qual Char colocava um prato com sanduiches e um grande copo de suco e, eu me sentei.

Olhei para Damon. Seus olhos azuis pareciam acompanhar cada movimento que eu fazia. Ele encostou-se contra a parede com seus braços cruzados sobre seu peito de forma arrogante.

Esperei impacientemente quando ele se aproximou de mim com um sorriso sarcástico e uma arrogância que poderia ter sido mal interpretada, mas eu sabia melhor.

Ele circulou em volta de mim lentamente, que parecia testar minha paciência ainda mais antes de parar a minha frente e me fitar fixamente, o modo que ele me olhava me deixava intrigada e minha curiosidade crescia a cada segundo. O que é que ele estava fazendo?

– Quando você está me levando para seu quarto? – ele perguntou em uma voz calma. Suave e inebriante, que infelizmente foi desperdiçado em mim. Eu estava zangada de mais...

– O que o faz pensar nisso?

– Minha boa aparência? Minha personalidade encantadora? Eu não sei.

Presunçoso.

– As garotas realmente caiam nessa?

– Elas gostavam de mim por que eu sou bonito, princesa. Agora ser uma boa menina e então eu e você podemos passar um tempo de qualidade juntos.

– A menos que queira perde sua masculinidade eu sugiro que fique de boca fechada.

– Damon pela primeira vez, você poderia, por favor, fazer a tentativa de ser normal? Agora Bella, eu entendo que você pode está zangada, mas você poderia explicar o motivo de estar zangada? – perguntou Klaus pacientemente.

– Vocês são os motivos. – eu digo rapidamente.

Ele apenas me olha intrigado.

– Poderia elaborar melhor sua resposta amor? Eu quero entender exatamente o que a faz zangada.

– Ok. Eu estou zangada porque eu sei que está acontecendo uma coisa muito séria e nenhum de vocês parecem disposto a me dizer nada sobre o assunto. Eu estou zangada porque vocês parecem conversar entre si mesmo quando se trata sobre mim, sem, no entanto me perguntar o que eu acho ou o que eu penso sobre o assunto... Eu não terminei. – eu digo olhando furiosamente Edward que abria a boca para falar e olhando irritada Damon que zombava de seu irmão. Ambos se calaram e ficaram sérios aguardando. – E francamente, vocês poderiam parar de me tratar como criança. Eu não preciso de ninguém me dizendo a hora que eu devo dormir ou comer. – eu digo incisivamente. Edward teve a decência de me olhar envergonhado.

Não me passou despercebido o olhar chocado de Charlotte e o sorriso divertido de Peter.

– Bella. – começou Edward. – Desculpe se nós a deixamos desconfortável e insegura, mas você tem a minha palavra que nada irá acontecer com você e que você... – se ele disser mais uma vez para não me preocupar... - Não tem nada a se preocupar.

Ok. Foi o suficiente. Em um ato de fúria eu joguei todo o suco na cabeça dele. Eu sei. Não foi um ato pensado... Eu não estava pensando de fato. O olhar que ele me deu foi impagável antes que eu me levantasse e corresse.

Eu não tinha certeza se eu me sentia triunfante ou apavorada conforme eu corri escada acima. De qualquer forma eu rezei para que meu jeito desajeitado não fosse vir à tona e me fazer cair no chão. Não teria sido a primeira vez. Então eu pisquei, e antes que eu registre o fato, Klaus estava a minha frente com os pés firmemente plantados no chão. Por que eles têm que ser mais rápidos do que eu enquanto eu corro como uma tartaruga de três pernas?

Você acha que eu deveria ter melhorado ligeiramente minha atitude com o decorrer do tempo e de todas as vezes que eu tentei fugir deles, mas infelizmente eu não tinha essa sorte.

Embora eu tivesse que admitir que o mesmo se devesse ao fato deles serem vampiros... Ah quem eu quero enganar. Mesmo que eles fossem humanos com seus corpos atléticos eles facilmente me venceriam em uma corrida.

– Por favor, Bella, você simplesmente não pode parar e nos escutar? Por favor.

– Vocês vão me dizer o que está acontecendo? – eu digo com meu coração aos saltos, olhando furtivamente para trás em busca de Edward.

– Bella. – Klaus disse suavemente pisando em minha direção, lentamente, como se ele estivesse se aproximando de um animal assustado. – Acredito que você tenha todas as razões do mundo para ser zangada, mas se de fato não quer ser tratada como uma criança então você vai voltar lá e falaremos sobre isso.

Ele chegou até onde eu estava e beijou meus lábios calidamente com um sorriso em seu rosto.

– Eu nunca imaginei que alguém iria ter a coragem de fazer o que você fez com Edward... – ele disse me virando para descer os degraus. -... Não seja muito dura com ele amor. – ele diz suavemente em meu ouvido antes de entrarmos.

Eu olho para Edward e dou um passo para trás para ser segurada firmemente por Klaus.

Não ser dura com ele? E quem vai lhe dizer para não ser duro comigo?

**Notas da autora:**  
Primeiramente eu quero agradecer a todas que estão me deixando um review. Obrigada, eles me animam bastante para postar... Bem para aquelas que estão se perguntando sobre o que motivou o ataque a casa dos Originais terão sua pergunta respondida já no próximo capítulo, ok?

Beijos.


	49. Rebekah

Pov Rebekah.

O quarto está impregnado do cheiro de pedra molhada, o ar está úmido e terroso. Respiro fundo e ando nas pontas dos pés até a janela apenas para pressionar o nariz contra a superfície fria. Sinto minha respiração embaçar o vidro.

Um sussurro repentino me lembra de que eu não estou sozinha em meu quarto. Giro sobre meus pés como se tivesse sendo pega fazendo algo errado. Seus olhos esquadrinham a silhueta de minha estrutura e esse movimento vagaroso faz com que um gosto metálico e amargo se instale em minha boca. Era sempre assim. Eu o odeio... Mas ele não pode saber. Não é prudente.

Ele se move e meus olhos se estilhaçam em milhares de pedaços que ricocheteiam ao redor do quarto, capturando um milhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo. A cama com lençóis de linho intocada, a bolsa de sangue vazio na cômoda... O vestido rasgando com sangue seco jogado ao pé da cama, próximo ao criado-mudo. Eu aperto meus braços em volta de meu corpo coberto apenas com o fino roupão de banho como se assim fosse me proteger de seus olhos gananciosos.

– Ela está viva. – ele diz a ninguém em particular, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Não importa quantas vezes ou o quanto ele odeia esse fato, isso não vai mudar nada... Ela está viva. Isabella Swan está viva.

Ela está salva e é tudo que importa.

– Me diga mais uma vez o que aconteceu. – ele está com raiva. Seus olhos relampejam antes de ele desviar o olhar e eu perceber a excitação em seus olhos.

– Greta acordou e mandou os lobisomens atacarem... – eu aperto meus lábios e volto a fitar a janela enquanto ele pragueja irritado e amaldiçoa a ex-bruxa por seu ato impulsivo.

Greta não tinha acordado nem há um dia e já tinha cometido a primeira infração perante os olhos de... Mikael.

Eu me recuso a reconhecê-lo como pai. Mas eu o chamo de 'papai' quando vejo que ele está a ponto de perder seu temperamento ou quando ele quer avançar mais um passo em minha direção com um olhar que... Um homem tem ao ver sua amada, mas que no rosto dele parece meio doentio. Eu sentia calafrios só de imaginar o que ele poderia fazer. Para minha sorte ele nunca avançou tais limites, nem mesmo um beijo... Ele mal me tocava, mas eu me sentia suja todas as vezes que ele me olhava. Eu sabia o que se passava em sua mente, os planos que ele tinha traçado para mim. Eu preferia a morte antes de qualquer um viesse a se tornar realidade.

Um pássaro cruza o céu nesse instante e por um momento eu o invejo. Ele tinha uma coisa que queria e ansiava cada dia mais... Liberdade. Eu me sentia fraca, minha garganta queima. Mikael nunca me deixava alimentar de forma satisfatória de modo que eu sempre estava fraca fisicamente. Era um de seus métodos para me controlar... O outro era ainda mais doloroso... Ele tinha Stefan. Eu não podia chegar perto de meus irmãos ou Stefan se mataria por causa da compulsão que meu... Que Mikael o induziu. Eu não poderia me alimentar para ficar mais forte pelo mesmo motivo...

Se eu estivesse mais forte eu não teria sido machucada por um lobisomem ao defender a menina... Ele estava tão perto de pega-la com suas garras afiadas, mas eu o abati antes. Ela nem sequer viu o perigo que se aproximava dela enquanto corria... Eu ainda podia me lembrar das batidas frenéticas de seu coração e seus olhos apavorados... Eu podia ver mesmo naquele instante o motivo de meus irmãos a amarem... Eu podia ver o quanto ela devia ser especial, ou o quanto seria fácil ama-la como uma irmã. Eu quis chegar perto dela e dizer que tudo daria certo no final... Mas no estado em que eu me encontrava somente a faria mais assustada.

Não. Eu não poderia me aproximar sendo uma loba branca... Eu não poderia... Pelo bem de Stefan eu tinha que manter distante. Pelo menos até que Mikael fosse morto.

Meu ombro latejava de dor pelo ferimento induzido pelo lobisomem que tentara atacar a menina... Foi difícil voltar a minha forma humana com a dor latejando por todo meu ombro. Eu não estava forte o suficiente e isso fazia com que a cura fosse demasiadamente lenta. Eu vi Edward saindo da caverna sendo seguido de perto por Jasper e a menina. Eles estavam bem.

Eu corri chegando ao apartamento antes de Mikael ou qualquer um notasse minha falta. Stefan não estava, pois tinha ido buscar alguma coisa a mando de Mikael e Mikael estava muito ocupado em punir Greta para notar minha ausência. Eu saio de meu devaneio ao sentir um toque em meu ombro.

Sua mão. Em mim.

Duas pontas de dois dedos roçam por menos de um segundo meu ombro coberto com o fino tecido do roupão de banho, cada tendão de meu corpo está carregado de tensão. Permaneço bastante quieta. Não me movo. Não respiro não que isso seja necessário, mas eu gosto de respirar mesmo ele não sendo necessário.

Impeço até mesmo a careta de desagrado se formar em meu rosto no qual mostraria o quanto eu o acho repulsivo. Parte de minha tensão se vai conforme ele se afasta. Minha pele está tensa, minha garganta, seca, desesperada por sangue, sedenta. Mas é uma coisa que eu terei que ignorar. Eu acabei de esvaziar uma bolsa de sangue e sei que Mikael não permitirá que eu beba mais nenhum pelos próximos três ou quatro dias... Se eu bebesse Stefan seria punido ou pior... Morto.

– Talvez não tenha sido uma ideia totalmente desperdiçada no fim das contas. Pelo menos agora temos um noção do que esperar de meus queridos filhos. Podemos ter mais sucesso na próxima vez. Podemos criar mais lobisomens... – Com o meu sangue. Eu penso vagamente.

Mikael estava criando vários lobisomens a parti do meu sangue. Transformando humanos em lobisomens. Mas por algum motivo eles não sobreviviam por mais de quatro dias. Na primeira hora ou assim eles eram fortes e rápidos, mas com o decorrer do tempo eles se tornavam mais fraco até caírem ao chão e secarem até a morte. O único que sobreviveu por mais tempo foi o pai da menina... A companheira de meus irmãos. Ele durou cerca de oito dias, quase nove e diferente dos outros ele se manteve racional durante todo o processo. Eu não pude conversar com ele por muito tempo. Mikael estava sempre à espreita... Apenas uma vez. Ele me contou sobre sua filha brevemente. Eu podia ver a preocupação e o amor que ele tinha por ela. Eu teria que dizer a ela algum dia o quanto ele a amava e o quanto lutou ao enfrentar Mikael mesmo quando ele já mal conseguia ficar em pé.

– Você é desprezível. – eu digo com meu corpo tremendo de ódio e repulsa, não conseguindo ficar mais tempo calada ao ouvi-lo decorrer como seria a morte de cada um de meus irmãos mais uma vez.

– Finalmente. – ele congratulou-se. – Ficava me perguntando quando você deixaria escorregar. Andei esperando o fogo que eu sei que deve estar queimando-a todo santo dia. Você está enterrada em ódio, não é mesmo? Raiva? Frustração? Coçando para fazer alguma coisa?

– Não. – eu nego, mesmo sabendo que eu não poderia voltar minhas palavras agora que elas foram ditas.

– Claro que você está. Você é exatamente como eu.

– Odeio você mais do que jamais entenderá.

– Faremos um casal excelente.

– Nunca seremos um casal. Você é nada para mim...

– Sei o que você quer. – ele se inclina, baixa o tom de voz. – Sei o que seu coraçãozinho sempre almejou. Posso lhe dar tudo que você sempre quis. Posso te dar mais do que Stefan jamais poderá.

– Deixe o Stefan fora disso. – eu digo irritada. – Você não sabe de nada que...

– Sei tudo sobre você, amor. – ele sorri malicioso. – Há muito tempo quero você. Sempre esperei que estivesse pronta. Não vou deixa-la ir tão fácil assim e quando seus irmãos estiverem mortos, você será minha em todos os sentidos. Não pense que eu não sei o que você fez essa noite. – ele diz sobriamente e um arrepio perpassa em minha espinha. – E eu a punirei devidamente no seu tempo. Agora seja uma boa menina que o papai...

– Você não é meu pai. Nunca foi. Meu pai é um homem honrado que teve a infelicidade de ser criado por você. – eu digo cega de raiva reprimida por tanto tempo. – Eu espero que meu pai e seus irmãos o mate... – e então eu paro percebendo o que eu acabo de falar. Percebendo tardiamente que acabo de dizer que sei que Niklaus é meu pai. Informação que eu tinha guardado com afinco por todos esses séculos... A única coisa que mantia minha segurança precária contra os avanços de Mikael.

Eu havia descoberto que Niklaus era meu pai ao completar treze anos ao ouvir as escondidas a conversa entre Jasper e Niklaus após um dos meninos da vila ter tentado roubar um beijo. Eu tinha ficado surpresa e confusa a principio e guardei a informação esperando que um dia Niklaus pudesse me explicar... Contar-me sua história. Nossa história, o que nunca chegou a acontecer. Eu olho para Mikael a minha frente que avança um passo de cada vez em minha direção.

Congelo. Hesito. Não consigo falar.

Um sorriso lento estende-se em seu rosto. Ele toca minha bochecha com seus dedos e, pegando meu queixo, inclina minha cabeça para cima, quando então recuo.

– Esse detalhe torna este jogo ainda mais fascinante.

– Você é doente, você é muito doente...

Ele ri e solta meu queixo apenas para catalogar as partes de meu corpo e eu me sinto mais uma vez suja e exposta antes que ele saia do quarto.

Um soluço escapa de meus lábios e antes que eu caio no chão, meu corpo é enlaçado pelos braços de meu amado Stefan.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele sussurra contra meus cabelos. Eu nada digo.

Eu escuto a água correr na banheira e deixo Stefan tirar o meu roupão, me colocando delicadamente na banheira.

– O que Mikael queria que você...

– Ele me pediu para buscar alguém. – ele diz com lábios apertados.

– Quem?

– Alice.

– Fica comigo. – eu peço quando ele faz menção de se levantar.

– Sempre.


	50. Entendimento e Fazendo as pazes

**Pov Bella.**

– Bella. – Klaus disse suavemente pisando em minha direção, lentamente, como se ele estivesse se aproximando de um animal assustado. – Acredito que você tenha todas as razões do mundo para ser zangada, mas se de fato não quer ser tratada como uma criança então você vai voltar lá e falaremos sobre isso.

Ele chegou até onde eu estava e beijou meus lábios calidamente com um sorriso em seu rosto.

– Eu nunca imaginei que alguém iria ter a coragem de fazer o que você fez com Edward... – ele disse me virando para descer os degraus. -... Não seja muito dura com ele amor. – ele diz suavemente em meu ouvido antes de entrarmos.

Eu olho para Edward e dou um passo para trás para ser segurada firmemente por Klaus.

Não ser dura com ele? E quem vai lhe dizer para não ser duro comigo?

Eu sentia meus nervos em frangalhos e Edward me olhando como se ele tentasse me decifrar não estava ajudando a diminuir meu nervosismo.

Eu sinto uma calma envolver meu corpo e imediatamente eu olho para Jasper que me dá um sorriso que de alguma forma me acalma ainda mais... Mas não a ponto de soltar os braços de Klaus que ainda me segurava de encontro a ele.

Parecia que estávamos há horas nessa posição que eu até sentia meus joelhos travarem.

– Por que vocês não começam a falar enquanto Bella come alguma coisa. – Charlotte diz suave. – Tenho certeza que ela deve estar com fome.

E para fundamentar seu ponto meu estomago resolveu se fazer presente o que fez todos se moverem em direção à bancada e se sentar... Menos Edward.

– Eu acho que vou subir e... Trocar-me. – Ele explica. Eu me sinto incapaz de olhar para ele. Eu não olho para nenhum deles em especial mesmo tendo Edward saído da cozinha.

Eu estava com medo e ansiosa.

O silencio estava me matando. Mais uma vez uma onda de calma veio em minha direção e eu me deixo relaxar.

– Então... Quem vai começar? – eu murmuro.

– Eu acho que eu posso começar contando. – diz Klaus se sentando ao meu lado.

Klaus me contou como eles haviam chegado e estabelecido sua residência ali e como era a dinâmica de sua família. Eu apenas o ouvia em silencio enquanto comia o alimento que Charlotte colocará à minha frente.

O modo como sua mãe era oprimida tendo que seguir os desejos de seu pai, visto que na época as mulheres não tinha voz ativa. E que era os homens que tomavam todas as decisões e que as mulheres apenas seguiam suas 'ordens e desejos'.

– Só naquela época? – eu sou incapaz de parar a ironia que vem aos meus lábios. Mas me senti culpada ao ver o choque e a dor em suas faces – Desculpe... Eu...

– Não. Você tem razão. Sem perceber te tratamos assim. Perdoe-nos. – Disse Damon pegando minha mão e depositando um beijo cálido em meu pulso.

– Tudo bem, eu...

– Não, não está tudo bem. Agimos como uns idiotas. – Jasper disse com pesar e sorriu quando eu estendi minha mão e apertei a sua. – Tentaremos ficar mais atento para que isso não volte a acontecer e você sempre pode nos chamar a atenção sobre isso.

– Mas, por favor, poupe meu carro. – disse Damon fazendo todos caírem na risada antes de voltarem a ficar sério novamente.

Klaus me contou sobre suas infinitas divergências com seu pai. Aparentemente Mikael era uma pessoa bem difícil de lidar.

– Eu não entendo... Por que ele os odeia tanto? Quer dizer, vocês são seus filhos e...

– Mikael não é meu pai. – Klaus declarou me deixando confusa.

– Hum?

Então em poucas palavras Klaus me disse que não era filho biológico de Mikael. Eu podia entender a raiva de Mikael, afinal depois de tudo que eles haviam contado eu podia ver o quanto isso poderia tê-lo... Humilhado. Já que ele parecia um homem muito orgulhoso. O que era de certa forma muita hipocrisia de sua parte, visto que Edward e Damon eram frutos de uma relação extraconjugal.

Eu ouvi atentamente quando eles disseram quando perderam seu irmão Joshua e logo depois sua irmã Rebekah que agora eles sabiam que estava viva e com Mikael.

Por que ela estaria com Mikael e não com seus irmãos?

– Por...

– Não sabemos. – Damon responde minha pergunta não formulada. – Eu não quero imaginar o que aquele monstro esteve fazendo com Rebekah todo esse tempo. – ele diz incapaz de ficar mais tempo sentado.

– Ele não faria nada para machuca-la... – eu digo em conforto, mas incapaz de sentir que isso seja de alguma forma verdade, mas apenas prosseguir dizendo em beneficio de Damon que parecia bem perturbado. – Ele não machucaria sua filha.

– Ela não é filha de Mikael. – diz Jasper.

– Hã? Como assim ela não é filha de Mikael?

– Rebekah não é filha de Mikael... – disse Klaus segurando minha mão e levando ela próxima ao seu peito. – Rebekah é minha filha.

Eu estava chocada. Eu apenas continuei olhando para ele que apenas me fitava atentamente esperando... O que ele estava esperando? E então o pensamento me bateu... Ele estava esperando minha ira... Minha raiva.

Contudo eu não sentia nada disso. Eu apenas o amei mais e de alguma maneira queria apagar a dor que eu via em seus olhos. Eu me aproximei dele, beijei sua mão e voltei a olhar em seus olhos que me olhava... Chocado?

Eu quase tive vontade de ri de sua reação. Quase.

– Klaus. Isso não muda o que eu sinto por você. – eu digo suave esticando meus pés e dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios no qual ele suspirou apertando levemente minha mão que ele ainda segurava.

Klaus me contou sobre todo o evento que sucedeu o nascimento de Rebekah e como sua mãe Esther lhe dera uma solução para que ele pudesse ficar com sua filha.

Eu estava dividida em muitas emoções nesse momento. Raiva por essa mulher que ousou usar Klaus de forma tão cruel, admiração por Esther que apesar de sua dor no momento soube achar uma solução para que seu filho não perdesse sua filha no qual eu mesmo podia sentir o amor que ele sentia por ela somente por dizer o seu nome... Horror em saber o comportamento de Mikael em relação a sua suposta filha quando está chegou a sua maturidade e pesar ao ver que Klaus sofria por saber que sua filha estava viva e, no entanto longe de seu alcance e de seu convívio.

– E quais são os planos para resgatar Rebekah? Vocês tem um plano, não tem? – eu pergunto olhando cada um.

– Não sabemos se Rebekah está com Mikael por livre e espontânea vontade. Teremos que esperar antes de tomar qualquer providencia.

– Esperar?

– Temos um tipo de agente duplo por assim dizer. – Damon me informou.

– Alice. – declarou Klaus.

Eu não gostei disso. Eu não confiava em Alice.

– Nós não confiamos nela, mas nesse momento não temos ninguém mais a quem recorrer e não sabemos onde se encontra Mikael. – Continuou Damon como se de alguma forma soubesse o que eu pensava.

– Vocês não podem simplesmente ir até o apartamento onde Rebekah...

– Rebekah já não se encontra no apartamento. Tudo que tinha nele ou qualquer indicação de seu paradeiro é ido. – disse Klaus frustrado, olhando de volta para Peter.

– Mikael chegou e levou Rebekah e o Salvatore. Eu não pude segui-los. – Peter disse, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele. – Mikael estava com uma bruxa a tiracolo e conseguiu me despistar.

– Greta? – eu pergunto.

– Não. Eu não sei quem era a bruxa, mas não era Greta... Acho que Greta não pode ser mais considerada uma bruxa.

– É o que o seu dom diz? – pergunta Jasper interessado.

Dom? Que dom? E então eu me lembro de Jasper dizendo que Peter tinha o dom de saber algumas coisas... Ele não sabia tudo, mas o que ele sabia não mudava indiferentes nossas decisões e ações.

– Greta agora é uma vampira. – eu murmuro. – Nesse momento ela já deve ter passado pela transição. – eu digo a ninguém em particular.

Eu me perco em meus pensamentos tentando absorver tudo que me foi dito e me passa despercebido à troca de olhares entre os vampiros presentes.

Subitamente eu me sinto cansada. O dia tinha sido longo.

– Bella por que você... – começou a dizer Damon antes de fazer uma pausa e voltar a dizer. – Você gostaria de subir para seu quarto e descansar um pouco?

– Sim, eu gostaria disso.

– Eu vou lhe mostrar seu quarto. – disse Charlotte prestativa.

Nós andamos lentamente até a parte superior e Charlote foi me dizendo de quem pertencia cada quarto que fomos passando e logo estávamos em um quarto de porta dupla, no qual eu presumi que era meu.

O quarto era excepcionalmente grande, mas bem decorada. Um contraste com os laços e fitas cor de rosa de meu antigo quarto designado. O que eu senti muito aliviada.

Depois que Charlotte me mostrou onde ficava tudo ela saiu me dizendo que se precisasse de qualquer coisa era só avisar. Eu apenas sorri em agradecimento.

Eu tomei um longo banho e vesti uma camisola de cetim preto.

Eu deitei na cama e me virei de um lado para o outro, mas por mais que eu me sentisse cansada eu não conseguia dormir.

Algo me incomodava... Eu sabia o que era.

Edward.

Edward não voltara lá para baixo. Ele ainda estaria zangado?

Ele deve estar furioso comigo.

Eu precisava pedir desculpas. Eu levanto da cama colocando o robe e o amarrando na cintura e abro a porta e caminho em direção à porta que Charlotte havia me dito mais cedo que era o quarto de Edward.

Eu paro a sua frente tendo meu coração batendo de forma furiosa em meu peito.

Tudo bem, você está com medo, agora trate de lidar com isso. – eu disse a mim mesma. Edward não pode está ainda bravo comigo... Poderia?

Eu fiquei um pouco parada, olhando a porta sem saber o que fazer... Eu deveria bater na porta?

Mesmo sabendo que eu não tinha nada a temer, vamos encarar estamos falando de um vampiro zangado e com motivos. Eu derrubei suco em sua cabeça e destruí seu carro... Duas vezes.

Ok. Pare de ser medrosa. Eu pensei furiosamente para mim mesmo.

Eu respirei fundo novamente e levantei a mão para bater na porta e hesito novamente antes que minha mão toque a porta.

Era a coisa certa a se fazer?

Por fim, experimentei a maçaneta e para minha aflição ela se encontrava destrancada e se abriu, revelando um interior tão escuro quanto à noite.

– Edward, estou entrando. – eu consigo dizer em um sussurro, como se eu quisesse me convencer que não havia ninguém ali.

Tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso. Um passo de cada vez. Um passo... Dois... Três... Será que eu deveria ter acendido a luz?... Quatro... Cinco... Eu deveria chama-lo novamente?... Seis... Sete... Oito... Ele está deitado em sua cama... Nove... Ele estaria dormindo?... Dez... Onze... Doze... Treze... E então a contagem se perde ao fitar seu rosto.

Ele estava deitado com os olhos fechados. Sua respiração era suave como se ele dormisse profundamente.

Incapaz de parar o meu gesto eu afasto as mechas de seu cabelo que lhe cai sobre seus olhos, acariciando sua face.

Ele parecia um anjo... E então seus olhos se abriram e antes que eu pudesse me afastar ele segurava minha mão. A mão que afagava seu rosto.

– Bella.

– Edward. Eu sinto mui...

– Não. Quem tem que pedir desculpas sou eu. Não tratei você direito. Você é minha companheira e eu te tratei como uma criança ou pior... Como algum tipo de posse. – ele disse em desgosto. – Eu não mereço você... Eu...

– Shhhiii. Tá tudo bem. – eu dou um pequeno sorriso colocando minha mão em seus lábios para calar suas palavras em protesto. – Nós dois erramos. Eu deveria ter dito o que me incomodava e não ter agido... Não ter agido... Eu agi como uma criança. Eu sinto muito.

Ele beija a palma de minha mão antes de afastá-la da frente.

– Eu te amo Bella.

Meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Era a primeira vez que ele me dizia isso... Nenhum deles tinha feito isso até o momento. Quer dizer, Klaus me chamava de amor o tempo todo, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Eu estava perplexa demais para exibir alguma reação.

– Bella?

– Eu...

Eu vi uma sombra se passar por seus olhos e me dou conta que eu não respondi o que ele certamente esperava.

– Tá tudo bem Bella, eu posso esperar e...

– Eu também te amo. – eu digo e sinto cada palavra sendo a mais pura verdade. Eu o amava. Eu amava todos eles.

Eu viro meu rosto para baixo enquanto Edward voltava o seu para cima começando um beijo longo e lento. Depois o beijo se intensificou, e eu tive que me segurar nele que já me envolvia em seus braços que poderiam partir granito, mas que me apertava na medida em que eu queria e na força exata que eu desejava.

Eu arfei ao ter meus lábios livres e ri tendo ele beijando toda a minha face.

– Temos que descer. Todos estão esperando lá na sala. - Todos? – Meus irmãos, Peter, Charlotte e... Bonnie e Matt. – ele diz se levantando e me ajudando a me levantar, visto que eu em algum momento tinha deitado na cama.

Bonnie e Matt estavam aqui?


	51. Você confia em mim?

**Pov Bella.**

Tenho um punhado de palavras embaralhadas em minha boca, meu rosto está corando. Eu tento processar as palavras de Bonnie... Mas era isso, eu tentava...

– Onde estão os Quileutes?

Bonnie respira fundo. Seus lábios se contorcem em uma careta.

– Onde estão os Quileutes? – eu volto a perguntar agitada.

– Recuperando-se. – Ela finalmente diz.

– Vão ficar bem? – eu pergunto preocupada.

Ela acena um sim.

– Eles vão ficar bem. – ela diz suavemente.

Eu a encaro.

– O que quer dizer?

Ela hesita e eu vejo distraída, Matt apertar sua mão como se quisesse lhe transmitir conforto ou mesmo encorajá-la a seguir em frente com suas palavras. Por um breve momento Bonnie olha para Matt e volta a olhar para mim.

Ela parecia tão triste, tão desolada. Mas eu não consigo dizer nenhuma palavra em conforto, entorpecida com as noticia que ela acabara de dar a todos.

– Que apesar de terem sofrido algumas lesões, eles ficaram bem. Não há nenhum ferimento ou sequela permanente. O fato de eles serem metamorfos acelera sua cura.

Eu olho em volta tentando assimilar o que tinha sido me dito. Pela primeira vez registro o cômodo a minha volta.

É uma sala de estar completa aberta e luxuosa. Um tapete grosso, uma cadeira macia, o sofá vai de uma ponta a outra da parede. Lâmpadas quentes, em tons de verde, amarela e laranja clareiam suavemente o amplo espaço. A sensação de lar é mais forte do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenho visto. Sinto-me tão segura que repentinamente isso me assusta.

No meio dessa sensação de segurança, um medo se instala em meu intimo. Eu não estava segura... Nenhum deles estava...

Eu olho por um segundo Damon, Klaus, Edward e Jasper...

Seus olhos são um instante de escuridão repleto de memorias. Suas faces estão tensas. Eles não estão olhando nada em particular e eu sei que eles precisam de algum tempo para se recuperar.

Mikael tinha ido atrás de Emily. Os Quileutes fizeram tudo para protegê-la e foram seriamente machucados... Mas felizmente todos continuavam vivos... Contudo Emily não tivera a mesma sorte.

– Como é que nenhum de nós tomou conhecimento da existência desses metamorfos? – pergunta Edward a ninguém em particular.

Eu olho para ele.

– Desde quando você tem conhecimentos desses metamorfos Bella? – pergunta Jasper ao meu lado.

Respiro fundo e mesmo enquanto penso como seria difícil explicar tudo, as palavras começam a jorrar de dentro de mim. Ela sai aos borbotões, se atropelando, e às vezes tão embolada que preciso voltar atrás e retomar a história.

Meu pai era amigo de Bill, que passa a ser pai de Jacob, líder dos... Metamorfos? Transfiguradores? Essa era a verdadeira definição para o que eles eram? Eu estou confusa.

De qualquer forma eles entre si se chamam de lobisomens, mas pelo pouco que eu entendi de Bonnie o fato deles se transformarem em lobo é algo irrelevante, pois eles poderiam em principio ter decidido se transformar em qualquer animal. A opção de lobo foi puramente fortuita. Podia ter sido um urso, falcão ou pantera, quando aconteceu a primeira transformação...

Os Quileutes nada tinha haver com os filhos da lua. Os filhos da lua... Os chamados lobisomens precisavam da lua cheia para a transformação enquanto que eles, os Quileutes poderiam ser transformar a qualquer momento que eles desejassem.

Não havia muito a ser dito. Eu os conhecia desde que era pequena e ponto... Suspirei. Nesse momento me pareceu ridículo o fato de não ter dito isso antes. Não era como se eu soubesse de algum segredo de vida ou morte de qualquer forma.

Percebo tardiamente que meu medo sobre isso é infundado.

– Algo mais a acrescentar Bonnie? – Pergunta Klaus.

Ela me olha indecisa e temerosa.

– Mikael não estava sozinho. – ela pausa. – Greta estava com ela. Ela é uma vampira agora. – ela pausa novamente olhando todos. – Mas pelo que vejo vocês já sabiam disso. – ela murmura confusa.

Todos estão olhando para mim. Por que estão olhando para mim?

– É, ouvimos dizer. – diz Damon me fitando fixamente.

Por que todos continuam me olhando? Eu pisco e todos estão centrados em Bonnie novamente. Eu devo está ficando paranoica. Deve ser o cansaço.

– Mais alguma coisa? – pergunta Damon a Bonnie.

Bonnie suspira e me olha perturbada.

– Emily me disse que não devem tomar nenhuma decisão precipitada... Vocês não devem transformar Bella até que ela esteja realmente pronta e... – ela suspira. – Emily me disse como deter Mikael, mas para que isso dê certo Bella precisa se manter humana até lá.

– Por quê? – eu pergunto curiosa.

– Eu não sei. Emily não teve tempo para me dizer, ela... Ela morreu logo depois... Em meus braços. – Bonnie disse com lágrimas transbordando em seus olhos e no instante seguinte eu a estava abraçando, tentando abrandar sua dor, mas sem saber o que dizer nesse momento. Não sei se haveria algo a ser dito depois de tudo.

Ela parecia mais calma depois de alguns minutos.

– Tem mais uma coisa. – ela disse respirando fundo, um pouco corada e com o nariz vermelho devido ao choro. – Mikael estava com uma bruxa.

– Peter nos disse sobre ela. Você sabe quem é ela? – Pergunta Edward interessado.

Eu olho ansiosa para Bonnie.

– Não... Mas eu acho que eu ouvi seu nome... – ela parece tentar se lembrar.

Quem poderia ser essa pessoa? – Eu penso.

Um frio percorre meu corpo... Algo me diz que eu não vou gostar de sua resposta. A imagem de uma garota loira com olhos de verdes me vem à mente. Mas não pode ser...

_Caroline_... – sussurra a voz em minha cabeça.

Não! Não pode ser. Ela é...

– Caroline. – eu e Bonnie dissemos juntas. Bonnie com uma voz clara e cristalina e até mesmo triunfante em se lembrar, e o meu não passando de um sussurro incrédulo.

Todos os vampiros estão me olhando novamente, mas isso me passa despercebido, absorta de mais nessa nova informação.

Não havia mais o que ser dito depois disso. Eu mesmo não sabia muito sobre Caroline, além do fato dela ser... De ela ter sido a mulher de meu pai. Meu pai... Será que ele sabia que Caroline era uma bruxa?

Outro calafrio percorre meu corpo. Será que Caroline está envolvida de alguma maneira na morte de meu pai?

Aparentemente cada dia que passa, eu tenho mais perguntas e menos respostas... Eu olho para meus companheiros, feliz de certo modo em saber que eles pelo menos compartilharam a poucas informações que eles têm comigo...

_O mesmo não se pode dizer de você. _

Mas eu disse tudo a eles e...

_Tudo?_

Eu me mexo desconfortável no sofá.

– Talvez seja melhor todos irem para seus quartos e descansar. – Jasper diz. – Bonnie, você e Matt ficam aqui. Charlotte vai lhe mostrar um quarto.

Todos se levantam se encaminhando para a escada e seus respectivos quartos. Cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Eu saio de meu estupor ao ouvir o suave click da porta tendo os quatro a minha volta. Eu nem havia percebido que eu já estava em meu quarto.

Edward afaga meu rosto. Parado a minha frente. Pela primeira vez eu noto que estou em meu quarto... Com eles. Eu estou em meu quarto com **todos** eles. – Eu penso totalmente desperta de meu estupor.

Eles me olham com carinho... Seus olhos escurecem em um tom de ônix profundo... Meu inconsciente estremece de medo do que está acontecendo e desaparece depois de uma porta... Eu posso ver seus olhos luzirem de desejo...

Eles não podem ser sérios. Eles não podem me desejar agora... Tinha tantas coisas acontecendo... Tantas coisas para ser pensadas e planejadas... Eu estou tensa como cordas de violino.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – Edward murmura com seus lábios próximos ao meu, roçando levemente, sugando meu lábio inferior em seus lábios.

– Confia em nós Bella? – Damon sussurra em minha orelha esquerda, antes de mordiscar o local.

– Você sabe que nós vamos fazer tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance para protegê-la, não sabe querida? – e é a vez de Jasper sussurrar de encontro a minha orelha direita antes de se afastar dando lugar a Klaus que afaga meu cabelo... Eu posso sentir seus dedos percorrendo meu pescoço.

– Deixe-nos amá-la... Deixe-nos mostrar toda a nossa adoração. – Klaus diz beijando o canto de minha boca. Ele desamarra o laço de meu robe devagar, os olhos no meu o tempo todo. – Você confia em nós? – ele pede.

Confiança. Essa palavra resumia tudo. Eu confio neles? Eu podia confiar neles?

– Sim, eu confio. – eu digo simplesmente. Seus olhos brilham em triunfo.

Ele desliza o robe pelo meu ombro que cai no chão de forma fluida. Seus olhos permanecem nos meus. Minha camisola tem o mesmo destino que o robe... Algo que eu vagamente registro tendo os lábios de Jasper em meu ombro. A única peça agora em meu corpo é minha calcinha rendada.

Mas meus olhos permanecem em Klaus que se aproxima um pouco mais... Eu posso sentir sua respiração em meu rosto... Minha respiração acelera.

Seu rosto se inclina em minha direção... Não consigo desviar meus olhos dos dele. Ele continua me olhando... Seus olhos estão escuros de desejo e arde como brasa... Eu espero o beijo com meu coração aos saltos... Sinto mãos deslizando em meus braços... Beijos molhados em minhas costas... Um braço ainda rodeia minha cintura e...

Klaus apenas lambe meus lábios de forma provocativa. Gemo.

– Me diga Bella... Devemos continuar? – ele pergunta sem desviar seus olhos em nenhum momento.

Oh céus! Eles querem me matar? Eu posso sentir minhas pernas tremerem instáveis, tendo um par de braços circulando em minha cintura de forma a me dar estabilidade.

– Sim. – eu respondo, porém minha voz não passa de um sussurro.

Eu apoio meu corpo de encontro ao corpo que se encontra atrás de mim. Eu suspiro, deixando a cabeça cair para trás quando os lábios de Damon começaram arrastando para meu ponto de pulso... Percebo que Damon é que me sustenta em pé... Senti seus dentes mordiscando meu pescoço, sem, no entanto romper a pele fina... Ele apenas provoca minha pele sensível. Minha mão levanta... Meus dedos enroscam em seu cabelo, segurando-o contra meu pescoço, ansiando por mais.

– Você é tão bonita Bella. – Edward me elogia beijando o canto de minha boca de forma provocativa. Gemo.

– E cheira maravilhosamente bem. – diz Jasper se agachando a minha frente e colocando suas mãos em minhas pernas, subindo em uma caricia torturante.

Eu mordo meu lábio inferior de forma inconsciente. Gemendo ao sentir os dedos de Jasper deslizando pela lateral de minha calcinha e a puxando para baixo.

Eu pulei um pouco ao sentir seus dedos alisando minha feminilidade e uma mão segura meu cabelo, os puxando levemente e meus olhos recai em Klaus, logo meus lábios são esmagados contra os seus. Ouvindo um gemido abafado de seus lábios no contato. Meu próprio gemido é abafado pela sua boca.

Engoli em seco e sua língua estava em minha boca, saboreando cada lugar escondido.

Uma de suas mãos segurou meu seio... Eu não sei de qual deles e nesse momento eu não me importo... Mais gemidos saem de minha boca.

Levei a mão em seu cabelo o puxando contra mim e ele rosnou contra minha boca. Eu sentia a umidade por entre minhas pernas aumentar cada vez mais.

Minhas pernas já não me sustentavam. Se eu permanecia em pé era por pura força de vontade e acredito que o fato de Damon continuar com seu braço em volta de minha cintura seja o motivo dessa proeza... Meu corpo está pesadamente encostado de encontro a ele.

Em um movimento que eu não os senti fazendo, Damon se encontra sentado na cama, comigo em seu colo. Sentir a evidente excitação de Damon me faz me contorcer em seu colo querendo ganhar mais atrito. Eu podia sentir sua ereção contra meu quadril.

Cada vez que eu me movi de encontro a ele me enviou uma corrente elétrica em cada célula de meu corpo.

– Vocês estão com muita roupa. – eu choraminguei olhando Klaus, Edward e Jasper a minha frente.

Seus sorrisos fez com que eu sentisse borboletas em meu estomago e subitamente minha boca está seca. Eu não pude testemunhar o sorriso de Damon que se encontrava atrás de mim, mas eu podia sentir seu sorriso de encontro a minha pele conforme ele depositava beijos molhados em meu ombro.

Meu coração não chegou a completar uma batida e todos estavam sem roupa até mesmo Damon que não havia me tirado de seu colo... Eu só não conseguia entender como ele conseguiu essa proeza e eu não estava tão interessada nisso nesse momento para perguntar.

Klaus e Edward moviam suas mãos em seus membros em ritmos cadenciados olhando para mim avidamente.

– Bella. – geme Damon em meu ouvido e eu o olho.

Minha boca está sobre a sua. Seus dedos se enroscam em meu cabelo, me mantendo ali, cativa.

– Você é deliciosa, Bella. – sussurra Jasper em meu ouvido.

Eu sinto seus beijos na lateral de meu rosto... Descendo pelo meu pescoço e indo em direção aos meus seios... Ah! Estimulando cada um de meus seios. Sua língua gira em torno de um de meus mamilos enquanto seus dedos brincam sem cessar com o outro... Gemo alto, acho eu...

Estou perdida nas sensações... Estou totalmente a mercê de seus toques experientes.

Ele desce pela minha barriga... Está beijando e chupando e mordiscando... Descendo... E então sua língua está ali... Onde mais eu quero que toque. No encontro de minhas coxas.

Damon quebra o beijo e eu arfo por ar... Tremula...

Eu estou ofegante. Klaus senta-se ao lado de Damon e sussurra palavras suaves, acariciando lentamente minha coxa.

Uma mão em meu rosto, que me puxa delicadamente e... No próximo minuto Edward está beijando minha boca, sugando vez ou outra meu lábio inferior.

Meu corpo está sendo bombardeado com varias sensações ao mesmo tempo. Ele queima em pura luxuria. Eu não consigo me concentrar em um único ponto em especifico.

É Klaus que continua a acariciar minha coxa e sussurrar palavras suaves e doces em meu ouvido com sua voz macia, provocante, uma ameaça sensual deliciosa. Damon que afaga meus seios e lambe meu pescoço. Jasper que introduz um segun... Um terceiro dedo em meu interior e Edward que me beija de forma apaixonante.

E inesperadamente meu orgasmo assumiu enviando meu corpo em espasmos de êxtase absoluto.

Edward me pega em seu colo, estilo noiva e me deposita na cama delicadamente.

Ele inclina sobre mim e, me segurando pelo tornozelo, afasta minhas pernas com um gesto rápido e sobe na cama.

Ele beija minha barriga... Meu torso. Minha pele arde de desejo renovado. Eu seguro o lençol embaixo de mim como se procurasse apoio do redemoinho de sensações que eles estão despertando.

Ele me olha com adoração enquanto envolve meu seio em uma de suas mãos.

– Cabe perfeitamente em minha mão, Bella. – ele murmura apertando entre o indicador e o polegar meu mamilo intumescido com suas atenções.

Ele chupa delicadamente um enquanto sua outra mão permanece no outro... Afagando... Estimulando... Uma sensação doce percorre minhas entranhas. Sinto minha feminilidade ficar cada vez mais úmida. Gemo.

Meus mamilos suportam o assalto lento de seus dedos e lábios hábeis, acendendo cada terminação nervosa que fazem meu corpo vibrar em uma canção silenciosa.

Era uma doce agonia. Eu gemo, puxando seus cabelos por entre meus dedos, deixando escapar de meus lábios seu nome como um mantra.

Suas mãos descem percorrendo meu corpo. Uma de suas mãos paira sobre minha feminilidade que parece palpitar em anseio. E eu de forma reflexa arqueio meu corpo em busca do contato que minha mente ainda não verbalizou.

Seu dedo escorrega pela minha intimidade, alisando minhas dobras molhadas. Eu o ouço arfar... Abro meus olhos que até então eu não tinha percebido que estava fechado, olhando os olhos de tempestade de Klaus que se encontra ao meu lado beijando minha face.

– Você está deliciosamente molhada. Eu quero você... Eu preciso de você agora mesmo. – eu ouço ao longe a voz de Edward perdida na intensidade do olhar de Klaus.

Edward enfia um dedo em mim e Klaus me beija, a língua enfiada em minha boca, absorvendo meu grito de prazer, enquanto Edward enfia seu dedo de novo e de novo. Meu corpo implora por alivio.

Ele beija minha face e eu arfo em busca de ar, estremecendo ao ouvir a voz de Jasper próxima ao meu ouvido.

– Levante as pernas. – ele sussurra de forma sensual e eu obedeço de imediato.

Edward desliza seu membro em meu interior me fazendo suspirar e começa a se movimentar.

– Você está tão apertada... – ele geme.

Seus movimentos vão ganhando velocidade e profundidade. Suas estocadas são implacáveis. Meus quadris começam a se mexer por conta própria, seguindo o ritmo que ele impunha em mim, e estou desesperada tentando me lembrar do motivo de eu ter ficado tão relutante antes.

– Goza para mim Bella. – Edward diz com a voz rouca e áspera em meu ouvido e eu me desmancho em seus braços, tendo meu corpo estremecendo em espasmos, explodindo em mil pedaços. Sendo logo seguida por ele depois de mais duas estocadas.

Ele geme tomando meus lábios nos seus enquanto desliza seu membro para fora. Eu não tenho tempo de sentir sua perda.

A cama se mexe, Damon ajoelha por entre minhas pernas... E, com um movimento ágil e certeiro, está dentro de mim... Ahhh eu grito de novo. O estremecimento de meu orgasmo iminente começa de novo, e ele fica imóvel.

O estremecimento passa... Eu o olho respirando pesadamente sentindo alguém acariciando meus cabelos e uma mão em meu seio, mas estou entorpecida demais com as sensações que percorrem meu corpo e o sorriso sacana que Damon me olha.

– Por favor. – eu choramingo tentando me mover de encontro a ele.

Ele me segura mais forte... E no instante seguinte nossas posições são invertidas, em nenhum momento ele saiu de dentro de mim.

Beijos molhados são depositados em minhas costas. Eu gemo com a sensação de frio em meu corpo superaquecido. Uma mão desliza em minhas costas me empurrando para frente.

A percepção do que estava para acontecer chega a minha mente nebulosa e meu corpo fica tenso.

– Eu não vou machuca-la, relaxe. Você confia em mim? – Jasper sussurra de encontro a minha orelha, fazendo meu corpo estremecer ao sentir seus lábios mordiscando a ponta de minha orelha.

– Bella! – Geme Damon abaixo de mim, ganhando minha atenção.

Eu levo minha boca até os seus... Provando, degustando seu doce sabor. Eu sinto os dedos de Jasper alisando minha outra entrada, me preparando... Instigando... Eu me sinto sendo esticada, alongada...

Muito devagarinho Jasper desliza seu membro em minha outra entrada. Dor e prazer se mesclam. Ele fica imóvel. Ele volta a se movimentar... Numa lentidão agonizante.

Merda! Estou gritando em meu interior... Meu corpo está queimando por alivio... Ele passa a se movimentar mais rápido e o mesmo acontece com Damon... Jogo a cabeça para trás, gemendo... Estou quase chegando à explosão do orgasmo... Estou quase lá, e eles param.

Não! Por favor! Eu suplico em minha mente. Eu estava quase lá.

O estremecimento de meu corpo passa... Eles voltam a se movimentar... De forma lenta... O estremecimento se inicia novamente e eles param.

– Por favor! – eu choramingo ansiando por um alivio. Eu não consigo suportar mais.

Eles voltam a se movimentar... Com mais energia... Com mais velocidade e eu caio em queda livre em meu orgasmo mais estrondoso, e depois de mais quatro investidas eles chegam a seus próprios orgasmos.

Eles deslizam para fora de mim.

Klaus me beija suavemente em meus lábios e me diz:

– Vire-se de bruços. - Merda! O que ele vai fazer? – Confie em mim. – ele pede. Eu viro. Ele beija a minha nuca e eu sinto seu sorriso de encontro a minha pele.

Suas mãos massageiam meus ombros e eu deixo escapar um gemido alto ao sentir seus dedos muito fortes e experientes... Ele volta a beijar a minha nuca. Os pêlos de meu corpo se arrepiam com o contato.

Em um movimento eu estou deitada de lado. O quê? Ele está ajoelhado entre minhas pernas e com um movimento certeiro ele está dentro de mim. Eu gemo de novo... E ele vai aumentando o ritmo até que novamente eu me vejo chegando a meu ápice, acompanhada de Klaus momentos depois.

Estou exausta. Meus olhos não conseguem ficar abertos por muito mais tempo. Sinto meus lábios serem beijados e um líquido sendo derramado em minha boca. O gosto é metálico... Sangue, minha mente registra vagamente antes de cair na inconsciência, sendo embalada em sono profundo, sentindo meu corpo saciado.

**Notas da autora.**  
Alguém aí também está saciada que nem a Bellinha? Ô inveja rsrsrs  
Bem, essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo um Lemon com tantas pessoas em cena, espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso...  
OMG! Caroline está trabalhando para Mikael... Ninguém esperava isso, não é mesmo? rsrs


	52. Distraindo a Bella

Pov Bella.

Quando eu abro meus olhos, a luz está enchendo a sala, fazendo-me piscar. Minha cabeça está confusa. Onde estou? Então os pensamentos e os acontecimentos da noite passada me vêm à mente. Eu estou em meu novo quarto...

– Oi. – murmura Klaus sorrindo para mim. Ele está ao meu lado, completamente vestido, em cima da cama. Há quanto tempo ele está aqui? De repente eu me sinto tímida e meu rosto aquece diante de seu olhar.

– Oi. – eu murmuro. – Há quanto tempo está me observando?

– Eu podia ver você dormir por horas, Bella. Mas estou aqui cerca de cinco minutos. – ele se inclina e me beija suavemente. – Parece que você dormiu bem se seus roncos são algum indicio.

– Eu não ronco. – eu protesto fazendo bico.

– Não. Você não ronca. – ele sorri para mim. Oh! Ele está me provocado... – Mas você fala dormindo. – ele ri.

Meu rosto volta a se aquecer. O que foi que eu disse? Eu não consigo me lembrar de meu sonho... Eu disse algo embaraçoso?

Klaus parece ter pena de mim e acrescenta.

– Você não disse nada de mais. Apenas disse que nunca vai nos deixar. – ele sorri satisfeito. – Agora se sente e tome seu café da manhã. Eu trouxe panquecas, ovos, bacon, frutas e suco de laranja. – ele diz a última palavra em divertimento.

Eu não sei o motivo, mas Klaus parece particularmente alegre e brincalhão hoje e eu estou feliz em vê-lo assim.

Eu me sento e Klaus deposita uma bandeja em meu colo.

De repente eu me sinto muito faminta e fico grata pelo pequeno e impressionante café da manhã colocado a minha frente. Tudo parece tão apetitoso que eu nem sei por onde começar.

– Coma. Você vai precisar de sua força hoje. – ele brinca.

– Por quê? Vocês estão pensando em me trancar no quarto hoje? – eu digo sentindo minha intimidade ficar úmida com o pensamento.

Ele respira mais pesadamente. Oh meu Deus ele pode sentir o cheiro de minha excitação.

– Apesar de essa idéia ser atraente, eu pensei que você gostaria de respirar ar fresco.

– É seguro? – eu pergunto tentando soar casual, mas pela expressão de Klaus sei que falhei miseravelmente. Sua boca está em uma linha fina e sua expressão está séria.

– Você estará acompanhada por um de nós e estará segura. E esse assunto não é para se brincar. Jamais colocaríamos você em risco. – acrescenta severamente, estreitando os olhos.

Eu olho para meu pequeno café da manhã. Não acho que eu deva ser repreendida depois de todo drama da noite passada. Eu como meu café da manhã em silencio e volto a olhar para ele ao ouvi-lo suspirar.

– Precisamos falar sobre sua transformação. – ele diz simplesmente.

Minha transformação? Eu pensei que... E como se ele lesse minha mente ao continuar.

– Não podemos transforma-la agora porque me parece que será necessário que você seja humana para que possamos derrotar Mikael, mas... – ele pausa como se estivesse pensando em suas próximas palavras.

– Mas? – eu não contenho minha curiosidade.

– Sempre ávida para mais informações, não é mesmo? – ele diz divertido e volta a ficar sério. – Mas nós não gostamos do que isso implica. Você é humana e por tanto vulnerável. Então decidimos nos prevenir caso algo inesperado aconteça.

– Que seria...

– Nós vamos dar-lhe nosso sangue todos os dias para caso algo saia errado e assim você possa voltar à vida como uma vampira.

Sangue? Eu vou ter que beber sangue? Eu volto a olhar meu café da manhã e definitivamente eu perdi o apetite. Eu não posso beber sangue.

_Você já bebeu sangue em outras ocasiões_.

Sim, mas em nenhum momento eu estive lúcida o suficiente para fazer tal coisa. Estamos falando em beber... Sangue! Eu me sinto nauseada.

_Oh pare de fazer drama. Eles estão tentando te proteger, você não percebe isso._

Sim. Mas...

– Bella, o que há de errado? – Klaus pergunta retirando a bandeja de meu colo e a depositando em cima do criado mudo.

Eu engulo.

– Não, não há nada a se preocupar. – eu digo sem olhar para ele.

Eu já fiz isso antes... Eu já bebi o sangue deles e não me lembro de sentir repulsa, mas eu não estava tão consciente do fato. Só que dessa vez eu não estaria alheia ao que se passa... Eu posso fazer isso?

Klaus segura meu queixo, inclinando minha cabeça para trás, e olha enfaticamente nos meus olhos, tentando decifrar o meu pânico.

– Diga-me. – ele insiste.

– Não há nada para contar. Eu gostaria de me vestir. – eu digo puxando meu queixo para fora de seu alcance.

Ele suspira e passa a mão pelos cabelos, franzindo sua testa para mim. Ele me olha pensativo e um brilho fugaz passa por seus olhos.

– Vamos para o chuveiro. – ele finalmente diz.

– Claro. – eu digo distraída, presa no pensamento de ter que beber sangue. Eu não gostava de sentir o cheiro de sangue, ele me deixava enjoada como eu iria bebê-lo de bom grado?

_Mas você já bebeu sangue deles antes_.

Sim, mas eu estava distraída de mais para me atentar a isso.

– Venha. – Klaus diz, pegando minha mão, apertando-a com firmeza. Ele vai em direção ao banheiro e eu me arrasto atrás dele.

Lá ele liga o chuveiro, deixando aquecer a água e se volta para mim desabotoando os botões de sua camisa.

– Eu não sei o que está chateando você ou se você é apenas uma pessoa mal-humorada na parte da manhã, mas eu quero que você me diga. Você disse que queria que fôssemos mais abertos e mais comunicativos, e acredito que isso vale para você também.

Reviro os olhos para ele e ele estreita seus olhos em mim.

Merda! Ok, aí vai...

– Eu não gosto de sangue... O cheiro me deixa enjoada. Tem cheiro de ferrugem... E sal.

Ele apenas me olha com uma expressão insondável.

– Mas você bebeu nosso sangue em outras ocasiões.

– Eu não estava muito atenta a esse detalhe na hora. – eu digo sem jeito e muito desconfortável.

– Humm. – a luz fugaz em seus olhos agora mais parece como um ponto luminoso. – Então acho que devemos fazer algo para distraí-la para seu maior conforto, não é mesmo?

– O que? – eu pergunto confusa.

– Bem, você me disse o que sente em beber sangue. E eu não quero você desconfortável. Então eu posso pensar em muitas maneiras de fazê-la beber o nosso sangue sem se atentar a esse detalhe. – ele diz muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Como é que ele vai fazer isso? Mas antes que eu possa dar voz a minha pergunta interna ele me puxa para um abraço, beija meu cabelo e aperta minha cabeça contra seu peito.

Fico distraída com a sensação de sua pele nua contra a minha. Eu amava seu cheiro... Humm.

– Venha, vamos para o chuveiro. – ele diz eventualmente, me liberando.

Eu o sigo. Sinto a água cair em cascata contra meu corpo, há espaço para nós dois sob o chuveiro gigantesco.

Fecho meus olhos, sentindo meus músculos relaxarem sob a água aquecida.

Sinto suas mãos em mim... Ensaboando meu corpo, meus ombros, meus braços, meus seios e minhas costas. E então ele está atrás de mim e me puxa de encontro a ele.

Seus dedos hábeis descem pela minha barriga... Humm... Entre minhas pernas... Sim...

Ele me vira para encará-lo novamente. Ele está me olhando atentamente, todo molhado e bonito, com seus olhos em um tom de ônix profundo.

E eu sinto isso, a corrente elétrica entre nós é tangível, atraindo-nos um para o outro. De repente ele me agarra e me empurra contra a parede de cerâmica, a sua boca está na minha, reivindicando-me avidamente, uma mão no meu traseiro pressionando contra sua virilha e a outra em minha nuca.

Meus dedos estão em seu cabelo, segurando firmemente.

Ele esfrega seu corpo em mim, aprisionando-me, tendo meus gemidos abafados por sua boca voraz. Eu o sinto. Ele me quer, eu tremo de excitação, enquanto reconheço seu membro endurecido contra o meu quadril.

Ele solta meus lábios e eu arfo em busca de ar. Estou ofegante.

– Eu nunca me canso de você. – ele diz por entre pequenos beijos em meus lábios. – Coloque suas pernas em volta de meu quadril, isso vai ser bem rápido. – ele diz e eu atendo seu pedido prontamente.

Oh meu Deus. Eu estou muito feliz em cumprir. Não tiro os olhos dele. Com um movimento certeiro ele está dentro de mim. Ele inclina a cabeça para trás e fecha os olhos enquanto geme.

Oh, isso é tão inebriante. Eu posso ver o desejo em seus olhos, é evidente em seu rosto e eu me sinto poderosa, forte, desejada e amada.

Seus movimentos são lentos e logo ele pega um ritmo mais acelerado. Movendo-se de forma implacável... Para frente, para dentro, enchendo-me... Gemo.

Eu fecho meus olhos e inclino a cabeça para trás, enquanto arqueio meu corpo, correspondendo seu ritmo inebriante.

Eu quebro inesperadamente em um orgasmo alucinante que atordoa todos os meus sentidos, apagando tudo que está acontecendo ao meu redor, enquanto eu me contorço e gemo.

Caramba, isso foi bem rápido. – eu penso ouvindo ao longe o gemido de Klaus que chega a seu próprio orgasmo.

Seus dedos seguram firmemente meus cabelos e me puxa de encontro a ele, e meus lábios são invadidos pelo dele... Algo desliza pela minha garganta... Sua boca pressiona mais firmemente sobre a minha e seus dedos se apertam mais em meus cabelos, me mantendo cativa quando eu me remexo, tentando me afastar... Então eu fico imóvel, degustando seu beijo.

Ele afasta seu rosto e me olha com a atenção.

– Não foi tão ruim assim, foi? – ele pergunta.

– Não. – eu digo incapaz de parar o sorriso bobo em meu rosto, mesmo depois de engolir sangue.

– Que bom. – ele diz sorrindo, depositando um beijo em minha testa.

Ele me ajuda ficar em pé e passa a me lavar novamente.

– Humm... Klaus?

– Sim?

– Vocês pretendem me distrair sempre assim para que eu possa beber...?

– Parece um bom método. – ele sussurra contra meu ouvido, beijando meu ombro. – Mas posso pensar em outras maneiras...

– Não. Eu gosto desse método. – eu digo apressada.

Ele ri.

– Eu também. – ele diz. - Vamos, é melhor você se vestir. Edward está impaciente para leva-la em um passeio.

Notas da autora:  
Espero que tenham gostado... Eu também não curto muito essa coisa de beber sangue, mas fala sério, eu também beberia o sangue de Klaus se esse é o método que ele iria adotar rsrsrsrs. Será que alguém aí está animada com esse passeio de Bella com o Edward?  
Vou adiantar um pouco o próximo capítulo... Envolve um volvo tendo momentos bem Hots... Acho que Edward dessa vez não vai ficar triste se seu carro for danificado no processo rsrsrsrs Isso animou vocês?  
Mereço reviews?


	53. Sendo ousado

Pov Bella.

Edward está encostado no carro me observando atentamente, sua expressão impossível de se ler. Ele abre a porta do passageiro do volvo e olha para mim em expectativa.

– Você vai entrar? – ele pergunta diante de minha hesitação.

– Posso dirigir?

– Não. Eu vou dirigir.

– Algo errado com minha forma de dirigir? – ok, talvez seja a pergunta errada. Eu bati seu carro anteriormente, mas deixo claro que não foi de propósito. Além do mais eu estava assustada e com muita coisa na cabeça.

_Você não é uma boa motorista, admita._

Eu ignorei a voz da minha inconsciência. Ela apenas me olhou com cara feia. Ignorei isso também.

Edward parece perdido em palavras e olha para Klaus... Assustado? Por que ele está assustado? Eu não dirijo tão mal assim...

Meu inconsciente apenas me olha com cara feia e com os braços cruzados. Voltei a ignorar. Não é porque ela vivia em minha cabeça que eu iria lhe dar ouvido todas às vezes.

Mas devo dizer que ela é bem bonita... Loira, olhos verdes acinzentados... Humm... Por que eu tenho a impressão que ela me lembra alguém?

– Por que não deixa Edward dirigir. Afinal ele sabe melhor o caminho para onde a está levando. – Klaus diz me abraçando por trás e puxando meu rosto de forma a me dar um leve beijo em meus lábios.

– Ok. – eu digo baixinho.

Em meu entorpecimento me passa despercebido a expressão aliviada de Edward. Ele coloca o carro em movimento depois de ajustar o cinto de segurança a minha volta.

Durante o caminho me faz todo tipo de pergunta... Que cor eu gosto, os filmes, os livros...

Depois de cerca de uma hora ele estaciona o carro em frente a um prédio baixo.

Ele olha para mim. O desejo se contorce em minha barriga. Como é que eles conseguiam me fazer pensar em sexo em momentos tão inoportunos? E antes que eu pensasse muito sobre o assunto eu faço uma pergunta.

– Você já transou dentro de um carro? – eu olho para ele que me olha em choque. Eu espero sua resposta. Eu espero ansiosamente que sua resposta seja não. Não, era uma resposta aceitável... Ele continua a me olhar estupefato. Ele transou? Quem foi a sirigaita? Eu penso raivosa.

– Não. – ele finalmente responde. E eu me sinto relaxar na mesma hora.

– Eu também não.

Ele continua a me olhar, era como se ele tentasse encaixar as peças de um complicado quebra cabeças.

– Eu esperava que não. – ele disse simplesmente. – Por que a pergunta?

Eu dei de ombros.

– Curiosidade.

– Ah.

– Podemos fazer isso? – eu pergunto subitamente curiosa.

De repente, nos limites do carro, a atmosfera entre nós muda. Com a antecipação devassa, eu olho para ele, tentando conter meu coração palpitante.

Sua boca é tão perturbadora. Eu quero isso para mim. Ele apenas está me observando atentamente, com seus olhos escurecidos. Minha boca fica seca. Ele sorri um sorriso lento e deslumbrante.

– Se vamos transar no carro, em alguma ocasião, o lugar será de minha escolha.

Por quê? Eu não gostei disso. Eu o quero. Agora.

Faço beicinho sem mesmo perceber.

Ele levanta meu queixo e distribui beijos suaves em meus lábios.

– Você é tão linda. – ele sussurra.

– Me beije de novo.

Edward para, uma mão nas minhas costas, a outra em minha cintura.

– Me beija. – eu peço baixinho.

Inclinando sobre mim ele tira o cinto de segurança e então sua boca está sobre a minha... Sua língua invade minha boca, e eu a recebo. Agarro seu rosto, correndo os dedos em seus cabelos, saboreando o gosto dele.

Ele geme com minha resposta febril, um gemido baixo e profundo sai de sua garganta, e sinto meu baixo ventre se contrair com desejo carnal.

Sua mão se move para baixo do meu corpo, roçando meu peito, minha cintura, até a minha bunda.

– Ah! – ele diz se afastando um pouco de mim, arfando.

– O que? – eu murmuro contra seus lábios.

– Bella, estamos em um estacionamento.

– E daí?

– Bem, eu queria te possuir agora mesmo, e você fica se esfregando em mim... Não me sinto confortável em fazer isso aqui.

Meu desejo apenas cresce em suas palavras de forma desenfreada.

– Por favor. – eu peço beijando o canto de seus lábios. Eu o quero. Agora. O perigo de ser pega... A adrenalina do proibido. Era tudo... Muito, muito excitante.

Ele se inclina para trás para olhar para mim, seus olhos escuros e curiosos.

– Aqui? – sua voz é rouca.

Minha boca fica seca ao vê-lo considerar a ideia. Como ele pode me deixar mais desejosa com apenas uma única palavra?

– Sim. Eu quero você. Agora.

Ele continua a me fitar como se tentasse me decifrar. Como se ele quisesse ter certeza do que eu pedia. Ele parece satisfeito com o que acha em meus olhos e segura meu cabelo de forma firme em minha nuca, mantendo-me no lugar, e sua boca está sobre a minha novamente.

Sua outra mão se move pelo meu corpo, para baixo de minha cintura... Meus dedos se enroscam em seus cabelos o puxando para mim. Em algum ponto eu me vejo em cima de seu colo.

– Estou tão feliz por ter optado por uma saia. – ele murmura de encontro a minha boca, deslizando a mão por baixo de minha saia azul, acariciando minha coxa.

Eu me contorço mais uma vez em seu colo e o ar sai por entre os dentes.

– Quietinha. – ele sussurra. Ele me beija mais uma vez enquanto seu polegar se move gentilmente em cima de minha calcinha rendada. Lentamente ele desliza dois dedos por dentro de minha calcinha enfiando-os em meu interior. Seu polegar esfrega meus clitóris, e minha respiração trava em minha garganta enquanto o prazer explode em meu corpo, ganhando mais intensidade conforme seus movimentos crescem.

– Você está tão molhada... – ele murmura. Eu gemo.

Um sorriso se estende em sua boca perfeita... Um sorriso travesso que me deixa com borboletas em meu estomago. Ele retira seus dedos de meu interior, deixando-me com a sensação de perda e de quero mais.

Ele passa os braços por detrás de meus joelhos e sem que eu me dê conta eu estou de frente para o para-brisa traseiro. Ele puxa minha saia para cima.

– Coloque as mãos em meus joelhos e incline-se para frente. – ele me orienta e eu faço o que ele diz.

Edward se mexe abaixo de mim, e eu ouço o som de seu zíper. Oh meu Deus! Nós estamos realmente fazendo isso. Em um lugar público! Com um braço ao redor de minha cintura e a outra afastando minha calcinha de lado, ele enfia seu membro em meu interior em um movimento rápido.

Eu arfo em deleite.

Com sua ajuda eu me inclino para trás de modo que meu corpo está pressionado contra o seu... Sinto seus lábios em meu pescoço... Uma de suas mãos está sobre meu seio... Afagando, estimulando... A outra se encontra em meu quadril... Começamos a nos mover juntos.

Empurro-me para cima e de volta para baixo, dentro e fora. A sensação é... Eu gemo alto ao sentir meu baixo ventre se contrair a cada investida.

Seus dentes mordiscam meu pescoço, ele aperta meu quadril, enfiando seu membro em meu interior com profundidade... É quase doloroso. Eu subo e desço... Um barulho de metal se faz ao longe, mas estou perdida de mais nas sensações de prazer para me atentar a isso.

Sinto seus dedos em meu pescoço... Ele me puxa mais para trás... Eu posso sentir sua respiração entrecortada em meu ouvido.

– Bella. Precisamos fazer isso rápido. Por favor, goze para mim. – Ah! Eu sinto o familiar prazer aumentando, meu ápice chegando cada vez mais perto... A cada estocada... – Agora. – ele ordena e meu orgasmo explode em meu corpo sendo seguida por ele depois de mais uma estocada.

Minha cabeça está apoiada contra seu pescoço. Sinto meu corpo esgotado, totalmente exausto. Sinto seu sorriso de encontro a minha pele.

– Você está se tornando insaciável. Não pensei que fosse do tipo exibicionista. – ele diz divertido.

Sento-me imediatamente alarmada. Ele fica tenso.

– Alguém viu? – eu digo apavorada com a ideia de alguém ter visto. Eu olho freneticamente para todos os lados.

Ele ri.

– Não. Ninguém viu. Você acha que eu deixaria qualquer um vê-la assim?

Eu me viro e o olho maliciosamente.

– Sexo no carro. Eu o convenci ser mais ousado.

Ele me dá seu sorriso torto que eu passei a amar.

– Você foi muito persuasiva. – eu sorrio antes de enrubescer quando meu estomago ronca alto. – Acho que agora é a hora de alimentar o ser humano. Vamos.

Depois de ajeitar minha roupa, eu desço do carro notando... Edward segue meu olhar e me olha envergonhado.

– Acho que vamos precisar chamar alguém para nós levar para casa.

Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Onde antes havia um freio de mão, agora só havia ferros retorcidos. Parte do painel da frente também se encontrava na mesma condição. Isso deveria ter feito muito barulho. Franzi a testa.

– Por que eu não ouvi o barulho disso? – eu pergunto confusa.

– Você parece ser extraordinariamente alienada quando sua atenção está em outra parte.

– Fiquei um tanto absorta. – eu admiti, ganhando um rubor mais pronunciado.

– Percebo. – ele sorriu.

– Não está chateado por seu carro?

– Não hoje. – ele diz sorrindo. – Vamos.

Ele agarra minha mão me levando ao interior do restaurante digitando algum texto em seu celular antes de guarda-lo no bolso de sua calça.

Eu apenas olho inquieta para os lados. Edward, no entanto continua a andar, indiferente ao silencio que se instala como um cobertor sobre todo o restaurante, a medida que todos param de comer, param de falar, param de andar, e olham.

Edward apenas para ao alcançar uma mesa um pouco distante das demais mesas e que permitia certa privacidade dos olhos e ouvidos curiosos.

No fundo eu sei que estou com fome, mas agora, meu estomago deu um nó. A atenção exagerada me deixa nervosa. Edward, no entanto parece alheio a esse fato ao se dirigir ao garçom que se aproxima rapidamente de nossa mesa.

– Traga bife, batatas fritas e legumes verdes e um copo de coca-cola gelado. – Edward faz o pedido e o garçom se afasta da mesma forma rápida com que chegara.

Caramba, eu não tenho uma escolha?

– E se eu não gostar de bife?

Ele me olha petrificado e se ele pudesse corar, ele certamente coraria.

– Desculpe! Força do habito.

– Você costuma trazer garotas para jantar fora? – eu pergunto, não gostando desse pensamento.

– Não. Na verdade você é a primeira.

Eu franzi a testa confusa.

– Eu não entendo. Você disse que é força do habito.

Ele suspira.

– Eu não me referia a isso e não eu nunca levei outra garota para jantar fora a não ser que ela fosse o jantar... Desculpe! Acho que isso não foi um comentário apropriado. – ele passou a mão em seus cabelos o deixando mais desarrumado antes de prosseguir. - Estou acostumado a tomar decisões sem consultar outra pessoa. Não estou acostumado a levar em consideração aos desejos de outras pessoas... Além dos meus irmãos, é claro.

– Ah!

– Mas eu posso chamar o garçom novamente e você pode refazer o pedido.

– Não. Tá tudo bem. Eu gosto de bife. – eu digo sorrindo. Ele apenas me olha espantado.

Relacionamento era algo novo para mim e eu tinha que ter em mente que para eles também era.

O garçom chega com os pratos e eu pego o garfo, agora esquecida da plateia a minha volta, concentrada apenas no vampiro a minha frente.

Eu pego meu garfo e faca e corto a minha carne. Ah, isto está bom, de dar água na boca. Eu estou com fome, muita fome. Olho para Edward. Ele é a tentação personificada.

Ele me observa com fome, desejo, ansiedade, combinados em um olhar quente.

– O que? – eu pergunto inocente.

– Todas minhas atitudes e pensamentos estão mudando desde que você entrou em minha vida.

– Isso é bom ou ruim?

– Bom. Definitivamente bom. – ele sorri. - Eu não me lembrava como era se sentir tão... Humano. Agora coma!

Oh o vampiro mandão não está muito longe... Eu penso ironicamente, mas acato sua ordem. Edward me conta um pouco do que gosta...

Eu tinha acabado a sobremesa quando todo o movimento para ao redor. Todos parecem presos no andar felino do vampiro que caminha em nossa direção alheio ao fascínio que exerce nas outras pessoas.

Eu não podia culpa-los, eu mesma ficava absorta com suas presenças às vezes... Ok, quase sempre.

– Alguém precisa de uma carona?

– Bella, Damon vai leva-la em um passeio. – diz Edward me olhando com diversões.

Eu olho para Damon e depois para Edward. Ambos parecem muito animados. O que os fazia tão divertidos? Por que todos eles parecem divertidos hoje?

– Humm... Você vai junto? – eu pergunto a Edward.

– Não. Eu não vou. – ele olha para Damon e volta seu olhar para mim. – Divirtam-se! – ele diz me dando um leve beijo em meus lábios, jogando algumas notas por sobre a mesa e se afasta.

– Pronta para se divertir? – pergunta Damon atrás de mim.

– Aonde vamos? – eu pergunto um pouco inquieta.

– Surpresa...


	54. Vulnerável

Pov Bella.

– Você perdeu os remos? – eu digo exasperada.

– Quem disse que eu perdi?

– Você é o único que estava balançando o barco.

– Eu estava entediado. – ele protesta. – Você é a culpada por me distrair.

– Como é que é?

– Não se faça de inocente. Você ficou me provocando com promessas de sexo somente para recuar segundos depois e em minha distração os remos escaparam.

Eu cruzei os braços, mal-humorada, e fiquei olhando para o lago, em um bote, sem os remos a vista. Pensando irritada em como eu cheguei a me colocar nessa situação.

Damon havia me levado para uma casa estilo fazenda com vista para o lago de Fell Church, com intenção de passear de bote no grande e magnifico lago a nossa frente.

Eu tinha visto cavalos quando chegamos e fiquei animada com a possibilidade de montá-los. Eu nunca andei de cavalos. E eu tinha tido essa vontade desde o sonho em minha primeira noite na casa dos Originais.

Eu queria sentir o vento acariciar meus cabelos e ver se eu podia sentir o mesmo sentimento de liberdade que o sonho havia me proporcionado.

Mas parece que Damon tinha outros planos e fez uma proposta que eu achei difícil recusar.

Ele havia dito que poderíamos conversar e nos conhecer melhor.

Pareceu uma boa proposta... Inicialmente.

Só que aparentemente eu tinha sido a única a falar sobre mim mesmo. Não que houvesse muita coisa a ser dito. Eu falei de minha infância com minha mãe, das férias com meu pai e os garotos Quileutes. De modo geral eu tinha tido uma infância feliz.

Deixei de fora os tempos difíceis com meu padrasto, uma vez que ele já conhecia esse fato... E algumas passagens que eu não estava disposta em compartilhar no momento. Como o fato das vozes que falava em minha mente e da mulher loira de olhos verdes que vez ou outra eu poderia vislumbrar em minha mente.

E então chegou a vez de Damon falar sobre si mesmo, e ele recusou.

Ele disse que o passeio era para me conhecer melhor para que ele pudesse me compreender e assim convivermos em harmonia e sem desavenças.

Irritada eu contemplo sua expressão tranquila e desonesta. Eu me sinto frustrada, irritada mesmo. Mesmo ao tentar persuadi-lo de falar qualquer coisa sobre ele, ele ainda recusou dizendo que o passado não era importante.

Ao escutar isso eu não me sentia mais culpada por ter omitido certos detalhes de minha própria história.

Eu olho em volta, para tudo, menos para ele. Eu não sei se o frio está emanando de mim, ou do meio ambiente.

– Por favor, Bella, não fique chateada. O que eu posso fazer para fazê-la se sentir melhor?

_Diga-me sobre você. Diga que me ama._

– Por que você não quer falar sobre seu passado?

Ele suspira profundamente, fecha os olhos por um momento, e durante um tempo ele volta a ficar em silencio.

– Eu não quero sobrecarrega-la com o meu passado, Bella. Não é algo que eu quero compartilhar com você. Eu não quero que você sinta pena para mim.

– Você pensa tão pouco de mim?

– Você vai querer me deixar. – ele diz tristemente.

– Damon... Eu não acho que isso seja provável. Eu não posso me imaginar sem você. Sem qualquer um de vocês.

– Você quis deixar outras vezes e eu não quero que aconteça novamente.

Meu coração se aperta ao me lembrar de todas as minhas tentativas de fuga.

– Isso não vai se repetir. Por favor, fale comigo. – eu peço em um sussurro.

Ele apenas me olha por alguns segundos e desvia o olhar.

Eu espero.

Minha inquietação cresce em níveis alarmantes diante do silencio prolongado e eu me levanto e descubro tarde de mais que não foi o melhor curso de ação. O bote vira. Tudo acontece tão rápido. Em um momento eu vejo os olhos de Damon em pânico se encontrar com os meus e no instante seguinte minha garganta arde ao beber um grande gole de água ao cair no lago gelado.

Estava frio.

As roupas – pensei vagamente. Era esse o problema. Certamente não podia ser tão frio no ar como era na água.

Eram as roupas que fazia eu me sentir com tanto frio.

Comecei com os dedos entorpecidos a tirá-las. Primeiro retirei a blusa, que caiu no chão com um baque abafado, somente para ser seguido pela saia, agora... Agora eu precisava...

Eu sentia o vento gelado se infiltrando em minhas roupas molhadas, que agora consistia apenas em meu sutiã e calcinha pretos rendados e no momento seguinte ele estava bem atrás de mim bloqueando o vento gelado. Não, mais do que isso. Damon gerava um casulo de calor para mim.

O tremor em meu corpo parou. Pela primeira vez eu sentia que podia parar de me abraçar. No momento seguinte eu sinto um par de braços fortes me envolvendo. De repente o calor ficou muito mais intenso.

Damon estava atrás de mim, me abraçando e eu fiquei com muito calor.

Eu estava cansada de tentar conhece-los quando eles mesmos não queriam que eu o fizesse. Eu queria que eles falassem mais sobre eles mesmos sem ter que implorar para que isso fosse feito.

– Damon – comecei insegura. – não podemos só...

– Se conhecer meu passado é tão importante, então eu falo. – ele me surpreende com suas palavras.

– Por que agora... Tão de repente..? – eu olho para ele.

Suas mãos estão esfregando meu corpo para aquecê-lo.

Seus cabelos estavam molhados e para trás, e seus olhos azuis me fitava intensamente, exibindo um sorriso torto. Um sorriso malicioso e sacana.

Eu pisco para ele, com olhos arregalados. Ele sabe muito mais sobre mim do que eu dele. E os movimentos de suas mãos começam a despertar um calor em minha barriga que começa a me distrair.

Eu franzo a testa.

– Isso não é muito justo. Você não vai me dizer nada?

Ele fecha os olhos e me abraça apertado.

– Não, mas se você se comportar eu posso...

– Como eu devo me comportar? – eu pergunto seca me desvencilhando de seus braços.

Sua testa aperta.

– Do jeito que você quiser. Eu gosto de você impetuosa e impulsiva. Essa é a garota que eu me apaixonei.

Santo Deus! Minha boca cai, eu não esperava ele me dizer isso. O tremor em meu corpo parou.

– Mas tendo dito isso, eu também devo acrescentar que essa mesma menina me tira do sério pelas mesmas razões. – seus olhos brilham perversamente, e a alegria bruscamente se move para o sul, palpitando em minha intimidade úmida de antecipação.

Eu abro a boca para protestar em minha defesa.

Damon ergue as mãos em um gesto apaziguador.

– Eu não quero brigar. – ele diz em voz baixa.

Oh! Nós não estamos brigando... Estamos?

– Eu também não.

– Tenho uma proposta para você.

– Isso tudo começou com uma proposta.

– É uma proposta diferente. – ele diz pegando minha mão.

Ele tem uma proposta? E agora?

– Eu não quero perder você Bella. – ele beija meus dedos de forma carinhosa. Eu retiro minha mão um pouco relutante das suas e tento me concentrar no assunto em vez das sensações de meu corpo.

– A proposta?

Damon de repente parece determinado e sério. Puta merda! Seja o que for é muito importante. Eu escuto com atenção.

– Deixe-me perguntar algo primeiro. Você quer uma relação onde todos são abertos sobre sua vida, seus pensamentos e sentimentos e não apenas sexo lascivo?

Minha boca cai.

– Sexo lascivo? – eu chio.

– Sexo lascivo.

– Eu não acredito que você disse isso.

– Eu disse, agora responda.

– Eu gosto do sexo lascivo. – eu sussurro, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

– Eu pensei assim. Diga-me o que você não gosta.

_O fato de vocês decidirem o que é melhor para mim sem me consultar, esconder coisas de mim e não levar minha opinião em consideração, de não conhecê-los em tudo e de sentir medo..._

– Vocês não são muito abertos sobre vocês mesmo.

– O que significa isso?

– Eu nunca sei o que eu posso ou não dizer antes de ultrapassar alguma linha arbitrária. Não é como se houvesse alguma regra prescrita.

– Você quer regras? – ele pergunta surpreso.

– Eu não quero um conjunto de regras.

– Nenhuma? – ele pergunta vagamente divertido.

– Não, sem regras. – eu balanço a cabeça, mas meu coração está em minha boca. Aonde ele quer chegar com isso?

– Mas você não se importou de ter sexo antes sem saber sobre nosso passado. – ele diz próximo a mim. Eu me contorço desconfortavelmente sentindo sua respiração bater em minha pele enviando um arrepio em minha espinha de prazer antecipado.

Malditos hormônios!

– Não, eu não me importei. – eu digo amaldiçoando internamente o rubor que sobe ao meu rosto.

Ele sorri para mim.

– Então o que você está tentando dizer é que você gosta do sexo, mas quer a oportunidade de nos conhecer melhor... Ou apenas meu passado especificamente?

Eu dou de ombros.

– Eu suponho que de todos. Mas você pode falar somente do seu, se preferir.

Onde é que ele está indo com isso?

O meu nível de ansiedade disparou a níveis alarmantes ao olhar sua expressão compenetrada, perdido em pensamentos.

– Acredito que eu possa falar mais sobre mim mesmo. Eu posso começar, em seguida, uma vez que você confie mais em mim, você pode ser mais honesta e dizer mais sobre si mesma e, talvez possamos voltar a fazer o que eu gosto.

– Que seria? – eu pergunto subitamente com a boca seca.

– Levá-la ao ápice a ponto de esquecer o próprio nome. – ele diz com um sorriso sacana.

Eu fico olhando para ele atordoada, sem pensamentos em minha cabeça como em uma pane em um computador.

Ele olha para mim ansioso e depois de um tempo ele pigarreia fazendo com que eu volte ao presente.

– Ok, você pode começar. – eu digo engolindo em seco.

Ele senta encostado em uma árvore e eu me sento de frente para ele. Não acho que seria possível me concentrar em suas palavras se eu o tocasse agora.

– Eu vou contar a você o que me levou até Esther...

* Lembranças de Damon on *

Minha vida a partir de uma idade muito jovem... Toda a minha vida, de fato, era controlada pela besta de meu pai.

Lembro que era Outubro, e as folhas eram de um marrom dourado e profundo, espalhado pelo piso como um grosso cobertor, agitando-se com o vento que soprava através da compensação. Eu estava parado, em cima de meu cavalo, Veritas. Um belo garanhão negro.

O silencio me cercava, e meus olhos estavam fechados, sentindo o ar quente de outubro acariciar minha bochecha, sussurrando em meus ouvidos que meu pai chegaria nesse dia. E eu o odiava. Odiava-o com uma paixão tão intensa que ameaçou incendiar o ar em torno de mim.

A floresta era um lugar de calma, de tranquilidade... Até que uma voz se fez ouvir.

– Damon, onde você está criança?

Meus olhos se abriram lentamente ao reconhecer a voz familiar que flutuava por entre as árvores. Robert, o estribeiro de nossa casa, estava a poucos metros de onde eu me encontrava.

Ele era alto e magro e possuía profundos olhos castanhos que parecia muito mais sábio e mais velho do que seus anos. Ele tinha sido em minha família por quase um ano.

Minha família – eu penso um pouco amargo, atípico para minha tenra idade.

Eu vivia com minha mãe em uma casa de veraneio em um vilarejo onde as pessoas não deixavam de comentar e sussurrar sobre nós.

Uma mulher solteira com um filho pequeno e mais outro a caminho sem um marido era considerado um sacrilégio e condenável aos olhos de todos.

Minha mãe usava uma aliança em seu dedo com esperança de que os cochichos abrandassem, mas fica difícil se passar por casada quando não há um marido presente e visível para autenticar sua história.

Meu pai nunca vinha de modo que os habitantes locais pudesse perceber sua presença. E a verdade era que ele não era o marido de minha mãe, mas seu amante. Ele já era casado. Eu havia descoberto isso em sua última visita há um ano, ao escutar mais uma de suas discursões onde minha mãe exigia saber quando ele iria largar a esposa e ficar com ela.

Suas desculpas eram recitadas com precisão. _Eu não posso, é complicado. Tente entender. Tenha paciência_.

Nem eu mesmo com apenas seis anos acreditava mais nessas palavras e naquele dia meu pai ficou muito zangado ao notar que pela primeira vez ela estava irredutível em suas exigências.

Foi nesse dia também que ele passou a ser Mikael em meus pensamentos, quando bateu nela pela primeira vez.

As coisas pioram de um ano para cá. Minha mãe não sorria mais. Não brincava mais comigo. Era como se ela tivesse desistido de viver. Mikael tinha sido seu mundo e nem mesmo eu poderia tirar sua tristeza. Eu tentei alegrá-la. Mas ela apenas me olhava com desinteresse.

Em minha inocência eu perguntei a ela se ela não me amava mais e sua resposta me abalou. _Não, por que eu deveria? Você vai crescer e ser igual ao seu pai._

* Lembranças de Damon off *

– Ah Damon! Você não é igual ao seu pai. – eu disse apertando levemente sua mão. Ele sorriu para mim, um sorriso triste e seus olhos brilham vulneráveis.

Oh merda! Meu pobre Damon. Meu coração aperta e torce. Que diabos eu fiz com ele? Eu não deveria ter forçado ele contar alguma coisa quando ele sequer estava pronto para isso. Lágrimas picam meus olhos.

Por que eles têm que ter um passado tão fodido?

Eu quero meu Damon arrogante e confiante de volta.

Ele abre a boca e eu coloco meus dedos silenciando ele.

– Você não precisa me contar mais nada agora.

Ele afasta meus dedos, beijando cada um antes de voltar a me fitar.

– Eu quero.

Eu apenas aceno e fico em silencio, prestando atenção em suas palavras e por sua expressão eu sei que nada de bom vai vim dela.

*Lembranças de Damon on. *

Os olhos de Robert pousaram nos meus, momentaneamente aliviado para logo ser substituído por impaciência.

– Filho, seu pai convoca você... E você olha como um animal que rolou na lama. – ele engasgou diante do que via. Eu mesmo olhei para mim. Tinha folhas secas grudadas em minha camisa e um pouco de barro em minhas calças devido ter molhado meus pés nas margens do rio mais cedo. Eu queria nadar, mas eu não queria aborrecer minha mãe ao chegar muito tarde. Não quando ela esperava o "marido". E eu tinha esperança de que ela fosse gostar de mim novamente, caso eu me comportasse bem.

Eu galopei para casa em um trote preguiçoso. Eu não estava particularmente ansioso em falar com Mikael. Todas as vezes que ele nos visitava, ele sempre me ignorava, apenas poucas palavras eram ditas em minha direção como se ele se lembrasse de minha presença. Eu não poderia dizer que ele era um pai carinhoso ou ansioso para seu filho. Pelo menos ele não era comigo.

Eu ficava imaginando se ele era assim com os outros filhos. Das conversas que eu havia presenciado eu sabia que pelo menos eu tinha dois irmãos mais velho.

Acho que o nome de um era Niklaus. Eu não tinha certeza, pois quando mencionado ele apenas resmungava sobre o mesmo.

Aumentei o galope, querendo sentir o vento em meus cabelos e a liberdade que isso me proporcionava.

O belo garanhão galopava veloz, tão indomável quanto eu gostava de pensar em relação a mim, ouvi meu pai chamando ao longe, pelo seu tom de voz, ele estava furioso.

Sorri. Meu pai estar furioso não era novidade. Algo corriqueiro. Vi quando ele passou a mão em seus cabelos frustrado pelo fato de não o atender de pronto.

A contra gosto, parei o garanhão próximo ao meu pai e saltei para ir ao encontro dele. Seus olhos azuis fitavam-me irritados.

– Fico feliz de ter me honrado com sua presença, Damon. – eu me encolhi diante de seu tom. Apesar dele nunca ter demonstrado fazer questão de reconhecer minha existência, eu não poderia dizer que ele tinha sido em algum momento violento ou agressivo comigo.

Mas algo em sua postura me fez ficar calado, esperando pacientemente suas próximas palavras.

– Pegue suas coisas. De hoje em diante você estará indo viver comigo.

Eu olhei para ele tentando entender suas palavras. Noto pela primeira vez uma mulher desconhecida a alguns passos segurando firmemente em seus braços algo embrulhado em uma coberta.

Um choro de criança ecoa fraco. Eu franzo a testa.

– O Bebê já nasceu?

– Sim, seu irmão nasceu alguns minutos antes. – responde a moça que mais tarde eu descobriria que chamava Ayana, chegando mais perto e se abaixando de forma que eu pudesse ver o bebê que ela segurava.

Ele era... Estranho. Com a pele toda enrugada como se tivesse ficado na agua por muito tempo e sua pele estava bem vermelha... Imagino que seja por está chorando.

Eu olhei em volta.

– Onde está mamãe? – eu pergunto, olhando para os lados esperando ela surgir sorrindo com as boas novas. O bebê tinha nascido e finalmente nós estaríamos indo morar todos juntos e finalmente seriamos uma família de verdade.

A mulher a minha frente apertou os lábios e olhou para Mikael. Pânico começou a se formar em meu peito e eu corri para dentro de casa, ignorando os gritos de comando de meu pai.

Mikael entrou logo depois e segurou meus ombros e disse que minha mãe tinha nos abandonado. Esse não era o tipo de vida que ela havia sonhado e não queria dois filhos, era muita responsabilidade. Essa tinha sido suas palavras ao me explicar à ausência de minha mãe.

*Lembranças de Damon off*

Seus olhos estão fechados bem apertados, mas ele não se move.

Eu me aperto contra ele.

– Eu estava determinado a odiar e fazer a vida de Esther um verdadeiro inferno. De forma tortuosa eu a culpava.

Eu nada disse, apenas esperei suas próximas palavras.

– Quando coloquei meus olhos nela, eu simplesmente não pude. Esther me recebeu com carinho e aceitação e me tratava como um de seus filhos. Mesmo quando eu ficava arredio pelos cantos. Ela nunca perdia a calma com minhas travessuras e falava comigo com o mesmo tom que usava com Niklaus e Jasper. – ele sorriu nostálgico. – Não muito tempo depois eu passei a chama-la de mãe. Eu fiquei um tanto assustado quando falei pela primeira vez, mas ela apenas sorriu para mim. Esther se tornou a minha mãe... Eu... Eu não consigo lembrar-se do nome de minha mãe biológica.

Ele fez uma pausa. Parece perdido nas lembranças e fantasmas de seu passado. Eu o beijo suavemente em seus lábios, tentando transmitir que eu estava ao seu lado já que eu não conseguia coloca-la em palavras devido ao nó que aparentemente havia se formado em minha garganta.

– Mais uma vez. – ele sussurra, e eu me inclino e o beijo de novo, e de novo.

Ele geme alto, e de repente seus braços estão a minha volta, e sua mão está em meus cabelos, puxando minha cabeça dolorosamente para que meus lábios se encontrem com sua boca insistente. E nós estávamos nos beijando, meus dedos agarrado a seus cabelos.

Eu trago as mãos para seu rosto bonito, e nesse momento, sinto as lágrimas.

Ele está chorando... Não. Não!

– Damon, por favor, não chore. Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amarei não importa o que aconteça. Sinto muito que tenha passado por tudo isso.

– Meu passado, é meu passado. É um fato. Não posso muda-lo. Mas vejo agora que eu não tinha controle sobre isso e eu não poderia fazer nada para muda-lo. E agora meu passado e meu futuro estão colidindo em uma maneira que eu nunca imaginei ser possível. – ele para de repente, como se ele tivesse ultrapassado algum limite.

– Eu sinto muito, eu não queria fazê-lo lembrar de coisas dolorosas e fazê-lo desconfortável. – eu digo sincera. - Eu quero fazê-lo feliz.

– Eu quero fazê-la feliz, também. – ele murmura acariciando meu rosto. – Você é o meu futuro. Eu nunca pensei que haveria alguém para mim. Você me dá esperança e me faz pensar em todos os tipos de possibilidades.

– Bem, eu estou feliz que tenha me dito de qualquer maneira.

– Eu também. – ele diz com um pequeno sorriso. - Você quer saber mais um pouco? – ele pergunta hesitante.

– Não, acho que foi o bastante por agora.

Sua postura relaxou visivelmente e eu me permitir fazer o mesmo. Isso serviria por agora. Nós nos sentamos e eu me aninhei em seu colo, descansando minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo sua respiração próxima ao meu ouvido sob o céu aberto.

Um silêncio confortável pairou sobre nós.

– Quando você percebeu? – ele me olha interrogativo e eu explico. – Quando percebeu que estava apaixonado por mim?

– Naquele dia em seu quarto, quando eu atendi seu celular.

Eu me lembrava. Foi no dia que Matt havia me ligado e Damon havia ficado furioso querendo saber de quem se tratava. E para distrai-lo eu o havia beijado e ele tinha ficado imóvel por mais de vinte minutos.

– No dia que você virou uma estatua? – eu pergunto divertida ao relembrar a cena.

Ele pareceu confuso e então uma luz de compreensão brilhou em seus orbes azuis.

– Eu estava com medo. – confessa, para minha surpresa.

– Por quê?

Ele balança a cabeça, sua expressão é seria.

– Você estava convencida que não nos queria em sua vida. Por alguns segundos terríveis, eu pensei que poderia te perder.

Eu o abraço firmemente.

– Eu não posso imaginar minha sem você, Damon. Sem nenhum de vocês. Eu os amo tanto que me assusta.

– Minha vida seria vazia sem você. – seus braços me apertam e seus lábios roçam minha testa. – Passei toda minha existência evitando qualquer emoção extrema. Mas você... Você desperta em mim sentimentos em mim que são completamente alheios. É muito... – ele franze a testa. – Inquietante.

– Isso é ruim?

– Pelo contrario, é libertador. E eu nunca vou deixa-la ir. Meus irmãos e eu nunca deixaremos você ir para longe de nós.

E lá estava meu Damon dominador e possessivo. Ele não podia está muito longe, mas nesse momento eu não me importo.

– Eu não quero ir a lugar algum. – eu beijo seu pescoço, e ele se inclina e beija meus lábios suavemente, se afasta, e apenas fica me encarando enquanto minhas mãos deslizam em seu peito e para onde deveria bater um coração.

Eu deposito um beijo cálido em sua boca, em seguida, refaço a minha jornada em seu peito com minhas mãos.

Ele está mais relaxado, como se de algum modo um peso tivesse sido tirado de cima de seus ombros.

Eu olho para ele, que me espreita com os olhos semicerrados e anseio sensual.

Humm. Eu gosto desse visual.

Eu mordisco seu queixo, ele geme e empurra seus quadris de encontro ao meu. Eu posso sentir a rigidez de seu membro. Ah, sim! É tão excitante.

Seus olhos ardentes, subitamente, travam com os meus. Ele se lembrou de algo.

– Você disse que me ama! – ele exclamou com os olhos brilhando de realização. Eu poderia ter rido com sua alegria infantil, mas ele agarra minha cintura, me puxando para ele e me beijando de forma selvagem.

Suas mãos descem pela lateral de meu corpo, afagando com mãos firmes, chegando a minha intimidade onde seus dedos passam a explorar com movimentos cadenciados e provocativos. Sua boca é implacável, deixando-me sem fôlego.

A outra mão está no meu cabelo molhado, segurando-me no lugar enquanto eu suporto toda a força de sua paixão desencadeada. Escuto o tecido de minha calcinha sendo rasgada. Seus dedos se movem dentro de mim.

Um suspiro de prazer escapa em minha boca.

Suas mãos vão para meu traseiro, levantando-me.

– Enrole suas pernas em minha cintura, princesa. – minhas pernas se dobram em sua cintura, e minhas mãos se agarram em seu pescoço. Ele me abraça contra a árvore e para, olhando para mim.

– Olhos abertos, - ele murmura - Eu quero ver você.

Eu abro meus olhos e pisco, meu coração martelando, sentindo o fluxo de sangue correr mais rápido em minha veia e o desejo desenfreado surgindo através de mim.

Então, ele entra em mim, oh, tão lentamente, enchendo-me, pele contra pele. Eu empurro para baixo contra ele, que geme alto e gutural. Uma vez, que ele se encontra totalmente dentro de mim, ele pausa, o rosto tenso.

– Eu te amo. – ele sussurra.

– Eu também te amo.

Damon sorri vitorioso e se move, me fazendo suspirar. Ele se inclina para baixo, capturando minha boca com a dele, e começa a se mover... Lentamente. Eu fecho meus olhos e inclino a cabeça para trás, enquanto arqueio meu corpo, presa em seu ritmo lento e inebriante.

Seus dentes passam pelo meu maxilar, meu queixo e pelo meu pescoço, quando ele pega o ritmo todo pensamento coerente se desfaz de minha mente, perdido no mundo de sensações luxuriantes.

Mal registro a dor em meu pescoço presa em um orgasmo catártico que me faz gritar seu nome, enquanto lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto.

Ele me aninha em seu colo, minhas pálpebras estão pesadas e se recusam a abrir. Estou sonolenta, mas me recuso a ceder ao sono.

– Desde que eu pus os olhos em você, eu a amei. Mas foi o pior tipo de amor. – ele me segurou firmemente em seu colo quando fiz menção de olhar para ele, me mantendo na mesma posição. Eu fiz o meu melhor para relaxar entendendo que havia mais a ser dito. – Veja quanto tempo eu levei para entender. – Damon sussurrou na cavidade de meu pescoço e logo depois depositar um leve beijo e prosseguir com suas palavras. – Eu levei tempo para perceber que o tipo de amor que eu queria... – eu senti seu sorriso de encontro a minha pele. - Que eu precisava, não era algo que poderia ser imposto. Amor é algo a ser dado livremente e não imposto, percebo agora. Eu sinto muito.

A última frase saiu em um sussurro, quase doloroso. Como se tivesse sido arrancada dele, mas nem por isso menos sincero. Eu tinha para mim que Damon não era de pedir desculpas e o fato de fazê-lo me fez sentir por mais tolo que podia aparecer especial e querida. Eu apertei sua mão, incapaz de achar as palavras adequadas para o momento, mas desnecessária já que meu simples gesto pareceu fazê-lo relaxar.

– Obrigado! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer ao sentir seu hálito bater em minha orelha. – Devemos voltar. Jasper está nos aguardando. – eu o escuto falar antes de derivar para o sono.


End file.
